Una rosa deshojada
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Después de que Anthony sufre un accidente en caballo, la tía abuela decide que lo mejor para rehacer su vida es viajar al extranjero, a Londres. Desconoce que esa decisión no sólo afectará al rubio, sino al amor que existe entre Anthony y Candy. Sobre todo cuando un británico rebelde llega a sus vidas. [Terryfic]
1. Capítulo 1 Diagnóstico

_**1.**_

_**Diagnóstico.**_

* * *

Lo que un día fue el mágico y romántico escenario en la historia de Candy, en ese momento se convirtió en un lugar tan lúgubre como una tumba. La mansión de los Andley, en donde se respiraba el perfume de las rosas, marchitándose por el otoño, dejaba entrever una tensión que podía ser cortada por un cuchillo. Uno de los más jóvenes de la familia, tuvo un accidente en el caballo veinte horas atrás, y aún se desconocía el alcance de sus heridas. El médico Salvin, bienhechor de la familia desde algunas generaciones atrás, salió de la habitación, limpiándose con un pañuelo, la muy sudada frente, provocada por el cansancio de atender al jovencito. Sumido en sus pensamientos, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesto a enfrentar a la renombrada familia Andley, quienes esperaban con ansias su pronóstico.

Al fondo de la habitación en la que esperaban, Archie y Stear estaban sentados con la mirada pérdida, pues el incidente ocurrió a unos metros de ellos, pero ni así, fueron capaces de prevenirlo. Los Leagan estaban sentados enfrente de ellos, verdaderamente preocupados; aunque jamás les faltaba tiempo para molestar a Candy, Elisa y Neil ahora la olvidaron por competo, pues un miembro importante de la familia Andley estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en ese momento. La tía Elroy se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda en un enorme sofá que estaba al frente de la habitación. Todos y cada uno de ellos, esperaban lo peor, pero todavía no sabían cómo asimilarlo. Y en otra habitación en el piso de abajo, una niña de catorce años descansaba en una cama de seda rosa, ignorante del suceso que cambiaría su vida a través de las palabras del médico Salvin.

– Por favor, doctor, sólo dígalo. – susurró la tía Elroy, al notar la palidez del casi anciano médico.

– Anthony no está muerto. – soltó con rapidez.

Todos los presentes alzaron la vista y los dos muchachos del fondo se levantaron felices. Esa era una grandiosa noticia, su primo no estaba muerto. Todo había sido una sucia y terrible pesadilla, después de todo. Y con el humor de Anthony, pronto estarían riéndose de cómo una familia de zorros casi lo mata. Sus jóvenes cerebros aún no comprendían lo que las palabras del doctor escondían. Si bien la muerte era algo que asustaba a todos los miembros de la familia, lo que vendría no era precisamente algo que los alegraría por completo. Nadie, con seguridad, estaba preparado para lo que seguía.

– ¡Venga, entonces estará bien! – celebró Stear. – Esa noticia me ha dado deseos por armar otro invento.

Pero la tía Elroy, observadora nata, sabía que los ojos oscuros del médico revelaban aún un temor mayor a la muerte. Gordon Salvin de cuarenta y tres años, era el doctor más capacitado de Chicago, siempre fue llamado cuando la familia Andley lo necesitaba, ya fuera para algo sencillo como un leve resfriado o algo más grave como aquél accidente en caballo del joven hijo de Rosemary Brown. Jamás se caracterizó por tímido, su voz gruesa siempre representaba seguridad y frialdad, aunque esta vez su voz era temblorosa y sus ojos frívolos, en esta ocasión mostraban preocupación. Existían dos posibilidades, o no hizo bien su trabajo y cometió un error, o Anthony estaría muerto pronto. Por el bien del hombre, la anciana deseó que fuera la segunda opción, aunque algo le decía que se equivocaba.

– ¿Podemos pasar a verlo, doctor? – preguntó Elisa, llevándose un pañuelo al pecho.

– Bueno… yo…

Archie y Stear notaron por fin la anormalidad en su médico de cabecera y corrieron hasta llegar a él. Stear sostuvo los brazos de su hermano para evitar que zarandeara al viejo al mismo tiempo que preguntaba qué le había sucedido en realidad a su joven primo. Inmediatamente, los restantes se pusieron de pie. El terror había regresado a sus pupilas.

– El golpe no… no mató al joven Anthony. – comenzó Gordon, jugando con sus manos. – Pero sí dañó su médula espinal. Él aún permanece dormido por los sedantes, pero… – escondió su rostro de la mirada acusadora de la dama a cargo de la familia y finalizó. – estoy seguro de que el joven Anthony no podrá moverse nunca más. Ha quedado tetrapléjico, es lo más seguro. Yo... lo siento.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Las imágenes que tenían de Anthony eran de los momentos en los que corría, bailaba y sobretodo, del cuidado que le daba a sus flores. Por más que se esforzaran, no existía un momento en el que Anthony pudiera quedarse quieto. Claro que de los tres primos, era él quien le daba menos dolores de cabeza a la tía Elroy, tan siquiera antes de que Candy se incluyera en la familia Andley; y aún así, el rubio muchacho nunca permanecía completamente quieto. Y ahora, después del trágico accidente, tendría que pasar su vida sin moverse. ¿Cómo podrían decírselo? ¿Cómo comunicarle a un muchacho tan vivaz que no podría cabalgar, correr o incluso cuidar de las flores que su madre le había heredado con tanto amor? ¿Y cómo podría regresar la sonrisa tan hermosa a aquél rostro de terciopelo ante aquella noticia? Un millón de preguntas se formulaban alrededor del círculo en el que se convirtió aquella reunión. Ni siquiera la mente maliciosa de Elisa pudo contenerse a sentir lástima hacia esa situación. Incluso, ella soñaba con ayudar al muchacho a recuperar la alegría que lo caracterizaba, imaginaba que podía conquistarlo de esa forma… hasta que la imagen de una rubia cabeza rizada apareció en su mente.

– ¡Es culpa de Candy! – gritó llorosa. Archie y Stear la miraron con odio. – ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Por su culpa Anthony cayó del caballo! ¡Candy es culpable!

– Por respeto a Anthony no pienso responderte como debería, Elisa. – farfulló Archie apretando los dientes. – Candy también es víctima en todo esto. No puedo creer que tu corazón sea tan frío que no lo note. Con permiso a todos. Y no me sigas, Stear.

Salió de la habitación sintiendo como el odio emanaba de los poros de su piel. Era imposible que existiera una víbora humana semejante a su prima. Desde que eran niños, ella siempre había sido cruel con sus semejantes, pero jamás imaginó que esa maldad evolucionaría hasta el punto de culpar a aquella huérfana dama cuyo corazón albergaba tanto amor que regalaba a cuanta persona conocía. La persona menos culpable del estado de Anthony era Candy.

* * *

Archie estaba discutiendo con su hermano acerca de qué camino tomarían para cazar un zorro para su rubia amiga, cuando escuchó un grito que heló su sangre. Era la voz de Candy, y estaba llamando al chico que tanto quería, a ese chico que consiguió su más tierno amor. Pero ese chico no le respondió. Archie y Stear hicieron correr a sus caballos, dirigidos por el sonido suave de la voz de la niña. Al llegar, encontraron un débil intento de Candy por despertar a Anthony que terminó por hacerla perder el conocimiento. Él estaba tirado en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados y sus suaves cabellos rubios ladeándose a causa del viento que acompañaba la tragedia. Y en su pecho, un cabello amarillo se extendía. Los brazos delgados de la chica estaban abrazándolo, no podía dejarlo ir. No así.

– Anthony… – susurraron ambos hermanos y Stear, el mayor, tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para levantar a su primo, cuidando su cabeza, para después colocarlo en el cabello y trotar de regreso a la mansión.

– Candy, Candy. – la llamó Archie, cargándola con suma suavidad. Su cuerpo joven no pesaba en comparación al amor que esos labios entreabiertos le provocaban al muchacho. – Resiste, Candy.

Acto seguido, repitió los movimientos de su hermano, sin dejar de rezar porque ambos muchachos pudieran recuperarse pronto.

* * *

El castaño tocó la puerta. Dorothy la abrió y después de saludarlo con cortesía, lo dejó pasar a ver a la aún dormida Candy. Sus cabellos dorados se extendían en la almohada, mientras su rostro expresaba preocupación y dolor. Sudaba. Dorothy se sentó en la esquina de la cama y colocó un trapo húmedo en la frente de la chica, intentando que su fiebre disminuyera. Archie se sentó enfrente de ambas mujeres, admirado por la inocente belleza de aquella niña. "_Descansa, amor mío. Será mejor que descanses ahora, antes de enfrentarte a esta atroz pesadilla._" Pensó, justo antes de recargar la cabeza en la pared y quedarse dormido. Después de todo, todos merecen un descanso.

– Anthony… Anthony… – jadeó Candy, despertando a su primo, quien se levantó y tomó una de las manos de marfil que se aferraban al edredón. Ella abrió los ojos esmeraldas de repente y los fijó en los cafés de Archie. – ¿Dónde está Anthony?

– Candy, ¿cómo estás tú? – respondió con dulzura, pero ella insistió. – Dorothy, déjanos solos, por favor. – la sirvienta obedeció, intentando controlar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Anthony sufrió una lesión en la médula espinal. – explicó mirando la ventana, no podía mantener la mirada de aquellos ojos. No cuando estaban a punto de empañarse en lágrimas. – Quedó tetrapléjico. – una lágrima gruesa murió en sus labios. – No va a moverse nunca más.

– ¿Pero está vivo? – preguntó la inocente joven, incorporándose un poco. La alegría de su voz no se desvaneció con la noticia que conmocionó a toda la familia. – Anthony está vivo, ¿verdad?

El muchacho, asombrado por la positividad de la chica, fijó su mirada en la de ella. Tenía que comprobar que lo que decían sus labios concordaba con lo que decían sus ojos. Y así era, ninguna sombra de dolor deformaba la alegría de esos enormes círculos. ¿Por qué no podía ver lo que todos sí? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de la tragedia de Anthony? ¿Por qué no lamentaba su estado? Sí, Candy siempre fue un ícono de alegría y fortaleza, pero esa fortaleza rebasaba los límites de cualquier humano. En esa situación, lo normal sería que ella llorara por su amado, no que sonriera de aquella forma. Ahora no era el momento para impactar a todos con ese gesto. ¡No ahora, Candy!

– Candy, Anthony no podrá correr jamás, ¿comprendes? No volverá a sembrar una sola flor y jamás podrá volver a abrazarte. – una minúscula partícula de dolor rozó los ojos de la muchacha, pero se escapó apenas entró a ellos.

– Ya lo sé, Archie, pero sigue con vida, ¿no lo ves? Aunque Anthony ya no pueda moverse, no significa que será infeliz. Todos amamos a Anthony y podremos hacer actividades que también lo incluyan, podremos hacerlo reír, podremos mover sus brazos para que nos abrace y podremos abrazarlo. Sé que él no será infeliz porque nosotros lo ayudaremos a que regrese a su vida lo mejor que pueda. – suspiró y se estiró. – Por el amor de Dios, Archie, ¡sonríe porque Anthony está vivo! Lo demás son preocupaciones sin sentido. – se destapó y se levantó de un salto. Archie intentó hacer que ella regresara a la cama, pero fue imposible. – Ahora, ¿podemos ir a verlo? Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

El muchacho sonrió. Cada vez que veía a Candy, cada vez que hablaba con ella, entendía porqué la amaba a sobremanera. Candy era todo lo contrario a cualquier mujer que él conocía. Su alegría y calidez no eran encontrados en cualquier parte, quizá era única en el mundo. Por eso, él se dio el trabajo de conquistarla, aún cuando supiera que el amor que sentía hacia Anthony le era correspondido con la misma pasión. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, las barreras familiares desaparecen.

* * *

Stear estaba sentado al lado de la cama en donde Anthony aún dormía. Conocía los sentimientos de Archie, pero creía que el trato que hicieron como primos lo alejaría de Candy. La muchacha, al ser tan especial, atrapó el amor de los tres jóvenes, eso era más que obvio, aunque una tarde, antes de que Candy fuera adoptada por el tío abuelo William, los tres primos se sentaron en la biblioteca, y hablaron de su tema favorito: Candy. Stear bromeó acerca de que Anthony era el ganador del juego, y este respondió con más seriedad de la habitual.

– Si eso es verdad, entonces me temo que les pediré que no la cortejen. Candy de verdad es especial para mí, y saber que yo lo soy para ella me hace muy dichoso, pero no soportaría romperles el corazón a mis dos mejores amigos. – miró a Archie. Sabía que después de él, quien más amor le profesaba a la chica, era Archie. – Por favor, Archie, te suplico que la olvides.

– ¡Vamos, Anthony! – respondió Stear, tratando de ablandar la situación. – Hablas como si quisieras pedirle matrimonio.

– Lo haría si no fuéramos tan chicos, Stear. Mi intención es esperar a que tengamos la edad suficiente y luego hacerla mi esposa. – Archie, quien mantenía las manos debajo de la mesa, apretó los puños contra sus rodillas. Anthony estaba llegando lejos con todo eso. – Por eso les pido esto, primos. Quiero que estemos los cuatro juntos, no quiero que le dejen de hablar, sólo les pido que dejen de amarla. Es por el bien de Candy.

En aquella ocasión, prometieron que si bien no dejarían de amarla, tan siquiera esconderían sus sentimientos. Era por el bien de Candy. Sin embargo, cuando Elisa culpó a Candy del accidente de Anthony, Archie olvidó su discreción y con las palabras y miradas que le dirigió a su pelirroja prima, quedó claro que seguía amando a Candy como el primer día. Stear tuvo que disculparlo y después pedirle al doctor que lo llevara con Anthony. Desde que conoció a Candy, notó que su mirada siempre se dirigía hacia la posición de Anthony, por eso Stear jamás se ilusionó con la chica. Su amor servía para cuidarla como un hermano o como un amigo, jamás tuvo la intención de amarla como una pareja, mucho menos como un marido; y creía que después de todas las muestras de amor entre los rubios, Archie terminaría por sentir lo mismo. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Anthony jadeó un poco. Stear hizo sonar la campana que traería de vuelta al médico Salvin, para tratarlo una vez el joven despertara. Escuchó un grave sonido proveniente de la garganta de su primo, así supo que estaba por despertar. Volvió a agitar la campana antes de inclinarse sobre Anthony, justo a tiempo para recibir la primer mirada del ojiazul desde el accidente. Sus ojos estaban alarmados, era obvio que había notado su impotencia de movimiento y estaba desesperado. No necesitaba gritarlo, sus ojos ya lo hacían. Stear llamó una vez más al médico, quien esta vez entró antes de que terminara de sonar la campana e hizo a un lado a Stear.

– ¿Puede hablar, joven Anthony? – preguntó tomando su brazo para tomarle el pulso. Estaba acelerado. – ¿Puedes?

– No siento nada. – exclamó. La parálisis sólo afectaba del cuello para abajo, pues la expresión del chico demostró la preocupación de toda la familia junta. – No puedo moverme, doctor… ¡Ni siquiera muevo el cuello!

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? – preguntó al tiempo de revisar los ojos del chico. Sus pupilas azules se movían con nerviosismo. – ¿Anthony?

El rubio observó con atención al médico. Sus pupilas mostraban preocupación, sus labios tensos trataban de disfrazarlo, pero Anthony conocía bien aquél gesto. Años atrás, cuando su madre estaba muy enferma, un médico salió de su habitación con esa misma expresión. Le había dicho que su madre no moriría. Dos días después, Anthony se vistió de negro. Era muy pequeño cuando eso ocurrió, todavía no cumplía los siete años, pero su memoria no lo traicionaba. Supo que algo estaba mal con él cuando Gordon Salvin lo miró de esa forma. Intentó recordar qué hacía en cama y porqué no sentía nada, pero su memoria insistía en mostrar a una familia de zorros justo frente a él. Después no había nada, ninguna imagen, ningún sonido. Sin embargo, recordó que estaba con Candy cuando eso sucedió, quizá ella recordaba lo que había sucedido. Vislumbró lo más que pudo la enorme habitación y descubrió con pesar que su dulce Candy no estaba ahí. Un cuerpo masculino le daba la espalda en la ventana, pero reconoció el cabello negro de Stear, su primo. Su postura no era la de siempre, esa ligereza en sus hombros estaba desapareciendo, para darle paso a una fría postura que lo mantenía alejado de Anthony. El rubio creía que su primo estaba molesto con él, desconocía que en ese momento, Stear sólo discutía con su hermano interiormente, acerca de alejarse de la todavía casi novia de su primo. Anthony no se atrevió a preguntarle por Candy, no a Stear. Fijó sus claros ojos en el rostro del doctor, quien ansioso esperaba las respuestas a sus preguntas y respondió con claridad y angustia.

– Una familia de zorros. Es lo último que recuerdo, doctor. Una muchachita rubia, Candy, me acompañaba, quizá ella sepa algo más.

– Lamento informarle que usted cayó del caballo y se golpeó en la médula espinal. Encontraron a Candy muy cerca de usted, estaba inconsciente, pero…

– ¡Candy!

– Ella sólo pasó un poco de fiebre, pero está bien, joven. Acabo de enviar a una enfermera a que la traiga con usted, su primo Archibald ha estado con ella desde hace unas horas, está a salvo.

Anthony no olvidó los sentimientos de Archie, pero por alguna razón, le restó importancia. Sólo necesitaba que su dulce Candy permaneciera estable. Después de unos segundos, volvió a escuchar en su mente las palabras del médico y la verdad le cayó como un cubetazo de agua fría. Desconocía de medicina por completo, pero algo escuchó años atrás acerca de la médula espinal y los problemas que acarreaba una lesión en esa zona. Esa era la razón por la cual no podía moverse, por eso Stear estaba tan alejado, sentía pena por él. Nadie lo querría en ese estado, ni siquiera su adorable Candy, y Archie lo sabía, por eso aprovechó su oportunidad para conquistarla, porque de ninguna forma la muchacha volvería a fijarse en él.

– He quedado tetrapléjico. – susurró con duelo.

Stear, quien escuchó el tono de voz tan inusual en su primo, giró el rostro. Olvidó el tema de Archie por un momento, ahora no importaba el amor de Candy, ahora importaba el estado de Anthony. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, para palmearle el hombro. Su sangre se heló al sentir tan rígido el cuerpo del enfermo. Los ojos de Anthony estaban perdidos en el pasado, seguramente en ese pasado en el que podía moverse con libertad. Sería muy difícil poder vivir en ese estado, el moreno lo sabía; pues no se imaginaba a él sin hacer más inventos o manejando autos. Entendía cómo se sentía su primo y lamentaba mucho no tener palabras suficientes de consuelo. De hecho, aseguraba que nada podría hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, no en muchos años.


	2. Capítulo 2 Una rosa fuerte

_**2.**_

_**Una rosa muy fuerte.**_

* * *

Anthony miró con pesar a su primo. Sus ojos color marrón se apagaron por un momento, al mismo tiempo que palmeaba su hombro, movimiento que advirtió sólo con la vista, pues no pudo sentir el cálido gesto de su primo. No quería imaginar cómo sería ignorar las caricias de Candy, su amada. Sus manos suaves abrazando su cuerpo rígido… eso esperando que ella quisiera acercarse de nuevo a él.

– ¡Anthony! – exclamó la dulce voz de la niña que todos adoraban.

Candy vio a Anthony recostado en la cama. Ya estaba despierto y su cabeza descansaba en la almohada. Sus ojos azules se veían tristes y nublados, Candy no soportaba ver aquélla inmundicia. Olvidó los cuidados que la enfermera le estaba dando, y corrió a abrazar a Anthony. Sí, sintió la rigidez del cuerpo de su querido rubio, pero no le importó. Mientras siguiera escuchando los latidos de su corazón cada vez que pegara el oído a su pecho, Anthony seguiría siendo su Anthony, su príncipe de la colina. Sollozó por su vida, mas no por su parálisis, pues para ella, era un milagro que Anthony pudiera verla todavía, aunque ya no la abrazara o le tomara la mano, mientras sus ojos azules jamás se apagaran, ella sería feliz amándolo. Levantó la cara y su sonrisa asombró al rubio. En aquél rostro seguía existiendo el mismo amor que antes le había regalado, no se desvanecía ni perdía fuerza. Aún cuando esas esmeraldas estuvieran algo empañadas por las lágrimas de felicidad, su amor seguía ahí. Y esa mirada era la que le regalaba sólo a él, a Anthony. Aquella niña en proceso de convertirse en mujer lo seguía amando. ¡Cuánto deseó Anthony poder moverse para estrecharla con fuerza y no soltarla hasta morir!

– Candy. – susurró él, con la felicidad regresando a sus ojos.

– Oh, Anthony, ¡qué alegría verte con vida! No sé qué sería de mí si hubieras… si hubieras…

– Sólo respóndeme una cosa, Candy. ¿No te importa el estado en el que ahora me encuentro? – una ráfaga de enojo cruzó esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba Anthony, pero se esfumaron casi de inmediato. – Sé sincera, por favor.

– Con esa pregunta me haces pensar que tú no me querrías si a mí me sucede lo mismo. Estás vivo, sigues siendo el Anthony que conocí en el portal de las rosas y eso es lo que me importa. No me importa lo demás. ¿A ti te importaría si los papeles se intercalaran?

– ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Candy. – sonrió aún más. – Tienes razón, como siempre.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y ambos jóvenes rieron. Los hermanos Cornwell miraron la escena con melancolía. Aún en los peores momentos, Candy siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a quien quisiera. Los chicos conocían del secreto dolor de Candy, pero ella pocas veces lo demostraba, le importaba más lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pasándose a sí misma a segundo plano. Ese era un claro ejemplo de eso, Candy también sufría por la condición de su amado, pero tenía que hacerlo sonreír, tenía que demostrarle que no existe nada más hermoso que la vida misma, aunque ella también sintiera la desdicha de no volver a caminar con Anthony. Poco a poco se olvidaría de lo que significaba que un hombre a quien se ama, apriete la mano de la amada. Candy tendría que hacerse a la idea de que si pasaría el resto de su vida con Anthony, entonces tendría que contar con que él jamás podría abrazarla cuando ella temiera por las noches. Pero en su corazón sabía que los abrazos que ella le daría, bastarían para los dos. Si él no podría correr por la nieve con ella, entonces ella empujaría la silla de ruedas hasta su cansancio. Si él no podría abrazarla en las noches, ella se pegaría a su pecho y escucharía su sonido favorito: los latidos de su corazón. Si él no podría hacer nada más que mirarla o hablarle, ella le respondería de la misma forma. Cuando una mujer ama, no importa el estado de su amado, sólo importa el amarlo. Amar es encontrar la forma de expresarlo, es curar cualquier enfermedad y explotar su amor, mandándolo a todo el mundo, mandándolo a su mundo. Y Candy estaba dispuesta a mandar su amor a Anthony, quien era ya su mundo.

Esa noche, uno por uno, cada miembro de la prestigiosa familia, pasaba a ver a Anthony, quien exigió que Candy jamás saliera de la habitación, para el enojo de los Leagan. Elisa, al ver a Anthony en ese estado, arrugó el entrecejo un poco; de repente el rubio ya no le parecía tan atractivo. Sí, sus ojos seguían teniendo el azul más intenso que en su vida vio, pero su posición era deplorable. Ahora comprendía porqué Candy y él formaban una buena pareja. Por cortesía, saludó a su primo, le deseó pronta recuperación y salió de la habitación. Esa fue la última visita en el día. Archie y Stear entraron veinte minutos después. La tensión se sentía entre ambos hermanos, pero Anthony, que estaba recuperado sentimentalmente gracias a Candy, decidió ignorarlo. La muchacha, mientras tanto, se prometió hablar con ellos cuando tuviera oportunidad.

– ¿Sabes, Anthony? – preguntó Candy, dejando en la mesa el libro que Dorothy le trajo para entretenerse mientras visitaban a su amigo. – Aunque suene muy cruel, debo admitir que ya no esperaremos más visitas de Elisa.

– Tienes razón, creo que ya no soy el mismo para ella. ¡Vaya alivio! ¡No veía el momento en que me dejara solo!

– ¡Anthony! No muestres tanto desdén. – lo regañó la chica, con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios. – ¿Qué opinan ustedes, muchachos?

– Entre más lejos esté esa víbora, mejor para mí. – contestó Archie, sentándose en un sillón de terciopelo. Stear lo fulminó con la mirada, ¡vaya vocabulario que usaba enfrente de una dama!

Candy pasó por alto ese comentario y esperó la respuesta del moreno.

– Siempre he creído que Elisa terminaría por aburrirse de Anthony. Es obvio que él no le presta sus atenciones a nadie que no seas tú, Candy. – resaltó de manera en que Archie entendiera la indirecta.

Los dos rubios se sonrojaron tomando el mismo tono que varias rosas en el jardín de abajo. Aunque jamás se declaraban su amor, todos los que los rodeaban, conocían de él, aunque nunca se habló de él hasta ese momento, y ninguno sabía qué decir. El único motivo por el que Candy preguntó aquello, fue para incluir a los hermanos en la plática, porque aunque amaba tener a Anthony para ella sola, admitía que se sentía incómoda cuando los Cornwell permanecían en silencio, era como si ellos fueran los lesionados. Desconocía que el origen del pleito entre los muchachos, fuera ella misma, pues de haberlo sabido, su corazón se culparía cada minuto por destrozar la hermosa familia que conoció un año atrás.

– Creo… creo que debo alistarme para dormir. Buenas noches a todos. – se despidió la rubia, saliendo de la habitación, dejando su aroma a flores tan típico en ella.

Caminó con nerviosismo hasta llegar a su recámara, en donde ya la esperaba Dorothy. Se veía preocupada, mirando la ventana con cierta melancolía. Candy supo de inmediato cuál era su pesar, así que se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su delgado hombro. La sirvienta se sobresaltó y giró el rostro para mirar a la muchacha a quien le servía. Ese rostro nunca se nublaba de una tristeza larga, al contrario, siempre estaba dispuesto a regalar su radiante sonrisa a quien la necesitara, y esa noche, era Dorothy la que recibía agradecida ese gesto. Si alguien pintara aquélla sonrisa en un pliego, con seguridad sería considerada como una magnífica obra de arte.

– Dorothy, pronto podrás visitar a tu familia. Sé que esto te dejó consternada y que necesitas de ellos, haré lo posible por adelantar tus vacaciones lo antes posible.

– ¡Oh, no, Candy! ¡La señora se enojaría contigo! No debes arriesgarte por mí, Candy. Además, ahora más que nunca es necesaria la servidumbre.

– ¡Tonterías! Hablaré con la tía Elroy para conseguir tus vacaciones. Le diré que yo cuidaré tanto tiempo de Anthony que sería imposible atenderme a mí cuando yo estoy ocupada atendiéndolo a él.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo tomando las manos de la niña entre las suyas. No había comparación entre ella y Elisa. La bondad de Candy no podría competir con la envidia de Elisa. Dios fue bondadoso cuando colocó a Dorothy en el camino de aquella portadora de unas esmeraldas como ojos.

Minutos después, Candy estaba hincada a un lado de su cama, rogándole al Señor que mantuviera feliz a Anthony y que le diera suficiente fuerza a ella para poder soportar todo lo que vendría con el futuro. Pidió también por sus amigos, que parecían peleados. No se olvidó de Annie, la señorita Ponny, la hermana María y los niños del orfanato. Después de eso, se persignó y cuando se disponía para meterse a la cama, un débil golpeteo en la ventana la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza unos grados para ver cómo su cuatí pedía pasar a la habitación. Candy se sintió culpable por haberse olvidado tanto tiempo de Klin. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. Sin perder tiempo, el animal se metió y brincó a los brazos de su dueña. Candy estrechó a Klin con fuerza. Ahora necesitaba tanto de un abrazo amigo, un abrazo que ni Archie ni Stear podrían ofrecerle. Su mejor amigo era aquella bola de pelos, siempre la había acompañado en cada dolor y en cada alegría, y si nunca se sintió por completo sola, sólo fue gracias a Klin. La compañía de un animal a veces se disfruta más que la de un humano porque es más sincera. Los seres más nobles en el planeta son ellos, por lo mismo, son los más maltratados. Y para la suerte de Klin, Candy sabía responderle ese cariño de la misma forma.

Se mantuvo así durante un minuto entero, en el que el viento frío jugó con el dorado cabello de la chica. Parecía cómo si también quisiera abrazarla, cómo si de repente, toda la naturaleza estuviera tratando de consolarla. Ese pensamiento provocó una sonrisa en Candy. Su cabeza fue invadida por la imagen de un hombre rubio con barba de candado y gafas oscuras. Albert. También necesitaba tanto de él. Necesitaba de aquél hombre que tanto disfrutaba de la naturaleza, aquél que podría decirle las palabras exactas para darle la fuerza necesaria a la niña.

Exhaló un suspiro y cerró la ventana. Dejó a Klin en la cabecera y se metió en la cama, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su amiguito peludo.

* * *

Los tres muchachos vieron como la joven salía de la habitación y esperaron unos segundos antes de hablar. El problema que los rodeaba estaba claro para ellos. Anthony fue el primero en aclararse la garganta y llamar a Archie. Este se acercó sin remilgar, sabía lo que venía y estaba dispuesto a debatir hasta donde su honor se lo permitiría.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema, Archie? ¿Qué pasó? – como siempre, su voz sonaba tranquila.

– No es nada, Anthony. Stear cree que… que puedo lastimarte o algo así. – mintió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

– Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Candy de verdad…

– Nuestra vida no debe dirigirse por una muchacha, ¿de acuerdo? – saltó Stear, harto del tema. – Está bien, todos la amamos, pero no podemos permitir que eso nos separe. Comprendo que ella fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado en nuestra vida, pero no debemos convertirla en lo único que poseemos. Ella es independiente de nosotros, debemos seguir su ejemplo. Anthony, olvida el asunto de Archie, antes que tu rival, es tu primo y deben tratarse como tal. Y tú, Archie, olvida de una vez ese sentimiento, Candy no te corresponde. No la hagas pasar por un martirio sabiendo que es el problema entre Anthony y tú, por favor. Intentemos hacer que nuestra camaradería regrese.

Anthony miró a su primo consentido con admiración. Tenía razón, no debían provocarle dolor a Candy. Ella los quería a los tres de distintas maneras, no era necesario pelear por aquello, sobretodo cuando ese verbo ahora sonaba ridículo en la situación de Anthony. Retomó la mirada hacia Archie y se disculpó con él por cualquier molestia que le causó en el pasado. El castaño asintió, sin saber qué decir. Aún quería que Candy lo mirara como miraba a Anthony, pero no podía negarse ante la petición de su hermano. Si de verdad amaba a Candy, no sería capaz de soportar causarle tanto dolor. Tendría que aceptar que el tiempo decidiera por él, y mientras tanto, seguiría siendo el primo consentidor que Candy apreciaba. Debía conformarse con su amistad… por ahora.

– Está bien, lo siento, Anthony. – le despeinó el cabello. Luego ambos hermanos, le desearon buenas noches a Anthony y salieron de la habitación. Un segundo después, una enfermera entró y alistó al muchacho para que pudiera dormir.

Anthony sonrió pensando en lo absurdo que resultaba ponerle pijamas de algodón cuando no sentiría la diferencia si fueran de agujas. La enfermera tomó sus signos una vez más y le ordenó dormirse. "¡Qué frialdad!" pensó Anthony. Quizá en algunos años, la encargada de hacer eso, sería Candy. Con ese deseo en su corazón, por fin se quedó dormido.

* * *

La tía Elroy miraba por la ventana de una de sus habitaciones, a aquellos jóvenes que paseaban por el jardín de Anthony a la mañana siguiente. Candy movía la silla de ruedas, mientras Archie regañaba una vez más a Stear por sus ideas tan inusuales para crear un regador de plantas automático. La enfermera de Anthony los seguía a un metro y medio, sin expresión alguna. Cuarenta horas antes, Elroy no soportaba la presencia de Candy, pero ahora, cuando la veía tan cuidadosa con su sobrino preferido, incluso sentía gratitud hacia la hija adoptiva de William. La vieja tendría que viajar en tres meses, dejando la mansión de Lakewood sola; habló con George, el asistente personal de William y confirmaron que los jóvenes serían enviados al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, Inglaterra. Todos necesitaban aprender modales y cultura, sobretodo esa pequeña Candy, aquella hospiciana, que seguramente aspiraba a casarse con su mismo primo legal. ¡Vaya incesto! La tía Elroy sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada de aquella escena. Sólo esperaba que Anthony tuviera más cerebro que la huérfana esa.

– Me duele ver así a las flores. – admitió Candy. – Me duele verlas morir.

– Tienen que morir, Candy. – explicó Anthony, mirando una _Dulce Candy _al fondo del jardín. – De otra forma, no vendrán más, y debemos darle la oportunidad de vivir a los demás, ¿no crees? Anda, llévame a esa _Dulce Candy_, que quiero absorber su aroma antes de que perezca.

– ¿Y si invento algo que le quite el aroma a las rosas antes de que se deshojen? – inquirió Stear, ayudando a Candy con la silla de ruedas. – Así no tendríamos que esperar tanto tiempo para volver a empalagarnos con estos aromas que aún se sienten.

– ¡Vamos, Stear! Antes tenías ideas mejores. – respondió su hermano. – Podrías inventar un modo de que te quedaras callado por dos horas, ojalá tenga éxito.

– Yo espero que no. Me agrada tu idea, Stear. – dijo Candy. Stear le sonrió agradecido y por fin llegaron a la rosa que Anthony creó para su amada.

– Miren esta rosa, ¡qué resistencia tiene! – exclamó Anthony encantado, deseando acariciarla con la yema de sus dedos. – Su deseo por vivir es tan admirable, aún sabiendo que su final está cerca, la rosa no deja de intentarlo. En su lugar, les aseguro que vendrá una rosa aún más fuerte, y así empezará una cadena de fortaleza que pronto será competencia para estos vientos tan bárbaros.

Archie le sonrió a su primo. Era un poeta nato, no entendía qué hacía cultivando rosas cuando podía escribir poemas dignos de ser leídos a un amplio público. Quizá pronto le sugeriría dicha actividad, con un poco de suerte, el ojiazul aceptaría de buen modo intentarlo. Tenía que encontrar una manera para que su primo no cayera en una depresión profunda. Candy ya hacía lo suyo y obtenía favorables resultados, Stear se esforzaba por inventar algo que fuera del agrado del muchacho, así que Archie tendría que convencerlo de que la poesía era otro de sus múltiples talentos.

Al dar las doce de la mañana, todos se metieron a la mansión para merendar con la tía Elroy. Ella esperó en el comedor con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y el cuello en alto. Archie no era el único que se esforzaba por encontrar una actividad apropiada para Anthony, aunque el joven tenía ya ventaja. Desafortunadamente, las actividades que más admiraba la tía Elroy necesitaban mínimo de una mano, así que terminó por rendirse esa mañana, esperando que su sobrino no se sintiera un inútil mientras sus primos cuidaran de él y lo hicieran sentir cómodo. Si alguna vez se enteraba de que Anthony era infeliz, culparía entonces a Candy, pues aunque no se lo confesara al menor de los Cornwell, ella también creía que el accidente fue culpa de esa muchacha. Estaba consciente del cariño que los tres jóvenes le tenían a Candy, y como no quería perder el respeto y amor de sus sobrinos de sangre, procuraba no desprestigiar a la niña. Lo único que le alegraba de mandar a todos a Londres, es que no tendría que soportar más a Candy.

Cuatro adolescentes cruzaron la puerta y saludaron con cortesía. Un segundo después, la enfermera frívola de Anthony los imitó. La anciana dio la orden de que se sentaran y pidió la comida a uno de sus sirvientes. Le preguntó a Anthony acerca de su estado, y este contestó con una alegre sonrisa que era afortunado por ser tan querido por la mayoría de su familia. Ella hizo una cabezada y entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y el mayordomo anunció la entrada de un hombre. Todos, menos Anthony, como era de esperarse, se levantaron para darle la bienvenida a tan agradable caballero.

– Vincent Brown. – saludó la tía Elroy, con cortesía.

– ¡Padre! – exclamó Anthony asombrado. Ahora sí estaba por completo feliz.


	3. Capítulo 3 El rebelde se San Pablo

_**3.**_

_**El rebelde de San Pablo.**_

* * *

Las tragedias no sólo afectan al cuerpo. El alma es atacada con bastante frecuencia a causa de esta palabra. Existen distintas formas de conseguir que un muchacho se sienta inútil. A los quince años, el bastardo hijo del duque de Grandchester y Eleonor Baker, se sentía no sólo un inútil, sino también sabía del poco cariño que recibía en su vida, convirtiéndolo en un adolescente malcriado y nada fanático de las reglas del colegio en el que asistía. Desde los doce años fue recluido al Real Colegio San Pablo. Su cárcel y su libertad. No era un chico tonto, sabía que su padre aseguraba su estancia en el colegio con bastas cantidades de dinero, que recibían el nombre de "donaciones"; por eso Terruce Grandchester se mofaba de romper cuantas reglas podía, perdiendo gran parte de las clases existentes. Su fama ya estaba hecha en ese lugar, no existía un solo alumno que se atreviera a retarlo o demandarlo, pues su carácter fuerte le permitía ser un grandioso rival de pelea. Y a pesar de su atractivo físico, ninguna mujer era tan valiente como para coquetearle, además de que Terry desconocía a una joven que le atrajera. Después de la poca comunicación con su madre, la exitosa actriz de Broadway, no creía que hubiera una mujer capaz de amarlo. Su madrastra, una señora regordeta y carente de belleza, se encargaba de repetírselo en incontables ocasiones, pues al ser "el bastardo", era su objeto favorito de burlas y sarcasmos, que permitía e incluso ignoraba el Duque de Grandchester. ¿Qué más hacía falta para sentirse desdichado, si era tan poco deseado, que desde los doce años su padre se deshizo de él de una forma tan feroz, como es internarlo en un terrible colegio lleno de monjas sin corazón? Desde los cinco años, cuando finalmente fue arrebatado de los brazos de su madre, descubrió que no existe la vida en compañía, pues al llegar a Inglaterra y encontrarse con la que sería su madrastra, comprendió que estaría solo. Con el tiempo, fueron naciendo sus medios hermanos, que a pesar de su edad, eran tan valerosos que molestaban a Terry de cualquier forma. En pocos años, el joven aprendió a ignorarlos. Antes de entrar a la adolescencia, sus ojos verde-azules estaban llenos de frialdad.

Esa mañana salió de su habitación y caminó hasta llegar a su colina favorita, en donde se recostó y encendió un cigarrillo. En realidad odiaba la sensación del cigarrillo en sus labios, pero se sentía mejor cada vez que exhalaba el humo. En sus sueños, imaginaba que sus tristezas se las llevaba el viento, así como el humo del cigarro. Otra vez no entraría a clase, lo había decidido desde el día anterior. Su madre le había escrito una carta, pidiéndole que no la olvidara y que esperaba verlo pronto. Terry pensó con seriedad irse del colegio para ir con su madre, la única mujer que, a pesar del poco contacto, todavía demostraba un interés por su carne. Esos días, sólo sopesaba la posibilidad de saltar la verja y viajar a América, pero terminaba concluyendo que Inglaterra estaba bien por ahora. No le faltaba nada y aunque no hacía muchas actividades, no se aburría realmente. Quizá después, en dos meses o tres, visitaría a Eleonor Baker.

Apagó el cigarrillo y caminó entre los árboles del colegio. Su amplitud era tal, que cuando recién llegó, creyó que podía perderse. Había varios edificios que conformaban dormitorios, salones de clase, establos y hasta una iglesia a la que los estudiantes eran obligados a asistir todos los domingos del curso. Terry, por supuesto, ignoraba en ocasiones aquella orden. Miró el cielo, estaba despejado. El paisaje del otoño le recordaba a su infancia, cuando todavía vivía con ambos padres. Tenía en su corazón el recuerdo de un día de campo, su padre lo cargaba con amor, su madre los observaba desde una distancia corta. Esa mirada ojiazul llena de amor hacia esos dos caballeros no la olvidó Terry. Era su recuerdo favorito, su único consuelo en aquellos días de encierro: saber que su madre amó a su padre.

El muchacho se detuvo de repente. A su derecha, un enorme árbol le podría dar una buena visión de la oficina de la hermana Grey. Terry de vez en cuando se sentaba en una rama que lo ocultaba a la vista de la monja, mientras escuchaba las noticias que el colegio recibiría en los días posteriores; le gustaba saber todo antes que nadie.

– La familia Andley es muy importante, tendremos que hacer lo posible para que el joven Brown se sienta cómodo aquí, hermana Margaret. – dijo la voz gangosa de la hermana Grey.

– ¿De verdad es tan grave lo que tiene?

– Una lesión en la médula espinal, tengo entendido. Pondremos rampas en todo el colegio y desalojaremos una habitación del piso de abajo, quizá Barris sea pasado al de arriba. No, moveremos a Grandchester, así ya no podrá escaparse por las noches, desconfío un poco de él.

– ¿Qué? – se preguntó el espía. – Pero siempre ha sido mi habitación. ¿Quiénes son esos Andley que se creen con la autoridad de hacerme esto?

– ¿No cree que pueda molestarse? Ya conoce el temperamento del estudiante. – inquirió la monja más joven. "_Si no tuviera esa falda tan larga y se cubriera con tanto empeño la cabeza, sería bonita_." Pensaba Terry cada vez que la monja lo reprimía por algo.

– Sé que se molestará, pero la familia Andley es de las más importantes en América, debemos considerarlos a ellos antes que a Grandchester. Incluso antes que al duque.

– ¿Cuándo llegará ese Brown? – preguntó impaciente Terry.

– Tenemos dos meses y medio para hacer los cambios necesarios, hermana Margaret. Dios espere que todo salga bien.

– Dos meses y medio… – repitió el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Sea quien sea ese Brown, no tendrá mi habitación. Así tenga que incendiar la habitación para que salga huyendo, pero él no dormirá ahí. No estoy dispuesto.

La ignorancia es el peor defecto de todos los seres humanos. Los deseos de Terry por conservar su habitación nublaban las palabras de la hermana Grey acerca del estado del miembro de la familia Andley. Si Terry escuchara a esa monja, se habría dado cuenta de que si incendiara la habitación, el pobre joven quedaría atrapado. Pero Terry sólo podía pensar en su próxima travesura, no se redimiría ante las órdenes de la hermana superiora, no le importaba cuantos días lo "recluyeran" en el cuarto de meditación. Si esa habitación no era ocupada por él, entonces no sería ocupada por nadie, mucho menos por un malcriado niño rico.

–Buenas tardes, hermana Margaret. – saludó al entrar al edificio.

– Buenas tardes, joven Grand… ¿qué hace usted afuera de su clase? – lo reprimió. Terry sonrió divertido, adoraba ver a las mujeres enojadas. – Terruce, te hice una pregunta.

El aludido giró la cabeza unos centímetros y le guiñó el ojo.

– ¿Qué caso tiene molestarse si de todos modos ya estoy en camino a ella?

La monja refunfuñó algo en un susurro y siguió caminando. Terry continuó con su camino, pero se dio cuenta de que podía entrevistar a la monja acerca del que planeaban, sería dueño de su actual recámara. Así que se dio la vuelta y la siguió, abortando la idea de entrar a la siguiente clase.

– Hermana Margaret, hermana Margaret. – llamó persiguiéndola. Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo, confundida. – ¿Quiénes son los Andley y por qué uno de ellos tendrá mi habitación?

Ella, sorprendida, se cubrió el rostro, se persignó y acusó al joven con la mirada. Conocía de las faltas de Terry en el colegio, pero no creía que su carencia de modales llegara al extremo de espiar a sus superiores. También sabía de su curiosidad normalmente insatisfecha, así que si ella no le decía quiénes eran los Andley, él sería capaz de jugarles una travesura a todas las estudiantes femeninas; pero alguien debía darle una lección de buenos modales al joven. "_Que Dios me perdone por mentir, estoy segura que él entenderá mis intenciones." _

– Son una familia reconocida en América, pero no debes preocuparte, he hablado con la hermana Grey al respecto y acordamos que cambiaremos a otro estudiante para no provocar problemas. Seguirás conservando tu habitación, Terruce. Ahora, te pediré de favor que alejes tus oídos de asuntos que no te conciernen y asistas a tu clase. Ya vas diez minutos tarde. – tomó su falda con fuerza y le dio la espalda al joven estudiante.

Este esperó a que la monja desapareciera y se carcajeó a gusto. Como si le importaran los retardos en las clases. De todos modos, ya había perdido dos horas en las colinas del colegio, y era momento de entrar a una clase, por lo menos.

Andrew Daw era un hombre de cabello cano y porte elegante, que relataba la historia de Inglaterra con un acento tan único como gracioso. Sus alumnos, respetuosos, no se atrevían a expresar siquiera sus dudas, por temor a que el profesor se exaltara y le diera un ataque de hipo casi incontrolable. Pero Terry no era como sus compañeros, al contrario, disfrutaba ver el rostro de su profesor predilecto deformarse a causa de la desesperación que el quinceañero le provocaba con preguntas tan irrelevantes.

– Profesor, entiendo todo lo de los reyes y eso, pero, ¿cómo fue que llegó el queso a nuestro país? – preguntó Terry en aquella ocasión. Más de uno quiso reírse ante aquella duda, pero por respeto al profesor Daw, se quedaban callados. El color morado acudió de inmediato a las orejas regordetas del anciano. – Quiero decir, anoche estaba viendo en el periódico una propaganda de un restaurante con no sé qué platillo con queso y… bueno, usted sabe mucho de historia.

– ¡Deje de hacer preguntas sin sentido, joven Grandchester! ¿Qué le importa a usted el origen de semejante alimento?

– ¡Perdón! Pero tengo entendido que asisto a clases para resolver todas mis dudas y esta duda que me carcome desde que leí el periódico, no sería adecuada hacerla en clase de álgebra.

El único motivo por el que todos los profesores soportaban al hijo del duque, era por las generosas donaciones que su familia hacia para el colegio. Por mucho menos, expulsaban a otros alumnos, pero este era especial. Podían regañarlo y castigarlo, aún sabiendo que sería inútil; Grandchester siempre encontraba el modo para hacerles perder la cabeza en un minuto. Conseguía altas notas en todas las materias por su increíble memoria, pero si calificaran su conducta, serían las peores calificaciones del colegio. Pero ese era el colmo, tener que explicarle algo que no le interesaba a nadie era absurdo hasta para el sentido de humor de Terruce.

– El queso fue importado de Roma a partir de su declive. Así fue como llegó a Europa, que espero recuerdes, es el continente en donde se encuentra Inglaterra. – explicó rendido Andrew. – Ahora, si no tienes más dudas…

– ¿Y llegó solo?

– No, señor Grandchester, el queso no tiene piernas.

Más de la mitad de la clase se cubrió la boca para ocultar la risa que esa conversación provocaba. Sin embargo, Terry tomó ventaja de aquélla respuesta. Siempre sabía cómo debatir aún cuando su competidor era mucho mayor que él.

– Aunque las tuviera, los miles de kilómetros que nos separan de Roma no podrían permitir que el queso llegara a Inglaterra antes de que se pudiera derretir. – negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. – Creo, profesor Daw, que usted necesita clases de geografía.

Sus compañeros palidecieron. Esta vez Terruce había llegado lejos. Insinuarle a un profesor que sus conocimientos acerca de otra materia eran burdos, podría ser causa de una expulsión para cualquier alumno. A menos que se tratara de ese alumno en particular. Todos esperaban que el profesor mandara al maleducado joven a la dirección, para llamar a su familia anunciando su expulsión. Andrew Daw mantenía apretados los puños sin dejar de mirar con odio a Grandchester. Si no fuera un alumno suyo y él no fuera un caballero, le habría partido la cara por hacer tal sugerencia. Claro que conocía de geografía, claro que conocía de historia, incluso de la historia de los lácteos; no había motivo para insultarlo de esa manera. Su rostro, rojo como un rubí, que amenazaba en evolucionar al color morado, tenía el aspecto de explotar en cualquier momento. Pensó en todas las burlas del joven hacia sus superiores y se prometió hacerlo pagar por cada travesura. En esa ocasión ignoraría hasta su presencia, pero Terruce ya estaba en su lista negra. Ya no era una amenaza, era un juramento. Lo haría pagar por esa insinuación y por todas sus bromas.

El color de su rostro regresó después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Suspiró y siguió dando su clase. Terry estaba satisfecho, así que podría recargarse en la silla y memorizar las palabras del anciano. Sabía que el profesor estaba muy enojado con él, pero no le tomó importancia. Sus demás profesores lo ignoraban, dejaron de responder sus preguntas cuando cumplió los catorce años, pero el señor Daw siempre contestaba cada inútil duda del muchacho. Sólo por eso era su favorito, aún lo satisfacía. Pero como vio su mirada tan amenazante, suponía que ya no respondería más a su llamado. Ladeó la cabeza un poco para ver el jardín bien cuidado del colegio. Dejaría de ser tan prepotente el día que alguien lo tomara como él era, sin cambiarlo. Dejaría de ser así cuando su padre volviera a quererlo y su madre no lo ocultara de su mundo.

Desde que comenzó la escuela, su padre le prohibió hablar con sus compañeros acerca de su origen, pues le provocaría problemas al duque si se enteraban de la relación que tuvo con una actriz americana. Creyó que haciéndole caso, conseguiría la misma atención que el señor les ofrecía a sus otros hijos. Sin embargo, no fue así. El duque apenas miraba a su primogénito cuando estaba en casa, no conversaba con él e incluso sólo le dirigía la palabra cuando era en verdad necesario. Sí, sus visitas al colegio eran muy recurrentes, pero sólo preguntaba por su hijo a las monjas, sin ir a su habitación y saberlo con sus propios ojos. Por supuesto, las hermanas no le confesaban los terribles dolores de cabeza que el adolescente provocaba, por temor a que el duque dejara de darles tan numerosas donaciones. Terry hacía todo eso para que su padre volteara a verlo de vez en cuando. Inconscientemente, el muchacho sólo quería llamar su atención. Si no lo querría estaba bien, le bastaba con que tan siquiera supiera de verdad de su existencia.

Y luego estaba su madre. Tan hermosa como cruel. ¡¿Qué importaba lo que los demás pensaran?! ¡Él era su hijo! ¡Era el fruto, el único fruto del amor que alguna vez hubo entre el inglés y la americana! ¿Por qué lo alejaba tanto? ¿Por qué se esmeraba en ocultarlo de la vista de todos? Terry aún confiaba en ella. Sabía que la relación con su padre ya no tenía remedio, pero confiaba en que Eleonor cambiara de opinión, que lo aceptara. Deseaba que ella lo abrazara enfrente del mundo, que si alguna cámara los tomaba por sorpresa, sólo agitara la mano, restándole importancia, y que siguiera abrazándolo. Pero las cosas no sucedían de ese modo. Cuando recibía correo de ella, por lo regular el remitente tenía un nombre que no concordaba con el de su progenitora. Ni siquiera podía coleccionar las cartas de su madre porque esas personas que le escribían… porque Eleonor Baker era tan importante que no podía permitirse que alguien supiera que era madre soltera.

– ¡Maldición, Eleonor! – gritaba Terry en su habitación, cada vez que recibía correo de su progenitora. – ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir que pongas tu verdadero nombre?!

Ése era el motivo por el cual, el joven dejó de responderle a su madre. No sentía que fuera a ella a quien le hablaba, sentía que las "Karen" y "Olive" que aparecían en el remitente eran unas completas extrañas para él. No le veía sentido contarles de sus asuntos a esas mujeres. No tenía sentido comunicarse con alguien que no fuera su madre.

Salió del salón apenas terminó la clase y corrió a su habitación, empujando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Necesitaba tomar un descanso o explotaría en el pasillo. Para su mala suerte, escuchó su nombre en los labios de la madre superiora. Intentó ignorarlos, pero la gangosa voz de la monja se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos un momento y enfrentó a la regordeta mujer.

– He dicho que tu castigo será pasar una noche en el cuarto de meditación.

– De acuerdo. – susurró, dirigiéndose a la torre de al lado.

– ¡Grandchester! – lo llamó una voz masculina. La reconocía en cualquier lado, era Denise Thompson, vecino suyo. Una vena en la frente del muchacho palpitó con peligro. Se quedó quieto con el corazón en la garganta. – ¿Ahora no preguntarás por qué te mandan ahí? ¿Acaso no utilizarás tu muy famoso sarcasmo en contra de la hermana Grey?

– Déjame solo, Thompson. – respondió en el mismo tono.

– Joven Thompson, le ordeno que guarde silencio. – intervino la anciana.

– Perdón, hermana Grey, es sólo que quiero defenderla de este bastardo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Terruce Grandchester. Ahora sí tenía motivos de golpear a ese inepto.

– Con el perdón de la presencia de la dama – comenzó Terry, girando su rostro, dirigiendo sus brillantes ojos claros a su compañero. –, me veo en la necesidad de darle una lección a este hijo deseado.

Su puño derecho cayó directo a la nariz redonda del otro estudiante. Sintió como un hueso de su contrincante se rompía al recibir el contacto con el puño del bastardo. Denise chilló y se agarró la nariz sangrante.

– ¡Terruce Grandchester! ¡Quedarás confinado en tu habitación una semana! – lo castigó la hermana superiora. – Hans, lleva a tu compañero a la enfermería, ¡rápido!

– ¿Entonces no pasaré la noche en el cuarto de meditación por sugerirle clases de geografía al señor Daw?

La monja lo miró sorprendida. El joven supo de inmediato que esa no era la causa de su primer castigo. Resopló y escuchó el discurso de la monja durante diez minutos. Después, se dirigió a su habitación, más tranquilo que antes de romperle la nariz a Denise.


	4. Capítulo 4 Trasatlántico

_**4.**_

_**Trasatlántico.**_

* * *

El 22 de diciembre, Terry esperaba afuera de la casa de Eleonor Baker. La nieve cubría las calles americanas y el frío calaba los huesos. El muchacho sólo traía una capa como abrigo. ¡Qué noche aquella!

La puerta se abrió de par en par y una mujer de expresión afable se cubrió medio rostro con las manos. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin ver al hijo de su señora. Estaba muy cambiado, pero seguía teniendo los ojos de su madre.

– ¡Es usted, señorito Terry! – exclamó justo antes de correr hacia otra puerta. Detrás de esa, una reunión se celebraba para festejar el éxito de una nueva obra. Eleonor Baker, por supuesto era la anfitriona. – Señora, su hijo. – susurró cerca del oído de la rubia mujer, quien abrió la boca asombrada.

Se disculpó con sus invitados y entró a la recepción de su enorme casa. En la puerta, de pie y con el cabello humedecido por la nieve, su hijo la miraba con admiración.

– Mamá…

– ¡Terry! – exclamó ella, corriendo hacia él. – ¡Terry! – tomó una de sus heladas manos. Al momento sintieron su sangre correr, sus cuerpos se reconocían como familia. – ¡Cuánto has crecido! No te quedes ahí. Entra. – Lo jaló hacia el interior de la casa. El joven la soltó y observó a su madre cerrar la puerta. No la recordaba tan cariñosa. – Haré que la mucama te prepare algo caliente.

¿Algo caliente? No, sólo era necesario que ella no saliera de la habitación. El muchacho sólo necesitaba sentirse querido por su madre. No necesitaba ninguna bebida, sólo quería que ella lo quisiera, le urgía abrazarla. ¡Al demonio el orgullo!

– ¡Mamá! – suplicó.

– ¡Terry!

Los dos corrieron a abrazarse. Cuán fácil le resultaba abrazarla. Su aroma a violetas le embriagaba la garganta. Tenía tantos deseos de decirle cómo la quería y cuánto la necesitaba en Inglaterra, pero temía romper la magia. Su madre. "Mamá". Qué hermoso era llamar a alguien "mamá". Después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo, ellos volvían a abrazarse. En ese momento no importaba el origen de ambos. Tan siquiera no para Terry.

– ¡Mi querido Terry!

Unas risas masculinas se escucharon en la otra habitación y Eleonor Baker despertó del ensueño que era abrazar de nuevo a su único hijo.

– Ya no podrás venir más aquí. – dijo al separarse del muchacho, quien al escucharla y adivinar las razones, endureció su corazón. Evitó la mirada de su madre cuando esta lo tomó por los hombros, en un intento desesperado de disculparse con el ser que más amaba en la tierra. – Porque no se ha revelado que tú eres mi hijo. Terry, no malinterpretes, ¡yo te adoro! – intentó abrazarlo de nuevo.

Era tarde. Terry ya se deshacía de su abrazo al mismo tiempo de jalar su collar de perlas moradas. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo en furia, pero no pudo mirarla de nuevo. Se echó a correr fuera de la casa, a pesar de los llamados de su madre. Entonces ella aún quería ocultarlo. Si tanto lo adoraba como decía, ¿entonces por qué no lo publicaba? Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Terry, mientras los gritos de una mujer rubia lo despedían de América.

– ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Eres hijo de los Grandchester! ¡Promete que no le dirás a nadie que eres hijo mío! ¡A nadie!

Las piernas largas del muchacho lo desaparecieron de la vista de la ojiazul. Se arrepentía tanto de lastimarlo de esa forma. Sabía que pronto tendría que acabar con ese secreto, pero no veía cómo. También ella quería abrazarlo en público, salir con él, que él la viera actuar. No soportaba las cartas y visitas secretas. Durante once años ya lo soportó, no veía necesidad de seguir haciéndolo. Su hijo crecía a una velocidad increíble, así como su arrogancia. Era un Grandchester, su orgullo lo delataba, pero también tenía sangre de la americana, sus facciones en el rostro eran prueba de ello. Lo cierto era que esa combinación daba como resultado a un jovencito muy guapo. Eleonor sabía que en poco tiempo su pequeño hijo despertaría en una chica los mismos sentimientos que el duque de Grandchester despertó en ella muchos años atrás.

– Terry… – susurró una vez más, con la mano derecha en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

El lastimado chico se subió al barco sin dejar de pensar en su madre. Ya lo había dicho antes, Eleonor Baker era tan bella como cruel. A veces era una mujer muy cariñosa, pero cuando recordaba que era una importante actriz de Broadway, todo se iba abajo. ¡Cómo odiaba la profesión de su madre!

Desde el primer día, se encerró en su camarote. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo durmiendo, no soportaba estar rodeado de tantas personas. Cada vez que viajaba, veía parejas felices y niños con nuevas ilusiones. Envidiaba la felicidad de los demás. También las caras largas eran comunes en la cubierta, cosa que Terry odiaba un poco más que las sonrisas. Si eran tan infelices, ¿por qué no se lanzaban al mar y se ahogaban? Si su vida era un caos, no sería difícil deshacerse de los problemas de la forma más cobarde. Y cada vez que pensaba hasta ese punto, odiaba más a los cobardes que elegían ese camino. Si iban a terminar quitándose la vida, entonces debieron avisar antes de que sus padres los tuvieran. Y su odio se dirigía entonces a los padres, si su hijo se quitaría la vida, era por qué no sabían hacerlo sentir querido. Ahí concluía la cadena, porque entonces recordaba a Eleonor Baker y al duque de Grandchester. Era cuando el momento de dormir llegaba. Porque tan siquiera dormido no podía seguir odiando a aquella pareja.

Pero al séptimo día de viaje, mientras observaba su parecido con la actriz en el espejo, alguien tocó la puerta. Le pareció extraño, pues el personal de limpieza no tenía ni dos horas de haberse retirado. Así que se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta.

– ¿Sí?

– Buenas tardes, joven Grandchester, el capitán tiene un anuncio que dar a la tripulación. – respondió una voz masculina. Terry no se sentía de humor para salir a la cubierta o al gran salón.

– ¿Y usted no conoce qué mensaje tiene el capitán? Tengo algo de sueño y debo descansar un poco, ¿sabe?

– Eh… bueno, la llegada a Londres se atrasará dos días. Un pequeño barco se hundió y las intenciones del capitán son rescatar a los damnificados.

– ¿Y para eso quiere a toda la tripulación, señor?.. ¡Bah! Está bien. Dígale al capitán que pase buen día. Permaneceré aquí un poco más de tiempo.

– Yo… de acuerdo. Le agradezco, joven Grandchester.

Terry no respondió y volvió a sentarse frente al espejo. No entendía cuál era la necesidad de reunir a todos los pasajeros, cualquiera entendería la necesidad de salvar a esas personas. El joven era cruel en algunos momentos, pero no inhumano. No como uno de los inquilinos de una suite que estaban arriba del muchacho.

Terry poseía una gran cantidad de dinero en el bolsillo, pudo pagar una suite también, pero debido a la urgencia que tenía por irse de América, decidió no esperar a que el siguiente barco partiera, aceptando un sencillo camarote durante su estancia. Además, en su estado, no gozaría de los privilegios de esas magnas habitaciones como otros niños ricos lo harían. Después de todo, el camarote no estaba tan mal. Era amplio, estaba amueblado, tenía una vista maravillosa del mar y siempre había comida. Terry podía vivir ahí por el resto de su vida. Podría hacerlo si el barco no le recordara la despedida de su madre a los cinco años.

Ella corría entre la multitud que despedía a los pasajeros del crucero, gritando su nombre. Terry, en ese entonces un niño, asía de la mano a su padre, mirando a la rubia mujer. El duque de Grandchester también la miraba. Se veía triste y adolorido. Una de sus manos se aferraba a uno de los barrotes del barco, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar para correr de regreso a los brazos de su amada, pero no iba a hacerlo. Un matrimonio arreglado lo esperaba en Inglaterra y aunque le doliera, Eleonor Baker no era la mujer indicada para él. Hizo que su hijo ignorara a la actriz y se metió a su suite. No soportaría ver un segundo más a la americana que le robó el corazón apenas la vio. El deber lo llamaba a Inglaterra, aunque su corazón lo quería en América. Esa confesión en sus ojos era lo único que mantenía el respeto de Terry hacia el duque.

Las fechas en el calendario rara vez le importaban a Terruce. Él vivía e automático. No importaba si era viernes, martes o miércoles. Nada importaba si navidad o el año de nuevo se acercaba, ya nadie celebraba esas fechas con él. Reconocía los meses por el paisaje en el cielo o los murmullos del colegio, pero en realidad no le importaba. Fuera el mes que fuera, sentía lo mismo. Pero aquélla tarde, Terry le echó un vistazo al calendario antes de salir a la cubierta. El año 1912 terminaría esa noche.

Se enteró horas antes, que los marineros fueron rescatados con éxito, así que esa noche se celebraría una fiesta, en honor al capitán. Todos los pasajeros estaban invitados, pero el joven declinó. Su depresión aún estaba a flote. Pasaría esa noche mirando el mar, recargado en la cubierta. Reprimió las lágrimas durante más de una semana, el momento de dejarlas correr ya había llegado. Aprovechando que todos estarían en el salón, él susurró las palabras de su madre y los insultos de su madrastra que el duque le permitía. Dejó correr las lágrimas que provocaban su desdén y arrogancia. Apretó los puños y los golpeó un par de ocasiones en su cabeza mientras suplicaba olvidar.

Al caer la noche, justo después de que escuchara la celebración del año nuevo, Terry se enjugó las lágrimas y miró al mar. Deseaba que el año viejo se fuera junto con sus penas. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de nuevo al recordar a su madre. ¿Qué esperaba al irla a ver? Aún así ella seguiría huyendo de la verdad. Él seguiría siendo el hijo de Eleonor Baker que nadie conocería.

Escuchó pasos a su izquierda, que se detuvieron repentinamente. Cuando giró el rostro, notó que la neblina en el barco no le permitía ver con claridad, así que preguntó inseguro.

– ¿Hay alguien allí?

– Sí, perdóname, no quise molestarte. – dijo una jovencita de melena rubia suelta y un largo vestido claro, que acababa de volverse. – Me pareció que estabas muy triste.

– ¿Que estaba muy triste? – repitió, divertido. Sus lágrimas ya estaban secas en su mejilla. – No es verdad. ¡Estoy muy triste! – replicó y enseguida comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

La expresión de la niña que tenía enfrente era muy cómica. Era posible que ella hubiera notado las lágrimas del muchacho, pero no admitiría su tristeza a una extraña. Por más graciosa que le resultara. Dio un paso hacia ella y admiró la incalculable cantidad de pecas que rodeaban su pequeña nariz.

– ¿En qué estás soñando, pequeña pecosa?

– ¿Pecosa, yo? – repitió claramente ofendida y asombrada. Terry se acercó aún más a ella, permitiendo que ella descubriera en él sus ojos de tono verde-azul y admirando él a su vez, los ojos color esmeralda más grandes que en su vida conoció.

– Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo, pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa.

– Eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas. – se defendió, endureciendo la mirada.

– Entiendo. Por eso las coleccionas. – se burló con la mano en la barbilla.

–Sí, y últimamente pensaba en cómo conseguir más.

– ¡Qué bien! – se alejó por fin de aquél rostro tan curioso. De verdad le divertía esa discusión.

– Estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca, ¿verdad? – atacó con el entrecejo fruncido. Así se notaban aún más sus pecas, pero Terry no se lo mencionó. En lugar de ello, chifló, disfrutando un poco más de aquella rubia.

– Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita.

– ¡Claro que sí!

"_Vaya fiera_". Pensó justo antes que otra voz masculina se escuchara en la penumbra.

– ¿Es usted, señorita Candy, la que está ahí?

La muchacha giró el cuello. Entonces ése era su nombre. Terry decidió que la discusión había llegado a su fin y se dio la vuelta.

– Adiós, pecosa.

– ¡Mocoso atrevido! – exclamó Candy, enojada por el comportamiento del hombre.

Terry rodeó el barco hasta llegar a su camarote, aún divertido por aquella joven. Lo descubrió en su llanto, se preocupó un momento por él y luego se enojó ante sus burlas. ¡Qué voluble señorita!

– Su rostro podría ser hermoso si no tuviera tantas pecas. – se dijo antes de recostarse en la cama. – Pequeña pecosa. – repitió.

A pesar de que el adolescente lo ignorara por el momento, Candy le hizo olvidar su antiguo dolor, aunque fuera por un momento. Su cara, además de la vivacidad con la que respondía, atrapó a Terry al instante. Lo que comenzó como una manera para escapar de una embarazosa situación que sería que una americana descubriera su llanto, terminó por parecerle un juego al que no renunciaría.

– Feliz año nuevo, pecosa. – deseó antes de ver en su mente la imagen de ese rostro blanco y caer dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegaron por fin a Londres. Y con ello, la depresión al saber que nadie lo esperaría en el puerto, llenó los pensamientos del castaño muchacho. Su padre estaría en su mansión, resolviendo sus deberes, mientras su mujer y esos mocosos que parió esa señora, desayunaban en charolas de oro, apreciando la ausencia del primogénito del duque. Pasaría a dejar su maleta y colgar su ropa, para después, regresar a la cárcel. Con todo eso, hasta olvidó la llegada del muchacho Brown, por lo que no hizo nada para prevenir su traslado al piso de arriba.

Se quedó un rato en el puerto, mirando hacia la dirección de donde llegó el barco. Allá estaba su madre, actuando otra vez, ocultándolo de nuevo. Y él estaba ahí, cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo, no permitiría que nadie descubriera quién era su madre. Golpeó a Denise Thompson por dar en el blanco al llamarlo bastardo, no tenía derecho a involucrarse en su vida de aquella forma. Terry no era un buen ejemplo para el colegio, pero sí presumía que no era un entrometido. Lo que sucedía entre sus compañeros o en la escuela, eran asuntos que al muchacho no le interesaban. Si llegaba a enterarse de la baja de algún compañero, se alzaba de hombros y seguía viviendo, si sabía de algún otro que sufrió una pérdida familiar, no le daba ni el pésame, pues no sentía nada al respecto. En su vida sólo estaba él. La orden que su padre le dio a los doce años, fue causante para que el joven no tuviera relación amistosa con nadie y obtuviera la fama de "raro" y "solitario". Sin contar las múltiples faltas hacia el reglamento, apuntando a una mala influencia para los demás.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en todas esas cosas, que apenas sintió la mirada curiosa de unos ojos color verde no muy lejos de él; cuando giró el rostro para encontrarla, ella fue tomada del brazo por otro muchacho de cabello castaño-rojizo. Entre la multitud, casi estuvo seguro de ver una silla de ruedas frente a la chica. Cinco minutos después, fue a su coche y condujo lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba decidido a pasar la noche en un hotel, lejos de la presencia de aquellas monjas. Un carruaje que avanzaba con lentitud, le impedía el paso a la calle principal de Londres.

– ¡Vaya! De seguro son turistas. – se dijo antes de hacer sonar el claxon.

El resultado fue inmediato, el carruaje aceleró el paso, aceptando el reto de un adolescente, pero al tener llantas en vez de patas de caballo, el auto de Terry era más delgado, así que tenía la ventaja de rebasarlo. Al pasar al lado del carruaje, con el rabillo del ojo vislumbró dos cabezas rubias y una mirada ya conocida. Sonrió de nuevo y aceleró todavía más. La mansión de su padre estaba a treinta minutos, quizá veinte si mantenía la velocidad constante. Sólo dejaría su maleta y se hospedaría en el _Savoy_.

Suspiró. Su madrastra estaba recriminándolo de nuevo por regresar. No la escuchaba por completo, desde varios años atrás, aprendió que la mejor solución ante la intromisión recurrente de ese ser, era ignorar todas las palabras que de su hocico salieran. Lo que no podía ignorar, era su presencia y el asqueroso perfume que tanto se empeñaba en utilizar.

– ¡Cállese, señora! – exigió, harto de ella. – ¡Váyase o su cara de cerdo será más fea todavía!

– ¡¿Me dijiste cerdo?! – respondió ella, cubriéndose las mejillas con las enormes manos. – ¡Qué chico insolente! No debiste haber regresado nunca más aquí.

El muchacho tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta de su recámara, mirando una última vez a la "cara de cerdo".

– ¡Váyase de aquí!

Ella caminó con paso seguro y se detuvo justo al lado del adolescente para declarar con firmes palabras.

– Nunca admitiré que eres heredero de la familia Grandchester.

Terry cerró la puerta, recargando todo su peso en ella. Qué débil se sentía. "_La sangre de esa americana indecente corre por tus venas._" Escuchó decir de los labios de su madrastra.

– ¡Te ruego que corras a Terruce de esta casa! – exigió la señora a su padre.

Sí, eso quería. Terry también lo deseaba, deseaba que su padre le hiciera caso; tan siquiera para echarlo. Bajó las escaleras, preparado para ir al hotel _Savoy_. La regordeta mujer le habló al duque acerca de la verdadera familia Grandchester. Terry esperó ansioso para recibir alguna palabra de su progenitor, tan siquiera por el amor que le tuvo a esa americana. Pero sus labios no se abrieron.

Furioso, salió de la mansión y manejó de nuevo a gran velocidad para llegar a su destino. A la mañana siguiente volvería a la cárcel. Por ahora quería descansar de toda regla. Las personas a su alrededor no le agradaban, todas eran demasiado falsas y siempre mentían. No conseguían vivir con sinceridad y la hipocresía era su arma favorita. Se odiaba a sí mismo por vivir de la misma forma.

– Suite 811, sexto piso. – le dijo el recepcionista una vez en el hotel.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Recibí algunas preguntas que dan a lo mismo, así que quería aclarar, esta historia es un Terryfic. Tendrá algo de romance entre Anthony y Candy, porque en un principio, y no sé hasta qué punto, ellos serán la pareja de la historia, pero no es un Anthonyfic.**

**Por cierto, esta será la única ocasión en la que publique tan seguido. Procuraré presentar un capítulo por semana. Aún no me decido si será cada jueves o viernes, pero será entre esos días. **

**De cualquier modo, espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias por seguir leyendo. **


	5. Capítulo 5 Savoy

_**5.**_

_**Savoy.**_

* * *

Anthony esperaba en la fiesta que se celebraba en el salón en honor al capitán. Se sentía tan orgulloso de su amada, su persuasión consiguió no sólo una convivencia pacífica con el más cretino de los pasajeros, sino había salvado a una paloma, a pesar de no saber nada de medicina.

– ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor llegue a ser una gran enfermera, ¿no crees, Anthony? – bromeó ella al ver cómo su paloma volaba, ya recuperada.

En su interior, Anthony deseaba que se cumpliera ese sueño. Así, Candy podría cuidar de él sin que una enfermera hiciera los trabajos que ella podría hacer si se titulaba como enfermera. Deseaba tanto los cuidados de esa muchacha.

Sus primos ya habían partido semanas antes a Londres, pero Candy esperó a que Anthony terminara un tratamiento sugerido por el doctor Salvin, a fin de constatar el daño interno causado por el impacto de la caída. Aún no tenían los resultados, pero Anthony estaba exhausto después de hacer tantos ejercicios, y aunque no sintiera su contacto, la mano que Candy tenía sobre su brazo derecho, lo animaba a continuar.

Ella ahora estaba en la cubierta, era la primera vez que la muchacha bebía vino, y por error, lo hizo demasiado rápido, provocándose hipo. El ojiazul rió al verla disculparse para salir a tomar un poco de aire. Su pequeña torpe.

La fiesta, en otras circunstancias, lo hubiera deprimido, pero al saber a Candy a su lado, la alegría era su único sentimiento. Alguien del personal mencionó que sólo un pasajero faltó a la fiesta, pero su ausencia no era necesaria para que el ambiente estuviera tan alegre. De todos modos, Anthony, al tener un corazón tan blando como Candy, deseó que ese pasajero estuviera bien. Un pasajero del fondo brindó de nuevo por el capitán, quien agradeció alzando su copa.

– Espero que le vaya muy bien, capitán. – le dijo el rubio, quien estaba colocado justo a su lado.

– Igual a ti, Anthony. La vida nos seguirá poniendo pruebas, pero confío en nuestra fortaleza para seguir a pesar de eso.

– Ni que lo diga. ¿Me permite confesarle algo? Cuando sufrí el accidente, creí que la muerte sería preferible, me asusté mucho cuando noté que no podía moverme. Creí que la vida se acababa para mí. Mis primos estaban conmigo, lo sabía, pero temía que no fuera suficiente. Y con seguridad le digo que si no fuera por la sonrisa de Candy, yo no estaría aquí.

El capitán le sonrió. El amor juvenil es el más inocente de todos. Cuando un joven se enamora, pierde la orientación y se sume en una sola frecuencia. Su corazón se detiene cada vez que ve al objeto de su amor y sus palpitaciones son dirigidas sólo por el ser amado. No existe distinción alguna, cuando uno se enamora de joven, pierde la cabeza, ese es el síntoma más representativo del amor.

– Entonces no la dejes de cuidar, Anthony. Mujeres así, sólo una de un millón.

– Lo sé. Le prometo, capitán, que jamás permitiré que alguien intente arrebatármela. No importa mi estado, sé que podré hacerla feliz.

– Ahí viene tu dulcinea, los dejaré solos. – le guiñó el ojo y giró la silla de ruedas de manera en que Anthony pudiera ver como su amada rubia se acercaba a él.

La enfermera de Anthony, de nombre Ellen Banks, miró a la joven pareja reencontrarse. Quizá el joven no podía distinguir una diferencia en los ojos de la chica, pero ella sí. Minutos antes, cuando aún estaba en el salón, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y agradecimiento, pero ahora una chispa de enojo se asomaba un poco. Ellen estaba segura que algo le pasó a la muchacha cuando salió a la cubierta. Pero Candy no permitió que su amigo lo notara. Desviaba la vista de él cada vez que podía, señalando un vestido o una copa de vino alzada, detallándole a Anthony lo que ella sentía, aunque él ya no la escuchaba; de nuevo se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos de la muchacha.

* * *

Al llegar a Londres, Archie y Stear los esperaban en el puerto. Los saludaron con entusiasmo y bromearon un momento, pero la mente de Candy estaba en otro lado. El muchacho que conoció la noche anterior la dejó desconcertada, estaba segura que la primera vez que lo vio, él lloraba, aunque cuando se dio la vuelta y se burló de ella, sus ojos estaban divertidos, no deprimidos. Quizá la neblina hizo que Candy imaginara esas lágrimas, sin embargo, el caballero estaba ahí, en el puerto, mirando el mar. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

El joven volteó a verla, ella palideció y enseguida sintió como Archie tomaba de su brazo y volviéndola a la realidad.

– ¿Estás bien, Candy? Debemos irnos ya.

– Sí, lo-lo siento, Archie. – se disculpó y caminó hacia el carruaje.

Anthony notó que Candy miraba un segundo antes al mar, pero no dijo nada. Debido a que estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas, no distinguió que lo que la muchacha miraba, no era otra cosa sino a otro chico. Después de unos minutos, todos estaban arriba del carruaje. Archie le dijo a George que podían dar un paseo por Londres, aprovechando que tenían un día libre del colegio, pero este respondió que iban de camino hacia el zoológico. Anthony no pudo ver el rostro de Stear, conociéndolo, tendría una expresión de sorpresa; de pequeño le gustaba ir a esos lugares, pero al cumplir doce años, dijo que estaba demasiado grande como para ir. Fue entonces que George aclaró que dejarían a Klin, ya que el colegio al que se internarían, era demasiado estricto y no permitía animales.

– ¡Pero no podemos dejarlo ahí! – alzó la voz Anthony. – Debe existir una forma de esconderlo.

– Los alumnos nuevos tienen que presentar todas sus pertenencias. – contestó Stear resignado.

Candy apretó a su cuatí al pecho y negó con la cabeza. Entonces escucharon un claxon detrás de ellos. El cochero, en lugar de hacerse a un lado, dándole paso al dueño del coche de atrás, utilizó su látigo y obligó a sus caballos a correr más. Ellen tomó a Anthony de los hombros para evitar que se cayera, mientras los demás se agarraban con fuerza al asiento. Finalmente, el coche consiguió rebasarlos y Candy giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para reconocer al conductor.

– ¡Es el chico que conocí anoche! – exclamó. Ninguno de los presentes pasó por alto ese comentario, aún cuando el cochero se desvió un poco para detener el carruaje.

Archie, Stear y George bajaron para observar el daño a las llantas, dejando la puerta abierta.

– Candy… – susurró Anthony, dispuesto por preguntarle por aquél conductor.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Anthony? – respondió ella.

Klin se deshizo de su abrazo y saltó fuera del carruaje. Candy se olvidó de su amigo e imitó al cuatí con una habilidad increíble.

– ¡Klin, no! ¡Archie, ayúdame! – suplicó, siguiendo el camino del animal.

Anthony escuchó los pasos de sus amigos alejarse. Pobre Candy, quizá Klin escuchó los planes de George acerca de meterlo en un zoológico y salió huyendo apenas tuvo oportunidad. Debía pensar en una forma de esconder al animal. Quizá si lo pusieran en sus piernas y encima colocaran un cobertor, funcionaría. Una vez en su habitación, le pediría a Archie, Stear o a Ellen que soltara a Klin en la ventana y así iría con Candy.

– Ellen, ¿traes un cobertor?

– Por supuesto, joven Anthony, ¿tiene usted frío? – respondió ella abriendo su maleta de viaje. – Aquí tiene.

– No, no, en realidad quería que escondieran a Klin en mis piernas. Así no necesitaríamos llevarlo a un zoológico y podría venir con nosotros.

La enfermera de unos treinta años le sonrió con lástima. No creía que el plan funcionase, pero asintió. Estaba al servicio del muchacho, no podía negarse a nada de lo que él pidiera, siempre y cuando no afectara en su salud. Y guardar a un cuatí en sus piernas no representaba ningún riesgo, no en su salud.

– De acuerdo. Si es que lo encuentran, lo apoyaré.

– _Cuando lo encuentren_, querrás decir.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que las voces de sus amigos se hicieron notar cerca de ellos. Ellen giró el rostro y comprobó que la niña sí traía al animal con ella. Aún temblaba de miedo, pero ya no pensaba escaparse. El cochero ya tenía arreglada la llanta trasera que se deformó un poco a causa del encuentro con el jovencito, así que todos subieron preparados para continuar con el viaje. La rubia no dejaba de hablarle a Klin, asegurándole que encontraría el modo de llevarla consigo al colegio.

– ¿Cómo lo encontraron? – preguntó Anthony.

Archie relató como escucharon un disparo y al llegar al lugar, encontraron a Candy arañando a un cazador, acusándolo de asesino, pues dos árboles a su derecha, Klin parecía muerto. Sin embargo, cuando George lo revisó, no encontró ninguna bala en el cuerpo del animalito, así que aseguró que Klin sólo disimuló estar muerto, ya que los cuatíes, al sentirse en peligro, utilizan esa técnica de protección. Candy tomó a Klin en sus brazos y el animal abrió los ojos, reconociendo el aroma de la chica. Eso era todo.

Anthony le sonrió a la adolescente, que estaba jugando con su mascota. Luego les contó su plan para meter a Klin al colegio. Los más jóvenes vitorearon por su inteligencia y aceptaron el plan. George sintió pena por los muchachos que pronto serían separados en el colegio y aceptó darles un paseo por Londres. Todos quedaron maravillados.

Stear se turnaba con Ellen para mover la silla de ruedas de Anthony, mientras Candy no paraba de hablar. Archie siempre se metía en la conversación, no podía evitarlo cuando notaba a la dama tan alegre. Tenía que reconocerlo, aunque no pudiera moverse, Anthony sabía como obtener la felicidad de Candy. Se detuvieron en el Big Ben un momento. Era un reloj en verdad hermoso. La rubia colocó su delgada mano en el hombro de Anthony y este, al ver con el rabillo del ojo los finos dedos de su querida, sonrió. Sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento por la mente de la muchacha. Su único paseo juntos. Gastaron todas las monedas de la venta del becerro que Anthony ganó en el rodeo. Todas menos un par, que ambos guardaban como un tesoro. Era el recuerdo de aquél día. Justo antes de que los encontraran, la pareja se subió a la torre del reloj y esperó a que tocaran las campanadas.

_– ¡Anthony! ¡Te estoy abrazando! – exclamó Candy apenada en ese día._

Si supiera lo satisfactorio que fue ese abrazo. Para él, ese abrazo no fue causa de vergüenza, era muestra de afecto, era la prueba que tenía de que Candy lo amaba. También él deseaba ese abrazo, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Y esa tarde, deseó poder moverse para invitar a Candy a repetir ese último momento. Era consciente de todas las cosas que no haría en el futuro, pero de lo que más le dolía era saber que no volvería a abrazar a Candy. Podía vivir sin todo, incluso sin cuidar de sus rosas, pero no creía soportar tenerla tan cerca de él y no poder tomar su mano.

– Supongo que el paseo ha llegado a su fin. – dijo George, mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

Las miradas de los estudiantes se apagaron al escuchar esas palabras. Y de todas, la de Candy era la más triste.

– Pero todavía no puedo ir al colegio. Tengo que ver a alguien.

Los celos de Archie se incendiaron de inmediato.

– ¿A quién tienes que ver aquí en Londres? – ella sonrió.

– Al tío abuelo William. – George abrió los ojos cuánto podía. ¡Vaya golpe el de aquella jovencita!

– ¡Señorita Candy! Lo siento mucho, pero el señor William no recibe a nadie.

Los muchachos sabían que no importaba cuánto insistiera George, Candy estaba resuelta a conocerlo en ese día. La chica argumentó que tenía derecho conocerlo, pues era ese hombre quien ordenaba su vida, pero el hombre dijo que William estaba fuera de Londres. Los tres primos mencionaron que ellos tampoco conocían al tío abuelo, por lo que decidieron acompañar a Candy. Y en menos de dos minutos, los cuatro jovencitos y la enfermera estaban en un taxi que los llevaría al "Savoy".

Candy sentía como sus manos sudaban a causa del nerviosismo. Por fin conocería a su padre adoptivo, por fin podría agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella. Archie tomó el control de la silla de ruedas e hizo que corriera por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al lobby. Escucharon el número de la suite en la que se encontraba el viejo y miraron a Anthony con tristeza.

– ¡Vayan! No se preocupen por mí. – dijo él, incitándoles a dejarlo con Ellen. Candy lo miró con dolor un segundo y salió disparada a las escaleras, con Archie y Stear siguiéndola.

– No me gusta dejarlo solo. – confesó la rubia cuando subían.

– No está solo, Ellen está con él. – contestó Stear. – Además, en cuanto nos vea el tío William, querrá ver a Anthony y entonces todos bajaremos. No te preocupes, Candy.

La adrenalina en su sangre evitó que se sintieran agotados una vez llegaron al piso sexto. Estaban tan cerca de la cabeza de la familia. Caminaron despacio por el pasillo, mirando con ansias cada número pegado en las puertas de las habitaciones, hasta que, cerca del final del pasillo, Candy exclamó: ¡Es aquí! La puerta tenía grabado el número 812. Detrás de esta, el anciano Andley descansaba. La jovencita perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había imaginado a su tutor legal, pero al fin sabría si alguna de esas imágenes eran certeras.

Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Los nervios de los jóvenes se sentían en el ambiente. Volvieron a tocar, e incluso Candy le habló. Las primeras palabras dirigidas al hombre que la adoptó. Pero no recibió respuesta. Stear estiró el brazo y notó que estaba abierta la puerta.

– ¡Vamos!

Stear fue el primero en entrar en la habitación, seguido por Candy y finalmente Archie. Una silla alta les daba la espalda; desde donde se encontraban, observaron el humo que despedía un cigarrillo y un brazo masculino que se asomaba.

Así que era él. Ahí estaba William Andley. Candy tomó fuerza y dio un paso adelante.

– Tío abuelo William, soy Candice White Andley. Sólo vine a decirle gracias. – dijo esa voz que Terry conoció la noche anterior. Se quedó callado, quería escucharla una vez más para estar seguro de que era la pecosa. – ¿Tío abuelo?

"_¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña pecosa?, ¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma?_" preguntó Terry en su interior, justo antes de responderle por fin a la aturdida jovencita.

– ¿A qué están jugando?

Giró la silla para que ellos descubrieran quién estaba ocupando el lugar de ese dichoso "tío abuelo William". La cabeza castaña que divisó en el puerto ahora estaba acompañándola, el chico tenía el cabello a la altura del cuello. Del lado izquierdo de la pecosa, un joven de cabello negro y gafas lo miraba con perplejidad.

– ¿Así que este es nuestro abuelo? – preguntó el último. Su voz era profunda.

– No puede ser. – contestó el castaño, apretando los puños. – ¿Quién es usted?

Grandchester se levantó de la silla, sonriéndole a la rubia. Sacó de su capa una carta que hubiera leído de no haber sido por la intromisión de los jóvenes.

– El huésped de esta habitación olvidó esto. – explicó caminando hacia ellos. Esos ojos verdes lo miraban confundida. – Toma, pecosa. – se despidió entregándole la carta, para pasar entre ella y el chico de lentes.

Sintió la mirada de los tres entrometidos cuando salía de la habitación. Un empleado del hotel lo esperaba fuera de la habitación.

– Esta no es su habitación, señor. Le corresponde la de al lado. – comentó.

– Lo sé, estaba curioseando un poco.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, pero su curiosidad lo llevó hasta las escaleras. La pequeña no estaba sola, tenía a dos escoltas que con seguridad no estarían viajando en Londres así. Alguien los estaría esperando en el lobby. Pero al llegar al mismo, sólo divisó a personas de rostro refinado y… y una enfermera sentada a un lado de un rubio jovencito en silla de ruedas. El rubio platicaba con la enfermera como si estuviera divirtiéndose, no estaba atento a la curiosidad de esos ojos azul verdoso. Estaba seguro, aunque desconocía las razones, de que aquél hombre era otro acompañante de Candy. La silla de ruedas debía ser la misma que vio en el puerto, y su cabeza amarilla seguramente era la que estaba frente a la pecosa en el carruaje. Era él.

Después de medio minuto de observarlo, ya con el cigarrillo apagado, el rubio por fin sintió la mirada del arrogante adolescente y fijó sus ojos azules en los de él. La duda estaba impresa en esas turquesas apasionantes. Cualquier otro ser humano, al ser descubierto de aquella manera, hubiera desviado la vista, pero Terry no lo hizo.

– ¿Lo conoce? – le preguntó la enfermera a Anthony.

– No, creo que no. Aunque me parece que él a mí sí. ¿Por qué me mira así?

– Por la silla de ruedas, joven Anthony. Debe acostumbrarse a ese tipo de miradas.

– No, no. Él no me mira de ese modo, me reconoce o me acusa de algo. No está mirando la silla, me está mirando a mí.

Terry escuchó pasos a su espalda y reconoció la voz de la pecosa. Agachó la cabeza y se encerró en el baño. A juzgar por la razón de la visita de los muchachos, saldrían pronto del hotel, así que si Terry salía en ese momento, volvería a toparse con esa rubia. Su mala suerte lo demostraba. Sintió intriga por ese muchacho, sentía que no sólo era acompañante de Candy, sino había algo raro en él, una felicidad casi imposible. Terry lo envidiaba porque esa felicidad le llenaba los ojos, aún cuando estuviera en silla de ruedas y pareciera que no pudiera moverse. Su problema no sólo eran las piernas o los brazos, pues el collarín en su cuello indicaba que el movimiento en su cuello también era débil. Sin embargo, era feliz.

Salió del baño, seguro de no encontrarse de nuevo con la pecosa, pero lo que vio fue a la chica inclinada frente al rubio, tapando sus piernas con un cobertor. Por eso era feliz, entonces. ¡Qué envidia!

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**No sé si éste será el horario definitivo, pero trataré de publicar un capítulo cada jueves o viernes. **

**Quiero advertirles que varias escenas del anime o manga, serán representadas en la novela, aunque no es necesario que sean fieles por completo en persona, fecha o situación. **

**Les agradezco a todos el tiempo que le dedican a mi trabajo. **

**¡Saludos! **


	6. Capítulo 6 El joven Brower

_**6.**_

_**El joven Brower.**_

* * *

La hermana Grey estaba enfadada. No desconfiaba del chico en silla de ruedas, él no pudo poner al animal en sus piernas. Culpaba a su enfermera, ella estaba obligada a hacer lo que él le dijera, no podía desobedecer una orden de él.

– Dejaré pasar esta falta por alto, joven Brower. – le dijo la monja, sentándose nuevamente frente a su escritorio. – Sin embargo, no podré permitir que tu enfermera se quede contigo.

Los jóvenes a su alrededor abrieron los ojos cual platos. Estaban estupefactos, nadie podía hacerle eso a Anthony. Candy sintió la necesidad de delatarse, pero él fue más rápido.

– Tengo la orden de la cabeza de mi familia de no separarme de la enfermera. Ellen, sácala, por favor. La tía Elroy la dejó en la bolsa más pequeña de la maleta. Muéstrasela.

La aludida obedeció, sintiendo que nada bueno saldría de ello. Le ofreció la carta a la madre superiora y esperaron a que esta terminara de leerla. Alzó el rostro y dejó el papel a un lado.

– Comprendo su estado, joven Brower, pero no confío en su enfermera. Sé que la necesita, así que le asignaré a una del colegio. Será la señorita Annalee, es de confianza. Ahora, hermana María, lleve a la señorita Candice White Andley a su habitación. Jóvenes Cornwell, retírense. Tengo que decirle una cosa más a este muchacho. – miró con severidad al rubio. Parecía molesto, pero era respetuoso.

– Hermana, no fue culpa de Ellen, por favor. – suplicó Candy, ignorando la puerta abierta que le ofrecía la monja más joven. – Por favor, hermana…

– ¡Fuera de aquí!

Candy quiso decir más, pero la mirada estricta de la mujer le indicó que metería en más problemas a Anthony si abría la boca. Le dedicó un gesto triste a su amado y salió del cuarto. La hermana María la observaba con tristeza, pero no tenía derecho a hablar con ella, excepto para indicarle su habitación.

* * *

Anthony escuchaba con atención a la hermana Grey. Ella le explicó las reglas más importantes del colegio, como si él fuera capaz de romper alguna, no podía ni moverse. La señora, de aspecto temerario y tan ancha como un barril, no cesaba de hablar. Lo que Anthony no sabía, es que en ese momento otras monjas discutían con el dueño de la habitación que querían asignarle al chico, pues este se rehusaba a entregarla. Terruce decidió abandonar el hotel después de ver la escena entre ambos rubios. Temía encontrarlos de nuevo, así que regresó al colegio sólo para ver que sus pertenencias ya no estaban ahí.

– ¡Es mi habitación! – le gritó a la hermana Grey.

– Terruce, tú sólo eres un estudiante, no tienes el derecho de poseer la habitación que quieras.

– ¡Pero yo he dormido ahí desde los doce años! ¡Es mía!

– Si crees que ignoro tus paseos nocturnos, estás muy equivocado, Terruce. De todas formas, el cambio ya estaba aclarado desde hace algún tiempo. Es hora de que te eduques. En el segundo piso tan siquiera tendrás que esforzarte más para escaparte.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Cómo si no pudiera bajar las escaleras y salirme! – se agarró la cabeza, desesperado. – ¿Qué tiene ese Brower que lo obligue a estar en el primer piso?

– Eso no es de su incumbencia. Ahora, le ruego salga de aquí, que por el momento espero a los nuevos estudiantes.

Entonces él venía en camino. El tal "joven Brower" estaba por llegar. Si se le ocurría cruzar la puerta del colegio y robarle su habitación, pagaría las consecuencias. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada a la monja y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. La mujer le hizo una seña a una hermana y le dijo que tendrían que sacar al joven Grandchester antes de que destrozara la habitación. Y cuando lo consiguieran, ella regresaría a avisarle a la hermana.

– Tu nueva habitación está más amplia, ¿no lo ves, Terruce? – le dijo una monja, llevándolo al cuarto de arriba. Parecía que estaba rindiéndose, por fin.

– Por ahora han ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra. – respondió, tumbándose en la cama. – Ahora, déjenme solo.

La monja encargada suspiró aliviada y cerró la puerta. Al fin cumplió con su trabajo. Cuando hizo sus votos en la iglesia, jamás creyó que su trabajo consistiría en tratar con adolescentes necios como Terry. Lo que no sabía, era que antes de que ella llegara a la habitación designada a Brower, el muchacho ya había aflojado algunos tornillos en la cama, y roto una llave en el baño. Vaya sorpresita que se llevaría el nuevo estudiante. Terry esperó con la ventana abierta, preparado para escuchar los gritos de su compañero, que el creía desconocido.

* * *

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que escuchara como la ventana de abajo se abría de par en par, pero era una voz femenina la que se oía. Se levantó, curioso, y asomó la cabeza por el balcón. No pudo ver nada, pero identificó la voz de la mujer como la de Annalee, la enfermera más delgada del hospital. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahí, pero no se atrevió a bajar. Intentó descifrar el diálogo de ambos personajes, pero Annalee ya estaba dentro de la habitación, así que sólo le permitía a Terry escuchar un débil murmullo. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y esperó a que anocheciera, con un libro en las manos, ignorando la hora del receso. Tenía que escuchar a su contrincante gritar antes de volver a la cama.

Apenas pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando los oídos de Terry quedaron satisfechos, aunque confusos. Fueron dos gritos los que salieron del cuarto, uno femenino y el otro masculino. Escuchó pasos desesperados en el pasillo y al asomar la cabeza, reconoció a las escoltas de la pecosa que bajaban la escalera. La inteligencia de Terry era sorprendente, así que al verlos así, comprendió quién estaba en el cuarto de abajo, entendió el peligro en el que estaría el muchacho rubio y siguió a los guardaespaldas de Candy. Cuando llegó al cuarto, encontró a Annalee mojada de pies a cabeza, cargando al rubio, también mojado, ayudada por el castaño, con la intención de recostarlo en la cama.

– ¡No! – exclamó Terry, entrando a la habitación.

– ¡¿Otra vez tú?! – preguntaron los tres muchachos.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – cuestionó el moreno, acercándose a él.

Terry ya insistía en devolver a Anthony a la silla de las ruedas. El rubio lo reconoció de inmediato. Había cambiado la capa azul marino por un suéter de un tono más bajo. Por fin consiguió que bajaran el cuerpo de Anthony. Se hincó frente a la cama, sacó de su bolsillo una llave inglesa y acomodó un par de tornillos. ¿Cómo sabía él de esos defectos en la cama? Trabajó en silencio cerca de cinco minutos y luego recargó la mano derecha en la cama, comprobando su firmeza. Suspiró con alivio y se levantó.

– Está lista para su uso. Ahora sí puede descansar. – dijo antes de dirigirse al baño.

Archie miró al misterioso muchacho un segundo y luego sentó a Anthony en la cama. Todos permanecían en silencio. Stear siguió con sigilo al otro adolescente y lo que vio le sorprendió. El agua aún salía a chorros por la llave, pero fue deteniéndose mientras él apretaba una llave más pequeña en la parte de abajo de la regadera. Él estaba más mojado que Anthony y Annalee, pero no parecía afectarle. Metió la herramienta a su bolsillo, se sacudió las manos y se levantó del piso del baño.

– Informaré a la hermana Grey de la fuga del baño. Con permiso. – se despidió, pero Stear lo detuvo del brazo. – No es una buena idea tomarme de ese modo, muchacho.

– No, no puedes irte sin antes agradecerte las molestias que te has tomado.

– En realidad, no hay nada que agradecer. – confesó, soltándose.

– ¡Hey! – le gritó Anthony. Terry se detuvo. – Aún no nos has dicho cómo supiste lo de la cama. – el aludido sonrió, ganándose la desconfianza de Archie. – O porqué lo hiciste…

– Salúdame a la pecosa, ¿quieres? – contestó antes de salir de la recámara.

Archie apretó los dientes. Ahora ya sabía que lo odiaría de por vida. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una persona tan arrogante como él tuvieraa el privilegio de conocer a Candy? El alma tan pura de la muchacha no podía convivir con un alma tan ennegrecida como la de ese muchacho.

– Annalee, ¿quién es él? – preguntó Anthony, algo receloso por la última frase del chico.

– Le ruego lo perdone, joven Anthony. Él es Terruce Grandchester, dormía en esta recámara antes que usted llegara. Si me preguntaran, diría que él mismo rompió la llave del baño y aflojó los tornillos de la cama. Casi nadie confía en él.

– Yo tampoco. – masculló Archie, cruzándose de brazos.

– No creo que sea tan malo si vino a arreglar todo. – intervino Stear. – Además, ni siquiera preguntó del estado de Anthony, como otros hubieran hecho. Quiero decir, no podemos acusarlo de entrometido.

– ¿Y qué me dices de Candy? ¿Por qué la conoce?

Annalee aprovechó la conversación entre los jóvenes para sacar el pijama de Anthony del armario. Era muy profesional en lo que hacía, por lo que no se metía en las pláticas a menos que se lo pidieran. Como para muchos en el colegio, Terry era objeto de su curiosidad, pero no le importaba realmente lo que se dijera de él. Sólo le parecía interesante, pero no se esforzaba por averiguar mucho.

– Sabemos que ella sí es una muchachita interesada en los problemas ajenos, amigos. Quizá lo vio en algún lado de América o…

Anthony recordó de repente las palabras de la joven en el carruaje y lo comprendió. "¡Es el chico que conocí anoche!", dijo ella. Ahora entendía porqué llegó un poco cambiada la noche anterior. Entonces era él, Terruce. Lo conoció en el barco, cuando ella salió a la cubierta; pero algo le hizo ese joven, porque en los usuales ojos alegres de la dama, estaba una chispa de molestia, y no era fácil hacerla enojar. Si Anthony descubría que la humilló o lastimó, se lo haría pagar. Estaba harto de ver cómo había sufrido durante su estancia con los Leagan, así que no toleraría que alguien más lastimara a su niña.

– Tendré que pedirle que se retiren, señores. – interrumpió Annalee, caminando hacia su paciente particular. – Por favor.

Los hermanos Cornwell asintieron y salieron del cuarto, despidiéndose del rubio de manera cortante. Los tres pensaban en el muchacho que conocieron ese día. Vaya bienvenida a Inglaterra.

* * *

La hermana Grey estaba roja de coraje. El estudiante que más dolores de cabeza le causaba, acababa de decirle que la llave del baño de su antigua habitación estaba rota, con la cara de tranquilidad más cínica que había visto en su vida. Actuaba como si ella no supiera quién era el culpable de esa estúpida travesura, como si no arriesgara la vida de un estudiante con sus bromas y su inmadurez. El muchacho se rascó la nariz y esperó a que la monja le dijera algo, tan siquiera que lo mandara al cuarto de meditación o lo encerrara de nuevo en su habitación.

– Sólo sal de mi vista. – ordenó ella, sobándose la sien.

– ¿No arreglará ese baño? ¿Cómo espera que ese Brower se bañe mañana?

– Lo que me pregunto es cómo te bañarás tú. Hasta que arreglen ese baño, tú dormirás ahí. Conseguiste lo que querías, ahora déjame sola, que mandaré a otro par de enfermeras para subir al señor Anthony a tu habitación.

Terry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Era el colmo. Se suponía que le agradecerían el arreglar la cama del tal Anthony y evitar que se terminara desnucando, no debían mandarlo a bañarse a cubetazos. Maldijo una y otra vez dentro de sí y salió del cuarto. Esperó afuera de su antigua habitación hasta que sacaron en medio de la noche, al rubio con el pijama puesto en su silla de ruedas, y lo subieron con trabajos al piso de arriba. Sintió la mirada de desconcierto del muchacho, pero esta vez no le respondió. Estaba en verdad enojado con él, aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada. Algunos estudiantes presenciaron la escena, algo escépticos. Terry escuchó varios comentarios acerca de su silla de ruedas cuando Anthony desapareció de su vista. Grandchester quiso gritarles que se callaran, pero no quería seguir metiéndose en problemas. Se metió en la habitación y azotó la puerta, consciente de que todos lo escucharían. ¡Qué día tan difícil! Necesitaba un trago.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sentía frío hasta en los huesos. El agua que dejó correr para bañarse estaba en verdad helada. Se odiaba a sí mismo por romper la llave de esa manera. Quiso sentirse mejor al darse cuenta que no lastimó a Anthony, pero su mente traicionera le debatió que era seguro que él sólo sentía frío en las orejas, si acaso. ¡Hasta por eso lo envidiaba!

Era domingo, la misa comenzaría en unos minutos. Se cubrió con la colcha y se quedó un momento más en la recámara. Quería ver a la pecosa, sabía que estaba en el colegio por sus dos guardaespaldas, pero deseaba causarle una gran impresión; así que llegaría a plena misa. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría del calor de su habitación. La última vez que una helada así lo atacó, fue de camino a la casa de su madre. Minutos después, Eleonor le ofreció algo caliente, pero él se fue antes de que se hiciera realidad. Ahora sí necesitaba con urgencia una bebida caliente. Los temblores en su cuerpo eran cada vez más constantes, hasta que sus dientes comenzaron a castañear. Era suficiente, tenía que salir ya de su habitación o pronto sería un hielo. Tomó su chaqueta negra, la colgó en su hombro y se dirigió a la iglesia. "Maldición, hace tanto frío.", se dijo antes de tomar fuerzas y mentir como su madre lo hacía en el teatro: actuando.

Escuchó el sermón del sacerdote, asegurándoles a los presentes en la iglesia que las buenas acciones se cobijarán en las almas. Patrañas. El muchacho se alzó de hombros y abrió las enormes puertas de la casa de Dios. Ojalá alguien hubiera pintado un cuadro con la expresión de sorpresa de todos, ¡vaya comedia!

– Es Terruce Grandchester. – presentó la hermana Grey. Terry caminó en el pasillo principal buscando a su objetivo, quien era la única torpe que estaba vestida de blanco. Sonrió adivinando que era otra rebelde y se detuvo a medio camino. – Llegas tarde, como de costumbre. No importa, siéntate y ponte a rezar. – el aludido no pudo contener la risa, en verdad adoraba la cara de todos, incluyendo la del "cabeza de mostaza" que tanto parecía agradarle a la pequeña pecosa. – ¡Terruce G. Grandchester! ¿Qué es lo que le da tanta risa?

– Nada… es sólo que es cómico verlos rezar. – respondió subiendo un pie a una banca. – Se ven tan gentiles así en misa. ¡¿Quién sabe en qué estarán pensando en el fondo?!

Logró su fin, ya sentía en la nuca la mirada de la ojiverde. Eso sería todo. La monja estaba balbuceando su castigo, así que Terry la ayudó.

– ¿"Fuera", no es cierto? No se preocupe, conozco el camino. Además, no tengo porqué disculparme.

– ¡Terruce! ¡Espere! ¡Aún no he terminado!

– ¿"Ven a mi oficina"? ¡¿Es eso?! Entonces iré. – se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos adelante, hasta que quedó a la altura de Candy. – Bien, ¡adiós, buenos estudiantes! ¡El cáncer se va! – supo que esa rubia lo seguía con la mirada hasta que salió de la iglesia. – Ahora sí, iré a la cocina por un buen café. – se dijo otra vez temblando. – Y pensar que en ese lugar se siente todavía más frío.

* * *

La cocina era un lugar amplio, se encontraba en la parte posterior de una de las alas del colegio. Desde varios metros antes, el olor a guisantes era muy fuerte. Las ollas de barro y el murmullo de los empleados era el ambiente que más le agradaba a Terry. En ese lugar, no encontraba hipocresía, sólo un trabajo honesto y duro. El muchacho ya era conocido por los cocineros, que de alguna forma, no le temían. Permitían que él tomara lo que deseara, pues sabían que prefería comer solo, en una hora distinta a los demás. Era muy solitario, pero no malo.

– Buenos días, Terruce. – lo saludó Brian, uno de los cocineros más jóvenes. – ¡Estás temblando, ¿quieres chocolate caliente?! – exclamó una vez el joven se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban recargados en la pared de la cocina rectangular.

– Por favor, Brian.

– ¿Estás resfriado, muchacho? – preguntó otra cocinera, su cabello rojizo estaba blanqueándose a causa de la edad. Terry negó con la cabeza. – Anda, déjame atenderte, tus dientes están castañeando.

– He dicho que sólo quiero chocolate caliente, Prudence.

– Bueno, pues ponte la chaqueta, entonces. Aquí tienes. – respondió Brian, dándole una taza amarilla. Ya era suya desde que pasaba más tiempo en la cocina que en sus clases. – Me enteré que recibiste de mal agrado a un jovencito americano. – El adolescente no respondió y sorbió su chocolate. – Pero parece que te salió mal el plan, ¿no es así?, ¿por eso te enfermaste?

– Me enfermé por el frío que está haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? Brower no tiene nada que ver. Además, ¿no te enteraste que lo salvé? – en serio le molestaba que de él sólo corrían malos rumores. Haces algo bien y nadie te felicita, cometes un error y todos pierden la cabeza. Nadie le respondió, pero Prudence le ofreció un pan; hasta ese momento, no se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. – ¿Saben algo de los Andley?

– Ah, sí. Escuché algo de una huérfana que fue adoptada por esa rica familia. Creo que su nombre es Candy. – el rostro del chico se iluminó por un segundo. A donde quiera que fuese, el rostro de la muchacha lo perseguía. – Durante el receso de ayer, una estudiante la acusó de haber tirado a un tal Anthony del caballo, provocándole una parálisis.

Grandchester asintió levemente y siguió desayunando, mientras su cerebro absorbía todo lo que escuchaba de la familia Andley. Nunca sintió interés por nadie, pero la felicidad de Anthony Brower lo desconcertaba, al igual que esa jovencita amiga suya. Pronto se olvidó de su fiebre y su mente comenzó a vagar alrededor de esa pareja tan fastidiosa.

Apenas había transcurrido poco más de 30 horas de conocer a Candy y ya no se sentía igual. Sus intereses tomaban otra dirección. Por supuesto, desconocía que compartía esa sensación con otra persona.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. También agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me gusta estar en contacto con ustedes.**

**Espero les siga agradando la lectura. Como sea, nos leemos la próxima semana. **

**¡Saludos! Y que tengan una agradable semana.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Propuestas

**7.**

**Propuestas.**

* * *

Candy paseaba con Anthony cerca de la colina que conoció después de perder su clase inicial. Era su primer paseo en el colegio. Ya cumplían una semana en la cárcel. El golpe de la separación fue duro: pasaron de verse diario, a todas horas y en cualquier momento, a tener que verse a escondidas en la habitación de Anthony, cuando la enfermera se despedía y se marchaba del cuarto. En un par de días, Candy saltó a la habitación de Archie y Stear, ya que la enfermera no salió a la hora acostumbrada; aún así, Candy se divertía mucho con los hermanos Cornwell.

– Es muy parecida a la colina de Ponny, Anthony. – le dijo la muchacha una vez llegaron a la cima. – ¿Ya viste este árbol? Es como el padre árbol. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté acerca de él? – Klin, quien ahora vivía en un agujero del árbol, bajó con rapidez, pero la pareja lo ignoró.

– Sí, es el árbol que protege a los niños… y en él aprendiste a trepar. – rió divertido. Candy le sonrió. – Si tienes deseos de hacerlo en este, no te detengas por mí, en serio.

– Oh, no, no quise decir eso. Yo quiero estar aquí, contigo. – confesó sonrojada.

Desde la misa anterior, Candy no había visto de frente a Terruce Grandchester, pero su mente aún lo tenía presente. Cuando descubrió la segunda colina de Ponny, creyó verlo segundos antes, pero cuando llegó, ya no estaba. "_Quizá sólo estoy demasiado preocupada por él, debe ser normal._", pensó. Sin embargo, Anthony era capaz de absorber todos sus pensamientos cuando lo tenía enfrente. Cada día que pasaba, él le demostraba más y más su cariño, estaba casi segura de que pronto se derretiría ante tanta miel. Se sentía tan feliz con su rubio favorito.

– Candy, – la llamó Anthony con voz queda. – he querido hablar contigo respecto a algo desde… desde antes del accidente. Pero creo que es la primera vez que estamos solos en mucho tiempo.

Ella dejó de mirar al horizonte y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Temía a sus palabras y tono de voz. Nada bueno salía de su boca después de usar ese tono. Rogó por la salud de su amigo de hermosos ojos azules y luego se hincó frente a él.

– ¿Qué pasa, Anthony? ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sí. Perdóname si te he preocupado, Candy. Sólo quería hablarte de algo que… que no puedo callarme por más tiempo. Sé que esto sonará extraño y quizá no es lo adecuado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi estado, pero… – la rubia lo miraba asustada. Quizá el asunto fuera aún peor de lo que imaginaba, él no se lamentaba por su condición casi desde que se enteró del accidente. – Candy, sólo prométeme que si te niegas, no dejarás de ser mi amiga.

– ¡Anthony! – la mirada del chico era suplicante. – Te lo prometo, sea lo que sea, no te dejaré.

– Anoche lo hablé con Stear y Archie. Quiero cortejarte formalmente, Candy. – soltó con firmeza. Ella se quedó muda, un nudo en su garganta se formó de inmediato. Estaba preparada para cualquier mala noticia, pero no para aquello. Su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba segura que ni las campanadas del Big Ben podrían superar su alcance. – ¡Estás pálida! ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Candy, vayamos a la enfermería! ¡Candy!

– No… No, Anthony. – respondió ella, agarrándose el pecho. – Trataré de controlarme, estoy bien. Sólo que no esperaba esa… esa propuesta. – admitió recuperando el rojo de sus mejillas.

– Si te incomodé, perdóname, por favor. Si quieres, olvídalo. Yo… yo comprenderé que ya no soy el mismo que conociste y… – la muchacha colocó su dedo índice en los labios del muchacho.

– No lo entiendes, Anthony. Es… es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho en toda mi vida. Jamás fui tan feliz como este día. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que para mí no hay diferencia entre este Anthony y el Anthony que conocí?

La felicidad que sentía el muchacho no se podía comparar con nada. Se sentía tan dichoso por tener el cariño de la mujer más perfecta que conoció después de su madre, que no podía sentir la mirada del espía que estaba encaramado en el mismo árbol que Candy señalaba como el gemelo del padre árbol. Para él, su único mundo ahora era Candy. Después de ese día, sólo esperaría a cumplir cuatro años más para proponerle matrimonio. Nada los separaría.

– Prométeme que no vas a alejarte de mí, por favor.

Ella sonrió antes de abrir los labios para responderle, pero el humo de un cigarrillo interrumpió la delicada armonía. Ella reconoció ese olor y se levantó, buscando el origen. El chico rubio la llamó varias veces, pero Candy le pidió que esperara un momento, estaba buscando algo. Aunque amaba a Anthony, otro chico le causaba mucha curiosidad, tenía que encontrarlo. Su cabeza podía crear ilusiones de él en la segunda colina de Ponny, pero no podía crear un olor así en un momento tan romántico como el que vivió segundos antes. Klin subió al árbol, tratando de indicarle a Candy de dónde provenía el humo, pero ella no lo vio.

– Lo siento, tortolitos, creo que van a empezar las clases. – dijo esa voz arriba de la cabeza de Candy.

Anthony reconoció ese sonido y apretó la mandíbula. Jamás le dijo a Candy que Terruce la mandó saludar la primera noche de su estancia en el colegio, sentía lo mismo por él que Archie. El joven bajó del árbol de un salto y se paró frente a la rubia, ocultándose de la vista de Anthony. De inmediato, Candy se sintió cohibida a causa de que su escena romántica fuera presenciada por el rebelde estudiante.

– ¿Qué no irán a su clase o prefieren que los deje solos para que se besen a gusto?

– Terry… – susurró Candy.

Anthony moría de celos, la escena ocurría a sus espaldas, ocultándole las miradas de ambos. Se sentía tan ajeno a esa situación. Los pasos de Terry se acercaron a él un segundo después. Sus ojos azul verdoso jamás se posaron en los azules del rubio. El adolescente sólo pasó por su lado y siguió caminando, con el cigarrillo en los labios. Anthony le contaría a Stear que ahora sí podía culparlo de entrometido.

– Terry, ¡espera! – le gritó Candy corriendo detrás de él, ignorando que aquella acción molestaba aún más a su amado. El aludido se detuvo. – Apaga tu cigarro, por favor.

– Pe- ¿perdón? – preguntó él, volviendo la vista hacia la chica. – ¿Por qué?

– Esta es la segunda colina de Ponny y no permitiré que la usurpes de esa forma. Anda, dámelo. – levantó la mano y le arrebató el objeto de la boca, para tirarlo al piso y aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato. – Ahora ya puedes ir a tu clase.

Anthony notó la mirada de confusión del rebelde. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, el coraje de Candy al retar así a Grandchester era enorme, tanto que se convertía en admirable. ¿Por qué Candy no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba con su actitud? Aunque este castaño no caería en las manos de Candy con tanta facilidad. Sus ojos se enfriaron de nuevo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una caja de cigarrillos que le ofreció.

– Si querías uno sólo tenías que pedirlo.

– ¡Oye! – le gritó Anthony, ya enojado de verdad.

– Oh, ya entiendo. ¿El cigarrillo es para ti? Bueno, pueden compartirlo. – sacó uno de la cajetilla.

– ¡Basta! ¡Sólo aléjate de ella! – amenazó el rubio. Su compañero guardó la droga en su bolsillo y lo miró algo enojado.

Candy temió por aquél encuentro entre dos tonos distintos de agua y se interpuso entre las miradas, un segundo antes de tomar la silla de ruedas y rodear la colina, sin siquiera despedirse de Terry. No hacía eso sólo para evitar el enojo del muchacho, sino porque en efecto, pronto sonarían las campanas y entonces estaría en problemas si no llevaba a Anthony con los chicos antes de que las monjas se dieran cuenta que estaba con ella. A pesar de que sus manos estaban alejadas del cuello de Anthony, pudo percibir el enojo fluyendo en él, el calor de sus orejas se sentía en la piel de la joven. Quiso consolarlo de alguna manera, asegurarle que Terry no la lastimaría ni la incomodaba, pero no pudo salir nada de sus labios.

Archie y Stear esperaban a Anthony y Candy cerca de la cocina. Era el mejor lugar para encontrarse en secreto, ya que pocas personas pasaban por ahí y los cocineros casi nunca abrían la puerta. Los vieron acercarse y corrieron a su encuentro. Esperaban verlos riendo e incluso más cariñosos que de costumbre, pero el rostro de Anthony demostraba que algo malo había pasado.

– ¿Todo bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Stear. Candy no respondió y se despidió con la mano de sus tres amigos. – ¿Anthony?

– ¿De qué es la clase? ¿Literatura? – respondió, ignorando la preocupación de sus primos. Ellos lo miraron confundidos. – Vamos, no pasó nada.

– Bueno, pero hablaste con Candy, ¿no? – insistió Archie, con la fina esperanza de que ella lo rechazara. Esa pregunta le devolvió la sonrisa a Anthony, destruyéndole el corazón a Archie. – Ya veo que sí.

– Gracias, ahora sí olvidé el incidente con Grandchester. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?

* * *

La clase de literatura no era tan mala, después de todo, era la que Terry más disfrutaba, a pesar de la voz de tortuga del profesor Stevens.

Cuando llegó, tarde como siempre, el origen de su enojo estaba sentado enfrente suyo. Annalee tomaba apuntes por él, pero Anthony seguía al profesor con la mirada. La clase se detuvo cuando Terry pasó al aula y tomó su lugar.

– Vaya, vaya, veo que decidió tomar esta clase, joven Grandchester. ¡Qué alegría! Ahora sí están todos mis alumnos reunidos.

Terry sacó unas hojas sueltas y asintió. El anciano profesor siguió con su clase. Terruce sabía que debía controlar su enojo, más aún cuando tenía a las escoltas cerca del cabeza de mostaza. Además, no se atrevía a lastimar a Anthony, no sentiría nada si lo golpeaba, no serviría de nada. A pesar de eso, sí que tenía deseos de alejarlo de la rubia. Por alguna razón que aún no entendía, cada día sentía más envidia hacia el chico. Apretó con fuerza su pluma y sin querer, la rompió por la mitad.

Archie volteaba con disimulo a ver a Grandchester. Se veía muy enojado y no dejaba de taladrar la cabeza de Anthony con su profunda mirada. Fuera lo que fuera que pasó momentos antes, lo hizo enfurecer. Temió por el bienestar de su primo, así que se prometió hablar con él apenas concluyera la clase, pero las siguientes circunstancias cambiaron todos sus planes.

– Shakespeare representa el papel más importante para los dramaturgos actuales. Sus tragedias son las más representadas, incluso en Broadway. – decía el señor Stevens.

Annalee apuntó las últimas palabras del profesor antes de que se escuchara el caer de una silla de espaldas. Al girar el rostro, descubrió a Terruce Grandchester de pie, con los puños apretados y fulminando al pobre maestro a través de sus frías pupilas. Todos esperaron en silencio a que dijera algo, pero el muchacho simplemente tomó su chaqueta y salió del aula. Pocas veces se le veía tan enojado como en esa clase. Después de eso, sería normal encontrarlo de un humor insoportable.

* * *

Candy se sentía inquieta en su clase de matemáticas. Por más que intentaba escribir algo, no podía concentrarse. Miraba con frecuencia a la hermana Margaret, simulando ponerle atención, aunque sólo ella se engañaba. Por su cabeza no dejaba de reproducirse la misma escena. Se sentía tan culpable, pero todavía no sabía porqué.

Minutos antes, Terry estaba frente a ella, mirándola con reproche, como si lo hubiera traicionado. Sólo un segundo, sólo un segundo bastó para que esa mirada se cobijara en el corazón de la muchacha.

– Terry… – susurró ella.

Era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a él por su nombre, o casi su nombre. Sentía que decirle "Terruce" sonaba a frialdad, y la curiosidad que sentía por él no era nada fría. Quizá fue su imaginación, pero al llamarlo de esa forma, un atisbo de sorpresa cruzó por el rostro del inglés. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego se alejó. Candy ya no notaba el humo del cigarrillo, pero al verlo caminar, sintió una urgencia indescriptible por correr hacia él. No sabía qué creer, por qué pensaba tanto en él. ¿Qué tenía Terry?

– Candy, vámonos ya. – le susurró Patty O'Brien. – Ha terminado la clase, ¿necesitas ir al médico? Estás pálida.

– ¿Me creerías si te dijera que es la segunda vez que me dicen eso el día de hoy? – respondió ella dándose la vuelta. – Pero no, estoy bien, Patty. Vámonos, está bien.

– Si quieres podemos ir, no hay problema para mí. Puedo comer después.

– Oh, no. Quizá es eso, tengo tanta hambre, ¿sabes?

* * *

Pero fue inútil. El rostro de Terry aparecía hasta en la sopa. Candy ignoró sus ilusiones y se fue a la cama a una hora temprana. Esa noche no visitó a Anthony, después de todo, estaba segura que él estaba enojado con ella. Pensar en su adorado Anthony la hizo sentirse un poco más culpable. Recordó su conversación tan romántica. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó para eso? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Creyó que el día en que se hiciera realidad su sueño, pasaría horas pegada a él, recitándole su amor a cada segundo, creyó que su mente estaría en el portal de las rosas y que sólo el nombre de Anthony saldría de sus labios. Enterró su rostro contra la almohada y ahogó un grito de desesperación. Hizo su oración de costumbre y después de cuarenta minutos, por fin se durmió.

En sus sueños, escuchó de nuevo los cascos del caballo de Anthony antes del accidente, seguidos por el grito de horror del muchacho. No veía imágenes, sólo oía sonidos. Repetidas veces Candy le pidió que se bajara del caballo, pero el grito seguía escuchándose. No había golpe final, aunque ella recordaba el momento exacto en el que su cuerpo cayó al césped. Una vez más sonó en su cabeza su peor pesadilla, pero esta vez, el ruido de la caída finalizó el sueño. Candy abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba prohibido pasear por la noche, pero ella necesitaba un respiro. Se cambió el camisón por un vestido cómodo y salió por la ventana, yendo de árbol en árbol hasta acercarse a la segunda colina de Ponny. Quizá Klin ya la había perdonado por ignorarlo por la tarde, y entonces podrían jugar un rato.

Pero cuando llegó a la colina, detectó de nuevo un hilo de humo. Una persona estaba recostada a unos metros de ella. Supo que se trataba de Terry. Se quedó quieta, hasta que decidió acompañarlo esa noche. Él tendría insomnio, igual que ella, así que podrían comprenderse. Pero al acercarse más, notó que el muchacho tenía un libro abierto en el pecho, y sus labios se movían con soberbia. Observó de nuevo el libro y notó que era "Hamlet", de William Shakespeare. Y lo que Terry hacía era aprenderse los diálogos. Dio un paso atrás y decidió irse, pero como en la ocasión pasada que quiso alejarse sin que él lo notara, Terry preguntó:

– ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Candy cerró los ojos y se rindió.

– Sí, discúlpame, no quise molestarte. – respondió ella, regresando hacia él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que otra vez creíste que estaba muy triste? – bromeó él, incorporándose. – Anda, siéntate. Estaba bromeando.

Ella obedeció y recargó su espalda en el tronco. Su nariz se arrugó cuando sintió el humo del cigarrillo introducirse en su cuerpo. Esta vez, el muchacho aplastó el cigarrillo en el pasto y miró al cielo. Esa noche su insomnio no era por otra cosa que no fuera su madre. La clase de literatura no ayudó a que la olvidara u olvidase la pasión que compartía con ella. Decidió enfrentarla, tomar uno de sus libros de teatro y salir a estudiar. Si tenía una afición por el teatro, se dedicaría a estudiar cada obra que encontrara, sería un gran actor; incluso superaría a su madre. Toda América estaría a sus pies. Algún día.

Candy quiso hablarle, preguntarle acerca de su falta de sueño o del libro de Shakespeare, pero sólo pudo quedarse quieta y mirar la luna. Esa entrometida que se mete por las ventanas de todo el colegio, robándole los más íntimos secretos y revelándolos en la oscuridad de la noche. Candy temía que la luna le confesara a Terry que ella estaba ahí por él. Sólo por él.

– ¡Klin! – exclamó ella, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de ambos. Su compañero volteó a verla algo desconcertado. – Lo siento, ¿no has visto a un cuatí?

– Ah, sí. Sigue dormido. Le traje unos dulces de la cocina el otro día. ¿Es tuyo? – respondió, mirando al árbol.

Qué pestañas tan negras se le veían en esa pose. Ahora Candy veía las diferencias claras entre Anthony y Terry. Además del color de los ojos, la nariz de Anthony era más pequeña y menos afilada, los labios de Terry eran más delgados, y sus pestañas eran negras, eso oscurecía sus ojos a lo lejos; mientras que las de Anthony eran alargadas y no tan tupidas, por eso sus ojos azules se veían desde varios metros atrás. Aún así eran muy parecidos.

– Sí, primero fue de Annie, mi mejor amiga. Luego fue adoptada, así que lo heredé.

– ¿Annie? Creí que la chica gordita era tu mejor amiga.

– ¿Quién?... ¡Patty no está gordita! – la defendió, golpeando a Terry en el brazo. Este rió y se dejó caer a un lado.

– ¡Ya, ya, ya! – pidió, tomándole las muñecas. – Vamos por algo de cenar, ¿quieres?

Era cierto que Candy no bajó a cenar esa noche, a causa de su desesperación, pero no creía que Terry lo notara. A menos que dijera eso porque él tampoco hubiera cenado. Aún así, esa propuesta era algo atrevida.

– No… creo que no, Terry. – susurró ella, evitando su mirada profunda.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – otra vez su tono de voz era sombrío.

– Yo… yo tengo novio, Terry. – le recordó, apretando la falda de su vestido con las manos.

– Sí, Anthony, lo sé. Estoy invitándote a la cocina del colegio, no al mejor restaurante de Londres. Chica pecas, son las dos de la mañana, no hay nada más que bares abiertos a esta hora.

– ¡¿Chica pecas?! – explotó ella, levantándose de un salto. – ¡Soy Candice White Andley!

"_No, esa noche dejaste de ser Candice White Andley. Para mí sólo eres mi chica pecas._", le respondió Terry en su mente.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Dada la amplitud de la novela, he decidido publicar dos capítulos por semana, procuraré que sean los lunes y jueves, o martes y viernes. **

**Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y apoyo con el fic, me gusta sentirme acompañada cuando escribo una historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que ya se van descubriendo algunas cosas, entre ellas, el apetito nocturno de Terry. Me encanta esa cualidad de él, ya sé que esto no sale en el anime o manga, pero quise ponerle más realismo a los personajes, y siendo que él no come con los alumnos, tiene pocas oportunidades para cenar dentro del colegio, y sólo se me pudo ocurrir un apetito a las dos de la madrugada. **

**Como sea, nos leemos el jueves o viernes. **

**¡Saludos! **


	8. Capítulo 8 Incidente en la cocina

**8.**

**Incidente en la cocina.**

* * *

– ¿Sabes que cuando frunces la nariz se te mueven las pecas? – se burló Terry, todavía sentado en el pasto.

– ¡Ya te he dicho que me gustan mis pecas! ¡No lo repitas más, mocoso insolente!

– Está bien, entonces debe gustarte más que te diga "chica Tarzán".

– ¿Cómo "chica Tarzán"? – abrió los ojos asustada. Sus pecas se notaron aún más.

– _Una cuerda blanca se extiende en la noche como si tuviera vida, y una mona, aferrada a ella, arriesga su vida saltando desde el dormitorio de las chicas, al de los muchachos._ – ella temerosa, volvió a sentarse a su lado. – Pequeña pecosa, chica Tarzán, no suena muy bien que digamos. ¿Qué te parece "el Tarzán pecoso"? ¿Hm?

– ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó confundida.

Terry se alzó de hombros y la miró divertido.

– Tu nuevo nombre.

– ¡Acabo de decirte que mi nombre es Candice White Andley! ¡Candice White Andley!

– Entendí perfectamente, Tarzán pecoso. – dijo al momento de levantarse. – No te enojes que se te notarán más las pecas. – el rostro de la muchacha estaba encendido. – ¿Quieres ir a la cocina o te quedarás ahí con tus pecas saltarinas?

Ella refunfuñó algo en voz baja, pero se levantó ignorando la mano extendida de Terry. Era una chica amigable y por lo regular no se enojaba, pero cuando estaba con Terry, no podía evitar poner una barrera de orgullo que le impedía admirar los pocos gestos de caballerosidad que él le mostraba sólo a ella. Mientras tanto, el joven ya estaba tan inmiscuido en su acompañante, que olvidaba que era ajena.

Discutieron en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. Como Prudence conocía el apetito nocturno de Terruce, le había obsequiado una copia de las llaves de la cocina. Esas eran las llaves de su primera cita con la rubia. Candy quedó impresionada al ver cómo él abría la puerta sin ningún problema, y lo acusó de ladrón cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

– No seas ilusa, Tarzán pecoso. Yo no como con los demás, no me agrada la compañía, es por eso que vengo a comer a deshoras. ¿Alguna vez habías entrado aquí? – preguntó justo antes de encender la luz. Ella miró a su alrededor, y agrandando su pequeña obsesión por el impacto, enumeró todas las maravillas que tenía la cocina. Terry decidió ignorar su facilidad de asombro y se dedicó a preparar un pequeño banquete.

– ¡Terry! ¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó Candy asomando su cabeza a la cazuela en donde Terry calentaba sopa.

– Paso varias horas del día en la cocina, ¡claro que sé cocinar! Y no acerques tu melena, dejarás todo lleno de cabellos. – la regañó, empujándola con la cadera. – ¿Sabes hacer huevos?

– ¡Sé hornear un pan!

Terry soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio la espalda a la sopa para mirar a la chiquilla.

– Candy, no hornearás un pan a esta hora. ¿Te das cuenta que el olor a quemado despertaría a todo el colegio?

Ella, fastidiada por sus bromas, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, privando a Terry de ver como sus pecas se movían. Una luz algo lejana iluminó la ventana.

– Vieja idiota. – farfulló el británico. Extinguió la llama de la estufa, tomó a Candy de la muñeca y apagó la luz. – Por aquí, acompáñame. – susurró, jalándola al fondo de la cocina. – No hagas ruido. –metió otra llave en una cerradura más y abrió una puerta de apenas un metro de altura. – Métete ahí. – antes de que la rubia dijera algo, él ya la había empujado al interior de un pequeño cuarto. Candy se golpeó la cabeza, pero no se quejó.

Terry sólo tuvo tiempo de atorar la pequeña puerta con un trapo para evitar que se cerrara por completo, y así no ahogar a la pobre muchacha. Guardó en sus pantalones las llaves, antes de que una intensa luz iluminara su rostro. La hermana Grey lo había descubierto.

– Terruce… – dijo la monja encendiendo la luz. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No lo sé, ¿quizá rezar? – respondió él con sarcasmo. – Hermana Grey, tenía hambre, ¿es un pecado comer a estas horas?

– Es un pecado robar, Terruce.

– No se cuenta como robo si el platillo que estaba preparando es el que no comí a la hora debida. Sólo vine por lo que me toca.

– ¿Y ese segundo plato? – preguntó la hermana Margaret.

Terry olvidó ese detalle. Tendría que dejar que lo castigaran de nuevo. Asintió con la cabeza, metió las manos a los bolsillos y empujó con el pie la puertita en donde Candy se escondía, de manera en que ella no saliera. Entre menos oxígeno le llegara, menos fuerza tendría para gritar. Ya conocía la costumbre de la pecosa por entrometerse, así que tenía que distraer de inmediato a las monjas antes de darle tiempo a la rubia para delatarse. Tomó aire, a sabiendas de que sacrificaría una semana de ver a la estudiante, y habló con voz firme.

– No es de su incumbencia, señorita Margaret. Y últimadamente, hermana Grey, no tengo por qué explicarle nada. Si me van a matar de hambre durante una semana, entonces espero que cuando vuelva a comer, tan siquiera tengan platillos que valgan la pena. Jesucristo no se sacrificó para que la sopa esté tan salada.

Ambas monjas estaban estupefactas, al igual que Candy. Terry jamás había sido tan grosero con nadie, ni siquiera con ellas. Quizá una semana era poco tiempo para su castigo. El muchacho sólo rogaba que en esa semana, su padre fuera a dar sus donaciones para liberarse del castigo, y enterarse de lo que le sucedió a Candy esa noche.

– Sí, lo sé. Me iré a mi habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo, hermanas? – preguntó, caminando hacia la salida de la cocina.

– Una semana, hasta que se decida tu castigo. – susurró la madre superiora. – Ahora, todos afuera.

Un minuto después, cuando la chica escuchó que cerraban la puerta de la cocina, esperó cinco segundos antes de empujar con el pie la puertita del cuarto y salir a la cocina, tosiendo un poco. Se recargó en la pared y rogó a Dios que el castigo de Terry no fuera tan malo.

– Por favor, Dios, Terry dijo todo eso para… ¿para salvarme?

* * *

Cada vez que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, el cabello de Anthony se platinaba aún más, dándole un aspecto angelical. Cualquier chica podría desmayarse al ver ese rostro, pero Annalee era una excepción. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver chicos casi imposiblemente guapos, pues en el colegio asistían muchos hombres de ese tipo, así que ver a Anthony cada mañana no le afectaba en lo absoluto. El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par y le sonrió a su enfermera. Tuvo el sueño más hermoso de toda su vida. En él, se veía mayor, quizá con tres o cuatro años más, el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, de pie y con un traje blanco que realzaba a la perfección todos sus atributos. Su madre estaba sentada en una larga banca; a su lado, su padre rodeaba con un brazo su estrecha cintura. Todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí, todos esperando a una mujer. Ésta entró por las puertas de marfil, con un vestido largo con bordados de rosas, de _su_ rosa. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, estaba adornado con algunas flores en el punto perfecto; parecía una Diosa con esa cascada dorada. Y su rostro... ¡Vaya rostro! ¡Jamás había sido tan hermoso como en ese sueño! Sus enormes ojos color esmeralda brillaban de felicidad y su amplia sonrisa podía iluminar toda la habitación. En sus manos tomaba con nerviosismo un ramo de _Dulce Candy_ que todavía parecían vivir como ella, tan fuertes, tan hermosas.

* * *

– ¡Qué hermoso está el día! – exclamó el muchacho cuando fue tomado en brazos por la delgada mujer.

– Si observa bien, joven Anthony, se pueden ver unas nubes negras al norte de Londres. – respondió ella en un gran esfuerzo. Sus delgados brazos apenas soportaban el cuerpo del alumno, pero dado que era su paciente particular, no podía pedir ayuda de ningún tipo. – Aunque por ahora, sí, es un hermoso día.

– Annalee, debes darme la razón siempre. Para eso te pagan. – bromeó el joven de ojos azules.

Ella resopló después de colocar al muchacho en la silla de ruedas. No respondió a su último comentario y lo llevó al baño, que a diferencia del de abajo, servía a la perfección. Bañó al paciente como otros días, asintiendo o haciendo pequeños comentarios para alimentar la rica conversación del estudiante. Notó que estaba de un humor mucho mejor que otros días, pero no preguntó la razón, no debía meterse en la vida de los adolescentes con quienes trabajaba.

Después de veinte minutos, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la primera clase del día: ética y moral. Afuera del salón, la hermana Margaret los esperaba con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

– Buenos días, joven Anthony, Annalee. – saludó.

– Buenos días, hermana Margaret.

– Te tengo magníficas noticias. La habitación de abajo se desocupará esta noche. Ya no tendrán que cargarte hasta tu recámara actual.

– ¡Qué alegría! – exclamó la enfermera. Era la mejor noticia que recibió en varios meses.

Anthony no respondió. Algo en el tono de la monja no le gustaba. Sabía que el castigo de Grandchester por la jugada en el baño, era permanecer en el cuarto hasta que arreglaran las llaves de agua, pero algo dentro de él le indicaba que las cosas no estaban demasiado bien para el aristócrata.

Se despidió de la hermana y Annalee lo metió en la clase que aún no comenzaba. Archie y Stear conversaban en sus lugares asignados a un lado del de su primo. Los hermanos dirigieron su plática al rubio, ignorando que en su mente la duda carcomía cualquier pensamiento. Por alguna razón, los Cornwell también se sentían eufóricos, así que Anthony decidió no compartir su angustia.

– ¡Ya nos hacía falta un buen descanso! – dijo Stear, estirando los brazos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Anthony.

– Al quinto domingo, claro. Es mañana.

– Nos dan libertad cada cinco domingos. – explicó Archie. – Podemos ir a pasear, llevar a Candy a comer…

– Sí, o comer con la tía abuela. Recuerda que ella ya está aquí. – respondió su primo. – En ese caso, rememoramos los días en Lakewood.

– Será maravilloso. Tengo tantas ansias.

Después del comentario de Stear, la clase dio inicio. Nadie en el salón notó la ausencia del hijo del duque de Grandchester. El quinto domingo estaba tan cercano que ninguno de los estudiantes pensaba en otra cosa. Aún los más aplicados dejaron de prestarles atención a sus profesores, para imaginar su paseo por Londres en sólo 24 horas.

* * *

A la hora del receso, el castaño Cornwell tomó la silla de ruedas y corrió hacia el encuentro de Candy. Stear, disculpándose con la enfermera, los siguió. No importaba que ahora los rubios fueran pareja, ese día tenían que estar los cuatro juntos. Divisaron a Candy estirando sus brazos en el césped, sentada a un lado de una joven de cabello corto y gafas redondas. Al parecer conversaban con alegría, seguramente también acerca del día tan esperado. Los tres muchachos suspiraron cuando vieron cómo la chica pasaba sus manos por sus rizos, sin saber que detrás de ese gesto, se encontraba la desesperación por salir corriendo hacia la recámara del estudiante rebelde.

– Candy, buenos días. – saludó Archie. Ella giró el rostro y se levantó de un brinco. No esperaba verlos. – Decidimos que era buena hora para visitarte, ¿no te alegras?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella es Patty. – señaló, evitando sus miradas y tomando de la mano a su amiga. – Ellos son Archie, Stear y Anthony. – los presentó, sin perder de vista a la castaña. Todos la saludaron con su usual cortesía. – Y bien, ¿qué dicen que los trae aquí? – preguntó, sintiendo en su rostro la mirada profunda de su novio. Por fin se rindió ante esos ojos azules y se hundió en sus pupilas. – ¿Anthony?

– Sólo quería verte. – respondió, mirando las manos de la muchacha. Ella comprendió el mensaje y posó una de ellas en el hombro del caballero. – ¿Hablaban de mañana, cierto?

– Todos lo hacen. Patty dice que su abuela vendrá por ella. ¿Ustedes no la conocieron? Es una viejita adorable. Archie, ¿crees que mi abuela fue así? Yo no lo sé, pero si Patty me lo permite, adoptaré a su abuela como mía.

– ¡Candy! – exclamó su amiga, cubriéndose el rostro. – ¿Qué cosas dices?

– Tranquilízate, Patty. – le dijo Stear, sonriéndole. – Está bromeando, ¿no es así, Candy?

– ¿Y cómo podríamos conocerla si ella jamás ha venido aquí, Candy? – inquirió Archie, interesado en las palabras de la rubia.

– Ah, pues… – recordó como fue que la anciana logró pasar al colegio y su angustia regresó. Anthony notó el atisbo de distracción en el rostro de la estudiante, que se borró casi de inmediato. – Creo que tienes razón, Archie. No hay forma de que ustedes la conozcan. Quiero decir, yo tampoco la conozco, no en persona; pero Patty me ha contado un sinfín de cosas de ella. – mintió, agachando la cara. Todos los presentes rieron, incluyendo a la tímida Patty.

Por alguna razón, la presencia de esos chicos podía cambiar a cualquiera. La armonía que los cuatro despedían cuando estaban juntos, era tan deliciosa que pronto Patty le pidió a Candy que le permitiera seguir en contacto con tan siquiera uno de sus amigos. Ella aceptó feliz de que su amiga por fin quisiera ser más sociable.

– ¿Saben si el quinto domingo también aplica a los castigados? – preguntó la pecosa.

– Candy, no pensarás en hacer que castiguen este día, ¿verdad? – respondió Anthony.

– Bueno, ya tenemos suerte de que no la descubran por las noches cuando nos va a ver. – admitió Stear, recargándose en un árbol cercano.

– Nada de eso, sólo tengo curiosidad. – contestó ella algo apenada.

– Ah, en ese caso, creo que no aplica. Castigos son castigos y deben respetarse.

Ella asintió algo pensativa. Su novio supo que algo pasaba con ella, pero no le dijo nada. Esa noche cuando fuera a visitarlo, la enfrentaría. Además, quería contarle su sueño, quería ver su expresión de alegría.

– El receso está por terminar. Nos tenemos que ir. – se despidió Candy, dándole un apretón en el hombro a Anthony. – Cuídate mucho. – le dijo sólo a él. Aún existía ese trato que era dedicado únicamente al rubio.

– Candy… – la llamó y ella se hincó frente a él. – ¿Crees que puedas arriesgarte una vez más e ir a mi habitación esta noche? – la muchacha asintió y se levantó. – Gracias.

– Nos vemos, Anthony. Nos vemos, chicos.

– Adiós, Candy.

El muchacho en silla de ruedas estaba tan embelesado con su novia que olvidó decirle que su habitación ya no estaría en el segundo piso. Incluso olvidó decírselo a sus primos. No importaba cuántas caídas sufriera, el amor era lo único que lo podía levantar. Sólo el amor de Candy podía acribillarlo o curarlo.

* * *

A las ocho de la noche, Annalee salió de la recámara, dejando a Anthony ya en la cama. El joven miró el techo, esperando escuchar la ventana abrirse por unas suaves manos. Ansiaba tanto ver a su adorada Candy.

La rubia lanzó la cuerda al árbol, recordando la leyenda que Terry le contó una noche antes, y se colgó de ella, preparada para saltar en los árboles. Como siempre, cayó mal al balcón y se golpeó los glúteos. Ignoró el dolor al notar que la habitación de Anthony estaba diferente. Para empezar, el rubio no estaba en la cama. Ella quiso llamarlo, pero decidió indagar. No tardó mucho en vislumbrar una fotografía en el piso. Al agacharse y tomarla, notó que era de una actriz de Broadway muy conocida: Eleonor Baker.

– ¿Cómo? – se preguntó, descubriendo el mensaje escrito en la fotografía. – "A mi hijo Terry, con todo mi amor. Eleonor Baker" ¿"A mi hijo Terry"? Ahora entiendo, la hermana Grey debió regresarle su habitación a Terry. – volvió la vista a la fotografía. – Pero no se sabe que ella sea casada, ¿será su madre?

Horas antes, Terruce salió de su recámara para ir a la cocina a comer algunos panes. Al regresar, abrió la puerta de su habitación, aún pensando en la fotografía que recibió de su madre unos días atrás. ¿Qué pensaba ella? ¿Que al enviarle una fotografía suya, él podría perdonarla?

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que cerca del balcón, una chica estaba de pie. No tardó más de medio segundo en reconocerla.

– ¡Candy!

– ¡Terry! – respondió ella, asustada.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntó, avanzando hacia ella.

– Yo-yo… – balbuceó, dejando caer la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Esta cayó boca arriba en el suelo y Terry la identificó. Un calor que con nada se comparaba al que 24 horas sintió al tener a la pecosa a su lado, inundó su cuerpo, al percatarse que ella sabía su mayor secreto.

Candy jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Conocía su temperamento y varias veces supo de su molestia, pero a pesar de eso, estaba segura que esos ojos jamás representaron tal furia como la de aquella noche. El muchacho tomó la fotografía, le echó un vistazo rápido y la destrozó hasta convertirla en confeti. Candy se dijo que era el momento de hablar.

– Bueno, yo… entré por error. – se excusó. Él no se movió durante dos segundos. – Terry, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

Pero éste no escuchó esas palabras. El coraje que sentía correr por sus venas, ahora se intensificaba más por la impotencia de no guardar su secreto. Vio una única salida y la tomó. Se acercó a la muchacha aún más y la agarró con fuerza de los hombros.

– ¡Nunca hables de esto con nadie, ¿entiendes?! ¡Sino, yo te…! – se quedó callado un momento, dudando de amenazarla con verdadera pasión. – ¡Sino, yo te destrozaré! ¡Te destrozaré, ¿entiendes?! – al fijar más su mirada al hermoso césped que eran los ojos de la muchacha, vio reflejado en ellos la maldad con la que la zarandeaba. La soltó de repente y le dio la espalda. – Ahora vete de aquí.

– Terry… Terry… Yo nunca hablaré de esto con nadie. Te lo prometo.

Esta vez sí entendió las palabras de la muchacha. Sabía que cumpliría su promesa, pero aún así estaba muy enojado con ella. De todas las personas que se encontraban en el colegio, siempre era ella la que lograba descifrarlo. Un segundo más tarde, escuchó como Candy salía del cuarto. Apretó el puño derecho y lo estrelló en la mesa. No debió tratarla de esa forma. No después de todo lo que ella hizo por él desde que lo conoció. Inconscientemente, lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas, ella lo convertía en una mejor persona. Estando a su lado, él sentía que tenía otra oportunidad.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Cuando escribí este capítulo, me enamoré de Terry. No sé, salvarla de un castigo, ¡imagínense que los hubieran descubierto esa noche en la cocina! Ya no habrían necesitado a Elisa para que echaran a Candy del colegio, jajajajajaja. Bueno, ya. Me encantó esa escena, de hecho, es de mis favoritas de todo el fic. **

**Espero que les guste la historia, les prometo más pasión, encuentros y desencuentros de la pareja consentida. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, me alegran mucho la semana. **

**¡Saludos! Les mando a todos un abrazo.**


	9. Capítulo 9 La familia Britter

**9.**

**Familia Britter.**

* * *

Cuando él la conoció, no pensó que la querría tanto. Ella lucía un gastado vestido verde y sus rizos incontrolables estaban amarrados en dos coletas que la hacían lucir más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Por su culpa el portal se había abierto, provocando que la canoa en donde él se encontraba, fuera llevada unos metros por la corriente. La chica, con una habilidad increíble, arrojó una cuerda que enlazó en la muñeca del muchacho, salvándolo. Desde ese momento, supo que ella no era una mujer común. No era sólo su capacidad de enlazar, eran sus enormes ojos, era su delicada voz, era su engañosa apariencia; pues detrás de ese cuerpo delgado, ocultaba una fuerza comparable con la de un hombre. Ella, Candy, le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Por esa razón, decidió invitarla a la fiesta que la tía abuela daría a causa de su regreso a Lakewood. Estaba determinado a conquistar a esa habilidosa muchacha.

Sin embargo, en cuanto ella cruzó la mirada con su primo Anthony, descubrió que ese lugar ya lo había tomado el rubio. Sus miradas ya estaban predestinadas, el amor que desprendían, aún cuando era la segunda vez que se veían, era abrasador.

Posteriormente, cuando Anthony les contó con detalles cómo conoció a la pecosa, sus ojos azules brillaron con una intensidad semejante a la del salvaje mar. Siempre fue Anthony, nunca fue Archie.

Los dejó ser felices porque a los dos los amaba como a nadie, guardándose para sí, los sentimientos dirigidos a la rubia. Fue capaz de testificar las indirectas de ambos, sólo por una frase que marcaría su vida desde enterarse de cómo la trataban los Leagan: "_es por el bien de Candy_". Tenía que esconder su amor, tenía que alegrarse por Anthony, tenía que soportar las miradas de Candy, tenía que esforzarse por ser sólo su amigo. Todo eso por el bien de Candy. ¡¿Y qué pasaba con el bien de Archie?! Él también quería ser feliz, él también tenía el derecho a ser feliz. Poseía elegancia, belleza, modales y riqueza. Sabía de la envidia de varios de sus compañeros por las posesiones que él tenía, pero ellos no podían sentir una envidia más ridícula, pues a pesar de eso, él no obtenía la felicidad completa. La razón de ello era que el corazón de Candy le era ajeno. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas palabras y tantas ojeadas, por fin Anthony lo había conseguido: Candy era su novia oficial. Ya nadie podría separarlos, no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera desaparecer aquella unión. Ella ya no debía ser un objetivo para amar, esa idea debía ser desterrada. Ellos se casarían apenas tuvieran edad, estaba predicho.

Y lo que más le dolía era saber que nunca fue un rival para su primo, ella jamás tuvo ojos para alguien más. Quizá por eso Stear se salió del juego casi de inmediato, quizá su sensatez lo liberó del dolor profundo que Archie sentía en las entrañas. No importaban todas las cualidades que el castaño tuviera, jamás podría llegar a los talones al rubio. Aún en esa silla de ruedas, aún sin poder bailar con ella, aún sin poder tomar su mano siquiera, ella lo prefería ante todas las cosas.

– Candy… ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué de entre tantos hombres, tuviste que escoger a uno que está tan cerca de mí?, ¿por qué tiene que ser una persona a quien no puedo lastimar? ¡Dios, Candy! ¡Si tan sólo fuera alguien más me harías menos desdichado! ¡Aceptaría a cualquiera que no fuera él! ¡¿Por qué a Anthony?! – le reclamó a la pecosa mientras se duchaba aquél quinto domingo.

* * *

Como varios jóvenes de su edad, tuvo un sueño con su amor imposible. En éste, la muchacha estaba corriendo delante de él, viéndolo de vez en cuando, con esa agradable sonrisa suya. Aunque por más que él corriera, jamás conseguía alcanzarla. La sentía tan cerca, podía aspirar el aroma de su dorado cabello, pero no consiguió tomar su cintura y apretarla. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, ella no sería suya ni en sus sueños más románticos. Aunque nunca lo abandonara, no permitía entregar el amor que él deseaba. Cuando pensaba en el amor que no poseía, creía que su cariño como amiga era insuficiente. Él era un hombre, no era de piedra, le dolía las palabras que utilizaba sólo cuando estaba con Anthony. Le dolía saber que ella era capaz de describir al amor de una manera especial, de una manera que ella no le mostraría nunca, pues el único acreedor de su corazón era su propio primo.

* * *

Cuando Elisa dirigió sus atenciones a Anthony, ninguno de los Cornwell sintió envidia, sino lástima. El hecho de que una mujer como Elisa pudiera entregarle su cariño a un hombre como Anthony, no podía causar otro sentimiento que no fuera el de la lástima. Incluso llegaron a tomar el asunto como una broma, a pesar de que él era el único que era deseado por una figura femenina. Cuando aquél juego comenzó, ninguno le tomaba importancia al amor. Claro que eso fue antes de conocer a esa rubia perfecta.

"_¡Hechicera!_", pensó Archie al notar el efecto que tenía Candy por los chicos que conocía. Ese efecto de sorpresa, de admiración, de descubrimiento. Cualquier hombre podría caer ante esos encantos, todos en su sano juicio podrían matar sólo por ver una vez más esas praderas verdes que eran sus ojos, no existía ninguno que fuera inmune al embrujo de su risa. Hasta el hombre más déspota, rebelde y solitario se enamoraría de esa hechicera natural. Y Archie no era nada más que un hombre, él también cayó rendido al conocerla. No tardó dos minutos en aferrar sus esperanzas a ese rostro angelical. Si algo aún lo mantenía con los pies en el suelo y el corazón en el cielo, era esa niña. Esa niña que día a día se desarrollaba más y más como mujer. No era suficiente la belleza que poseía a los trece años, ésta seguía evolucionando ante cada amanecer, rompiéndole el corazón al joven cada vez que ella le sonreía. ¿Acaso no era consciente del resultado?... No, y eso era lo más hermoso de Candy: su inocencia.

– ¿Ya estás listo, Archie? – le preguntó Stear desde la puerta. – La tía abuela ya nos espera en la mansión. – el aludido no respondió y se miró una vez más al espejo. El color rojo siempre lo agraciaba más, lo hacía ver más varonil; y ése día en especial, llevaba una camisa roja que cubría con delicadeza sus brazos, descubriendo una parte de ellos cuando se pasaba la mano por los castaños cabellos. Su pantalón color crema combinaba con su camisa y sus zapatos de gamuza. Suspiró, si tan sólo su rostro luciera tan bien como su cuerpo, si tan sólo el dolor no se viera reflejado en sus pupilas color canela. Llegó a escuchar en América que el primer paso para sentirse bien, era verse bien, pero ése día comprobó lo erróneo de la frase, pues aunque era el más elegante de los Andley, estaba claro que no era el más feliz. – ¿No te lo dije? La familia Britter estará ahí, así que deja de pensar en Candy por un momento.

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– ¡Por favor, Archie! ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Annie Britter?! ¡Te escribe cada semana!

Archie suspiró, miró el cajón en donde guardaba las cartas de la hija Britter y se alzó de hombros. Claro que notaba el interés que Annie tenía por él, era más que obvio, pero no podía corresponderle de la misma forma, no cuando el verdadero objeto de su amor estaba tan cerca de él. Annie no le era indiferente, notaba que era una dama muy educada y con clase, pero además de eso, no veía nada más. Quizá su rostro tímido y su largo cabello oscuro fueran hermosos, pero no tenían comparación con los rubios rizos de Candy. Nada podía ser comparado con aquél ángel de ojos verdes.

* * *

Cuando subieron al carruaje, Anthony, Elisa y Neil ya estaban ahí. Sólo faltaba Candy. Por un momento creyó que la tía abuela no la había invitado a la reunión, pero cuando vio una melena rubia saliendo de la escuela, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, supo que estaba equivocado.

– Lamento el retraso, tenía un asunto pendiente. – se disculpó, sentándose enfrente de Anthony. – ¿En dónde está Annalee?

– Ella sólo me cuidará en el colegio, una vez salga de él, dejaré de ser su responsabilidad. – le explicó él, mirando con curiosidad sus mejillas. – ¿Estás acalorada, Candy?

– No. – se apresuró a responder, sonrojándose más. – ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

Justo en ese momento, el carruaje avanzó, dejando atrás al colegio. Anthony no era el único que notó ese rubor en el rostro de la pecosa, pero frente a Elisa, no podían entrevistarla. De hecho, en presencia de Elisa, Archie se sentía un poco más cómodo, pues ella aún desconocía la relación entre ambos rubios, ya que temían que pudiera decirle algo a la tía Elroy. Ella desaprobaría el noviazgo entre estos, tan siquiera hasta que ambos tuvieran la mayoría de edad. Eso le otorgaba a Archie varios años de tortura, proporcionándole toda una vida llena de infelicidad.

– Dime, Candy, ¿sabes algo acerca del castigo que se le impuso a Terruce Grandchester? – preguntó Elisa, mirándose las uñas.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Neil, miraron a la pelirroja con duda. El insistente odio de Elisa hacia Candy era muy conocido, pero tan siquiera los Cornwell, creían que con el nuevo desinterés que le atribuyó al accidente de Anthony, ya no habría más problemas entre ellas.

Lo que desconocían era que Elisa ya tenía un nuevo interés: desde que vio al hijo del duque de Grandchester entrar a la iglesia, sus ojos relampaguearon. Su carácter rebelde y ese cabello ondulante eran suficientes como para despertar los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

– No sé nada. – respondió Candy, después de un rato.

– ¿Por qué Candy sabría de eso, Elisa? – intervino Anthony, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ella sonrió triunfante. Consiguió lo que quiso, la voz del muchacho estaba distorsionada a causa de los celos. Aún cuando la rubia no lo supiera, Elisa era capaz de sentir los nervios de la joven, pues después de tantos castigos en su estancia con los Leagan, Elisa era experta en identificar el miedo de Candy.

– Oh, yo sólo preguntaba. Después de todo, Candy y Terruce son muy buenos amigos, ¿no es así, Candy? – por fin miró esos inmensos y asustados ojos verdes.

– No, no es verdad; apenas le dirijo la palabra.

"_¿Grandchester?_" se preguntó Archie sin dejar de mirar a Candy. Si ella estaba diciendo la verdad, en teoría no debía sonrojarse o agacharse, no había razón para apenarse. Sin embargo, si mentía, ¿cuál era el riesgo? De cualquier modo, Candy era una chica carismática, no existía problema alguno en que ella tuviera más amigos. ¿O sí?

– ¿Estás segura, Candy?

Archie volteó a ver a Anthony. Su mirada era de nerviosismo, se notaba en su quijada que estaba soportando los deseos de interrogar a Candy, preguntarle todo acerca de ese tal Terruce. Elisa pocas veces hablaba con la verdad, Candy siempre lo demostraba, pero en esta ocasión, la rubia no podía dejar de titubear y jugar con sus dedos. Esta vez, algo de lo que decía Elisa era cierto.

El castaño comprendía los temores de su primo. Era normal que el hecho de que un hombre completamente sano y además atractivo estuviera tan cerca de su perfecta novia, provocara en él, un tetrapléjico americano, unos celos incontrolables. Lo que no entendía, era porqué Candy permitía que el asunto se le saliera de las manos. Su sólo nerviosismo la delataría, tanto por el asunto de Terruce, como con su relación con Anthony.

Después de un minuto que pareció una eternidad, la rubia ignoró a Elisa y le preguntó a Stear acerca de sus inventos más recientes. Sabiendo que ese tema sacaría cualquier otro por el entusiasmo en la voz del moreno, la conversación anterior quedó olvidada durante el viaje. En ese momento, Neil y Elisa no dejaron de cuchichear, Neil tuvo la misma duda que todos en el carruaje al escuchar las especulaciones de su hermanita, así que le preguntó los detalles de la jugosa noticia.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Andley en Londres, la tía abuela saludó con efusión a sus nietos verdaderos, dejando al último, claro está, a la pobre Candy, quien retrocedió tantos pasos hasta que su espalda se recargó en la pared de la habitación. Años antes se hubiera emocionado al estar en una casa tan elegante y grande, pero ahora que estaba acostumbrada al lujo, ignoró los detalles. Le bastó con observar desde lejos a la familia, para darse un momento y pensar en lo ocurrido justo antes de entrar al carruaje.

* * *

Ella corría por la falsa colina de Ponny, se había levantado temprano para jugar un rato con Klin. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, vio una figura masculina recostada. Era Terry, y estaba fumando de nuevo. Esperaba visitarlo a su habitación después de jugar con Klin; le pediría disculpas por su intromisión de la noche pasada, ofreciéndole su armónica favorita. Pero ya que él le facilitó las cosas, la rubia colocó las manos en su cintura y le habló con voz ronca.

– ¡Terruce Grandchester!

Él se enderezó de inmediato y volteó a verla. Candy rió por su expresión de miedo, y se sentó a su lado. Su mascota, quien la escuchó, bajó y se recostó en las piernas de la muchacha.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Creí que eras la hermana Grey haciendo inspección! Si querías fumar, sólo lo tenías que pedirlo. – dijo, extendiéndole la cajetilla de cigarros.

La estudiante, sorprendiéndolo, le arrebató el objeto y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

– Terry, quiero disculparme por lo de anoche. – habló con seriedad. Él, entendiendo la razón de su visita, apagó el cigarrillo y se concentró en las palabras de la chica. – Creía que la hermana Grey te había castigado, así que planeaba ir a verte después de jugar con Klin, – comenzó, acariciando a su mascota. – pero ya que estás aquí, quiero hacerlo. No debí meterme en tu recámara, yo…

– Te equivocaste, ibas a ver al _cabeza_ _de mostaza_, lo sé. Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? – sugirió, recostándose de nuevo y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Sé que no se lo dirás a nadie.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó, dejando pasar el apodo que su compañero utilizaba para dirigirse a Anthony.

– Confío en que eres inteligente, así que no tendré que destrozarte. – bromeó él, mirando el cabello de la muchacha. No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos desde que había llegado, y ya estaba llena de ramas y hojas de árboles. Sus manos dejaron de acariciar al cuatí. – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Hablabas en serio con lo de destruirme! – exclamó ella, asustada. – ¡Terry! – giró el rostro, fijando sus ojos verdes en los de él.

– ¿Por qué me dices 'Terry'? Mi nombre es Terruce. Todos me dicen así, ¿qué te hace creer que tú puedes llamarme Terry? – atajó, sin poder ignorar más ese detalle.

– No creí que te molestara, Terr…uce.

– No es eso. – respondió, girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda y ocultar su melancólica mirada. – Es sólo que es raro.

– ¿Eso significa que puedo seguir llamándote 'Terry'? El nombre de Terruce es muy largo y formal, no me gusta. – admitió ella, algo sonrojada. – No me gusta llamarte así, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos me atrevo a hacerlo.

– ¿Pensamientos, eh? Ahora sí que me halagaste, Tarzán pecoso. – contestó, girando sólo su cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba de nuevo enojada.

– Quise disculparme, pero tú eres imposible, Terry.

– Anda, te escuché y te he perdonado. – respondió él, sentándose. No quería que el momento de la despedida llegara tan rápido.

Ella sabía lo difícil que era enojarse con una mirada como aquella, así que se rindió y metió la mano a otro de sus bolsillos, para sacar un instrumento musical y entregárselo a su amigo.

– Hazme el favor de dejar de fumar en mi colina de Ponny. Toma, es una armónica, mi instrumento favorito.

– Así que es tu favorito. – repitió Terry, sopesando el objeto. – ¿Qué quieres?, ¿que te de un beso indirectamente?

– ¡Terry! – lo reprimió, levantándose de un salto. Klin, harto de los altibajos de la pareja, se sentó cerca del árbol.

– No te enojes, Candy, sólo estaba bromeando. No me gustan las pecosas como tú. Si quieres que la toque, la tocaré, entonces. – agregó antes de que ella pudiera molestarse de nuevo.

– ¡Ay, Terry! Dices y haces cosas que parecen imposibles. – exclamó ella, sentándose a su lado.

"_Por ejemplo, me resulta imposible creer que me guste estar así, contigo._", pensó, disfrutando de la melodía que su acompañante tocaba para ella: Annie Laurie.

– ¡Dios, lo olvidé! – dijo ella, levantándose por segunda vez. Terry la miró divertido, dejando de lado la armónica. – Están esperándome afuera. Por favor, regresa a tu habitación antes de que te regañen, y recuerda: en vez de fumar, toca la armónica. ¿Podrías cuidar de Klin en mi ausencia? Él te hará buena compañía y puede ayudarte a estudiar. ¡Gracias!

Soltó una risilla coqueta y se echó a correr, pero antes de salir del cuadro, escuchó al aristócrata gritar: _¡Tarzán pecoso y entrometido!_

* * *

– ¡Candice! – la llamó la tía abuela, regresándola a la realidad. – Parece que no has cambiado en nada, después de todo.

– Perdóneme, tía abuela. – se disculpó Candy, agachando el rostro.

– Estábamos presentándote a la familia Britter. ¿Acaso tienes algo más importante en qué pensar?

"_¿Britter, dijo?_ _Entonces, Annie…_" se dijo justo antes de ver a su amiga de juegos, parada frente a ella. Lucía más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su cabello negro azulado estaba acomodado en un suave recogido que dejaba dos mechones sueltos a un lado de las orejas. Un vestido del mismo color que sus ojos le hacía resaltar una figura delgada y delicada, además que un pequeño sombrero la protegía del sol de febrero. Quiso decirle cuán hermosa lucía, quiso asegurarle que la hermana María y la señorita Ponny estarían orgullosas de la distinguida dama que ahora era, quiso decirle que ella misma estaba orgullosa de Annie; pero en lugar de eso, sólo pudo saludarla como le enseñaron. No debía difundir que Annie también venía del Hogar de Ponny, eso podría afectar a los Britter y a la misma Annie.

– Te hice una pregunta, Candice. – dijo la tía Elroy.

– Eh, sí, claro. Quiero decir, no, no tengo nada más importante en qué pensar, tía abuela. – se disculpó, agachando el rostro de nuevo.

– Perdónala, Annie, ella es sólo una hija de Ponny. – le dijo Elisa a Annie.

– Sí, una antigua sirvienta. – agregó el mayor de los Leagan.

– Y tú careces de modales, Neil. – respondió Anthony. – A veces siento que no necesitas ayuda para avergonzar a la familia Andley, pero luego veo a tu hermana y recuerdo que son el par de brabucones perfectos para arruinar la reputación de la familia.

Esos modales no eran comunes en Anthony. Todos reconocían que desde que conoció a Candy, no hizo otra cosa que defenderla, pero jamás llegó al extremo de llamar así a los Leagan. Algo estaba cambiando en él, y Archie estaba a punto de descubrir qué era lo que le sucedía.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Perdónenme por subir el capítulo tan tarde! Lo que sucede es que estoy haciendo los trámites para ingresar a la universidad, y eso absorbe mi tiempo. Sin embargo, cumplí, tan siquiera en México, sigue siendo martes. **

**Bueno, bueno, como pueden notar, la novela no sólo es Candy-Anthony-Terry, sino que quiero meter algo de todos, pues en el manga no se apreció de manera completa a todos o muchos de los personajes, y mi intención es abordar el interior de los más destacados. Espero que les agrade. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Nos leemos el viernes. **


	10. Capítulo 10 Un donjuán

**10.**

**Un donjuán.**

* * *

La tía Elroy adjudicó ese comportamiento a la desesperación que era vivir en su condición, así que sólo pidió disculpas a la familia Britter, sin ocuparse de regañar a Anthony. Procedió a entregar los regalos que traía desde América, para después comer todos juntos en el salón de la casona. Esperaba que con la conversación, los modales de Anthony regresaran a la normalidad, pues de no ser así, tendría que charlar con él en privado.

– No, Candy, no quiero que te sientes a un lado de Anthony. Ve a sentarte junto a la señorita Britter. Vamos, Archie, cédele el lugar a Candy.

Si los pensamientos no fueran privados, todos hubieran escuchado los gritos de emoción en el cerebro de la rubia. Después de tantos años, después de tantas prohibiciones, por fin se le permitía estar cerca de su mejor amiga; de Annie. Casi pudo sentir como su corazón se salía de su pecho, pero al saber que sus palpitaciones se podían observar a través de los leves movimientos de su pecho, intentó controlar sus emociones. A pesar de que los recuerdos se aminoraban en su mente, Candy intentó desviarlos concentrándose en el tema que debatían los padres de Annie y Elisa: el papel que debían tener las mujeres en el mundo.

– Nuestras manos son pequeñas y débiles, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos hacer si no es criar a los hijos y esperar al marido por las noches? – preguntaba la madre de Neil.

– Por eso decidimos meter a Annie al R_eal Colegio San Pablo_, señora Leagan. – respondió orgullosa la señora Britter.

– ¿A Annie? – repitió Archie. – Lamento la intromisión, pero no creo que ella necesite esas clases.

Las palabras del castaño fueron llegadas a los oídos de Annie con un significado erróneo. La realidad era que si ella estaba en el colegio, estaría más cerca de él; por educación no podría ignorar sus atenciones, así que tendría que alejarse más de Candy. De ninguna manera le convenía que ella asistiera a ese lugar.

– ¡Oh, Archie! ¡Qué cosas tan hermosas dices! Pero a mi hija aun le falta aprender mucho. Y sugirió inteligentemente en asistir al mismo colegio que todos ustedes, adorables muchachos. No sé si lo sepas, pero es el mejor de Inglaterra.

– Me temo que debo insistir, señora Britter, pero reafirmo que Annie está preparada para casarse. Si es su deseo, incluso podría casarse con cualquier inglés de buena familia.

– Como el hijo del duque de Grandchester, ¿quieres decir, Archie? – sugirió Elisa, antes de sorber un poco de agua. – ¿Lo conoce, señora Britter?

– Elisa, no está permitido a los jóvenes a meterse a una conversación de adultos sin antes haber pedido permiso. – la reprimió su padre.

– De ninguna manera, señor Leagan. Cuéntame de ese muchachito, Elisa. ¿En verdad es de buena familia? ¿Asiste al mismo colegio?

– Oh, si quiere saber los detalles, creo que debería preguntarle a Candy, ella es quien lo conoce muy bien. ¿Verdad, Candy?

Pero la rubia se había perdido de toda la conversación a partir de escuchar que Annie estudiaría con ella. Si creía que ya era bendecida por estar al lado de la morena, ahora se sentía dichosa como nunca antes. Pensar que existía la posibilidad de volver a ser su amiga, sin que intervengan los tabúes de la adopción, la hacía sentirse en las nubes. Los modales de Anthony quedaron en el olvido a raíz de escuchar esas palabras, al igual que la presencia de Terry en la falsa colina de Ponny. Sólo importaba recuperar la amistad de Annie.

– Candy. – la retó la tía Elroy, por segunda ocasión en menos de dos horas.

– Perdón, tía Elroy. Me perdí un minuto de la conversación. ¿Me preguntó algo?

– Quiero creer que no me mentiste al asegurar que nada más importante ocupa tu mente. Es la segunda vez que ignoras a la familia Britter, e incluso en una chica como tú, es imperdonable.

– Yo… lo siento. – repiti, agachada.

– ¿Conoces al hijo del duque de Grandchester, Candy?

– Ah… – la escena del último momento que tuvo con Terry regresó a su cabeza. – Sí, Terruce Grandchester, todos lo conocemos.

– Pero es amigo suyo, tía abuela. – aseguró Neil, apoyando como siempre a la molesta de su hermana.

– ¿Amigo? No, sólo hemos intercambiado algunas palabras. – mintió Candy, con más temor hacia Anthony que a nadie. Podía sentir esa mirada que tanto miedo le inspiraba; sólo una vez la vio de esa forma, y fue un segundo antes de recibir una bofetada. – Es… es un estudiante del colegio.

– No le llamaría estudiante al que sólo asiste a una clase por semana. En los últimos días, no lo he visto en ninguna parte. – respondió Anthony endureciendo más su mirada cristalina.

– Eso es porque debe permanecer una semana en su habitación, pero no significa que no sea un estudiante. – lo defendió Candy, dándose cuenta de su error un segundo después de cometerlo.

Si el rubio tuviera el poder de levantarse y salir de la habitación, con seguridad lo hubiera hecho. Estaba harto del tema de ese aristócrata engreído. Después de todo, Elisa tenía razón. Candy era amiga de Terruce Grandchester.

– Tía Elroy… creo que no me siento bien. ¿Podría permitir que Candy me llevara a una de las habitaciones? – preguntó Anthony. – Quiero descansar un momento, sólo será un momento.

Todos podían sentir la tensión entre ambos jóvenes, pero estaban de acuerdo en que sólo ellos podrían arreglarse. Incluso la tía abuela, siempre renuente al encuentro entre ambos jóvenes, admitía que aunque Candy fuera la razón de su coraje, también era la única solución.

– Asegúrate de no tardar, Anthony. – aceptó la anciana, aún pensando en un buen tema que podría aligerar el ambiente.

– Tía abuela, creo que debería permitir que los acompañara; después de todo, Candy no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para cargar a Anthony. – sugirió Archie poniéndose de pie.

La señora sacudió la mano, restándole importancia. Candy también se levantó, se disculpó con los presentes y empujó la silla de ruedas afuera del salón. Apenas cerraron las puertas, el ojiazul comenzó el interrogatorio.

– Estamos fuera del alcance de Elisa, así que puedes contarnos todo, Candy.

– Anthony, él no es lo que todos creen. En realidad es un buen muchacho, lo sé.

– ¿Desde cuándo te encuentras con él?

– Anthony, no seas tan rudo con ella. – ordenó Archie. – Ella no es un animal, tiene derecho de…

– No te metas, Archie. Responde, Candy.

– No me encuentro con él a propósito. Lo conocí en el barco de camino a Londres, a partir de ahí, sólo lo he visto en contadas ocasiones. – contestó ella entrando a una habitación enorme. – ¿Esta recámara está bien, Anthony?

– ¿Entonces cómo aseguras que él no es lo que todos dicen? – atacó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su amada. – ¿Cómo sabías de su castigo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

– Archie, por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama. – pidió tratando de olvidar esa entrevista tan incómoda.

El castaño obedeció un poco molesto con el trato que su primo le daba a Candy. De haber sabido que sus celos lo cambiarían de esa forma, jamás hubiera permitido que se acercara a ella de ninguna forma. Esa muchacha era lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, era la única que supo que su parálisis no era el fin del mundo, era la única persona que no vio diferencia entre ningún Anthony, esa mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su existencia, y la estaba perdiendo a causa de sus inútiles celos. Archie tampoco estaba cómodo con la amistad entre ese inglés y la americana, pero no creía que fuera correcto hablarle de esa manera.

– Candy… no me gusta enojarme contigo. – aseguró Anthony con los ojos cerrados. – No quiero desconfiar de ti. Es sólo que… es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar que ese rebelde puede estar contigo cada vez que lo desea. – explicó una vez Archie lo recostó en la cama.

– ¡Anthony! – exclamó la chica, cubriendo el cuerpo de su novio con una frazada. – No pienses eso, por favor. – suplicó, tomando una de sus manos entre las de la estudiante. – Yo estaré contigo siempre que me llames. Por favor, confía en mí.

– ¡Entonces no me mientas, Candy! – rogó, abriendo de nuevo los ojos. – ¡Entonces no me des razones para encelarme! ¡Si me amas de verdad, entonces apártate de él!

– ¿Qué? – exclamó ella, soltándolo. – Anthony, no puedes despegarme de todos. No quiero pensar que después querrás que me aleje de Archie y Stear. Por favor, créeme, él no es lo que todos dicen. No te haría daño hablar con él, tiene una mente abierta, es muy agradable y es...

– ¿Un seductor?

– ¿Un qué? – por primera vez, Archie vislumbró a Candy enojada con su novio.

– Un seductor. ¡Es un donjuán! – gritó Anthony, rabioso. – ¡Se aprovecha de las mujeres jóvenes y vulnerables!

Ella temía lastimarlo, temía herir los sentimientos del chico. Quería responderle de la misma forma, quería que comprendiera cuánto le dolían sus comentarios, pero sólo pudo permitir que el llanto acudiera a sus ojos, después de susurrar una frase:

– Tú no sabes nada de él, Anthony.

Justo después, salió del cuarto y se echó a correr al jardín de la casona. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto y asió la falda de su vestido con fuerza. Nunca le gustó derramar lágrimas, y desde que los Leagan la adoptaron, no había parado de prometerse que dejaría de llorar. Tuvo que romper esa promesa más de una vez. El único problema era que Anthony nunca fue la razón de su llanto, sino la solución. Amaba tanto a ese rubio joven que cada vez que se sentía triste, pensaba en él. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan egoísta?

– Candy… – la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Esa voz que no escuchaba dirigirse a ella desde hacía ya algunos años. – Candy, no llores, por favor. – suplicó Annie, hincándose a su lado. Con algo de inseguridad, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica. – La vez pasada, cuando me fui, creí que estabas en buenas manos, creí que Anthony te cuidaría…

– No, no lo juzgues, no lo conoces. – la interrumpió Candy. – Es sólo que… está algo ¿celoso? – se atrevió a decir, volteando a ver a su amiga. – ¡Annie! – exclamó, abrazándola. – ¡Estás aquí! ¡No! ¡Alguien nos puede ver, Elisa está muy cerca!

– ¡Shhht! Entonces no grites, Candy. No me gusta verte así, sólo les dije que quería hacer un recorrido por la casa, utilicé un pretexto para encontrarte. – explicó separándose de su mejor amiga. – Ahora, límpiate esas lágrimas y cuéntame qué es lo que pasó con Anthony.

– ¡Annie! – repitió incapaz de detener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. – Anthony no es así. – comenzó ignorando su propio llanto. – Pero desde que llegamos al colegio ha estado algo reservado, tiene miedo de que yo lo deje, por eso que se comporta de esa forma. Annie, él no es culpable de sus emociones, su estado lo obliga a tener tanto miedo.

– Pero, Candy, esa no es excusa para hacerte llorar de esa forma. Si de verdad te amara, comprendería que tú no tienes ningún interés sobre ese tal hijo del no se qué de no sé donde. – ese balbuceo provocó una pequeña risita en la rubia. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es hijo del duque de Grandchester. – corrigió y acto seguido, enterró su rostro en la falda de su amiga para llorar de nuevo.

– ¡Dios, Candy! – exclamó ella, acariciando los rizos de la chica que tanto admiraba. – ¿Es que ese muchacho también te ha lastimado?

Unas risas juveniles se escucharon en el pasillo de la casa. Elisa y Neil estaban cerca. Candy se levantó enseguida; no debían encontrarla con Annie, nadie debía saber que ellas dos se conocían desde la infancia. La morena la imitó y caminó al extremo del jardín, mirando un rosal, para simular que no estaba enterada de la presencia de Candy. Ésta, en cambio, se limpió las lágrimas y se metió a la casa, justo antes de encontrarse con el par de hermanos que menos le agradaba.

– ¡Candy! – exclamó Neil, tomándola del brazo. – Así que otra vez estás de llorona. ¿Será que Anthony por fin se dio cuenta de lo mentirosa que siempre has sido? – se burló.

Cómo deseó poder golpear al pelirrojo sin salir afectada. Estaba harta de que se metiera en donde nadie lo llamaba, pero el dolor que se alojaba en su pecho fue más grande que su odio, así que se soltó de sus manos y caminó lo más firme que pudo.

– Una hija de Ponny, no esperaba menos de ella, hermanito. – farfulló Elisa, alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

* * *

Después del regaño que Archie le dio a Anthony, el rubio le ordenó que lo dejara solo. Él no podría entenderlo ni un ápice. Hasta que no estuviera en sus zapatos, no podría saber lo que era vivir de esa forma, no podría siquiera imaginarse lo que era quedarse quieto mientras todos a su alrededor podían brincar, correr o cortejar a su novia. Sí, aún no era infeliz, pues estaba seguro que todavía poseía el amor de la rubia, pero el miedo de perderla no lo dejaba dormir. Aún no olvidaba que la muchacha no había ido a su recámara la noche anterior, y encima de eso, no se había disculpado. Los temores se encimaban uno a uno, dando como resultado unos celos que el mismo Anthony desconocía en él. Aceptaba que siempre deseó tenerla para él solo, pero nunca creyó que esos deseos lo enfermarían hasta ese punto. Si algo lo conquistó de Candy, fue su independencia y fortaleza, misma que le estaba arrebatando con esa traumante relación. Sabía que la privaba de varias actividades cuando pasaban tiempos juntos, pero creía que ella gustosa renunciaba a ellas sólo para estar con él. Anthony ya se sentía dueño del tiempo de Candy, y sabía que eso estaba muy mal. Reconocía que estaba hiriéndola, pero de repente olvidó cómo disculparse. Añoraba los tiempos en Lakewood, esos tiempos antes del otoño. Extrañaba visitar a Candy al establo de los Leagan y acariciar sus manos, extrañaba caminar con ella, bailar con ella, ¡abrazarla! Sabía que Candy siempre fue penosa, pero aún podía recordar el sinfín de abrazos que se dieron. Cada momento que pasaban juntos era un pretexto para abrazarse. _"¡Ella ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado, Anthony!_" le gritó Archie, minutos antes. ¡Qué absurda razón tenía! Desde la primera vez que la vio, tirada en el pasto, llorando a mares, supo que ella sería especial. Incluso, se prometió protegerla de todo llanto, se prometió no herirla nunca. Rompió su promesa aquella noche en la que todos estaban preocupados buscándola; esa única noche en que su mano fue esclava de sus sentimientos, abofeteando la mejilla que tanto adoraba. En cuanto sintió cómo la piel de la dama enrojecería ante su contacto, se arrepintió. No importaba lo que ella hiciera, jamás debía causarle dolor, ni físico ni emocional. Sólo una bestia podía hacer eso, sólo un bruto animal como él era capaz de hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba. Pero es que el amor te da dos caras, el amor no es rosa, ni relajante. El amor no es sólo felicidad y sonrisas. El amor es carismático y tranquilo, pero también es traicionero y celoso. Sabía que la amaba, porque en efecto, Candy llegó a su vida para mejorarla; pero también se daba cuenta que cada vez que la sabía lejos de él, la odiaba un poco. En su locura, la deseaba junto a él en todo momento. ¡Demonios, cuánto la amaba! ¿Qué clase de amor era aquél que lo obligaba a sentir celos hasta de la cama en la que ella dormía cada noche? ¿Es que siempre amaría de esa forma? ¿Es que siempre la amó de esa forma, pero sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta? No, no, su amor evolucionó a raíz del accidente. Antes de éste, tenía confianza no sólo en Candy, sino en él; pues confiaba que no importaban las situaciones, siempre podría reconquistar a Candy. No era tonto, era consciente de sus propios atributos, se fiaba de ellos. Sin embargo, desde aquél fatídico día de otoño, sentía que algo había cambiado en su vida; no era sólo su cuerpo, sino su alma. El terror que sintió al descubrir que perdió la capacidad de moverse por sí solo, fue menor al que sintió al saber que perdería sus grandes virtudes que atraerían a Candy. Jamás volvería a cabalgar con ella, jamás podría cortar una rosa para ella, jamás podría bailar con ella. ¿Cómo podría reconquistarla en ese estado? ¿A base de palabras románticas? ¿A base de versos de Shakespeare? ¡¿Cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de actuarlo cómo se debía?! A veces creía que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, después de Candy, era haber muerto al caer del caballo. De haber sido así, él no le haría pasar ningún dolor, ella no estaría llorando en ese momento. Incluso, el celoso corazón de Anthony le aseguraba que ese maldito aristócrata podría conquistarla sin problema alguno. Pero estando vivo, no podía permitir que el inglés ganara. No importaban sus virtudes, ni sus movimientos, Anthony debía asegurarse de ganar el amor de Candy en cada oportunidad que tendría. En ese momento, cuando su rostro también estaba lleno de lágrimas, se hizo un juramento: no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara a su Candy. Se casaría con ella, sin importar quién quisiera impedírselo. Juraba, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, que ese Grandchester no tendría más oportunidades con su adorada Candy.

* * *

Los rizos indomables de la muchacha estaban esparcidos en la ventana del carruaje de regreso al colegio. Nadie más que Elisa y Neil estaba hablando. Los hermanos Cornwell no dejaban de mirar a la pareja de rubios que sabían, estaban heridos. Candy miraba por la ventana, incapaz de volver a mentir acerca de su estado de ánimo, estaba demasiado adolorida para inventar una sonrisa; mientras que Anthony no dejaba de mirarla con culpabilidad. Sabía que aunque ya no podía moverse, sus palabras golpearon a Candy en el fondo de su corazón. En las mejillas de los dos rubios aún se vislumbraban las lágrimas que cada uno en su soledad, había esparcido. Esa relación, que nació como las rosas en primavera, estaba deshojándose poco a poco. Mientras América resultaba el paraíso de su amor, Inglaterra terminaba siendo el infierno que nadie provocó.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Ésta semana fue difícil para Anthony, lo sé. Esa actitud no es propia de él, pero sé que en algún momento de nuestras vidas, nuestros celos o corajes nos han deformado a un grado alarmante. Anthony no es sólo un príncipe de rosas, también es un humano. **

**Ya sé, aquí el hijo del duque no aparece físicamente, pero creo que Candy se está percatando y está dando señas de cómo le empieza a afectar la presencia de Terry. **

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo tendrá más de nuestro favorito, ¿está bien?**

**Que pasen un hermoso fin de semana, nos leemos el lunes. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**¡Bye!**


	11. Capítulo 11 Celos y envidias

**11.**

**Celos y envidias.**

* * *

La siguiente semana, una chica de cabello azulado entró al salón de Candy. Su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel. Sabía que ocultar sus orígenes ahora sería mucho más difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Candy estaba tan cerca de ella. Deseaba tanto sentarse a su lado y preguntarle por su bienestar, quería saber si su amiga aún estaba dolida por Anthony; pero el temor de que la descubrieran, fue mayor, así que le pidió a la hermana Margaret que le permitiera sentarse a un lado de Elisa. "_Estaré cerca de ti, Candy. Lo prometo._", dijo en silencios, al pasar a un lado de la rubia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la socarrona sonrisa de Elisa, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber preferido sentarse a un lado de esa pelirroja, aunque no podía negarse, no conocía otro camino que el de huir de su niñez en el Hogar de Ponny. Desde que tenía seis años, su madre la había obligado a ocultar la verdad, para mantener en alto el honor de los Britter. Entonces le resultó imposible seguir comunicándose con Candy, y ahora que la tenía a unos cuantos metros, sentía toda la culpa sobre sus hombros. No podía ni imaginar cuánto sufrió su mejor y única amiga, la admiraba; cada historia que escuchaba de ella, hablaba de su coraje y decisión. Cuando llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que el señor Andley la adoptó, intentó convencer a su madre que podrían ser amigas de nuevo, pero esta se rehusó, alegando que Annie ya debía olvidarse de aquella niñería; Candy ya debía ser parte de su amargo pasado. La muchacha, tan débil como siempre, asintió, aunque su corazón no pudo obedecerla. Si bien era cierto que la morena gustaba de Archie, la petición que le hizo a su padre para enviarla a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo, fue impulsado en parte para estar cerca de Candy. Aunque no pudiera hablar con ella, aunque no pudiera ser su amiga o compartir sus penas, sólo quería verla de vez en cuando, creyéndose tan fuerte como para no permitir que sus deseos por hablarle la vencieran. Sin embargo, cuando la vio después de tanto tiempo, con un hermoso vestido rojo y con una cinta del mismo color en el cabello, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ver cambiada a la pequeña sirvienta que trabajó en la casa de los Leagan, más de un año atrás. Aunque, minutos después, al observar la fría mirada de Anthony, su antiguo protector, supo que algo no marchaba bien para su amiga. Su corazón, que por alguna razón estaba vinculado con el de la rubia, sintió una pena muy grande; esa pena fue la que encontró a su alma gemela llorando en el jardín. Sólo una vez la vio de esa forma, hincada y llorando: aquélla última noche en que Tom, un amigo de la infancia, durmió en la casa de la señorita Ponny. Su alma viajó hasta esos tiempos en que Candy poseía la fuerza suficiente para salvar a las dos. Sintió que esa niña ya no existía más, pues estaba evolucionando para convertirse en una mujer cuyo corazón estaba recientemente dañado. En el tiempo que dura un suspiro, Annie sintió todos los golpes que la rubia frente a ella sufrió desde su adopción con los Leagan, y un impulso desconocido, la arrastró hasta el fondo del jardín. Ahí no habría problema, lo sabía, tenía unos minutos para hablar con Candy y expresarle cuánto la quería y necesitaba, pero en cuanto el llanto de su amiga empapó su hombro, se dio cuenta que hasta las personas más fuertes y valerosas, también tienen derecho a llorar y deprimirse. Por más ridículo que sonara, había llegado el tiempo de que los papeles se intercalaran; Annie tenía que ser fuerte por las dos y así levantar a Candy. Y aunque fue un fracaso aquella corta charla, sintió el peso de sus hombros un poco más ligero. Cuando vio como el carruaje de los Andley regresaba a los jóvenes al colegio, se prometió que pondría todo su empeño en ayudar a Candy. ¡Pero era tan difícil hacerlo desde lejos! Para empezar, desconocía al hijo del duque de Grandchester, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo encontrarlo. Además, no podía olvidar que la segunda razón de su permanencia en el colegio era Archie, así que su mente también estaba ocupada tratando de entablar un plan para conquistar al castaño.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, Luisa, amiga de Elisa, se levantó de su pupitre y le habló a Annie con gran familiaridad.

– ¿Tú sabías que Candy se crió en el Hogar de Ponny o algo así, y que después fue adoptada por los Andley?

Annie no supo qué responderle. Durante las clases que tuvo en su casa, le enseñaron que las mentiras no son bien recibidas para Dios; pero tampoco podía ventilar el hecho de que ella compartió su niñez con Candy. Por suerte, y sin salirse de la costumbre, fue la misma Candy quien la rescató de tan embarazosa situación.

– ¡Luisa! No es "el hogar de Ponny o algo así", sino el _Hogar de Ponny_. Es un hermoso lugar, y está en las montañas. Recuérdalo.

Cada vez que Annie escuchaba hablar de lo que un día fue su hogar, sentía cómo la sangre huía de su rostro. Sentía que traicionaba no sólo a Candy, sino a los niños que ahí vivían, y a las mismas mujeres que un día llamó "madres". Esa traición la convertía a sus ojos, en una malagradecida, aunque no era capaz de traicionar también a su nueva familia. Todas las cosas que los Britter le ofrecieron desde antes de su adopción, no podían agradecerse de otro modo sino obedeciendo todas sus órdenes, por más difíciles que le resultaran. "_No puedo, no puedo decir que yo también fui criada en el Hogar de Ponny._", pensó, resistiendo a sus deseos.

– No puedo creerlo, cada día está más descarada. – farfulló Elisa, justo antes de notar la pálida piel de la morena. – ¿Te pasa algo?

Annie recuperó la cordura y alzó el rostro.

– No, – mintió con una sonrisa. – estoy bien.

* * *

Stear estaba probando uno de sus más recientes inventos: un pingüino que desataba agujetas, hasta que su hermano abrió la puerta de la recámara con tal intensidad, que mandó al pobre pingüino fuera de la habitación. Stear, sin preocuparse por la expresión de furia de Archie, corrió hacia el balcón y asomó la cabeza, sólo para ver que su juguete yacía roto en el piso de abajo, cerca de la habitación de Anthony. Como cada ocasión en la que sus inventos salían mal, su corazón se destrozó un poco más.

– Mi pingüino… – murmulló dolido. – ¡Bah! Haré otro. – afirmó, colocando las manos sobre su nuca, pero al voltear, notó que Archie estaba golpeando los puños contra la pared que daba a la recámara de Terruce Grandchester. – ¿Qué te ocurre? Destruiste mi invento y ni siquiera me has pedido disculpas. Y ahora estás golpeando la pared de Terruce como si él te hubiera hecho algo.

– ¡Él me hizo algo! ¡Él no merece estar en el colegio! – gritó el castaño, lanzándole una furiosa mirada a Stear. – ¡Es un maldito inglés desalmado!

– Vaya, vaya, ¿qué fue lo que hizo con exactitud que provocara ese coraje tuyo? Creo que nunca te he visto así. – confesó sentándose en una de las camas.

La voz serena del moreno hizo efecto en Archie, quien de inmediato se sentó justo frente a él y comenzó el relato.

– Cuando terminaron las clases y tú te echaste a correr a la habitación para terminar tu invento, yo decidí pasar a ver a Annie, quería pedirle que se hiciera amiga de Candy; ya sabes, ella no es muy social y sé que Candy puede cambiarla. Encontré a Annie acompañada de Elisa, eso me decepcionó un poco, pero conseguí hablar con ella a solas; aceptó un poco titubeante, así que ese tema ya no me concierne. Sin embargo, cuando crucé la segunda colina de Ponny, identifiqué una voz, era la de Candy. Charlaba, o mejor dicho, discutía con Grandchester. ¡No pude resistirme, Stear! ¡Sé que él bromeaba, pero no podía permitir que alguien pudiera herir a Candy! – suspiró. – Así que no tuve más remedio que darle un derechazo.

– ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! – lo regañó su hermano mayor, levantándose de un brinco. – ¡Archie! ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Grandchester a Candy que tanto te molestó?

– ¡Por favor, Stear, no te exaltes! – suplicó Archie algo asustado. Después de todo, Stear tenía cierta autoridad sobre él por ser el mayor. – Sólo fue un golpe, Candy intervino y él no pudo golpearme; así que no se toma como pelea.

– No, eso te pone a ti como un cobarde. ¿Qué fue lo que ese hombre le dijo a Candy?

El caballero que amaba a la rubia emanó de los poros de Stear. Estaba seguro de que Archie no se comportaba así por cualquier cosa, por lo que a menos que estuviera enloqueciendo, ese inglés realmente hirió a Candy de alguna forma, aunque si ella misma evitó la pelea, no debió haber sido tan malo. ¿O sí?

De los tres Andley, Stear era el más paciente y el más maduro. Amaba con intensidad a la rubia, pero su amor no era posesivo como el de Archie, ni celoso como el de Anthony, su amor era caluroso, protector. Cuando estaban en Lakewood, fue el primero en darse cuenta del cariño que existía entre ambos rubios, así que decidió darse por vencido antes de luchar. A partir de ese momento, su amor fue únicamente destinado a protegerla y hacerla cómplice de sus inventos. El amor de Stear evolucionaba cada día al de un gran amigo, olvidando lo que era amarla como una pareja romántica. Así que cuando sabía de un nuevo dolor en la vida de la muchacha, sentía la obligación de protegerla y detener su agonía. Y eso no excluía ni a su primo, ni al mismísimo hijo de un aristócrata importante en Inglaterra.

Archie miró a su hermano unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que olvidó las palabras exactas del joven Grandchester. Sólo una escena pasaba por su mente, y no demostraba ningún sufrimiento, no para Candy.

– No… no recuerdo las palabras exactas de Terruce, ¡pero sé que le faltó al respeto a nuestra Candy! – aseguró desesperado. – Sé que suena extraño, pero tienes que creerme. Ellos estaban sentados en la colina, pero discutían acerca de algo del Hogar de Ponny, sabes que Candy es un blanco perfecto para ese tipo de burlas. ¡Sólo por ser huérfana! Ella lo empujó hasta tirarlo y él respondió con algo que la hizo enojar y antes de que ella volviera a empujarlo, escuché claramente que ella le ordenaba que la dejara en paz. ¿Ves por qué lo golpeé? ¡La estaba ofendiendo! Fue el momento en el que yo entré al cuadro y levanté a Terruce del cuello de la camisa y sin esperar a que él se excusara, ¡lo tiré de un golpe!

Stear escuchó el relato con preocupación, y cuando por fin su hermano terminó, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y volvió a sentarse.

– Quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me respondas: ¿Terruce estaba sonriendo cuando Candy lo empujó? Trata de recordarlo y sólo niega o asiente con la cabeza. – el castaño abrió la boca tratando de alegar, pero la mano del moreno cubrió sus labios. – No, utiliza tu cabeza. ¿Estaba sonriendo o no? – el muchacho bajó la mirada y asintió. – Ah, ahora entiendo. – dijo el otro joven soltando a su hermano. – También tú estás celoso.

– ¿Celoso? – repitió levantando sus pupilas cafés. – ¡¿Que no me escuchaste?! ¡Dije "el Hogar de Ponny"!

– Archie, por favor, Candy tiene razón, tú no conoces a Terruce, no puedes saber si no le jugó una broma o en realidad hablaba en serio. Y siendo que estaba sonriendo cuando nuestra amiga lo tiró, entonces adjudico sus actitudes a una broma. – Archie intentó remilgar, pero Stear alzó la voz. – Ni una palabra a Anthony, yo arreglaré las cosas con Terruce. Le diré que le ofreces unas disculpas y le prometeré que no volverás a golpearlo. Y le advertiré que no juegue con Candy. – añadió al ver la expresión de frustración del otro adolescente. – Pero eso será mañana, ahora déjame rehacer a mi pingüino y después los dos nos iremos a dormir. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Gracias!

* * *

Una hora antes, Candy estaba trepada en el gran árbol, jugando con Klin en la colina de Ponny. Unos minutos después de haber llegado, escuchó el sonido de una armónica justo a sus pies. Reconoció la melodía, tomó al cuatí entre sus brazos e intentó bajar el árbol, pero como el animal pesaba demasiado, Candy finalmente cayó al pasto, provocando una sonora carcajada en el muchacho de la armónica.

– Cierra la boca, Terry. – ordenó Candy quitándose las ramas del cabello.

– No importa cuanto te esfuerces, jamás podrás sacar todas las ramas de tus rizos, ni aunque dediques tu vida a ello. – respondió él. – Pero déjalas, por favor, así se nota más tu parecido con los monos.

La joven rubia enardeció ante ese comentario y le sacó la lengua a su compañero, después farfulló palabras inentendibles mientras seguía limpiando su desobediente cabello.

– ¿No escuché decir que aprendiste muy bien a trepar árboles en el Hogar de Ponny? Ahora veo que recibirás un mejor apodo después de esto. ¿Qué te parece "el paracaídas con pecas"?

Candy, furiosa pero divertida, le dio pequeños empujones a Terry hasta que consiguió tirarlo. Las pequeñas manitas de la estudiante cosquilleaban los brazos del adolescente, lo que causó una pequeña risilla entre ambos.

– ¡Deja de ponerme apodos! – exclamó ella de nuevo sentada. Él no dejaba de sonreírle. Se sacudió el hombro con el que había tocado el piso y chifló.

– Oye, esos apodos hablan más de ti que tu simple nombre: Candice White Andley. – dijo él con tono burlón.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – ordenó ella, a punto de volver a tirarlo.

Pero interrumpiendo su magnífico momento, un brazo apareció enfrente de los ojos de Terry, y lo levantó de la camisa. Apenas pudo reconocer el rostro de Archie, antes de recibir un golpe en la nariz que lo tumbó de nuevo. Su orgullo respondió, levantándose de inmediato y acercándose a Archie.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, ¿escuchaste?! ¡La dama quiere que la dejes…! – bramó el primo de la muchacha.

– ¡Basta! – suplicó Candy interponiéndose entre ambos cuerpos masculinos. – Terry, por favor, perdónalo, no quiso herirte. – aseguró clavando sus pupilas verdes en los ojos del inglés. – Por favor, olvídalo, Archie. No me hizo daño. – le dijo a su primo, aún sin permitir que ambos hombres cruzaran algo más que miradas. – Por favor, los dos, deténganse.

El primero en relajar sus músculos fue Terruce. Se agachó, acarició a Klin, recogió la armónica y se despidió de Candy con un frío adiós. Cuando sus pasos se oyeron lejanos, la muchacha se relajó, dando un paso atrás.

– No quiero que peleen, por favor, Archie. – pidió sin atreverse a mirarlo. – Y… y no se lo menciones a Anthony, yo hablaré con él.

El aludido, incapaz de responderle, se acomodó las mangas de su camisa, intentó susurrar una disculpa y bajó la colina, enojado por no recibir ningún tipo de agradecimiento por parte de la chica.

Candy, en cambio, unos minutos después se disculpó con Klin y corrió en busca de Terry. Sabía que su honor inglés no le permitiría quedarse con los brazos cruzados, así que tenía que convencerlo de no armar un verdadero pleito. Aunque ella sólo era una mujer, confiaba en que pudiera evitar lo inevitable.

Sus piernas la llevaron a un árbol cercano a la habitación de Terry. Lo trepó sin miramientos, olvidándose que la ventana de la recámara de abajo estaba abierta, y si bien Anthony no podía verla, escuchaba cómo subía el árbol. El rubio todavía estaba algo resentido consigo mismo y con la muchacha, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarla, así que simplemente escuchó como la joven trepaba el árbol con unos desesperados jadeos. Creía que Stear la había citado para enseñarle uno de sus inventos, así que se despreocupó y cayó esclavo del sueño prematuro.

* * *

– ¿Terry? –preguntó la rubia una vez de pie en el balcón con la puerta cerrada. – ¿Terry? – repitió golpeando con los nudillos la ventana.

– ¿Tú no aprendes? – contestó una voz masculina cerca de la puerta de cristal. – ¿Qué quieres, Candy?

– Déjame pasar, Archie puede verme. Se puede moles… – se detuvo, al ver como un pingüino de juguete salía a gran velocidad del balcón vecino.

De inmediato, una mano fuerte la asió de la muñeca y la arrastró al interior de la habitación, para después cerrar de nuevo el paso a la habitación.

– ¿Qué quieres? – repitió Terry sin soltarla. Sus ojos azul verdoso estaban desprendiendo un enojo poco conocido. – ¿Vas a rogarme que no le responda a ese americano amigo tuyo? – la expresión de la chica era tan suplicante que el estudiante no pudo soportar seguir mirándola, así que la soltó y le dio la espalda. – Si es así, me temo que tendré que pedirte que te vayas. No soy un donnadie que permitirá esa falta, espero lo entiendas, y si no es así, es una verdadera lástima, porque comenzabas a agradarme.

– ¿Agradarte? – repitió la pecosa dolida, ignorando todo lo demás. – Terry, tú me agradas.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de una persona que no conoces?

– De la misma forma de la que yo te agrado. No sabes nada de mí y sin embargo…

Él no pudo evitar detenerla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante mentira? Quizá ella desconociera los sucesos, pero Terry ocupaba gran parte de sus horas descubriendo esos detalles en ella que la hacían tan atractiva para sus tres amigos. Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña pecosa que conoció en el mar, también comenzaba a parecerle atractiva. Cada pequeña cosa en ella era tan rica en emociones, que él sentía cada vez más envidia por sus tres guardaespaldas. Ellos gozaban de algo que él no: de su verdadera amistad. Incluso, uno de ellos, poseía el mayor atributo que una mujer es capáz de entregar: un amor incondicional.

Terry interrumpió a la rubia, haciendo al ocaso el único testigo de las palabras que salieron de los labios de ambos muchachos. Palabras que voltearon de cabeza toda la historia.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me encanta el pingüino de Stear. Lo siento, sólo quería decir eso, en verdad amo a ese pingüino. **

**Quizá le dediqué menos espacio, pero creo que aclaré los sentimientos que yo siempre creí por parte de Stear. Sí, es cierto que al principio estaba igual de loco por Candy que los otros dos, pero siento que conforme avanzó la historia, su amor evolucionó al de un verdadero primo o hermano. Tan siquiera, ésa es mi perspectiva. **

**Y bueno, con Terry y Candy... ustedes saben, el amor, el amor. Y el orgullo. ¡Bah!**

**Total, nos leemos el jueves. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, en serio, son fantásticos. **

**Les deseo que pasen una excelente semana y que disfruten sus días al máximo.**

**Un abrazo para todos. **


	12. Capítulo 12 El guardapelo

**12.**

**Guardapelo.**

* * *

Annie se despertó por tercera ocasión. La luna seguía en su auge. Se acercó al balcón y dejó que la luz de la noche palideciera aún más su piel. Aún tenía fresca en su memoria las palabras de Archie. Treinta y seis horas antes, Archie le pidió que pasara más tiempo con Candy, con la intención de hacerse su amiga. Si él supiera lo que eso significaba, sólo Dios sabe lo que pasaría. Quizá ni él se atrevería a seguir dirigiéndole la palabra a Annie. Pero ese no era el principal pensamiento de la chica, no era esa la razón de su insomnio. Cuando Archie mencionó el nombre de la rubia, se iluminó su rostro, delatándolo. Él estaba enamorado de Candy.

– No sé qué le ven a esa huérfana. – comentó Elisa una vez el muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo se fue. – Ni siquiera me parece bonita o elegante, y sus modales son dignos de un establo. ¿No crees, Annie?

La aludida no respondió. Ella sí comprendía cómo Candy era acreedora del amor de Anthony y Archie. Desde muy pequeña, la chica de ojos verdes demostró su valentía y decisión; pocas veces se le vio asustada o tímida, Candy tenía el potencial de un fuerte árbol. Además, contradiciendo a Elisa, Annie sí veía a Candy como un ejemplo de belleza. Y aunque su manera de caminar no tenía ni ápice de elegancia, sus enormes ojos verdes podían perdonar cualquier defecto. Era perfecta a los ojos de los hombres.

– No deberías interesarte tanto en un caballero cuyos gustos son tan corrientes como para fijarse en hospicianas como Candy.

– Yo… debo irme, Elisa. Con permiso. – se disculpó Annie.

¡Cómo duele el corazón cuando está desmoronándose por partes!

Debió pensarlo antes, con Candy tan cerca, ¿quién podría fijarse en una niña como Annie? Candy era la mujer completa. Nadie podría pedir cambio alguno en la rubia, no como en Annie. La morena sabía que su rostro no era feo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus brillantes ojos azules hacían resaltar su piel. Sin embargo, ella no podía presumir cualidades como las de Candy. Todos los aprendizajes que le obligaron a obtener en casa de los Britter, no eran nada en comparación con las mil habilidades que su compañera presumía. Tenía que aceptarlo, ¡cuánto la envidiaba, en pasado, presente y futuro!

Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y regresó a la cama. Quizá en sus sueños podía ser mejor partido que su condiscípula. Quizá en sus sueños podía sentirse admirada por Archie.

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente, Annie se distanció de Elisa, tal y como Archie le sugirió; pero aún cuando Candy cada día estaba más alegre, no se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Ya no eran sólo los prejuicios de su crianza, sino la envidia que crecía dentro de ella. Se sentía cohibida cada vez que pasaba a su lado, ¿cómo podría codearse con un ser como ella? Lo que le pedía Archie no sólo era ser su amiga, era soportar la perfección de sus palabras y su rostro, la perfección que tanto le atraía a Anthony. Porque ciertamente, ambos rubios ya se veían mucho mejor. Los domingos que siguieron, permanecieron muy unidos y alegres. Los días grises que los lastimaron, habían quedado atrás. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual, Annie mantenía la esperanza de conquistar el corazón de Archie, pues Candy estaba demasiado embelesada con su novio, con quien pronto cumpliría un mes de relación. Unos días después de su llegada al colegio, Annie descubrió en los ojos de la rubia una felicidad que nunca antes le vio, lo que le atribuía únicamente a Anthony. Debía admitir que ella misma se había sorprendido cuando Archie le confesó por correo, que ambos rubios ya eran pareja, pues aún cuando la misma Annie no tenía ningún prejuicio sobre los discapacitados, no creyó que Candy poseyera la fortaleza física y emocional para mantener su relación tan inquebrantable. A partir de ese momento, admiró la manera de amar de su antigua mejor amiga. Varias noches se imaginó en los zapatos de Candy, pero se horrorizó al idealizar a Archie en una silla de ruedas, y abortó la idea. Ella jamás podría ser tan fuerte como Candy. Por eso la envidiaba, por eso la adoraba. Ella era la mujer que siempre quiso ser, ella era su heroína. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la quería todavía!

* * *

Semanas antes del cumpleaños de Archie, Candy acariciaba a Klin, quien reposaba en sus piernas. La pareja de rubios había decidido verse en la segunda colina de Ponny. Archie cumplió su promesa, después de tres días, aún no se atrevía a decirle a Anthony nada acerca de su enfrentamiento con Terry, temía que volviera a gritarle a Candy. Y ella estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con su novio. Su corazón le dolía por la separación y por las lágrimas derramadas ese quinto domingo, así que no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más. La solución era sencilla, si él la quería lejos de Terry, entonces ella accedería. Después de todo, aquella noche se dio cuenta de lo granuja que era Terry, y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por más tiempo.

– Candy… – la llamó la voz profunda de Anthony. Ella giró el rostro, ignoró a Annalee y se hincó frente a su novio con la mirada llena de ternura. – ¿Pero qué haces, Candy? ¿Qué tienes?

Annalee comprendía la relación de los muchachos, así que supo que no habría problema si los dejaba solos un momento. Ella era enfermera, sí, pero no era igual de devota que la hermana Margaret o la madre superiora; entendía lo que significaba el amor juvenil, ella también se había enamorado a los quince años, comprendía lo que esos muchachos sentían en ese momento. Necesitaban la privacidad que ella les otorgaba, tiempo que aprovecharía para pasar a la cocina y comer algo.

– Anthony, perdóname, por favor. – le suplicó la rubia sin dejar de mirar esos ojos celestes. – Sé que te hice enojar y no estuvo bien lo que te dije. Me comporté como una egoísta, Anthony.

– ¿Estás disculpándote? ¡¿Tú?! ¡No, Candy! ¿Acaso no recuerdas el dolor que sentimos los tres primos cada vez que Elisa te obligaba a pedir perdón de rodillas? Candy, por favor, tranquilízate y levántate, que no quiero verte humillada. No hay nada que yo tenga que perdonar. Sé que fui un hombre cegado por los celos, pero prometo no armar ningún revuelo a partir de ahora. Es sólo que temí perderte, no sé qué haría sin ti. Tú me levantaste cuando estaba deshecho, me abriste el corazón cuando me sentí solo. ¡Candy! ¡Estuve a punto de perder a la mujer que más me ha amado! Pasé noches enteras en vela, pensando en cómo rescatar esta relación, me aterraba pensar que puedo herirte más de lo que imaginé, pero mi egoísmo no permite que te deje partir. Aún así, quiero que te sientas libre de partir en cualquier momento, sé que yo no podré ver mis límites, pero tú sí. Admiro tu independencia y no quiero arrebatártela. – desvió la mirada algo inseguro. – Tienes todo el derecho de mantener una amistad con quien desees, así sea Archie o Terruce. No quiero ser el impedimento para tu libertad, porque después de todo, eso es lo que más amo de ti. – esbozó una débil sonrisa. – Y debo aprender que una joya como tú va a ser codiciada por otras personas.

La joven se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Anthony, su Anthony seguía ahí. Adentro de todos esos demonios, su tierno amor seguía ahí. ¡Qué tontería pensar que ella podía dejar de amarlo! ¡Qué tontería pensar que Terry podía ocupar el lugar de Anthony! Lo estrechó con fuerza, permitiendo que él aspirara el aroma a rosas de su cuello. Era increíble cómo esa muchacha conseguía oler igual a la flor que fue bautizada con su nombre. Cada día esa mujer lo sorprendía aún más.

Pasados unos minutos, la muchacha se separó del joven y se sentó en el pasto. Klin saltó a sus piernas y le lamió la mano derecha. Estaba agradecido por cuidar de su dueña con tanto amor.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte. Si tengo que elegir entre cualquier cosa y tú, entonces será fácil. Te molesta que sea amiga de Terry, bueno, ya no lo soy. Creo que también debo disculparme por juzgarlo antes de conocerlo. – se sonrojó un momento, antes de seguir hablando. – No quiero que pienses que me ha faltado al respeto, sólo que… he decidido que su amistad no puede compararse con nuestra relación, Anthony. – admitió, sintiendo como su corazón tomaba esas palabras de otra forma. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. – Yo no quiero permanecer en este círculo de llanto, y mucho menos deseo que tú lo hagas.

La sonrisa del joven pocas veces se ensanchaba a ese grado. No lo negaba, esa noticia lo tranquilizaba a mares. Cuando pensaba en el tiempo perdido de aquella semana, se atormentaba creyendo que Grandchester podía acechar a Candy a todo momento, conquistándola en el acto, pero ahora que escuchaba las palabras de su novia, se sentía mucho más confiado. Ella no podría abandonarlo, no lo abandonaría más.

– Candy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta. – aseguró. – No tienes ni idea de cómo me tranquiliza escuchar eso. ¡Te prometo que jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti!

* * *

Y hasta el momento, su promesa seguía en pie. En parte era porque Candy no se separaba de él en sus tiempos libres, trayendo consigo a Patty, quien gustosa conversaba con Stear; y en parte era porque sabía que el joven Terruce estaba nuevamente castigado en el cuarto de meditación, por haber destrozado la cocina el mismo día de la reconciliación de los americanos. El lugar quedó hecho un caos: la salsa de tomate se esparció por toda la pared, las carnes rojas se resbalaron de las ventanas y los condimentos se esparcieron por el piso. Aquél cuartito en donde Candy se escondió una noche, perdió la puerta y fue llenado por ensaladas y quesos. Todos los platos estaban hechos añicos, los cubiertos se quemaban en la estufa, y si no hubiera sido por Denise Thompson, quien sacó a Terry con grandes esfuerzos, la cocina se hubiera convertido en el mismísimo infierno. Cuando las monjas le preguntaron porqué reaccionó de una manera tan violenta, él se excusó con la falta de sueño. Al no recibir mayor información, acudieron a los empleados de la cocina, quienes afirmaron que él estaba tranquilo, hasta que entró la enfermera Annalee y dijo tener un descanso. En ese momento, el estudiante enfurecido, arrojó su plato de sopa al piso y comenzó a gritar tonterías en francés, destrozando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

* * *

"_¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo tan fácilmente, Candy?! ¡¿Qué tanto significo para ti?! ¡Prometiste cambiar las cosas, pero jamás me dijiste que no serían favorables para mí! ¡Demonios, estoy enloqueciendo por una mujer a quien en verdad no conozco! ¡Tienes tanta razón, Candy! ¡Pequeña embustera!_", pensaba Terry, recostado en la cama del cuarto de meditación, golpeando inconscientemente con sus puños la pared. ¿Cuántos días había pasado en esa habitación desde su llegada al colegio? Quizá decenas, pero nunca se sintió tan abandonado como en esa ocasión. Las noches eran su mayor tortura, no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido aquélla en la que Candy entró a su recámara.

– ¿Que no sé nada de ti? ¡Cuán equivocada estás, pequeña pecosa! – se burló Terry con un tono lastimero, y sentándose enfrente de ella. – Candice White Andley, criada en el Hogar de Ponny y custodiada por los Leagan a los doce años por un corto tiempo, en el que fuiste desde compañera de Elisa, hasta sirvienta. Ahí, supongo, conociste a esa bola de inútiles americanos que me aventuro a afirmar, le pidieron a la cabeza de la familia, el tío abuelo William, que te adoptara como miembro de la prestigiada familia Andley. Eres valiente, sufres de insomnio, no tienes ningún prejuicio sobre las clases sociales, eres orgullosa, tu mascota es un cuatí, que en realidad era de Annie, quien quiero pensar no es la chica Britter; y extrañas estar en América. Una americana que carece por completo de normalidad. Tu novio es un muchacho que sufrió una caída en el caballo y no lo has visitado en toda la semana. Aunque trates de ocultarlo, ustedes están pasando por un mal momento. – ablandó su tono, sintiendo algo de pena por la pecosa que lo miraba con asombro. – Candy, no seas ilusa, yo reconozco a las buenas actrices, y en definitiva, tú no lo eres. Yo te conozco. ¿Y sabes qué más sé de ti? – preguntó, sonriendo. – Necesitas lavar ese vestido, aún tienes ramas por todo tu cuerpo. – la muchacha rió divertida por el último comentario. – En cambio, tú sólo conoces al chico rebelde que no asiste a clases con regularidad y es un buscapleitos.

– Temo decirte que también estás equivocado, muchachito. – contestó ella colocando las manos en su cintura. – Terruce Graham Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester y Eleonor Baker, actriz de Broadway. No vives con tu madre, pero sí con una madrastra y a saber cuántos hermanastros, que adivino por tu actitud, no son agradables. Estás aquí desde hace más de un dos años y aún así, no tienes ningún amigo. Te encierras en tu soledad y en el cigarrillo, aunque eres hábil con la armónica. Asistes a clases cuando estás aburrido y te encanta alardear frente a la hermana Grey. Tienes una gran habilidad para poner apodos y un humor poco común. No te gusta entrometerte con los demás a menos que les tengas confianza. Sin embargo, no todo en ti es malo: conozco de tu buen corazón porque hasta ahora no has delatado a Klin y me salvaste de un castigo la noche en la que fuimos a la cocina. Además, no puedes negarme que tienes una gran pasión por el teatro, pues esa misma noche te vi estudiando los diálogos de Hamlet. Un inglés nada predecible. Yo también te conozco, Terry. ¿Y sabes qué más sé de ti? – sonrió imitando a su compañero. – Yo ya te agrado, pero tu orgullo inglés no te lo permite ver.

– No es mi orgullo, pecosa. Son los tres mosqueteros que cuidan de ti. – corrigió él sacando de su bolsillo la armónica que ella le regaló. – ¿Qué tienen ellos que los hace tan queridos para ti? – preguntó receloso, recostándose en la cama.

La muchacha suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana a él. El enojo parecía huir de la sangre del inglés, dándole así el poder a Candy de hablar con confianza.

– No es lo que hacen, es lo que son. Todos los amigos que tengo son buenas personas, me han ayudado a ser fuerte y a no rendirme por las burlas de nadie. Ellos son mis amigos por rescatarme de mí persona, estoy segura que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ellos. Por ellos y por Albert.

– ¿Albert? – repitió, mirándola de reojo.

– Un señor que me ha ayudado en algunas ocasiones. Vive en la naturaleza, ama a los animales y es muy sabio. Ojalá lo conocieras, él te haría sentir menos solo.

– Candy, tú tienes a Klin, ¿no es cierto? Siempre has estado con él, me lo confesaste. Él no te ha dejado sola, ¿verdad?

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó ella con curiosidad y ladeando la cabeza unos centímetros. Ése joven podía mantenerla así durante horas, no se cansaría jamás de su elocuencia.

– Mira esto. – murmuró, se incorporó y desabotonó un poco su camisa, para poder sacar una cadena de plata. En ella, colgaba un redondo guardapelo de oro. La muchacha, sin perder el asombro, se sentó a su lado. Terry le ofreció su tesoro. – Ábrelo.

La dama obedeció y esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión. En el lado derecho del guardapelo, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules le sonreía, mientras en el lado derecho, una pareja le devolvía la mirada sin dejar de abrazarse.

– Él es mi padre, creo que no lo conoces. – ella negó con la cabeza. – Antes no era un amargado. Y esta mujer a su lado es Eleonor Baker.

– Siempre ha sido hermosa, ¿verdad? – el muchacho suspiró y asintió. – Sacaste sus ojos y sus labios, Terry.

– Sí, lo sé. Mi atractivo físico se lo debo a ella. – bromeó. – Como lo has adivinado, el niño soy yo. Mis ojos eran más claros cuando pequeño, ¿no crees?

– Supongo que antes no se veían verdes en el sol. – se aventuró ella. Le apenaba admitir que conocía esos detalles de él. Pero su compañero no reaccionó como ella esperaba.

– Los ojos de mi padre son grises, aunque tienen matices verdes. Me parece que lo que mencionas se debe a él.

– ¿Por qué me enseñas esto, Terry? – preguntó la rubia recordando el tema anterior.

Él pasó una mano por su cabello y luego se recargó en la pared, tomando de nuevo su armónica. La miró unos segundos y pasó los dedos por ella, matando a Candy de curiosidad. Detestaba que los ojos de Terry fueran tan discretos, pues no adivinaba ninguno de sus pensamientos. En cambio, el colegial disfrutaba sintiendo la mirada de esos ojos verdes fijos en él. Tan siquiera por un momento, él era el único dueño de los pensamientos de la chica, no se permitiría que ese ensueño acabara pronto, quería aprovechar cada segundo que la tenía cerca. Sus rodillas casi rozaban las suyas, y ese invisible contacto emocionaba al estudiante como si ya estuviera abrazándola.

– El objeto que tienes en las manos es mi secreto para no sentirme solo. Fuera a donde fuera, ese guardapelo no me abandonó. Soñaba con que un día, la fotografía de mis padres me respondiera todo lo que yo les contaba. No le digas a nadie, creo que me tacharían de loco. – Candy, como era de esperarse, prometió no hacerlo. – Y ahora… después de regresar de América, tengo otro tesoro, quizá sean dos si tengo suerte.

– ¿Qué son? – preguntó impaciente la joven.

– ¿No es obvio, pequeña pecosa? – de todos los apodos que le había puesto a la muchacha, ése era su favorito, pues aunque lo negara, esas pecas eran tan especiales en ella que lo volvían loco. – El primero es armónica que me diste.

Hasta ese momento, todo iba de maravilla. Hasta ese segundo, Candy todavía no tomaba la firme decisión de alejarse de él. Fue un pequeño descuido por parte de Terry lo que provocó que una revolución se armara en esa joven relación.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Perdónenme por no subir el capítulo ayer! Llegué muy cansada de la escuela y cuando me fui a la computadora, se fue la luz en toda la colonia. No supe si regresó ya entrada la noche o en la madrugada, pues caí dormida casi de inmediato. No saben lo culpable que me sentí.**

**Como pueden ver, Candy está confundida respecto a lo que siente por ambos caballeros, pues aunque sabe que Anthony es irreemplazable, no puede evitar pensar en Terry. Y éste a su vez, reaccionó de manera muy violenta al adivinar porqué la enfermera había tenido un descanso. Creo que él es más obvio con su amor por Candy, ¿no? Hasta tonterías en francés dice por ella. **

**Sé que el guardapelo no aparece ni en el anime o en el manga, pero quería y necesitaba un símbolo más de Terry, y como yo siempre he querido un guardapelo pues... ¿por qué no? A mí me gustó como quedó, pero no sé a ustedes. **

**Y respecto a Annie, ella también se debate entre sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, pero creo que la balanza por el momento, está más inclinada hacia su orgullo y preocupación. **

**Bueno, bueno, mucha charla. Gracias por sus comentarios, me sacan varias risas o sonrisas cada vez que las leo. **

**¡Que pasen un bellísimo fin de semana!**


	13. Capítulo 13 El significado del amor

**13.**

**El significado del amor.**

* * *

El día tan esperado para Annie por fin llegó. El 11 de abril, Archie cumplía dieciséis años. Quería sorprenderlo con el pañuelo que ella misma bordó durante varias semanas. Era el momento cúspide para Anthony y Candy, así que su amado no tendría motivos para adorar a la rubia. Por fin llegó la oportunidad de Annie para conquistarlo. No importaba lo que Elisa le recordara continuamente, Archie no tenía esperanzas de cortejar a Candy, no tenía derecho. Y ahí era en donde Annie entraría. La conocía desde hacía ya dos años, estuvieron en contacto durante casi un año y ahora que estaban estudiando en el mismo colegio, nada podía evitar que se enamoraran. Para la chica, ese era el destino.

Apretó la caja de regalo en su pecho, y salió a buscar al dueño de su corazón. Esa mañana se esmeró en arreglar su cabello y perfumar su ropa. Contaba con veinte minutos antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara, tenía que darse prisa o la hermana Margaret se molestaría si llegaba tarde a la última clase de la tarde.

* * *

Por casualidad, aquél también era el día en el que Anthony y Candy cumplirían dos meses de noviazgo, aunque la rubia no le tomó la misma importancia que su pareja. Su mente se encontraba divagando en la actitud de su antigua mejor amiga. Casi desde su llegada, la muchacha no dejó de bordar un pañuelo con tanto esmero, que estaba segura que se había provocado algunos callos en las manos. Varias veces sintió el deseo de ayudarla, de no permitir que se lastimara, pero su miedo a que su antigua amistad fuera descubierta le impidió actuar. Y a pesar de que en su relación con Anthony estaba prohibido ocultarle algo, no se atrevió a contarle su mayor pena. El único que podía escuchar su historia, porque ya la había adivinado, era Terruce Grandchester. Era ese jovencito que le robaba un suspiro cada vez que pensaba en él, cosa que cada día se hacía más latente. Terry pasó tres semanas en el cuarto de meditación y una en su recámara, pero después de eso, ninguno se atrevió a buscarse, a pesar de saber que tenían un asunto que arreglar. Para la tortura de ambos, parecía que el tema, como su amistad, quedó en el olvido.

Candy seguía queriendo a Anthony, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza cada vez que lo veía, pero algo en ella estaba cambiando. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cerca de él, hablando con él, pensando en él, incluso repasaban sus clases con él. Patty seguía siendo su fiel compañera, era ella quien aconsejaba a Candy de acuerdo a qué listón ponerse en el cabello antes de cada cita con el rubio; aunque no era lo que necesitaba. Comenzaba a necesitar su tiempo a solas, extrañaba la libertad de trepar árboles y jugar con Klin. No quería admitirlo, pero después de dos meses de relación, echaba de menos su soltería, y como Terry adivinó, también a América. Tenía tantos deseos de abandonar el colegio y regresar con sus madres, de dormir en una sencilla cama, rodeada de niños, despertar y acarrear agua, alimentar a los animales y correr a la colina de Ponny. Aquél 11 de abril, fue el comienzo para el tormento de Candy, tormento que después fue acompañado por el mejor día de su adolescencia.

* * *

Stear revisó una vez más el regalo que le daría a Archie apenas terminara el descanso. Desde que quemó el establo en la mansión de los Andley, se prometió no jugar de nuevo con la pólvora, promesa que rompió cuando Anthony y Candy descendieron del trasatlántico que los trajo a Londres. Esa pistola comprobó que podía intentarlo una vez más. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión, compró un pastel que la tía abuela le envió con mucho gusto, y lo cubrió con unas velas que se encenderían en cuanto Archie abriera la caja. Tendría que advertirle que no pusiera el rostro tan cerca del regalo, aunque no habría mayor peligro que unos mechones de cabello quemados.

El castaño se disculpó con su hermano para regresar un libro a la biblioteca, prometiéndole que se verían en el ala más alejada del colegio para celebrar el cumpleaños ellos dos. Dado que Candy y Anthony seguramente estarían festejando su segundo mes como novios, y que ni Elisa o Neil se interesaban en el cumpleaños de Archie, ambos Cornwell decidieron comer el pastel ellos solos; después de todo, tenía años que no lo hacían. Desde que la madre de Anthony murió, cuando él apenas tenía cinco años, siempre fue incluido en las celebraciones de la familia Cornwell, cosa que no molestaba a los muchachos, pero aceptaban que de vez en cuando, la sangre pedía privacidad.

— Faltan unos minutos para que termine el descanso. Será mejor que se apresure o lo descubrirán. Entonces los permisos que pedimos serán anulados. – se dijo Stear mirando el reloj de la pared.

Después de unos minutos, se sentó resignado. No faltaba mucho para que alguna monja fuera por él y lo castigara por mentir al obtener un permiso especial. Sus esperanzas de celebrar el cumpleaños número deciséis de Archie, quedaron desvanecidas. Ahora sólo se preguntaba qué haría con el pastel, pues sería una verdadera lástima si se desperdiciaba aquel exquisito postre.

Unos pasos cruzaron las puertas del salón, pero se detuvieron de repente. Stear sintió la mirada del visitante, mas no alzó la vista. Estaba suficientemente deprimido como para enfrentar la ira de la hermana Grey.

— Qué raro encontrarte fuera de la clase, Alistear. – le dijo una voz masculina que nunca se había dirigido a él.

El aludido alzó el rostro y se sorprendió al reconocer a Terruce Grandchester de pie frente a él. Se levantó de un salto abrazando el regalo.

— Terruce, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Afuera está lloviendo y no planeo entrar a mi siguiente clase, temo mojarme. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, este día es muy especial y estaba esperando a alguien para celebrarlo. – explicó el moreno señalando con la mirada la caja verde. – Pero creo que ya todo se ha echado a perder. Te aconsejo que busques un mejor escondite, pronto vendrá la hermana Grey y nos castigará por no estar en clase.

— ¿Te refieres a Candy y al rubio que siempre la acompaña? Porque recién vi a tu amiguita corriendo con desesperación, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

— ¡¿Candy?! – explotó Stear soltando el pastel, olvidando las velas, que en cuanto tocaron el piso, lanzaron la tapa de la caja directo a una pared. – ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Anthony se perdió?!

Las pupilas azul verdoso del muchacho se endurecieron al escuchar el nombre, no respondería ninguna pregunta referente al hombre que más envidiaba en la vida. Él, Terruce Graham Grandchester, envidiaba a un lisiado americano. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, también temía por la desesperación de la muchacha, pues si algo le sucedía a su novio, ella sería la que más sufriría.

— De acuerdo, vamos a buscarlo. – respondió resignado. Enseguida se vio arrastrado por las manos del inventor. – ¿Qué no se supone que Anthony no tiene fuerza en los brazos?

— Se supone que no puede mover ni un músculo a partir de su cuello. – respondió Stear quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas. – No veo nada con la lluvia. ¿En dónde estaba Candy cuando la viste?

— ¿En dónde más? En la segunda colina de Ponny, claro está.

* * *

El cabello rizado pesa aún más cuando está mojado, e incluso llega a provocar un fuerte dolor de cabeza a quien lo posee. A pesar de eso, la joven estudiante no dejó de buscar a su antigua mejor amiga. El colegio era tan amplio que podían encontrar a Annie hasta el amanecer. Sus piernas estaban cansadas de tanto correr, pero su corazón seguía insistiendo en no abortar la búsqueda. No importaba que adquiriera un fuerte resfriado, el bienestar de Annie superaba todos sus pensamientos. "_La hermana María y la señorita Ponny te quieren mucho, Annie, y estarían preocupadas por ti de haber estado aquí._", se dijo recargada en un árbol. Escuchó pasos a su derecha, y volteó con la esperanza de que fuera su amiga de la infancia, pero no eran unos ojos azul océano los que la observaban, sino unos ojos que en ese momento, por la expresión en el rostro y la lluvia en sus pestañas, parecían ser verdes. Eran esos ojos engañosos que jugaban con el clima. Eran esos ojos con los que ya varias veces soñó durante un mes. Eran los ojos de Terry.

— Candy, estás empapada. Vas a pescar un resfriado si no te cubres, ¡santo cielo! – exclamó el joven acercándose a ella. – Te daría mi saco, pero me parece que estoy igual de mojado que tú.

— Terry, no encuentro a Annie, Annie Britter, la dueña de Klin. – explicó con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

"_Annie Britter, su mejor amiga de la infancia, criada en el Hogar de Ponny al igual que la pecosa._", se explicó a sí mismo Terruce, recordando algunos detalles de su compañera. Entonces estaba preocupada por su amiga, a quien buscaba era a esa tal Annie. Pero aún no comprendía porqué estaba tan sola.

— ¿Y dónde está Anthony?

— En su clase, supongo. Annalee lo llevó a su clase momentos antes de que Archie hablara conmigo. Te contaré después. Lo importante es encontrar a Annie. Archie también está buscándola.

— Stear está buscando a la persona equivocada, entonces. – murmuró Terry.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Stear en todo esto? – preguntó justo antes de que una gruesa gota cayera en su ojo derecho. Pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que caía del cielo ya no sólo lluvia, sino granizo. – Annie…

— Ve a tu clase, yo la encontraré. – ordenó Terry, quitándose el saco y rodeando a Candy con él. – Te lo prometo, la encontraré.

— No, Terry. Annie es mi responsabilidad. Desde niñas era yo la que la cuidaba, es mi deber encontrarla. Además, no me sentiré tranquila hasta no verla. ¡Y ponte ese saco, que te enfermarás! – atajó ella devolviéndole la prenda. – Y si eso pasa, me sentiré doblemente culpable, porque pasarás otra semana en tu habitación a causa de la enfermedad.

El adolescente suspiró y aceptó de mala gana, aunque dudaba que el saco sirviera de algo, pues ya estaba mojado hasta los huesos.

* * *

Annie se abrazó las rodillas sin parar de llorar. En aquel lugar se sentía segura. Desde que llegó al colegio, notó el parecido entre la colina más alejada del instituto y la que se veía desde el Hogar de Ponny. Intentó evitar ese lugar durante su estancia, pero su alma deseó con desesperación huir ahí en cuanto Elisa y Luisa descubrieron su secreto. En cuanto la primera gota cayó en su cabello, se percató de que debía esconderse. De ser Candy, seguramente se hubiera refugiado en lo alto de las ramas, pero siendo sólo Annie, buscó un escondrijo más adecuado, que encontró justo a la vuelta de la colina. Unas rocas se acomodaban de tal forma que un cuerpo tan delgado como el de ella, podía esconderse ahí sin problema alguno, cubriéndola de la tormenta.

Dos pares de pies, unos frágiles y delicados; y otros fuertes y seguros, se acercaron a la colina. Ambas voces gritaban su nombre. La voz de la mujer era de Candy, estaba desesperada. La segunda voz no la conocía, pero era de un hombre. Candy estaba acompañada por un muchacho que no era su novio, aunque eso ahora no le importaba a Annie. Su principal preocupación era desaparecer pronto. Era no ocultar su origen, era no mentirle más a Archie. Era ser ella misma por siempre.

– ¿Annie? – preguntó la voz masculina a unos pasos de ella. – ¡Candy! ¡Aquí está! – gritó y enseguida llegó la muchacha. – Está ahí, entre las rocas.

Annie abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas, no quería ser descubierta, todavía no. Menos por una mujer tan fuerte como Candy. ¿Qué hacía ella buscándola? Después de todas las groserías de Annie, Candy debería odiarla, no mojarse así. Lo más normal sería que la dejara sufrir, que la hiciera pagar por todos sus actos, sus mentiras. ¡¿Por qué ella siempre se empeñaba en ser completamente diferente a todos?!

– ¡Vete, Candy! – pidió Annie limpiándose por tercera ocasión las lágrimas.

– No, Annie. Por favor, tienes que salir de ahí, puedes enfermarte, ¿acaso has olvidado lo sensible que eres en la lluvia, pequeña cobarde? – dijo Candy con la esperanza de que los recuerdos aminoraran el comportamiento de la morena.

Pero vaya que estaba equivocada. Ante cada imagen que pasaba por la cabeza de Annie, cada escena con Candy, se deprimía aún más. Por eso Archie jamás se fijaría en ella, ahora lo sabía, ella le mintió como Candy no lo hizo. El problema no era la belleza de la rubia, no era su sonrisa o su carisma, el problema era que ella sí era honesta.

– No, no saldré Candy. – afirmó en un susurro aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo.

La adolescente, como siempre una guerrera, dio un paso adelante, pero la firme mano de Terry la detuvo. Ella no podía hacer nada. Su trabajo estaba hecho, sabía en donde se escondía Annie; pero el trabajo de sacarla de ahí radicaba en Archie. No importaban todos los momentos que vivieron en el Hogar de Ponny, la única persona que la haría entrar en razón era Archie. Terry entendía a Annie. Durante casi un mes y medio, fue el personaje más furibundo y malcriado de Inglaterra, su humor cambió de manera drástica después de entender que Candy decidió alejarse de él para salvar su relación con Anthony; pero cuando la supo preocupada, cuando se liberó del peso que era ocultarse a sí mismo el sentimiento que comenzaba a emerger con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que lo que más le importaba en el mundo, era ser perfecto para Candy, aún cuando ella no dejara de serle ajena. Annie le mintió a Archie, le ocultó su crianza, le hizo creer que era una verdadera hija Britter, imposibilitándole así, el conocerla por completo. Y ahora que Archie lo sabía, no sólo quedaba como una mentirosa, sino también como una cobarde. Así jamás se sentiría digna del cariño de Archie. Y por más que a Terry le desagradara por completo Archie, admitía que podía ser un buen partido. En ese momento, un sentimiento de empatía invadió su cuerpo, no conocía a Annie, nunca le había hablado, ni siquiera habían cruzado miradas, pero de alguna forma, quiso ayudarla. Quiso explicarle que la única forma de sentirse mejor, era dejar que su verdadero ser emergiera de lo profundo de sí. Quizá eso no fuera suficiente para atraer a Archie, pero en definitiva, era la mejor lucha que podía hacer.

– Debes ir por Archie, Candy. Yo esperaré, vigilaré que Annie no se mueva de aquí. No tardes, por favor, o vas a enfermarte.

La estudiante obedeció sin responder nada y se echó a correr al interior del bosque sin dejar de llamar a su castaño primo. Terry podía escuchar la voz de la joven. Esa voz graciosa y sencilla que tanto le agradaba.

Se sentó enfrente de las rocas y sacó su armónica. Se esforzó por tocar en un volumen bajo, sólo para Annie. Ella escuchó la música que se distorsionaba con la lluvia, era una melodía hermosa, el intérprete sabía como tocarla a la perfección. _Annie Laurie_, una canción del siglo pasado que tanto le gustaba a la señora Britter. Escuchar esa melodía tan conocida relajó un poco a la jovencita.

– ¿Annie? ¿Me reconoces? – preguntó Terry dándose cuenta que el agua se metía a su segundo tesoro. La aludida no respondió. – Soy Terruce Grandchester, puedes decirme Terry, Candy lo hace. – sonrió con burla. – La conocí cuando regresaba de América y a partir de ese momento, pasamos por situaciones muy curiosas, así que por azares del destino, me enteré que tú también fuiste criada en el Hogar de Ponny. No quiero juzgarte, entiendo porqué ocultaste tu origen, ser de la alta sociedad te obliga a negar algunos recuerdos de tu vida que quisieras presumir, yo lo sé bien. Sé que ahora te sientes como una basura, que no puedes ni comprender porqué obedeciste a tus padres cuando te pidieron que escondieras tu crianza, pero sintiéndote así no arreglarás nada. Annie, yo mejor que nadie puede afirmarte que no importa el origen de las personas, sino el camino que uno toma. Sé que te sientes culpable por mentirle a Archie, pero lo más sensato que ahora puedes hacer es enfrentarlo y decirle toda la verdad.

– Pero eso no importaría. Él quiere a Candy. Él jamás se fijará en mí. – alegó la muchacha interesada en la conversación del misterioso joven. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido?

Esas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el corazón de Terry. ¡Cuánta semejanza había entre ellos dos! Pocas veces comparaba su situación con la de algún compañero, pero esta vez lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

– Eso no importa, Annie. – aseguró en un triste susurro arrancando un poco de pasto. – Lo importante es ser perfecto para ellos, aunque nunca nos elijan. Lo importante es saberse único, aunque esa persona no piense igual. Lo importante en el amor, no es ser amado, sino amar. Y no existe manera alguna de amar a otra persona, sin antes amarse a sí mismo. Para que Archie te ame, necesita perdonarte, pero antes de eso, tienes que hacerlo tú. Antes de ganar su corazón, gánate a ti, Annie.

Ella se quedó callada ante su sabiduría. Debía estar muy enamorado para pronunciar esas palabras tan bonitas. Y aunque no lo conociera, le deseaba la mejor de las suertes, esperando que él no estuviera en la misma posición que ella.

Terry escuchó los rápidos pasos de Archie, así que se despidió con rapidez de Annie y siguió su camino. De nuevo se resfriaría, lo sabía de sobra, aunque también sabía que valdría la pena. Si bien no consiguió un cambio notorio en Annie, tan siquiera pudo desahogarse. No importaba la decisión de Candy, no importaba que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra, él se esforzaría por no dejar de ser él mismo sin necesidad de afectar a los demás. Amaría a Candy en silencio si era necesario, se alejaría de ella si ésta se lo pedía, dejaría de pensar en aquella noche si ello lo atormentaba. Ese día, Terry Grandchester aprendió el verdadero significado de amar.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Nunca olviden esta conversación con Annie, es muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que en el manga como en el anime, Terry no hace aparición en esta escena, pero ya saben, el aleteo de una mariposa en Japón puede provocar un tsunami en Nueva York. Dicho de otro modo, el que Anthony no muriera afectó en toda la historia. Además, ¿quién no quería leer ya una declaración real de amor? Ya sé que Candy no la escuchó y que Annie es medio distraída como para adivinar a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras, pero... ya es un avance, ¿qué no? **

**Y sí, le inventé un nuevo cumpleaños a Archie. Me confundí entre tantas fechas y me desesperé. Si Anthony le impuso un cumpleaños a Candy, yo tengo el derecho de imponérselo a Archie, ¿quién me lo impide?**

**Antes de despedirme y agradecer sus magníficos comentarios, quisiera responder de manera pública un comentario con el que me identifiqué. Yo sé lo que es leer una maravillosa historia y que ésta no esté completa o que no se actualice. Por poner un ejemplo, la semana pasada me enamoré de un fic en esta página que no se actualiza con regularidad. ¡Me sentí estresada! Pero bueno, todo ésto viene porque yo me comprometo a no abandonar el fic. Sé que mínimo diecisiete personas siguen la historia, y aunque sólo fuera una, no la abandonaré, llegaré hasta el final con la misma regularidad que ahora mantengo. Soy muy responsable y sobre todo, comprendo la desesperación de no saber qué demonios le sucederá al protagonista. ¡Lo sé, diantres, cómo duele! **

**Aclarado ese punto, me despido de ustedes. Sí, ya sé, todavía no pongo qué ocurrió entre Candy y Terry en "esa" noche, pero ya verán. **

**¡Gracias por su apoyo infinito! ¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**¡Nos leemos el jueves!**

**P.D. Estuve debatiendo con una amiga acerca de qué edad tenía Candy al terminar el manga, yo digo que tenía diecisiete, pero ella dijo que tenía dieciocho. ¿Alguien podría despejarme esa duda?**


	14. Capítulo 14 Estamos perdidos

**14.**

**Estamos perdidos.**

* * *

El sobre era idéntico a los demás. De un rosa chillón y con aroma a fresas. Su madre le había escrito de nuevo. Eleonor Baker, mejor conocida para Terry como una señora que se cambiaba de nombre con frecuencia. Si le huía a su propio nombre, no había motivo para esperar que no huyera de su único hijo. Intentó ignorar el mensaje, pero su sentido de curiosidad y amor lo llevó a abrir el sobre. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Sus ojos azul verdosos devoraron la hoja con rapidez, sintiendo como su alma se destruía ante cada palabra leída. Su letra estaba distinta, parecía distorsionada y en algunas oraciones, la tinta estaba barrida seguramente a causa de las lágrimas que cayeron sobre el papel a la hora de ser escrita la carta. Ningún detalle cambió el dolor en el que se sumergió el muchacho. Palabras más concretas no pudo elegir.

Como si una daga presionara sobre su corazón, Terry se tambaleó un poco sobre su habitación, y se aferró a las cortinas. Quería recordar la última vez que se sintió tan herido y traicionado, pero su memoria no dejaba de dibujar los recuerdos de la mujer que era su madre. Ningún final le dolió tanto, ninguna despedida lo atravesó de ese modo, ningunas palabras lo mataron como esas. Su respiración acompasada y el sudor en su frente lo demostraban. De manera inconsciente se llevó una mano a su corazón, arrojó la carta al piso y sus lágrimas empaparon su rostro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó volver a ver a su madre. No sólo para abrazarla una última vez, sino para exigirle una despedida más larga. ¡Demonios, era su madre! ¡¿Qué clase de madre se despide de su primogénito con sólo trece líneas, ciento once palabras y una fría firma?! Por un momento, incluso deseó matarla, quizá le doliera menos si él fuera lo último que ella viera, pero sabía que eso sería inútil. Lo único que podría terminar con su pena sería ser otra persona. ¡Cualquier otra persona! Conocía tantos envidiosos que deseaban ser un Grandchester, pues bien, él dejaba de serlo. Si ser un Grandchester significaba no tener madre, entonces abandonaría el apellido paterno. Si ser el hijo de uno de los mayores aristócratas de Londres, equivalía a ser casi huérfano, prefería ser un donnadie. ¡Tanto defendió Inglaterra, la tierra de su padre, para que esa misma tierra le arrebatara a su madre! Un maldito océano lo separaba de la mujer que más amaba, un maldito océano y la maldita profesión de la actriz. ¡Al demonio el teatro! ¡Terry quería a su madre! ¡Al demonio su padre y la estúpida cerda que tenía como esposa! Terry estaba decidido a irse a América. Estaba harto de ser sólo un juguete para sus padres, no era un animal que podía cambiar de hogar y nombre cada dos por tres meses. No era ningún humano sin sentimientos. Él sentía y le dolía la indiferencia de su padre, y aunque lo negara, contaba con el cariño y correspondencia de Eleonor. Ahora que ya no la tendría, ¿con qué contaría? Su orgullo lo obligaba a alejarse de su madre, pero su corazón lo empujaba a verla, verla una vez más. Estaba tan desesperado que sentía que si no le confesaba todo su dolor a alguien pronto explotaría.

Se recargó en el barandal del balcón tomando un poco de aire para saltar y correr fuera del colegio. Se iría a América esa misma noche. Nada lo ataba a Inglaterra, sus sentimientos más profundos estaban en esa casa de Broadway que albergaba a su cruel progenitora. Colocó un pie en el barandal, dispuesto a brincar, pero una risa cantarina lo retuvo un segundo. En la habitación de abajo la ventana estaba abierta, permitiéndole a Terry escuchar un ápice de lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Aún existía algo que lo detenía en Londres, en ese mismo colegio. Sus ojos, su expresión, su rubia melena, su delgado y hábil cuerpo, su nariz pequeña, su carácter, su independencia, su actitud, su sonrisa, ¡su risa!

– ¡Santo cielo! ¡Me enamoré! ¡Estoy perdido! – exclamó Terruce dejándose caer en el piso del balcón.

* * *

Un joven rubio mayor de veinte años, se dirigía a un bar de Londres en medio de la penumbra nocturna. Ahí se encontraría con su fiel amigo y consejero. Desde un año atrás, una preocupación se había insertado en su mente, no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande, por lo que decidió acudir a esa persona que nunca lo dejó solo. Iba a girar a la derecha, cuando un típico pleito callejero llamó su atención. Se trataba de una algarabía entre un colegial y tres hombres mayores que él por mínimo diez años. La discusión terminó cuando el estudiante, más borracho que los otros tres, lanzó un golpe a la nariz del más grande. Albert, que era el nombre del joven observador, supo de inmediato que si no intervenía, pronto el muchacho tendría tantas heridas que necesitaría ir con urgencia a un hospital.

– Así que tres contra uno, ¿eh? – preguntó acercándose al pleito.

– No te metas, forastero. – le respondió el adolescente antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

– Creo que ignoraré tu petición. Es una lástima que un chico como tú esté metido en una pelea como esta.

Acto seguido, detuvo el brazo de uno de los adultos. Sus ojos, ocultos detrás de unas gafas oscuras, mostraban irritación y cansancio. Después del día tan agotador que tuvo, firmando papeleo tras papeleo, lo único con lo que soñaba era con un buen lugar para beber una copa y desahogarse con un amigo. Sin embargo, detestaba las peleas. No comprendía cómo la razón humana era tan escasa que necesitaba de sus puños para arreglar cualquier tontería. Las guerras y disputas eran lo que arruinaba un mundo lleno de criaturas tan hermosas y dóciles como las que vivieron con él en América. Si los humanos tenían lenguaje, en teoría poseían la capacidad de resolver cualquier diferencia. No tenía sentido demostrar su estupidez golpeando al prójimo. Ya era suficiente con destruir los hábitats naturales de los animales.

Después de unos cortos minutos, por fin Albert consiguió detener la paliza contra el jovencito. Cuando giró el rostro para sonreírle, notó que éste se agarraba la pierna con un gesto de dolor. Su cuerpo, aunque fuerte, se veía debilitado por el alcohol. Vaya insistencia por arruinar la etapa más hermosa de la vida. Cuando el muchacho dejó de presionar su rodilla, Albert distinguió una cortada limpia de un cuchillo. Resopló, tomó el brazo izquierdo del estudiante, lo pasó sobre sus hombros y abrazó su cintura.

– ¿A dónde te llevo?

– Al colegio San Pablo. ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el joven.

– Soy Albert. ¿Y tú? – contestó, caminando con el ochenta por ciento del peso del colegial en sus hombros.

– Terry. – susurró el otro con desgana.

– Bien, Terry. ¿Por qué peleabas? ¿Quieres contármelo? – el aludido no respondió. – Sé que fue por una tontería, no te adelantes a afirmarlo, sólo quiero que hagas el esfuerzo por mantenerte despierto, porque de otro modo, no podré llevarte hasta tu destino.

– Mi destino está en el ala norte del colegio. – respondió Terry con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. – Peleaba por el absurdo honor de mi país. ¿Sabes? Estás cargando a un hombre que es de padre inglés, madre americana, corazón americano y residencia inglesa. ¿Entiendes que mi mareo no es provocado sólo por el alcohol? – preguntó con burla.

– Sí, supongo. Las nacionalidades son una de las formas más ridículas de discriminación. – comentó el rubio mirando el muro del colegio. – Necesitaré que saltes, Terry. Las puertas del colegio están ahora cerradas, así que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el joven ya estaba encaramado en el muro. Vaya que era ágil. Albert lo imitó y juntos entraron a los grandes jardines del colegio. En la noche los susurros de las hojas de los árboles parecían darle la bienvenida a cualquier delincuente. Las sombras de los edificios podrían asustar a cualquier infante de tres años, aunque para los enamorados, la luna era la perfecta acompañante para confesar sus sentimientos.

Seguro de que Terry ya no estaba en peligro, Albert detuvo la conversación llevándolo al ala norte que mencionó el joven momentos antes. Recargó al estudiante en la pared y abrió un enorme ventanal.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – cuestionó tomándolo por los hombros para ayudarlo a meterse al colegio.

– Sí, ya estoy bien. – contestó Terry metiéndose con cierto dolor al oscuro pasillo.

– Bueno, cuídate. – dijo Albert un tanto dudoso por su estado. Aún se veían los golpes en su rostro demasiado marcados, y su rodilla no cesaba de sangrar.

– Puedo arreglármelas, gracias. – aseguró el muchacho antes de despedirse y cerrar la ventana.

* * *

Diez días pasaron después de aquél incidente. Anthony escuchaba con atención la carta de su tía abuela que Archie leía con una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía borrar, pues las noticias eran las mejores. Anthony estaba absorto, no creyó que pudiera ser cierto. Estaba tan resignado a seguir con la vida que ahora tenía que olvidó los estudios que le hicieron en diciembre. Sus primos y su novia consiguieron que su arrogancia se detuviera antes de lastimar más a la rubia, así que, casi se podía asegurar, que Anthony era feliz.

– "…en conclusión, le enseñarás esta carta a la hermana Grey, es necesario que te permita tomar el curso para que recuperes la movilidad de tus brazos. Te quiere y extraña, Emilia Elroy." – leyó extasiado Archie. – ¡Anthony! – exclamó riendo de alegría. – ¡¿Escuchaste?!

El rubio sonrió sin poder creer por completo aquella noticia. Sus piernas no tenían remedio, eso estaba claro, pero aún existía la posibilidad de mover los brazos. Entonces podría cuidar de nuevo a sus rosas, podría pescar, podría escribir… ¡podría abrazar a su Candy! ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir? Estaba feliz, por supuesto, pero no podía expresarlo. No sabía reaccionar ante tanta felicidad. El paraíso le abría las puertas con aquella enmienda. Sus ojos azules se empañaron de lágrimas, acompañadas de una sonora carcajada que tenía tiempo no soltaba. Archie, conmovido por la reacción de su primo, se hincó y abrazó sus ya delgadas piernas. Después de tantos meses, por fin había llegado su recompensa. Ya podría despedirse de tantos cuidados y tantas escenas vergonzosas. Anthony recuperaría su verdadera sonrisa, su felicidad. No era que se hartara de cuidar de su primo, pero sabía que esos cuidados provocaban que se sintiera inútil, o incluso una carga, así que pudiendo mover sus manos, ya no se deprimiría de ningún modo. Después de todo, lo que todos buscaban era la felicidad del rubio y sólo una nueva independencia lo conseguiría.

– No podré trepar los árboles como Candy, pero podré abrazarla, ¿te das cuenta, Archie? ¡Podré abrazarla! – gritó Anthony radiante de alegría. – Léeme de nuevo la carta, necesito saber que esto es real. ¡Jamás creí que tanta dicha cabría en mí!

El aludido obedeció sin preámbulos. ¿Se podía estar más feliz?

* * *

Annie seguía repasando con Candy y Patty las capitales de los países de Europa. Notaba que una de sus compañeras estaba muy atenta y acertaba ante cada pregunta de la morena, pero otra estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Patty, por supuesto era la que no perdía la atención de la voz de Annie, ignorando incluso a la perdida Candy. Annie intentó pasar por alto la distracción de su mejor amiga, pero después de un minuto cerró el libro de geografía y centró sus ojos en los de Candy. Ésta, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, miró a la morena con ojos asustados. No podía ocultar su preocupación por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Candy? Has estado con la mirada perdida desde hace más de quince minutos. ¿Te preocupa algo? – la enfrentó Annie. Patty, con la velocidad de un suspiro, concentró su atención en la rubia. – Sabes que cuentas con nosotras.

– Annie… perdóname por no prestarte atención, es sólo que la imagen de Anthony no me deja en paz. Hace rato que lo vi, estaba distinto. No pude acercarme a él, pero sé que está diferente, y no puedo visitarlo porque mañana tenemos examen de geografía. – Patty, una romántica empedernida, se cubrió las mejillas con un gesto de ternura.

– ¡Annie! ¿Qué preguntas son esas, si a leguas se ve que nuestra Candy está enamorada? – la regañó la castaña. La pecosa podía engañar a cualquiera, pero Annie, quien la conocía desde su más tierna infancia, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que quizá no sería prudente enfrentarla frente a Patty, así que dejó pasar esa mentira y continuó con la lección de esa noche.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Candy no obtuvo una nota alta en el examen de geografía. Resopló resignada y miró a Patty, quien feliz abrazaba una hoja de papel. La rubia sonrió. Patty era conocida por sus buenas calificaciones y su impecable conducta. Ella era lo que se consideraba como una estudiante modelo. Candy no se esforzaba por ser ello, pues sabía de alguna forma, que en su destino no importaba lo que una hoja de papel dijera. Su destino ya estaba escrito, todos lo sabían, ella lo sabía. Cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, sería desposada por Anthony Brower, su actual novio. Vivirían en una de las mansiones Andley y ella sería la fiel esposa que estaría con él toda su vida. Ya imaginaba el vestido de novia que utilizaría, y el rostro de felicidad de sus madres. Los niños del hogar con seguridad devorarían con ansias el pastel. Todo saldría según lo planeado. Los invitados, los trajes, las palabras dichas; todo. Por su mente se detuvo la posibilidad de invitar a Terruce Grandchester a la ceremonia, pero cuando recordó el suceso ocurrido aquella noche en que platicaron en la habitación del castaño, ignoró ese pensamiento. Él no podía asistir. Recargó la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos y se deleitó recordándose diez noches antes, cuando limpiaba las heridas del rostro de Terry. Qué piel tan suave la de sus mejillas, qué cabello tan sedoso el de su cabeza, qué brazos tan fuertes… qué hombre. Apenas tenía dieciséis años y ya era tan atractivo. Estando tan cerca de él que su aliento a alcohol invadía sus orificios nasales, vio a la perfección esos matices verdes en su mirada azul. Se sabía de memoria los puntos exactos en donde las líneas verdes se escondían en esas pupilas tan profundas. Se sentía capaz de dibujar esos ojos, pues recordaba con precisión cada punto de ellos. En su vida no había visto unos ojos tan increíbles, tan tiernos y fríos a la vez como los de él. El secreto de su vida estaba marcado en esas pupilas. Pero Candy se sentía capaz de apostar su vida a que podía descubrir ese secreto. "_Apostar su vida_", ¡qué hermosa expresión! Cuando uno está seguro de algo, no hay forma de demostrarlo si no es apostando su vida a ello. Y Candy apostaba la suya a que Terry no era un granuja. No importaba la falta que cometió con ella, ni la pelea de diez noches atrás, ella apostaba su vida a que Terruce era una maravillosa persona.

– El salón quedó desierto, Candy. – la interrumpió Annie. Justo después se sentó a su lado. – Candy, debes decirme qué es lo que te pasa. En serio me siento preocupada por ti.

– ¡Ay, Annie! – respondió Candy sin dejar de sonreír. – ¡Te preocupas por pequeñeces! No hay nada que temer, estoy bien. – evadió la azul mirada de su amiga un segundo antes de pronunciar las palabras más certeras de su vida. – Estoy enamorada, eso es todo.

Y como buena observadora, Annie notó que las palabras de su amiga llevaban un nuevo significado. Tenía más de una semana que su mirada había cambiado. Si antes creyó verla feliz, estaba equivocada. Sus movimientos eran más libres y su risa detonaba una intensa alegría. Estaba claro que estaba enamorada, pero Annie tenía un dejo de duda sobre quién sería el acreedor de ese tesoro.

– Eso es obvio. ¿Pero de quién, Candy? ¿De quién estás enamorada? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, quien a la defensiva se levantó y le dio la espalda a su amiga. – ¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Annie! ¿Qué estás preguntando? Soy novia de Anthony, ¿no? – respondió retorciendo la tela de su vestido con nerviosismo. Detestaba que Annie la conociera tan bien.

– ¿Y lo amas? – la rubia asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces sólo dímelo. Gira el rostro y dímelo. Di que es a Anthony a quien amas.

– No me presiones, Annie. – suplicó Candy con un tono alarmante. Su corazón latía con furia, temeroso de ser descubierto. "_¡Ay, Terry, cómo me dueles!_", pensó con la respiración entrecortada. La inmaculada sonrisa del hijo del duque de Grandchester se cruzó en su mente y ella cayó de rodillas al piso. – ¡Annie! ¡Estoy perdida! – suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

La morena, adivinando una parte de los sentimientos de Candy, se hincó detrás de su amiga y la abrazó, consolándola. Entendía el tormento que estaría pasando. Aunque quería mucho a Anthony, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos que en el otoño pasado. Sus labios podían decir lo que sea, pero su mirada no mentía.

– ¿Quién es entonces, Candy? ¿Acaso lo conozco?

– No, no lo conoces, Annie. – aseguró limpiándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo. – Quiero decir, no los he presentado. Aunque él estaba conmigo cuando te busqué aquella tarde.

– ¡Terry! – susurró comprendiéndolo todo. Claro que lo conocía, a él le debía todos sus avances con Archie y con ella misma.

Ahora recordaba en dónde había escuchado el apellido "Grandchester". Uno a uno, fueron pasando en su cabeza los diálogos que mencionaban al muchacho. Era él…

_"__Como el hijo del duque de Grandchester, ¿quieres decir, Archie?…" _

_ "__¿Conoces al hijo del duque de Grandchester, Candy?…" _

_"__Ah… sí, Terruce Grandchester, todos lo conocemos.…" _

_"__¿Amigo? No, sólo hemos intercambiado algunas palabras.…" _

_"__Es hijo del duque de Grandchester…" _

_"__¡Dios, Candy! ¿Es que ese muchacho también te ha lastimado?..."_

_"__¿Annie? ¿Me reconoces? Soy Terruce Grandchester, puedes decirme Terry, Candy lo hace. La conocí cuando regresaba de América, y a partir de ese momento, pasamos por situaciones muy curiosas,…"_

_"__Lo importante es ser perfecto para ellos, aunque nunca nos elijan. Lo importante es saberse único, aunque esa persona no piense igual. Lo importante en el amor, no es ser amado, sino amar."_

En ese momento, Annie era la única que conocía los sentimientos de ese par. Desgraciadamente, no era la única atenta la conversación.

Una melena rojiza salió a gran velocidad del pasillo dispuesta a arruinar a su enemiga de por vida.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ni crean que me iba a olvidar de Albert, es el papito suegro de Terry... bueno, no, aún no, de hecho, ahorita es el papito suegro de Anthony. Pero ustedes me entienden, ¿verdad? Como sea, ahí está la famosa escena de su borrachera y la razón de porqué Albert "se equivocó" de ala. Terry, estando tan borracho, no pensaba en su recámara, sino en la de Candy, pues ahí estaba "_su destino"._ ¡Mi vida!**

**Por otra parte, por fin los dos ya lo confesaron. Ya se dieron cuenta de lo enamorados que están, aunque no fue en momentos muy agradables. Pobre Terry, la carta de su madre, hasta le salió su lado asesino estilo Uchiha - sí, el clan de Konoha de Naruto-. (No se preocupen, les pondré textualmente lo que dice la carta, no se la perderán.)**

**Anthony ya tiene oportunidad, ¿no es eso hermoso? Ya podrá mover los brazos, qué alegría.**

**Y sí, ya sé, mis finales son muy dramáticos, pero ustedes ya saben de quién es esa cabellera rojiza, ¿cierto?**

**Quiero agradecerles por aclararme las dudas. Son todas unas genios.**

**También les agradezco por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y sentirme en contacto con ustedes. Son lo que le pone vida a esta historia. **

**Perdónenme por subir los capítulos tan tarde, digamos que no llego muy temprano de la escuela y en estos días traigo en la espalda unos asuntos que me impiden realizar mi rutina normal. **

**Nos leemos el lunes. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y les deseo un hermoso fin de semana.**


	15. Capítulo 15 Pasiones

**15.**

**Pasiones.**

* * *

Archie seguía a Annalee con la silla de ruedas. No cesaba de hablar acerca de lo que podría hacer cuando Anthony recuperara la movilidad de sus brazos. Sus labios se movían con rapidez, Anthony creía que se convertiría en Candy en cualquier segundo. No sólo era anormal que Archie parloteara de ese modo, sino que estuviera tan apegado a él. Podría decirse que todo lo que se respiraba a su alrededor era alegría. El rubio no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa incontrolable que se vio interrumpida por la presencia de uno de sus compañeros, de piel muy clara y ojos oscuros.

— Brower, una dama desea verte. – le dijo Denise Thompson con una mirada divertida. – Pareces feliz, Cornwell. – comentó mirando con fijeza al castaño.

— ¡Lo estoy, Thompson! ¡El elegante caballero en la silla de ruedas pronto podrá mover los brazos de nuevo! – explicó Archie ignorando el recado de su compañero, quien pocas veces les dirigía la palabra. Era de esas personas que colocaban una máscara de asco cada vez que veían a Anthony cerca. El castaño podía olvidarlo, pero no el rubio.

— Me alegra oír eso, porque entonces podrá darle una paliza a Grandchester él mismo. – el apellido enseguida repercutió en el ánimo de la enfermera y los dos primos. – Ah, veo que tengo su atención. Será mejor que te apresures a ver a la dama, Anthony. Y dale un golpe en la nariz a ese aristócrata arrogante, ¿quieres? Aún me debe una. – dijo señalándose la nariz. Después rió con burla y se dio la vuelta. – Ella te espera a cuatro metros de aquí, sobre ese sendero.

Annalee, adivinando lo que vendría, soltó la silla de ruedas y tomó de los hombros a Archie. Conocía de su temperamento cuando de Terruce se trataba, así que intentó razonar con él, explicándole que Denise era un enemigo nato del inglés, y existía la probabilidad de que sólo quisiera utilizar la rivalidad entre Archie y Terry para vengarse de alguna broma del británico. Pero fue inútil, de la manera más suave que pudo, Archie hizo a un lado a la enfermera, tomó la silla de ruedas y se encaminó al encuentro con la renombrada dama. Annalee, utilizando su último recurso, amenazó a los muchachos prometiendo decirle a la hermana Grey acerca de su futura pelea, pero fue ignorada de manera olímpica.

* * *

Terry miraba a Elisa sin comprender sus palabras. Ella no cesaba de hablar del festival de mayo que se celebraría un mes después. El muchacho nunca asistió a la dichosa celebración, así que poco le interesaba lo que la pelirroja le dijera para persuadirlo. Estaba a punto de interrumpirla para confesarle que su conversación le resultaba por completo estúpida, cuando vio una luz que se cruzó por la mirada de la chica, causándole de inmediato una gran sonrisa.

— Irías si te lo pidiera Candy, ¿verdad? – cuestionó colocando las muñecas en su cintura. Terry abrió los ojos cual platos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto? Creí que hablabas de…

— ¡¿Irías?! ¡¿Te gusta, verdad?!

— ¿Qué sarta de tonterías estás diciendo, Elisa? Por supuesto que no me gusta. – mintió dándose la vuelta, pero antes de reconocer a los testigos que estaban frente a él, la mano pequeña pero fuerte de Elisa lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo. – ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Entonces no sentirás nada si te digo que escuché decir que ella está enamorada de ti?

El efecto fue inmediato. El cuerpo del muchacho se relajó a sobremanera. Su actitud, con frecuencia a la defensiva, se derrumbó al escuchar esas palabras. Algo en él le indicaba que esa era una sucia trampa, pero los sentimientos pudieron más que la razón.

— Vaya, vaya. Así que es cierto, tú estás enamorado de Candy. – esta vez no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. – ¡Intenso chisme el que se armará cuando Anthony se entere que le arrebataste a su novia!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! – respondió Terry a las acusaciones. – Quiero decir…. Es una mentira, Elisa. Candy está enamorada de Anthony.

— De igual forma seguirás cortejándola, ¿no? No te rendirás hasta que Anthony deje de ser su novio, ¿cierto? – su mirada suspicaz relampagueaba. – Vamos, Terry, todos sabemos que durante meses te has visto con la huérfana a escondidas de Anthony. No dejaste de acosarla, fuiste tú la causa del problema que hubo entre ellos el primer mes. ¿O niegas tener algo con Candy? ¿Niegas que hace diez noches estuviste en su habitación?

— ¡¿Cómo-cómo supiste eso?! – exclamó Terry ya asustado y retrocediendo dos pasos.

— ¡Estúpido bastardo! – bramó Archie tumbando a Terry con un fuerte empujón.

La última palabra utilizada en la boca de Archie fue lo que le recordó a Terry su mayor defecto. Cómo deseaba que eso sólo fuera un típico insulto y no su verdadero origen. A pesar de que Archie estaba rojo de coraje, no sentía ni la mitad de la furia del inglés. Él no sentía el calor en su cuerpo y la dureza de sus músculos al tensarse. Él no sentía la ceja temblar bajo el hechizo de la ira. Terry sólo necesitaba un cuerpo al que golpear y dado que el americano se ofreció, el británico no tuvo piedad. Sus puños no se detenían, pegando a diestra y siniestra el cuerpo del castaño, ignorando los golpes que su contrincante con agilidad respondía. El dolor de los puñetazos de Archie, no se comparaba con el dolor de saberse engañado, de saberse vulnerable, de saber expuestos sus sentimientos por la rubia. Ese encuentro con Archie era lo único que necesitaba para desahogar todos sus problemas. ¡Adiós, apellido Grandchester! ¡Adiós, Eleonor Baker! ¡Adiós, amor!

El cuerpo de Archie cayó al suelo, pero Terry no se detuvo. En sus usuales ojos fríos, ahora se cobijaba la ira de toda una vida, sus puños eran los mensajeros y el rostro del americano el destinatario.

—¡Terry, basta! – chilló Candy acercándose con valentía a la pelea. – ¡Basta, por favor! – suplicó tomando uno de los fuertes brazos del muchacho, pero éste se liberó de sus manitas con un solo movimiento, para seguir atizando en las mejillas de su condiscípulo los mejores golpes que en su vida había dado. – ¡Vas a matarlo, detente! – suplicó Candy arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, quien al sentir el cabello dorado de la muchacha inundando sus labios por fin pudo tranquilizarse. Unas gruesas lágrimas viajaban en el cuello del joven. Eran las de Candy. – Por favor, Terry… – rogó ella oculta en su cuerpo firme. – No le pegues más… no quiero… no quiero… – repitió sin dejar de sollozar.

Sin pensarlo dos segundos, los brazos de Terry estrecharon a la adolescente con fuerza. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó soñando ese momento y más? Por vez primera, Candy estaba entre sus brazos, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas y permitiendo que él absorbiera su dulce aroma de rosas. Por instinto, Terry hundió su rostro en la incontrolable melena de la chica, cerrando los ojos. ¡Qué bien se sentía aquello! ¡Aunque cuánto le dolía que ella empapara su camisa con sus lágrimas! ¡Cómo deseaba limpiar esas mejillas sonrosadas con sus besos! ¡Cómo deseaba devorar ese rostro tan hermoso con sus labios! ¡En serio, demonios! ¡Cuán enamorado estaba!

— Ya, está bien, Candy. – murmuró él sin desenterrar su cabeza del cabello de la estudiante. – Me he detenido, ¿no lo ves? – preguntó él alzándole el rostro con la yema de los dedos. – No llores, por favor, pecosa.

— Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – recitó la dolida voz de Anthony.

Candy, quien llegó al lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de su novio, se levantó de inmediato avergonzada y temerosa. Terry, en cambio, miró el sangriento cuerpo de Archie, tragó saliva y lo tomó en brazos. Era obvio, estaba inconsciente. Cuando se levantó y sintió la sangre chorreando en su ropa, un grito femenino y aterrorizado llenó sus oídos. Era Annie. Dándole una corta inspección a la apariencia de Archie, se dio cuenta de lo brutal que fue segundos antes, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Sin decir nada, cruzó los árboles con Annie siguiéndole el paso. No pasaron más de siete metros cuando la hermana Grey se cubrió el rostro completamente asombrada. La sangre en los labios de Terry decía todo: lo que le ocurrió al menor de los Cornwell fue a causa de la pelea que tuvo con Grandchester. El castigo estaba de más, lo importante era atender las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo del estudiante.

— Grandchester, a la enfermería. ¡De inmediato! – ordenó, con la voz temblorosa.

* * *

Annalee, quien dio aviso a la madre superiora, vio como el cuerpo sin consciencia de Archibald era puesto con suma delicadeza en una de las camas de la sala. Dos enfermeras más y un médico entraron al cuarto sacando de inmediato al aristocrático joven.

Se sentía tan estúpido. Sí, Archie comenzó la lucha, pero él fue quien lo hirió de gravedad. ¿Cómo pudo descontrolarse de esa forma? ¿Qué clase de bestia habitaba en él? Si Archie tenía lesiones fuertes era sólo por su estupidez, Terry era el culpable inminente. Aunque Elisa pusiera las pautas para el pleito, era él quien había reaccionado con esa violencia. Por más que quisiera liberarse de la culpa, sabía que no existían más posibilidades. Y no sólo era el cuerpo de Archie el que estaba masacrado, sino el corazón de ese Brower. Escuchó con claridad sus últimas palabras. Estaba destrozado. Aunque Candy no amara a Terry, sabía que esa escena le rompió todos sus sueños. Escondió el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, y permitió que sus pies resbalaran hasta sentarse en el piso.

Esa palabra, todo su odio era provocado sólo por esa palabra. "Bastardo". En ese momento, detestó con todas sus fuerzas a su padre y su amor clandestino y prohibido-

— Necesitas que alguien cure tus heridas, Terry. – susurró la voz de Annie. Él negó con la cabeza. – Anda, alza el rostro, tu labio está sangrando.

— Es difícil, Annie. No puedo alzar el rostro con esta vergüenza. Mi madrastra tenía razón. – susurró encogiendo las piernas. – No debí regresar de América. Destruí una perfecta relación y casi mate a tu novio. Corrección, casi destruyo dos relaciones.

— Archie no es mi novio y Anthony entenderá que Candy te abrazó para salvar a Archie. – intentó tranquilizarlo. Tenía que devolverle el favor. – Él estará bien, Terry. Déjame ver tu rostro.

— Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? – espetó alzando el rostro. – Ustedes las americanas y su estúpida costumbre por preocuparse por personas como yo me desesperan. ¡Déjame solo! – gritó poniéndose de pie.

– Sólo quería agradecerte por…

– Yo no te estoy imponiendo el agradecimiento. Ni te atrevas a decirlo. – amenazó antes de abandonar el pasillo. Tenía que ver al único amigo que tenía en Londres.

* * *

Albert estaba cepillando a un elefante, contándole acerca de sus aventuras en América, cuando Wilson, uno de sus compañeros, se acercó a él con un cepillo en mano.

— Gafas oscuras, un muchacho está buscándote. Porta el uniforme del colegio San Pablo. – explicó ayudando a Albert con su tarea. – Ve a verlo, yo te cubriré.

— Gracias, Wil. Te debo una. – respondió el rubio palmeando al elefante como una despedida.

El único alumno que conocía del renombrado instituto era Terry. Por lo regular el estudiante lo visitaba durante su descanso, no en sus horas de trabajo; por eso se preguntaba qué demonios hacía en el zoológico cuando sabía que esa era la hora de mayor trabajo. Comprendió que tendría una pena o alegría muy grande, y conociéndolo, no podría ser lo segundo.

Durante su corta amistad, el muchacho le confió que se sentía atraído por una estudiante del colegio a pesar de que ella tuviera novio. También se atrevió a decirle que su madre no quería divulgar su relación con Terry, y finalmente, le contó acerca de su padre, la persona que lo ignoraba como si sólo fuera un mueble más en la casa. Aún así, nunca lo veía deprimido o enojado, siempre le llevaba la sonrisa más radiante de su repertorio, pues su mayor alegría era encontrar un amigo con quien charlar.

— ¡Terry, santo cielo! –exclamó sin poder evitarlo, al ver las ropas de su amigo. No sólo era polvo lo que ensuciaba su blanca camisa, sino que sangre, tanto ajena como propia, estaba pegada a ésta. – Muchacho, ¿volviste a pelear?

— Sí, fue uno de los mosqueteros de la pecosa. –Terry, quien aún no le revelaba el nombre de su adorada, la llamaba "pecosa" en presencia de Albert. Ignoraba que esa dama era amiga del rubio, y que ella también le contó algo acerca del "rebelde" del colegio; así que Albert, nada tonto, imaginaba quienes estaban detrás de esos apodos. – No hay de qué preocuparse. – aseguró sonriendo. – Sé lo que piensas de las peleas, yo no quise lastimarlo, pero…

— Cállate y acompáñame, tendrás que permitir que limpie esas heridas. Y te daré ropa limpia, me da terror verte así, siento que en cualquier momento te desmayarás. – lo interrumpió Albert tomándolo del brazo.

Fueron a la cabaña de costumbre y mientras el mayor de los jóvenes le extendía un par de pantalones y una camisa usada, Terry le relató lo sucedido sin mencionar un solo nombre.

— ¿Vas a poner de pretexto el honor inglés del que no te sientes orgulloso, Terruce? – lo regañó Albert una vez escuchó la historia alterada. – No intentes mentirme, dime qué es lo que te ha enfurecido. – ordenó limpiando las heridas de su rostro.

— Si no me crees, ya no es problema mío, Albert. – respondió el joven cruzándose de brazos. – No iba a permitir que ese americano se saliera con la suya por segunda ocasión.

— ¿Fue tu madre? – preguntó pasando por alto la mentira de su amigo, quien arrugó el entrecejo ante la mención de la actriz. – Anda, ¿qué pasó?

Terry, adivinando su derrota con el sabio rubio, tomó los pantalones que estaban en el suelo, metió la mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos, y le extendió una hoja de papel arrugada.

— Léela en voz baja, por favor. Yo me la he aprendido de memoria. – pidió evitando la azul mirada del joven frente a él.

Albert dejó el trapo a un lado, tomó asiento y leyó la carta. Ahora sí le veía un poco de sentido a la furia de Terry. Él mismo no tenía recuerdos de su madre, pero sí de su hermana, quien cinco años después de dar a luz a un niño partió del mundo material. Él adoraba a su hermana, era la única mujer en la que confiaba, comprendía lo que sería alejarse de una dama de forma repentina sin dejar siquiera que pudiera despedirse.

"Querido Terry:

Quisiera que esta carta llevara noticias que

alegraran tu hermoso rostro, pero no será así.

Un compañero de la compañía me amenazó

con divulgar mi difunta relación con el duque

de Grandchester, si no salía con él. En cuanto

me negué, sólo pude apagar los rumores con

una generosa donación a la prensa. Sin

embargo, la duda de que soy madre soltera,

salió a flote; así que tendré que cortar toda

comunicación contigo, hijo mío.

Mataría porque fuera de otra forma, pero

es inevitable. Lo siento, corazón.

No olvides que yo te amo, siempre te amaré, Terry.

E.B."

Albert suspiró al releer la carta por segunda ocasión. Bajo esas circunstancias, no sabía qué decir. Hubiera sido más sencillo consolarlo si la muerte lo separara de su madre, pero estando viva y sin esperanza de mejorar su situación, el muchacho de gafas oscuras sólo pudo apretarle el hombro a su acompañante.

— No excuso tu decisión de golpear a tu compañero, pero entiendo porqué lo hiciste. Yo también estaría muy enojado y dolido si fuera tú. Y la actitud de la "pequeña víbora", como tú le llamaste, solo acrecentó tu mal humor.

— Albert, ¿qué haces tú para tranquilizar tu enojo? Yo no puedo controlarme, no puedo hacer más que destruir y destruir.

El aludido se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Una vez frente a ella, esbozó una sincera sonrisa y lo invitó a acompañarlo. Terry accedió de inmediato colocándose a su lado. Desde ahí, se veía sin problema alguno varios hábitats en donde los animales descansaban. El estudiante volteó a ver a su amigo, quien disfrutaba de la vista.

— De la naturaleza somos, a la naturaleza vamos. Esa es mi postura, Terry. Para mí, no hay nada más relajante que estar con mis animales. Me encantaría que ninguno estuviera enjaulado, porque los priva de su vida salvaje, pero me siento tranquilo mientras yo esté cuidando de ellos. Cuando hojeo los periódicos y leo noticias acerca de la estupidez humana me enfado, tengo los mismos sentimientos que tú al leer esa carta. – apretó los puños con fuerza. – No tienes idea de cómo me enfurece la violencia, por eso mismo sé controlarme. Ella, la madre naturaleza, nos obsequia grandes paisajes y maravillosas criaturas. El motivo por el que sigo aquí, además de algunos amigos, son estos animales. Cuando me siento deprimido o enojado lo único que hago es sentarme a un lado de ellos y disfrutar de esto. – suspiró saliendo de su ensimismamiento. – Pero claro, todos los humanos somos diferentes. Me tranquilizan porque esa es mi pasión. ¿Cuál es la tuya, Terry?

El discurso del rubio animó al joven a confesarle uno de sus mayores secretos que sólo Candy conocía. Dio un paso atrás y bajó la mirada, instintivamente temeroso de sacar a relucir su mayor pasión.

– A ti te gusta la naturaleza porque es lo más real en el planeta, Albert. – comenzó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. – Pero yo soy un devoto soñador. Me gusta ese mundo en donde puedo ser lo que yo quiero, donde puedo representar al más noble de los humanos o incluso al más avaro de los reyes. – sus ojos divagaron en el escenario. Sólo una vez en su vida había pisado un lugar así, sólo una vez cumplió su anhelado sueño. – Me apasiona ese espacio en donde nadie te conoce, porque tú has desaparecido. Me fascina caminar, correr o volar con sólo pronunciar un diálogo. Escapar de la realidad durante algunas horas, adentrarse a la fantasía. – suspiró ya con las manos creando paisajes imaginarios. – Árboles, castillos y lagunas. Estar aquí, en América, Europa, en el espacio. Ser uno o mil personas. – sonrió con laconia. – Desposar a una hermosa princesa… – dejó caer una de sus rodillas al suelo. – O morir a causa del amor. – finalizó con la mano derecha en el pecho y la otra a su costado. El silencio dominó la atmósfera por un breve segundo. Albert estalló en aplausos, ¡qué maravilla presenciar la sensibilidad del rebelde de San Pablo! – Pero estando en Inglaterra no podré secundar mi sueño.

– Entonces ya conoces la solución. Sigue tu sueño, síguelo aunque tengas que dejar tu nación paterna. Si el teatro es lo que más amas, entonces deja el colegio y cruza el océano.

– No puedo, Albert. Quizá tres o cuatro meses atrás hubiera seguido tu consejo, pero ahora que la mitad de mi corazón está poseído por la pecosa, mi destino sigue estando con ella. Será a ella a quien persiga hasta la eternidad.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Y bueno, ahí tenían el plan de Elisa, sólo lastimar a Anthony a través de las acciones de Terry por sus sentimientos hacia Candy. Y así, la lastimaría a ella. Envidiosa. **

**Santa golpiza que le dio Terry a Archie. Pero seamos sinceras, ningún Terry habría soportado quedarse con los brazos cruzados, y menos cuando era la segunda ocasión en la que Archie lo lastimaba fisicamente. Además, necesitaba desahogarse. Sí, Albert no puede excusarlo pero yo sí. **

**Además, ya tenemos la carta de Eleonor Baker. Vaya excusa, ¿no creen? **

**Por cierto, creo que debí habérselos mencionado en el capítulo anterior. A partir del capítulo catorce, la historia que todos conocemos de Candy-Candy será casi irreconocible. No digo que no habrá más maldad de Elisa o cosas así, sólo que serán optros escenarios, otros planes, otros personajes. Es lo que les he dicho antes, el efecto mariposa. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos. En serio me encanta leer sus comentarios, me divierto mucho respondiéndoles. Sé que no puedo hacerlo con todos porque no tienen activados sus mensajes, pero a todos les estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo. **

**Nos leemos el jueves. **


	16. Capítulo 16 Anthony mío

**16.**

**Anthony mío.**

* * *

Patty, una miedosa nata, miró como Candy lloraba sin control recostada en su cama. Sus cabellos dorados se expandían por su espalda y parecían sollozar con su dueña. Por extraño que parezca, el cuerpo de Candy era un completo esclavo de las emociones de la muchacha, pues cuando ella irradiaba felicidad, cada centímetro suyo lo demostraba, su piel estaba más radiante y su cabello, siembre rebelde, se movía con más vivacidad; pero cuando ésta se deprimía, su melena se opacaba y su piel endurecía.

Veinte minutos antes, Patty se dirigía a su siguiente clase, pero justo antes de abandonar el ala norte Candy pasó corriendo por su lado, sin percatarse de su presencia. La castaña la llamó un par de veces, pero como no le respondió, la siguió a gran velocidad y decidió no entrar a la clase de geometría para intentar consolar a su gran amiga. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era fingir demencia y superar un corto castigo. Todo el colegio estaba enterado de la riña entre Terruce y Archie, así que Patty atribuía la tristeza de Candy a ello.

— Candy… – la llamó Patty sentándose a su lado. – Por favor, ya no llores. – suplicó acariciando su cabello. – Archie estará bien, Annie está con él.

La rubia, al oír la mención de su amigo, a quien olvidó de momento, sollozó con más fuerza. Algo andaba muy mal en ella, cuando se enamoró de Anthony nunca se permitió olvidar a sus amigos. Sabía que Anthony era una persona especial, pero su amor jamás la cegó de sus responsabilidades. ¿Qué cambiaba ahora? ¿Qué ocurría que cuando pensaba en Terry no existía espacio para nadie más? ¿Desde cuándo había nacido ese amor tan egoísta? Ese amor que al principio evitó por temor, por orgullo; pero que salió a la luz cuando vio a su amado lleno de sangre y con un desagradable aliento a alcohol, pruebas evidentes de un dolor interno tan grave que lo había llevado a la desesperación del vicio y la violencia. Ese amor al que le apostaba su vida sin interesarle que ésta ya se le había prometido a otro caballero. Ese amor que deshabitaba al mundo cuando el rostro de Terry aparecía frente a sus ojos. Ese amor que destruyó el corazón de más de una persona. Ese amor que parecía pecado por ser tan intenso.

— ¡Basta, me parte el alma saberte tan mal! – exclamó su amiga abrazándola con fuerza. – ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Basta! ¡Detente, Candy!

Al oír desesperada a Patty, la pecosa se dio la vuelta y abrazó con fuerza a su compañera. Aún sentía arduos deseos de llorar, pero sabía que ése no era el momento. Aún no le contaba las noticias a Patty, entendía su frustración. Sacó un pañuelo de su vestido y se limpió las lágrimas antes de abrir la boca, indecisa. No sabía cómo empezar su relato, pues desconocía cuándo había nacido ese sentimiento que llenaba cada una de sus células. Recordó aquélla noche de año nuevo, cuando a causa probable de la neblina, confundió a un hermoso joven británico con su magnífico Anthony. Desde ese momento, su sola presencia hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón de Candy, como si reconociera a su otra mitad. Pero cuando charló con él no se dio cuenta que sus latidos aún no eran normales. Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que descubriera que su interior se agitaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Y esa tarde, cuando se arrojó a su cuello, su mandíbula se tensó a tener una clavícula masculina, _su _clavícula masculina frente a ella. Si no fuera porque Archie estaba en un peligro poco menos que mortal, sus deseos por besar ese hueso hubieran sido casi irremediables. Estando tan cerca de él, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón, era casi imposible rogarle que se detuviera a pesar de que en realidad su deseo era suplicarle que la abrazara. Y una vez que ese joven pareció leerle los pensamientos ella se sintió completa. Varias veces recibió abrazos masculinos, pero ninguno como el suyo. Aunque los brazos de Albert, fueran más fuertes y largos, los del muchacho le transmitían calor y seguridad. En cuanto se vio rodeada por ese perfume especial, olvidó la razón por la que tomó esa arriesgada decisión, y sollozó con mayor fuerza. Ya no lloraba por las heridas de su primo, lloraba, en su locura de amor, por temor al momento en que tuviera que soltar a la razón de sus latidos desenfrenados. Si antes creyó estar enamorada, entonces no podía darle nombre al sentimiento que ahora la acunaba.

— ¡Ay, Patty! ¡Se supone que debería lamentarme por esto! – dijo señalándose el pecho. – ¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido si no me duele el término de mi primer noviazgo?

El dulce rostro de la castaña lucía asombrado. Desde que conoció a Candy, ella no le había hablado de otra cosa que no fuera Anthony, su novio; así que creyó erróneamente que sus distracciones en clase eran a causa de ese joven. Por su cabeza no le cruzaba la idea de que Candy no amara a Anthony, su rostro lo decía todo, su alma era propiedad de un caballero. No imaginaba que el portador de ese tesoro no fuera su novio. No sólo le parecía imposible que a su amiga no le doliera el fin de su relación, sino que el noviazgo estuviera en el pasado.

— Debes explicarme eso, Candy. Yo creí que estabas enamorada de Anthony. – confesó Patty ladeando la cabeza.

La aludida suspiró preparada para confesar lo que sentía desde hacía casi dos meses. Tomó la jarra de agua que siempre reposaba en su cabecera, metió ahí una pequeña piedra y lo observó hundirse. Cuando el objeto tocó el fondo de la jarra, la muchacha comenzó el relato de una americana que conoció a un inglés en la cubierta de un barco. Le contó como el curioso destino los obligó a encontrarse en incontables ocasiones, en donde la americana se dio cuenta que en cada amanecer, deseaba que tuviera una oportunidad más para ver al inglés. No importaba que estuviera obligada a dedicarle su vida a su novio, su corazón era robado poco a poco por ese misterioso inglés. No fue hasta una noche en la que el inglés intentó sobrepasarse con ella, cuando el orgullo de la americana la obligó a detener el sentimiento que crecía con ansiedad. O fracasar en el intento. Durante el tiempo en el que ellos estuvieron separados, la americana no pudo hacer más que soñar con el inglés cada noche. Ésa era su única salvación. Cuando cada semana lo veía de lejos, sin atreverse a acercársele, su consuelo era esperar a que anocheciera para mirar por el balcón hasta que la luz de su habitación se apagara a altas horas de la noche. Claro que la americana no quería creer que en el juego del amor ya era una esclava, creía que esas reacciones sólo eran provocadas por su curiosidad y usual preocupación. Pero cuando cierta noche, el cuerpo del inglés que tanto adoraba cayó frente a ella, bastante golpeado y mareado, la americana se dio cuenta de que su mayor deseo era cuidar de él, estar con él, limpiar las heridas de él, comprar medicinas a él, pero sobre todo, amarlo a él. Las marcas del cuerpo del inglés la americana las sentía en el suyo, lo amaba tanto que ella misma se sintió adolorida cuando bajó del balcón para salir a buscar una farmacia abierta. Incluso, su amor era tal, que cuando regresó y no lo vio en su habitación, adivinó que seguía adolorido y lo odió por no permitirle sanar sus heridas. Era tanta la locura de su amor, que olvidó la falta del inglés deseando cruzar el bosque para verlo sano y salvo descansando en su cama. Era tan desesperado su amor, que lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque momentos después de que ese pensamiento invadiera sus músculos, una inspección nocturna la obligó a fingirse dormida. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía hasta la médula cada segundo que pensaba en él.

— El corazón de la americana es como esa piedrecilla, Patty. – dijo Candy mirando de nuevo la jarra de agua. – Sus intentos por permanecer en la superficie de la cordura fueron demasiado burdos para enfrentarse a la potencia del amor que la arrastró hasta el fondo de la locura. – suspiró dolida. – Así de inútiles fueron mis esfuerzos por no enamorarme de Terry.

Patty, ardua admiradora de las historias románticas, se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo y abrazó a su amiga. Así que todo ese tiempo fingió. Vaya que era buena actriz si consiguió engañar a todos, incluso a sí misma. No podía adivinar el tormento en el que vivió Candy tanto tiempo, pero sintió lástima por sus ya merecidas lágrimas. Quizá no debió reprenderla de ese modo, pues con su fortaleza, esas lágrimas estuvieron guardadas durante bastantes semanas. Candy ignoró a su propio corazón para continuar haciendo feliz a Anthony. Patty sabía que seguía queriéndolo, pero su cariño ya no era suficiente. En tan poco tiempo Terry consiguió arrebatarle su amor.

— Así que por eso peleó con Archie, ¿no es así? Elisa corrió el rumor del supuesto amor de Terry hacia ti, pero no lo creí porque nunca los he visto juntos,… parece que ella tiene razón.

— No, no la tiene. – respondió Candy depositando la jarra en su lugar. – Terry no me ama. – aseguró levantándose y caminando hacia el balcón. – Él no puede amarme porque yo no he hecho más que causarle problemas. Claro que ha sido buen amigo conmigo, pero no me ama. Además, no debo pensar en eso porque lo nuestro jamás será, Patty. – confesó recargando sus brazos en el barandal. – Yo debo pensar en Anthony, él me necesita, quizá más de lo que yo necesito a Terry.

— ¿Piensas seguir en un noviazgo en donde no amas a tu pareja? Candy, admiro tu altruismo, pero no es momento para olvidarte de ti misma. No serás feliz con Anthony, menos si sigues enamorada de Terry. – la regañó colocándose a su lado.

— Me estás malentendiendo, Patty. Aún amo a Anthony, no de la forma en la que él desea, ni de la que yo misma quiero, pero sigo amándolo. La relación que tuve con él no fue ninguna carga o tortura, porque disfruto estar con Anthony. Sólo que el sentimiento que guardo por Terry es muy superior. Además, te he dicho que él no me ama, así que no pierdo nada si intento hacer feliz a Anthony.

– Pero han terminado, ¿no es así?

* * *

Después de que Terry se llevara a Archie en brazos, seguido por Annie, los dos rubios quedaron a solas. La joven no se atrevía a mirar a su novio, pues temía que él pudiera leer su mayor secreto. Fue inútil, Anthony le pidió que lo llevara a su habitación con un tono tan lúgubre que le destrozó el alma a Candy. Nadie dijo nada durante el camino, el fin del noviazgo se olía en el ambiente. La rubia intentó romper el silencio, pero no podía concentrarse en un tema interesante. El miedo de herir a su novio era mayor que el deseo de hablarle. Temía que cualquier palabra salida de sus labios fuera capaz de lastimar a Anthony de nuevo. Sentía los lastimeros latidos de su corazón a través de las manijas de la silla de ruedas: eran más lentos y relajados que de costumbre.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, se acercó para quitarle el chaleco, pero él alzó la voz lo suficiente para que ella se detuviera.

— Si pones una mano en mí, me temo que lloraré. – dijo con tono lastimero. – Lo siento, Candy, no quiero que estés aquí por un momento. – la estudiante, comprendiendo porqué lo decía, asintió y se dio la vuelta decidida a hablar con él a la mañana siguiente, pero fue de nuevo la voz de Anthony la que interrumpió sus planes. – ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Por Dios, quédate!

Ella giró el cuerpo y corrió a abrazarlo, a pesar de la amenaza que el joven mencionó segundos antes. Si iba a llorar, sería mejor que permitiera que ella lo consolara porque no planeaba moverse de ahí hasta que su voz dejara de sonar tan deprimente. Era culpa suya que la alegría huyera de sus ojos, así que era su responsabilidad regresarlo a la vida.

— Candy, estás asfixiándome.

— ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó soltándolo. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y tomó sus manos con fuerza. – Por esto y por todo. Anthony, sé que debes creer que soy una mala persona y que no merezco tu perdón, pero si me permites la defensa, yo…

— Voy a irme del colegio dos meses, me aplicarán un tratamiento que promete devolverme el movimiento de los brazos. – la interrumpió con una voz más segura de lo que esperaba. – Lo que es curioso es que en junio son las vacaciones de verano, así que en teoría me iré cerca de tres meses o hasta más. – sonrió con ironía. – Y no quiero tenerte como novia de guerra esperando a su pareja hasta que termine la misión, Candy. – fijó el azul de sus ojos en el rostro de su amada. Cuánto le dolía dejarla en libertad. – Espero comprendas lo que quiero decir.

Lo entendía, su corazón latía desbocadamente comprendiendo lo que eso significaba, pero su cerebro, más listo que su corazón, no podía permitir una excusa tan barata como aquella. Sus ojos demandaban respuestas, así que el rubio siguió explicándole.

— Parto el próximo lunes. Estaré en una clínica aquí, en Londres, pero como sabes no podré escribirte o visitarte, así que este noviazgo ya no tendrá más futuro. – la pecosa agachó la mirada, quiso asegurarle que lo esperaría el tiempo suficiente, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. – Quiero que te sientas libre de la responsabilidad que todos te hemos impuesto de manera inconsciente. En la clínica habrá enfermeras y médicos que se ocuparán sólo de mí, así que no tendrán de qué preocuparse. Lo he pensado bien, después del tratamiento le pediré a la tía Elroy que me regrese a América, pues quiero empezar a cuidar de mis rosas enseguida. No regresaré al colegio. – finalizó con un nudo en la garganta.

Candy asintió con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Sabía que él necesitaba que lo detuviera, que le rogara que siguieran con la relación, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se sentía tan adolorida que temía levantarse y caerse. Quizá él creyera que con esas noticias por fin ella se sintiera más feliz, pero no imaginaba lo inútil que le parecía su existencia. Desde un tiempo atrás, ella tenía la idea, incluso el sueño, de permanecer con Anthony toda su vida para hacerlo feliz. Aún cuando su corazón pasó a las manos de un británico, no imaginó el futuro sin Anthony. A su manera, lo amaba y deseaba permanecer a su lado. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que le dolía no era que dejara de ser su novio, sino que había descuidado su relación a causa de un rebelde que no sentía lo mismo que ella. Deseó no haber abordado ese barco el diciembre pasado. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba arrepentida de uno de sus sentimientos.

— Me tengo que ir. – se despidió con hilo de voz. – Que pases buenas noches. – dijo sin mirarlo una última vez.

Se levantó, aún tambaleando, y salió de la habitación abrazando su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Las miradas masculinas del ala la observaban con curiosidad, pues siendo el dormitorio de los chicos no era muy común que una estudiante se paseara por ellos. Si una monja la hubiera visto con seguridad sería expulsada del colegio. Incluso, de no tener una expresión tan vacía en su rostro, algunos estudiantes la hubieran demandado con la hermana Grey. Decidieron ignorarla lo mejor que pudieron guardando una inmensa pesadumbre por su tristeza.

* * *

Patty escuchó la última historia de su amiga con total atención. Candy agradecía tener como amiga y confidente a Patty, ella era de las pocas personas que no interrumpían durante un relato, y daban su punto de vista, sin ofender a nadie. Era sincera, sí, pero sutil.

La castaña se rascó la cabeza algo confundida con sus opiniones. Sabía que Candy no dejaría solo a Anthony, pero no veía cómo resolver la distancia entre Anthony y ella sin afectar su proximidad con Terry, quien era en realidad el dueño de su amor. Conociendo los celos que con seguridad ocasionaron una vez el desorden en la cocina, temía confesarle a Candy su verdadero criterio. Pero dado que la rubia estaba desesperada, comenzó:

– Si hay algo que puedo presumir es mi suspicacia. Así que, relacionando los sucesos acontecidos en los últimos meses, Terry está igual de loco por ti que tú por él. No me interrumpas, Candy, es de mala educación. Así que si se entera que eres soltera, va a querer aprovecharse de la situación. Sé que no lo permitirás, pues te sientes obligada a estar con Anthony, por lo que no dejarás que nadie te convenza de los sentimientos de Terry. – suspiró algo deprimida. – Lo que harás, aunque eso provoque los más rudos celos en tu amado, es seguir a Anthony fuera del colegio. Sé que debería aconsejarte que dejes ir a Anthony y te decidas por Terry, pero no lo aceptarás y sólo te darás cuenta que debiste quedarte en el colegio con tu verdadero amor, cuando estés lejos de él.

– ¡Patty! ¡Pero no debo quedarme! ¡No si tus sospechas son ciertas! ¡¿Cómo me vería enredada en los rumores acerca de Terry?! Sé que yo no soy muy afectuosa con las leyes morales, pero esto va más allá de mí. – Patty sólo se alzó de hombros comprendiendo. – ¿Y crees que Anthony deje que lo acompañe?

– Si en verdad te ama, insistirá en que te quedes en el colegio, pero si no es así, accederá de inmediato. En un corazón roto, las ilusiones crecen aún más rápido.

– Sí, tienes razón. Debo ir con Anthony. – dijo decidida y algo sonriente. – No fallaré esta vez, lo haré feliz.

– Eres imposible, Candy. Buenas noches. – se despidió triste por presenciar el posible final de una grandiosa historia de amor. Apenas llegara a su recámara, le escribiría a su abuela acerca del romance entre una americana y un inglés.

Candy, en cambio, se prepararía para escribirle una carta de despedida a Terry. Ambos corazones amantes ya sentían la prematura despedida.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Antes que nada, perdónenme por el retraso. Ayer estuve peleándome con el internet durante horas, parece que ya nos hemos entendido. Fue desesperante, lo sé, lo siento. Pero aquí lo tienen, la décima sexta entrega de "Una rosa deshojada". **

**No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me duele mucho la despedida de Anthony, como que... pobre, sí sufre mucho. Ya sé, aquí no apareció el galán, pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo volverá a ser protagónico. Además, ¿acaso el fic no es de Anthony también? **

**Y personalmente, me encantó la metáfora de la piedra bajo el agua, qué Candy tan poética. **

**Repito, siento mucho la tardanza. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos. Me hacen feliz con sus comentarios, queridos lectores, muchas gracias por el apoyo mudo o explícito. **

**Nos leemos el lunes.**

**P.D. Sí, jugué con el título del capítulo, en el anime muestran ese capítulo como la muerte física de Anthony. Aquí lo mostré como la muerte del romance con Candy. **


	17. Capítulo 17 Aférrate

**17.**

**Aférrate.**

•••••

El británico rebelde se despertó aquél domingo con una ansiedad insaciable. La noche anterior, antes de entrar a su habitación, fue a la enfermería a revisar el pronóstico acerca de Archie. Un par de costillas rotas y una pequeña fractura en el cráneo. Sanaría en unas cortas semanas. Terry sonrió aliviado, llegó a creer que los golpes fueron más brutales. Se prometió visitar diario a Archie, procurando su perdón sin pedírselo. Estaba dispuesto a permitir que Archie lo golpeara en cuanto se recuperara, pues de sobra sabía lo injusta que fue la pelea.

Aunque ese domingo su ansiedad le impidió pasar a la enfermería llevándolo directamente a la iglesia. No era religioso, tampoco ateo, pero no iba al espacio sagrado para rezar, sino para calmar su ansiedad mirando de lejos esa melena rubia que podía tranquilizarlo. Cuando llegó la iglesia estaba vacía, no había rastro de Candy. Se sentó en la última hilera y espero a que los estudiantes del colegio ocuparan sus asientos. Las rodillas le temblaban y sus manos no dejaban de jugar con la corbata mal atada. Los matices verdes de sus ojos relampagueaban con la luz del sol a todas direcciones. Comenzaba a sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba.

Cerca de seis minutos después la hermana Margaret entró a la iglesia acompañada del alumnado. Como siempre, los hombres se sentaron en las bancas del lado derecho y las mujeres del lado izquierdo. Terry intentó ignorar la silla de ruedas de Anthony tratando de encontrar esos dorados bucles que tanto ansiaba volver a oler. Pero por más que paseaba su mirada entre los asistentes no fue capaz de encontrarla. El sacerdote comenzó su sermón, pero Terry no agachó la cabeza, su ansiedad se incrementó al igual que el movimiento en sus rodillas. Después de la quinta revisión se dio por vencido. Candy no estaba en la iglesia. Se levantó con fuerza interrumpiendo al padre, quien esperó la excusa del estudiante rebelde, pero éste no alardeó acerca de nada y sólo salió de la iglesia sin dar alguna explicación. La hermana Margaret giró el rostro mirando a las estudiantes que esperaban la indicación de la monja para seguir con la oración. Sólo una de las alumnas faltaba, era Candice White Andley, quien pidió una audiencia urgente con la hermana Grey.

— Prosiga, por favor, padre. – indicó con voz firme. "_Por favor, señor mío, no dejes a ese par de alumnos fuera de tu misericordia. Alúmbralos a su verdadero destino antes de que mueran de dolor._" suplicó con el corazón en la mano.

•••••

Grandchester corrió hasta llegar a la colina de Ponny, pero no la encontró. Llamó a Klin, quien bajó de inmediato. Aunque era sólo un animal, tenía la capacidad de reconocer el estado de ánimo de sus amigos y protectores con sólo escuchar su voz. El muchacho tomó al cuatí de los hombros y le preguntó acerca de Candy. Klin negó con la cabeza, confirmando las sospechas del joven.

— No ha estado aquí… – murmuró con voz débil. – Klin, si ella viene aquí tienes que hacerle entender que la estoy buscando. No me importa cómo, pero dile que la estoy buscando, ¿has comprendido? – el animal asintió con rapidez. – De acuerdo, gracias. Toma, es de la cocina, me han dado de nuevo la llave. – dijo dándole un par de caramelos que el cuatí tomó con alegría. – Nos vemos, Klin. – se despidió depositándolo en el piso.

Corrió hacia el dormitorio de las mujeres esperando que sólo estuviera dormida. Nadie estaría vigilando, así que Terry podía acceder a él sin problema alguno. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría, pero aunque así fuera, su búsqueda no pararía. Tenía que encontrar a Candy. No sabía porqué la buscaba, no sabía qué necesitaba de ella con tanta urgencia, sólo sabía que debía encontrarla de inmediato.

Abrió la recámara de la rubia, pero estaba vacío.

— No, no, no. – renegó una y otra vez paseándose por la habitación, despeinando su cabello castaño. Intentó ver una pista que le indicara en donde se encontraba, en donde podía buscarla, pero cuando abrió el clóset cayó de rodillas al suelo. – Vacío… – susurró con voz queda. – No, no, no. ¡Demonios, Candy! – maldijo golpeando la pata de la mesa que la rubia usaba para escribir. Un sobre cayó justo al lado de su pierna derecha. – ¿Qué es esto?... Candy…

"Alguna persona amable, favor de entregar esta carta a Terruce Graham Grandchester.

Candy."

Abrió el sobre con las manos temblorosas y devoró las líneas con impaciencia. Lo releyó cerca de tres veces antes de correr hacia el establo del colegio. No podía ser cierto, una despedida tan corta no le hacía justicia a sus sentimientos.

"Terry:

He decidido dejar el colegio e irme a América. Tengo una responsabilidad que perseguir. En donde quiera que yo esté, quiero que seas feliz, Terry.

Candy."

Si antes creyó que la carta de Eleonor fue demasiado breve, no podía creer que la de Candy lo fuera aún más. No todavía, no todavía. No cuando sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, no cuando podía sentir todo el amor en su sangre. ¡No cuando todavía no se lo confesaba! No podía dejarlo así, ella no era capaz de abandonarlo de esa forma.

Sus piernas largas lo llevaron en menos de un minuto a su destino. Liberó a Teodora y montó a la yegua. No tenía tiempo que perder. La suerte estaba de su lado, los domingos eran los únicos días en que las puertas de la entrada estaban abiertas a los padres de familia que quisieran visitar el colegio con la intensión de inscribir a sus hijos.

Cabalgó con fuerza, sin atreverse a pasar por la segunda colina de Ponny. No era momento de distracciones, tenía que encontrar a Candy, y si era necesario, tendría que huir para estar con ella. Vendería a la yegua y a su coche para abastecerse de suficiente dinero para pagar su viaje a América. No estaba dispuesto a despedirse, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla partir. ¡¿Qué importaba si le era ajena?! ¡No era suficiente excusa para no decirle lo que sentía!

— ¡Vamos, Teodora! – bramó en cuanto la salida del instituto se vio tan cerca. No importaba que la yegua fuera el animal más rápido del colegio, en tiempos de amor toda distancia es eterna y ningún transporte lo suficientemente veloz.

Cuando estuvo a siete metros de ella, vislumbró lo que su corazón añoraba. Con un sombrero blanco en la cabeza y un vestido que hacía juego con sus ojos, Candy salía del colegio con su maleta en la mano derecha y un Klin desesperado a sus pies.

— ¡Detente! – gritó Terry, tanto a su caballo como a la muchacha.

Sólo la cuadrúpeda obedeció. El muchacho bajó de un salto del animal y corrió los metros restantes sin perder de vista su objetivo: la cintura de Candy. Y cuando ella ya tenía puesto un pie fuera del colegio, unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron sorpresivamente. Esos brazos rodeaban su pequeña cintura, deteniéndole por un segundo su corazón. Su sombrero cayó al suelo. El fuerte cuerpo de Terry la abrazaba con firmeza. No podía moverse, no podía respirar como era debido, él la tenía controlada de pies a cabeza. De pronto, sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían más, pero no tuvo miedo, estaba en los brazos de su amado, quien también temblaba de miedo. Terry absorbió una vez más el dulce aroma del cabello de la chica, antes de hundir la nariz en él, sintiendo como recuperaba su vida.

— Candy, no quiero perderte. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre. – suplicó con una lágrima cayendo de su rostro.

— Terry… – susurró ella dándose cuenta de que su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Él la amaba. Él en verdad la amaba. ¡Terry estaba enamorado de ella, de Candy!

— No digas nada, déjame estar así por un momento. – pidió apretándola con más fuerza.

Candy tenía que tomar una decisión con rapidez. Sabía desde que tomó su resolución, que si se quedaba un día más en el colegio querría pasarlo con Terry, con la amenaza de quedarse en el colegio ignorando su responsabilidad con Anthony. Pero estar así, con el dueño de su corazón, abrazándola, suplicándole que se lo permitiera, sintiendo cómo sus ojos lloraban, compartiendo las lágrimas con él… ¡No podía dejarlo! ¡No así!

— Terry. – dijo con firmeza colocando sus manos sobre las de él. – Terry, suéltame, por favor. – pidió tratando de separarse de su adorado.

— No, Candy, no lo hagas, no te vayas. – rogó estrechándola con más fuerza todavía. – Candy, Candy, me gustas, me gustas mucho. – confesó al mismo tiempo que destrozaba la barrera que la rubia tanto se había esforzado por alzar. – Me gustaste desde que te vi en ese barco, por favor, no te vayas hasta que termine de decirte esto.

De inmediato sintió como el cuerpo de la muchacha se relajaba rindiéndose ante ese sentimiento que ambos compartían. La cadena que eran los brazos de Terry se deshizo. El inglés colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

— Me gustaste cuando te vi en la neblina, ahora lo sé. Por eso no perdí detalle en tus facciones. Me gustaste cuando te vi en el _Savoy_ rodeada de buenos amigos, porque ahí supe que eras especial. Me fascinaste cuando te vi de blanco en la iglesia adivinando tu fascinante rebeldía y distracción. Te adoré cuando me entregaste tu instrumento favorito en la colina de Ponny, pues aunque no me conocías querías ayudarme. Y te amé cuando te alejaste de mí durante más de un mes, porque me demostraste que tienes la dignidad suficiente como para separarte de mí, sin divulgar la falta que cometí. Candy, te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré, porque eres la mujer que ha cambiado todas mis perspectivas. No me importa que tú no sientas lo mismo, comprendo bien porque no lo haces, pero déjame decírtelo, permíteme confesar este amor que me trae loco. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, porque aún sabiendo que no me perteneces, no quiero soltarte jamás. Candy, te amo, te amo, te amo.

— Basta, por favor. – dijo ella con hilo de voz. Si él continuaba con su confesión, entonces tendría que llevarla a un hospital, ya que su corazón no resistiría tanta fantasía hecha realidad. – No sigas o me temo que me desmayaré.

— Dije que comprendo que no me ames, pero no sabía que te era tan desagradable, Candy. – murmuró algo ofendido al soltarla.

Ella giró el rostro de inmediato, cuando perdió contacto con su amado. Dejó caer la maleta al piso y colgó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Terry, quien la miró asombrado. Ella se hundió en sus pupilas, llenando sus ojos verdes de un mar tan perfecto que sentía que se ahogaría.

— Eres un granuja, Terry. – afirmó ella sin atreverse a soltarlo. – Un granuja y un idiota. ¿Acaso no he sido demasiado obvia demostrando mi amor? ¡Te amo! – exclamó justo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

El muchacho, sin poder mover un solo músculo, permitió que ella sollozara sobre su cuello. La sangre huyó de su rostro, estaba a punto de olvidar cómo se respiraba, sus temblores cesaron. Una paz que desconocía lo embargó por completo y una risa que en su vida había soltado escapó de sus labios mientras estrechaba a su adorada Candy. Toda tristeza se opacó en el momento justo en el que ella le dijo que lo amaba. No podía existir mayor satisfacción que el obtener el amor de la mujer que tanto adoraba.

— Terry, mi amor… – murmuró Candy soltándolo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine por ti, claro está. Encontré tu carta y decidí buscarte. – respondió él incómodo por no tener a la dama en sus brazos.

— ¿Encontraste mi carta? ¿Pero de qué carta hablas? – preguntó algo confundida. El enamorado la miró con desconfianza. – Sí te escribí una carta, pero se la he dado a Stear para que te la entregara el martes una vez descubrieras mi ausencia.

— Me di cuenta de tu ausencia cuando no te vi en la iglesia.

— ¿Qué hacías tú en la iglesia? ¿Acaso planeabas quemarla con tus pecados?

— No, no contigo adentro. – contestó Terry sonriendo. – Oh, sí, la carta. – dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. – Aquí está.

Candy tomó el sobre y leyó. Después sonrió al reconocer la letra. Le sorprendía que su amiga pudiera ser tan valiente como para infringir una ley muy importante de la moral. Su fanatismo por el romance la llevó a cometer un acto de lo más perturbador.

— La letra es de Patty. Incluso se ve algo cambiada, pero es de ella. Le conté mis planes anoche. – el joven, enojado por haber sido engañado por una carta, se cruzó de brazos.

— Y bien, aún me debes una explicación, señorita pecas.

Ella lo sabía, tendría que despedirse de Terry, su término en el colegio ya había sido negociado esa mañana, así que aunque quisiera, ya no podía quedarse en él. Decidió aplazar la noticia. Ya que era domingo y estaba segura de que su acompañante no entraría a la única clase del día, le pidió pasar el resto del día a su lado. El inglés, algo sorprendido, accedió con la condición de que la americana le explicara con detalle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de regresar a Teodora al establo y a Klin a su árbol, los dos jóvenes salieron del colegio en su segunda cita. No dijeron mucho mientras viajaban al zoológico en donde verían a Albert. La propuesta fue de Candy, quien quería despedirse de su amigo antes de recluirse en el hospital _San George_ en donde sería atendido Anthony. Terry, quien creía que podía convencer a Candy para quedarse en el colegio, o de otro modo, escapar con ella, obedeció cada una de sus indicaciones cargando en todo momento la maleta de la adolescente.

El caballero inglés pagó al cochero la suma adecuada y la pareja entró al zoológico.

— Aquí trabaja un amigo mío. Dame un minuto, preguntaré si está en su usual lugar de descanso. – le dijo Terry dejando a Candy enfrente de la jaula de las jirafas.

La muchacha suspiró nerviosa. Aún no sabía cómo enfrentaría la verdad con Terry. Ahora que ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos, cualquiera pensaría que la felicidad era el único camino al que podrían apostar; incluso ella creyó un segundo que así sería, pero los ojos azules de Anthony la perseguían, consiguiendo que la compañía de Terry fuera hasta cierto punto una tortura y un irremediable recordatorio de que sólo contaba con unas cuantas horas antes de la inminente separación. Se abrazó con fuerza recordando el perfume de Terry sobre su nariz, deleitándose con la firmeza de sus músculos tensarse alrededor de ella. Cómo lo extrañaría. Qué difícil era soltar al verdadero amor una vez lo estrechabas con tanta fuerza.

— Encontré alguien que se parece mucho a ti. – susurró Terry asustándola por su repentina aparición y provocando que ella se girara y lo abrazara. Él rió al abrazarla por tercera ocasión en el día. Si no paraba de hacerlo pronto se convertiría en una agradable costumbre. – Te presento una de las formas más efectivas para abrazar a una chica.

— ¡Terry! ¡No intentes sobrepasarte conmigo! – lo regañó ella apartándose de inmediato. – ¿Dijiste que encontraste a alguien parecido a mí?

— Ah, sí. – respondió él tomándola de la mano para llevarla justo al frente de la jaula de los monos.

Una estruendosa carcajada salió de sus labios al ver cómo los gestos de la muchacha demostraban enfado. Podía amarla con todo su ser, pero jamás perdería una oportunidad para bromearla.

— Cuando haces muecas, te pareces más todavía. – confesó él dándole una pausa a su risa. La rubia apretó los puños e hizo rechinar sus dientes. – De ahora en adelante, te llamaré "mona pecas".

— ¡Terry! ¡Te estás burlando de mí! – el muchacho, adivinando las intenciones de la pecosa, dio dos pasos para atrás y corrió un poco. – ¡Te voy a pegar! – advirtió corriendo tras él. Pero como no tenía las piernas tan largas como Terry, éste pudo esconderse con facilidad entre los visitantes. – En realidad no le iba a pegar. – susurró para sí misma caminando entre los transeúntes sin encontrar a su amado.

— ¡Candy! – la llamó él desde un árbol pasados unos segundos.

Lo único que hizo al separarse de la rubia fue rodear la jaula de los monos, robar un montón de caramelos y detenerse a admirar a su joven amada. Su mirada estaba buscándolo con desesperación, mientras con sus ágiles piernas le daban espacio para avanzar. Si ella supiera los atributos que él le encontraba, con seguridad lo mandaría a confesarse de inmediato. Sólo cuando la vio alejarse lo suficiente para no distinguir por completo sus rubios rizos la llamó, y ella, girando la cabeza con esa sonrisa radiante que nunca le regaló hasta ese momento, se apresuró a su encuentro.

— ¿Quieres la mitad? – dijo estirando un puñado de dulces. Ella asintió y tomó un tercio de éstos. – Mi amigo descansó el día de hoy. ¡Qué lástima! Quería presentártelo. – admitió sentándose en la sombra de un árbol antes de colocar el equipaje de Candy justo a su lado.

Ella, con más confianza que antes, lo imitó y recargó la espalda en el hombro derecho del muchacho. Ese gesto le pareció adorable a Terry, quien sorprendido por su atrevimiento, rodeó a la chica de la cintura temiendo que ésta se deshiciera de su abrazo. Sin embargo, aunque la joven no esperaba esa reacción, se estremeció ante su contacto y lo permitió. ¿Qué importaban los pecados cuando la despedida estaba tan cercana?

— ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un amigo aquí, pero creo que pasaré a verlo cuando nos vayamos. Te he contado de él, es Albert. – sintió en su cabeza la mirada de desconfianza de su acompañante. – ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Mi amigo también se llama Albert. No me digas que tu amigo tiene gafas oscuras. – Candy, sin querer deshacerse de su abrazo, giró el rostro para asentir con levedad. – Santo cielo, entonces he estado perdido desde hace tiempo. – dijo con cierto desasosiego. Candy rió. – No te rías, esto es serio. Le conté a Albert de ti casi desde la primera vez que le vi. Él sabía de mi cariño hacia la pecosa del Colegio San Pablo y nunca me dijo que ya te conocía. De haberlo sabido, no te hubiera ventilado.

— Bueno, tienes razón. Eso fue jugar sucio. – concordó rascándose la barbilla. – Yo también le conté acerca del rebelde de San Pablo y no mencionó conocerte.

Terry la miró comprendiéndola. Mientras más tiempo pasaban, más sencillo era hablar de su mutuo amor. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué sería de su futuro, si ella permitía tal cercanía, significaba que era soltera. Se cuestionaba si ahora sí podía tomar su barbilla y besarla. ¡Cómo deseaba hacerlo!

•••••

**¡Hola!**

**Ya lo tienen, un capítulo sólo para Candy y Terry. Y aunque aún no hay beso, creo que les he dado una pista sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche que todavía no olvidan (ajá, aquélla en donde Candy entró a la habitación de Terry), pero no se dejen llevar tanto, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Y sí, escribí no sé cuántas escenas combinadas en una sola. Este capítulo fue el "guacamole" (salsa mexicana hecha con chiles, agua y aguacate) del fic. Me encantó hacer eso, fue cansado, sí, pero divertido. Invertí un poco los papeles en cuanto a la dichosa carta de despedida, pero esta vez tuvo buenos resultados, Terry sí la alcanzó. ¡Jupí! Además, quería que dejaran de odiar a Patty, le dio un mal consejo a Candy pero fue culpa suya que la pareja se encontrara. **

**Aunque no hay que olvidar que Candy ha tomado una decisión... Eso me ha hecho pensar algo, ¿qué haría yo si supiera que me queda un día con el amor de mi vida?... ¡Qué difícil! Mejor no pienso en eso. **

**De acuerdo, nos leemos el jueves. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Son en verdad unos ángeles adorables. **

**Les deseo un hermoso inicio de semana. **


	18. Capítulo18 Corazón contra obligación

**18.**

**Corazón contra obligación.**

•••••

Después de la visita al zoológico y la compra de comida corrida, los dos enamorados caminaron hasta llegar a los jardines de San Andrew. Los brazos de Terry ya estaban algo cansados después de tantas horas de cargar la maleta de su amada, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna queja. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado conseguía que el dolor se esfumara. Candy caminaba frente a Terry disfrutando de los árboles que había a su alrededor y leyendo cada placa que en su camino encontraba. En ocasiones, giraba el rostro para leerle a Terry, quien, algo aburrido por las clases de historia, asentía ante cada dato que la joven le proporcionaba. ¿Qué importaban los hombres ilustres? Si fueran tan maravillosos, no estarían muertos.

— Candy, ¿podemos sentarnos? – preguntó cuando notó que el sol estaba por meterse.

Ella, divertida por la pregunta, corrió al fondo del parque huyendo de él. Terry, asustado por no encontrarla, la llamó una y otra vez sin dejar de correr. Ella estaba a salvo sentada justo a un lado de una jacaranda. Suspiró aliviado y soltó la maleta enfrente de ella.

— Y aún te preguntas porqué te llamo "mono". No vuelvas a esconderte así, menos cuando está anocheciendo. – advirtió sentándose a su lado. – Qué agotado estoy.

Ella le sonrió y se recostó en el pasto colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza. Era su turno para admirar a Terry. Su melena castaña sobrepasaba sus hombros por algunos centímetros, ocultando el inicio de una espalda ejercitada que se marcaba con una camisa que tanto insistía en pegarse al cuerpo de su dueño. Su antebrazo estaba oculto bajo la tela de la ropa, pero parte de su brazo se descubría mostrando unos músculos juveniles, dignos de un rebelde colegial. El muchacho giró el rostro unos grados para mirar a Candy, y sorprendido al descubrir que estaba siendo inspeccionado por esos ojos verdes se ruborizó. Ella a su vez, desvió la mirada aún más sonrojada que él. Si la señora Elroy se enterara de su indiscreción con seguridad la regañaría hasta el amanecer.

Después de recuperar su tono de piel, Terry recargó el cuerpo en uno de sus brazos para mirar el perfil de su amada. Ella seguía sonrojada y trataba de evitar la profunda mirada azul verdosa que se dedicaba a admirarla de cerca. Su pequeña nariz, sus pecas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus pestañas tupidas, sus esmeraldas nerviosas en los ojos, sus mejillas redondas, e incluso el movimiento de su pecho, todo le parecía una obra de arte. Se sentía en un mar de sueños cada vez que recordaba que ella lo amaba. Ese ángel divino, ese ser de inmaculada belleza, esa jovencita poseedora de una hermosura casi imposible, ella estaba enamorada de él. Candy abrió un poco más la boca, para exhalar un suspiro. ¡Qué arduos deseos por atrapar ese suspiro con sus labios!

– Candy… – susurró Terry acariciando su mejilla con la mano derecha. Ella se estremeció ante su contacto, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, temía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Esa voz, esa mano, esa mirada, ¡¿cómo era que las mujeres podían hacerle caso a las nomas de la moral cuando existían seres tan perfectos y seductores como él?! – ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella no pudo responder, claro que tenía miedo. Temía no ser lo suficiente para ese Dios que no despegaba los ojos de su rostro, como si en éste encontrara su paraíso. Temía no ser lo que él merecía, temía no satisfacer a su amor, temía no saber actuar frente a él, cometer un error, que él se alejara de ella. Temía tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar. Si una criatura tan hermosa como él estaba a su lado, dejando que su mejilla sintiera el calor de su piel, temía fracasar al hablar y apartarlo de ella. Un atisbo de sentido común se cruzaba por su mente, incitándole que terminara con aquél coqueteo; la dignidad de su sexo le ordenaba que se levantara del jardín y saliera corriendo. Si alguien pasaba por ahí y viera la escena se armaría un gran pleito, pues dos personas que no están casadas no tenían derecho de estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Sabía que estaba mal permitir esa proximidad, pero no podía refrenarlo. No sabía cómo y no quería hacerlo. ¡Al demonio la sociedad! ¡Ella ansiaba el momento en que él por fin besara sus labios todavía vírgenes!

Y como si él leyera sus pensamientos, se acercó un poco más a ella acariciando sus pómulos sin dejar de deleitarse con la imagen de esos labios que le reclamaban posesión inmediata. Con el rabillo del ojo podía notar como el torso de la muchacha se elevaba y descendía con suma rapidez, lo que indicaba que ella también estaba nerviosa. Un segundo después la dama se atrevió a hundirse en ese pantano que formaban los ojos del jovencito. Era demasiado, Terry no soportaría un minuto más así, sin besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Y como si sus corazones lo supieran, ambos deseaban que esa fuera su despedida. Candy cerró los ojos, presa de sus deseos. Terry acarició la piel de su rostro una vez más, luego detuvo su mano en el lado derecho del blanco cuello de la adolescente antes de acercar dos centímetros más su rostro. Y ahora que podía sentir el aliento de su amada, ahora que la sabía dispuesta al beso, el corazón le palpitó sin control. Miró una última vez los labios de Candy y se entregó al amor deshaciendo el espacio que separaba sus bocas.

Tal cual de un infarto se tratara, ambos corazones amantes se detuvieron una fracción de segundo. El contacto labial era una experiencia nueva para ambos, así que hasta cierto punto ninguno sabía cómo controlar sus latidos. En primer momento, sus labios permanecieron sellados sin moverse ni un ápice, hasta que ella, desesperada por su ignorancia, entreabrió un poco más la boca, moldeándose sin desearlo a la perfecta forma de los labios de Terry. Éste, también inexperto, exploró las diferentes maneras de acomodar sus labios en perfecta sincronía con los de ella invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Y en menos de medio segundo, sus corazones ya latían a un solo ritmo, mientras las leguas de los amantes disfrutaban del goce que es el sentir la humedad y la calidez dentro de sus bocas, descubrir su sabor. Terry hundió sus dedos en la melena de la muchacha, mientras ella indecisa, levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo colocó en la espalda del muchacho sintiendo una vez más los músculos de la misma.

Sus labios se separaron en varias ocasiones sólo para tomar aire, pues aunque creyeran que no necesitaban más para vivir que el compartir una experiencia tan maravillosa como aquélla, sus pulmones los obligaban a apartarse para recibir suficiente oxígeno.

Al retirarse por completo, dejando un pequeño beso en la barbilla de la muchacha, el alma de Terry se alivió. Descubrir el mundo del amor con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Esos labios sonrosados ya le pertenecían, ese amor que palpitaba en su interior ya le pertenecía. Pero lo que es mejor aún, ella era su dueña. Él se entregó a ella en cuanto traspasó esa delgada línea de la cordura, pero besarla, dejar que ella lo besara, eso era una pequeña prueba de su entrega. Ahora que había tocado esos pétalos de rosa, se dio cuenta de que nunca besaría otra boca, pues ninguna otra lo satisfacería como aquélla. Después de amar a Candy, no volvería a amar a nadie más. Ahora era dueña de su vida, no sólo de su amor. Él aseguró aquella noche, que si Shakespeare supiera de su mutuo amor, se hubiera burlado del amor entre Romeo y Julieta, pues el amor entre la pareja intercontinental rebasaba los límites de la imaginación.

Candy por su parte, se sentía por completo enamorada, y cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta que el amor en su corazón crecía y crecía. Creía que si seguía ese ritmo pronto explotaría, aún no sabía cuánto amor era capaz de guardar. Ese beso no consiguió tranquilizar a su corazón, al contrario, ahora lo hacía prisionero de un amor del que no quería liberarse. No importaba qué camino tomara a la mañana siguiente, ya no era dueña de sus respiraciones, el único poseedor de ello era Terruce Grandchester. Un invisible hilo ahora conectaba ambas almas, podía sentirlo. Ya no podría separarse de él, no de forma sentimental. Ese invisible hilo la conectaba a donde él fuera, comprendía que sucedía a la inversa, pues aunque no hablaran, Candy estaba segura de que él lo sabía. Ya se habían entregado. Entendía que cualquier formalidad estaba de sobra, pues ellos dos no podían ser novios, no podían ser amantes, esposos, porque ya no existía un "ellos dos". El momento de la unión ya estaba sobre la pareja. La definición aún no tenía nombre, pero lo que sabían, esa unión les impedía llamarse por separado. Era como si su corazón fuera uno solo, como si su inusual comunicación mental se acrecentara con fuerza. Un aguijón en el pecho les indicaba que su amor era igual. El auge del amor estaba acompañándolos aquella noche. El auge del amor era ese primer beso.

Candy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Terry enterró en lo más profundo de su ser como recordatorio de esa última reunión en Londres. Él giró el rostro para mirar a su eterno testigo, la luna. Cuando era pequeño podía pasar horas mirándola, siempre con la duda de si sería el único haciéndolo. Ella, su amiga o enemiga, de acuerdo a las circunstancias, era la única que estaba con él en su nocturna soledad. Pero ahora que tenía a Candy a su lado, comprendía que no volvería a sentirse así, pues su amor lo acompañaría a donde fuera.

— Terry… ¿recuerdas esa noche en la que te abofeteé? – le preguntó Candy suspirando de nuevo. Él asintió sin desviar la vista de la luna. – Nunca me dijiste cuál era el segundo tesoro que poseías de tener suerte.

Él arrugó el entrecejo recordando con claridad esa escena. Después de un minuto, negó con la cabeza. Se arrepintió de tratarla de ese modo apenas ella salió del cuarto. Perdió la cabeza a causa de los celos, de su lujuria. Estaba cegado por esos pecados que lo llevarían al infiero. Miró sus manos, esclavas de sus emociones, y las apretó en puños.

— Sólo olvida esa noche, Candy. Me porté como una bestia. No tenía derecho de tratarte así, no importa qué tanto te deseara o que tanto me celara ese Antho… – enmudeció al recordarlo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se insultó en francés. – ¿Qué pasó contigo y Anthony? – preguntó aún sin desenterrar la cara.

Ella, temerosa porque el momento había llegado, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Cuánto le dolía alejarse de él.

— Mañana parte al hospital_ San George._ – comenzó tomando fuerzas para dar los detalles. – Le aplicarán un tratamiento para que recupere el movimiento de sus brazos. La tarde de ayer él ha terminado conmigo, dijo que no quiere tenerme como novia de guerra que espera a que su amado termine su deber. – su voz se tornaba cada vez más dolida, cosa que confundía a Terry, quien alzó el rostro. – Por eso decidí seguirlo. – concluyó abrazándose a sí misma.

Terry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Conocía el hospital _San George_, estaba a casi ocho millas del colegio. En realidad no era demasiada la distancia, pero comprendía las palabras de ambos rubios. Mientras él la dejaba en libertad, quizá notando que su amor ya no era correspondido, ella quería insistir en renacer esa relación. Aún cuando por fin tuviera la oportunidad de iniciar un noviazgo con Terry, Candy decidió alejarse de él para perseguir a su antiguo amor. Conocía las consecuencias, sabía que él podía ser transferido a otro hospital de Londres, de Inglaterra, o incluso del mundo, haciendo más permanente su separación con Terry, pero no le importaba. Mientras él se sentía morir cada vez que la sentía lejos, ella era capaz de salir de su vida de un momento a otro.

— ¿Qué te obliga a estar con Anthony? – preguntó él pasado un minuto.

— No es una obligación, Terry. Quiero estar con él. – respondió ella abrazándose las rodillas. – No espero que lo entiendas, pero sé que debo estar con Anthony. Quizá se niegue al principio, pero debo estar con él.

— ¡¿Debes?! Candy, no eres su tutora o su esposa, no tienes ningún…

— Aún no. – corrigió Candy con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos.

Era todo. El corazón de Terry, junto con todas sus esperanzas, se destruyeron al escuchar ese par de palabras. Después de todo, ella se entregaría a Anthony, ella sería la señora de Brower, no de Grandchester. Ella no tenía intenciones de siquiera ser la novia de Grandchester, trazó su destino para ser todo de Brower. Su maldito altruismo la llevaba a los brazos de un hombre al que no amaba. ¿Y dónde quedaban las consecuencias de esa decisión? ¿Acaso olvidaba que en esa decisión también lo mataba a él?

— Por eso quería irme hoy, sin encontrarte. No quería despedirme de ti, no de frente. – confesó ella apoyando la mejilla en sus brazos. – No soy capaz de despedirme de ti, Terry.

— Entonces no lo hagas. ¡Quédate! – suplicó él tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con dolor. – No quiero perderte, Candy. No cuando por fin te tengo. – otra lágrima salió de los ojos de la muchacha. – Candy, mi amor, no te vayas.

— Él me necesita, Terry. Y si no hubiera sido por mí, él no estaría en una silla de ruedas, ¿comprendes? – espetó alzando el rostro para fijar sus ojos en los de él. – Anthony cayó del caballo porque quería estar conmigo, por eso nos alejamos de los demás. Si yo no hubiera estado ahí, él no estaría así. Anthony perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo gracias a mí.

— No eres culpable de provocar amor, Candy. No intentes ponerte ese peso en los hombros porque no te va.

— Y tú no intentes evitarlo. Soy la única culpable y debo hacerlo feliz aunque me cueste mi alegría.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? Si seguimos tu criterio, entonces también es tu culpa que yo haya enloquecido de este modo. Si seguimos tu criterio, entonces deberías quedarte en el colegio hasta que me corran del mismo y entonces podríamos casarnos. – insistió él con lágrimas resbalando por su cuello. – Si seguimos ese maldito criterio del demonio, entonces quédate a mi lado. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si quieres abandonar el colegio, hagámoslo juntos pero no me dejes!

— ¡Basta! – rogó ella llorando a mares. – Terry, detente, por favor. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles. Tengo que estar con él.

— Entonces te suplico que me esperes, que no te cases con él. Candy, si me amas, por favor espérame a que pueda juntar el dinero suficiente para llevar una vida agradable para ti y para Anthony. Soy capaz de mantenerlos a ambos, pero no te cases.

— ¡Basta! – repitió sacudiendo su espalda a causa del llanto. – Terry, no sigas. Si en verdad me amas, déjame seguir mi camino. ¿No lo entiendes? He hablado con la hermana Grey y también lo hice con el hospital. Seré enfermera, elegí esa carrera para cuidar de Anthony hasta su último momento. Ya he escogido mi camino.

Él la soltó con sus emociones confundidas. Se sentía frustrado por no poder convencer a su amada para que se quedara con él, enojado porque ella no veía las cosas con claridad, y adolorido porque nunca volvería a sentirla entre sus brazos, pues ahora la sabía eternamente ajena.

— Si esta iba a ser nuestra conclusión, preferiría no haberte conocido, Candy. – confesó con voz lúgubre.

Ella, destruida al escuchar esa frase, giró el rostro y lo miró. ¿Acaso no podía ver que ella también estaba destrozada? Quizá su orgullo le impidiera percatarse de que ella sufría tanto o hasta más que él, porque era ella la que tenía impuesto un destino. Él podía decidir qué hacer de su vida, pero ella no. Él era libre de irse o quedarse, pero ella no podía hacer más que estar con Anthony. ¿Acaso no entendía cómo se sentía? ¿Qué derecho tenía él para decirle tales cosas? Terry era su único consuelo, los momentos vividos con él eran lo que la mantenía de pie, saberse amada por él era lo que conseguía que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso, Terry?

Él, incapaz de mirar de frente ese rostro igual de lloroso que el propio, se levantó, colocó una mano en el tronco del gran árbol a su izquierda y recargó la frente en la misma.

— ¡Porque es lo que siento! ¡Demonios, Candy! ¡Si sabías de nuestra separación, no debiste ilusionarme de esa forma!

— ¿Quieres decir que te arrepientes de… de esto? – cada palabra que él decía mataba un puñado de células en su interior.

— ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡No lo sé! – admitió llorando con más dolor. – Sé que nunca podré volverte a besar o a tenerte para mí un día entero, ¡y no puedo afrontarlo!

— Para mí este día será la muestra de que fui feliz por completo, tan siquiera unas horas. Gracias a este día, sé lo que es amar y ser amada, y si no es lo que tú sientes, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer, amor.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo! – bramó él mirándola con furia. – ¡No te atrevas a llamarme "amor" sabiendo bien que no lo seré a partir de mañana! ¡Si ibas a terminar entregándote a ese maldito americano, entonces no hubieras pasado el día conmigo! Candy, ¿qué pensabas? ¡¿Acaso crees que soy de trapo y que no me duele esta despedida?!

— ¡¿Y qué crees que no pensé en eso?! – respondió ella poniéndose de pie para enfrentar su mirada. – ¡¿Por qué si no, quería irme sin verte?! ¡No eres el único que sufre con esto, Terruce Grandchester! ¡Anthony merece que esté con él!

— ¿Y yo qué? ¡¿Acaso es porque soy el maldito hijo bastardo del duque de Grandchester?! ¡¿O quizá tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo sí puedo caminar?!

Un choque entre esmeraldas y zafiros se vislumbró entre aquellas miradas repletas de dolor y traición.

— Sabes bien que eso no es lo que quise decir. Pero no quiero irme así. Quería pasar este último día contigo para recordarte con una sonrisa en la cara y que tú hicieras lo mismo. – suspiró con pesadumbre. – Me marcho, no hay nada más que hablar. – dijo tomando su maleta.

Terry cerró los ojos con dolor cuando sintió que los labios de la muchacha se posaban un segundo en su mejilla. Cuando los abrió se encontraba solo en el jardín.

•••••

**¡Hola! **

**Lamento la tardanza, sé que soy un caos, pero estoy ayudando a cubrir mi entrada. No sé si algún lector sea de México. Si lo hay, entonces entenderá que ahora es necesario prevenir inundaciones. Por eso me entretuve, acabo de poner una barrera en la puerta. ¡Métete, agua!... Bueno, no, no la retaré. **

**Pasando al tema del capítulo. ¡Uh! Yo odié a Candy al final, o sea, comprendo a Terry, esta mujer se dejó abrazar, se dejó querer, se dejó seducir, lo besó, se besaron, se dijeron cariñitos, y de repente sale con que siempre sí se queda con el ex novio. Imagínense la cara de Terry de WHAT?! La verdad se pasó, eso no se hace con un caballero inglés. **

**Ah, pero como me gustó la escena del beso. ¡Mi vida! ¡los dos eran novatos! Me gustó recalcar eso, porque he visto en otros lados que afirman que Terry era un Donjuán y toda la cosa, cuando apenas si le hablaba a las monjas. Para mí, Candy sí fue su primer amor —claro, si olvidamos el "beso" que Stear le robó cuando estaban en Escocia—****.**

**Y bueno, creo que resumí todos mis comentarios. Les repito, éste es un Terryfic, no se confundan, ¿vale? Ya verán lo que tengo planeado para el rubio americano de ojos azules. **

**En fin, nos leemos el lunes. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, leyéndolos en la noche me siento menos agotada. Estoy infinitamente enamorada de la relación escritor-escrito-lector. Gracias por formar parte de ésto. **

**Saludos a todos y les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. **


	19. Capítulo 19 El hospital

**19.**

**El hospital.**

•••••

Anthony partió al día siguiente del colegio. Lo acompañaba Ellen, su antigua enfermera. El rubio decidió no despedirse de nadie, mucho menos de Candy. Después de ese periodo como novios, comprendió a la fuerza que ella no lo amaba más. Quiso engañarse, creer que la rubia no dejaba de amarlo, aún cuando conocía de su contacto con ese aristócrata. De manera egoísta, creyó que si él la tenía como novia, ella dejaría de pensar en Terruce Grandchester. Pero cuando vio cómo lo abrazaba, cómo le suplicaba detenerse, y cómo él le respondía el gesto con el mismo sentimiento, entendió que ya era tarde. Ellos dos estaban enamorados y en una historia como esa, Anthony era el sobrante. No tenía sentido seguir forzando el noviazgo. Candy no sería suya de nuevo. Después de todo, Terruce sí podía hacerla feliz como él ya no.

Desde que vio por primera vez el choque de miradas entre ese par, se dio cuenta de que la lucha por conservar el amor de Candy sería muy difícil. Sabía que ese muchacho no sentía lo mismo que él, no podía amar a Candy como él lo hacía, porque nadie era capaz de hacerlo. No de esa forma. No obstante, Candy sí podía volverse a enamorar, ella sí podía y tenía el derecho de enamorarse de otra persona. De un británico engreído buscapleitos.

Para llegar al hospital _San George_, debían viajar al sur de Londres durante casi una hora. Era tiempo suficiente para deleitar su cerebro recordando los momentos dorados de Lakewood. Esos días en los que sabía sin duda alguna, que Candy lo adoraba. Esos días en los que sus ojos de niña lo seguían a todas partes, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer; esos días en los que ella lo abrazaba accidentalmente, o le dedicaba una sonrisa especial cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Echaba de menos esos días en los que ella lo amaba a él, a Anthony.

_— __Quizá yo te gusto, porque me parezco a tu príncipe._

_ — __Anthony… ¡No, no es eso! ¡No me importa quién es el príncipe! ¡Anthony es Anthony al fin y al cabo!... Tú me gustas porque eres Anthony._

¡Qué maravilloso recuerdo aquél! Fue la primera vez que Candy confesó su preferencia hacia él. Desde los seis años, estuvo enamorada del príncipe de la colina, pero esa mañana le confesó a Anthony que no le importaba quién fuera ese príncipe, pues lo quería a él, a Anthony. Incluso, antes del accidente de caballo, ella le dijo algo en lo que él confió con ceguedad. Ese diálogo fue el culpable de que el amor de Anthony se dispersara de esa forma. Gracias a esas palabras se sintió con plena confianza de poseer para siempre el amor de su Candy.

_— __Ahora sí creo haber encontrado a mi príncipe. Eres tú, Anthony. Tú eres mi príncipe._

Pero todas esas palabras ahora eran parte de un pasado al que nunca regresaría. No culpaba a Candy, pues al corazón no se le puede obligar a ser fiel. Y aunque no entendía qué tenía de especial ese Grandchester, estaba seguro que ella tenía un buen motivo para entregarle su amor. Quizá los celos del rubio no le permitirían ver los atributos del inglés, pero ella, una mujer sensible y carismática, veía con claridad todas sus virtudes.

— Hemos llegado, señorito Anthony. – le dijo Ellen en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo. – Lo bajaremos de inmediato.

Cuando por fin colocaron a Anthony en una nueva silla de ruedas de un color dorado, observó el lugar que sería su hogar durante un par de meses. Era un hospital enorme, de fachada blanca y con detalles tallados a mano de color café. Los ventanales dejaban ver un jardín lleno de rosas de varios tipos. El olor que desprendía era agradable, pero Anthony admitía con un dejo de vanidad, que su rosal tenía una frescura incomparable. Suspiró decidido a tomar al destino sin la mujer que amaba, con los brazos abiertos, no hablando de forma literal. La enfermera comenzó a explicarle los tratamientos que se le aplicarían una vez traspasara las puertas del hospital, a pesar de que él no entendiera los términos médicos con los que le hablaba. Un médico de unos treinta años estaba a su lado tomándole los signos, mientras conversaba con otra enfermera, rubia y de cabello rizado, que parecía tener su edad. Anthony, confundido entre tanto parloteo, decidió ignorarlos a todos preguntándose qué estarían haciendo en ese momento en el Real Colegio de San Pablo. Y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta, una jovencita que reconoció de inmediato, salió de esta y lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa.

— Candy… – susurró cuando ella saludó a Ellen. Ésta, también asombrada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hablé con el director del hospital, no podré ingresar al colegio de enfermeras hasta la próxima primavera. Hasta entonces, me permitirán estar a tu lado durante el tratamiento y las observaciones. La tía abuela no me ha dado su respuesta, pero en el colegio de San Pablo me han dicho que mi receso por causas médicas ha sido aceptado. Todo está arreglado. – respondió como si noticia que el muchacho ansiaba escuchar.

Anthony tardó medio minuto en comprender las palabras de la rubia. _Todo está arreglado_. Ella había dejado el colegio, dejó a Annie y Patty, a Archie y Stear, a Terruce. Los dejó a todos, sólo para estar con él. Aún sabiendo que su noviazgo ya no podría obligarla a permanecer con él, ella seguía ahí. Sonriéndole como si nada hubiera cambiado. Renunciando a su verdadera felicidad.

— Será mejor que regreses al colegio. Candy. – comentó Anthony de manera fría y sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos. – Entremos, Ellen.

La enfermera se disculpó con la jovencita y entró al hospital. El médico los siguió, pero la segunda enfermera se detuvo a mirar boquiabierta a Candy. Parpadeó unos segundos y después carraspeó, para después alcanzar doctor.

Candy no tenía derecho de estar ahí. No tenía razón alguna para abandonar el colegio. Anthony la dejó en libertad, le quitó el peso de cuidar de él, le permitió cumplir con su mayor deseo, se aseguró de hablar con claridad al terminar con ella. Él no quería que lo siguiera. Le era tan difícil cortar esa relación, que no podría soportar tenerla tan cerca. Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, diciéndole que abandonó todo para estar al pendiente de sus tratamientos, como si todo fuera tan sencillo. Él no quería ser una intercepción entre Terruce y Candy, y si debía olvidarse de sus modales, para hacerle creer a Candy que la despreciaba por completo, entonces lo haría. Ella no debía despedirse de su felicidad tan rápido. Candy no sería infeliz, Anthony se encargaría de ello.

— Por favor, a la habitación 234, Ellen. – indicó el médico una vez registrada la hora de llegada de su paciente particular.

— No quiero que vayas, Candice. – objetó Anthony antes de que su enfermera lo encaminara a su destino.

La rubia, sin perder la esperanza o la sonrisa de su rostro, desobedeció la orden de su ex novio siguiéndolo de cerca. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre completo, eso significaba un gran cambio, pero no le importó. Si había dejado a Terry en el colegio, era para cumplir con la promesa que se hizo. No dejaría a Anthony hasta el último momento de su vida.

—– Ellen, no dejes que ella entre.

— Pero, señorito, ella tiene un permiso especial para observar el tratamiento. – argumentó la segunda enfermera. – Cuando usted salga de aquí, Ellen y la señorita serán las que se encarguen de darle seguimiento.

— ¿Y qué no tengo derecho a pedir que Candice se retire? Discúlpeme, pero no quiero que presencie esto. Me es desagradable su cercanía. – mintió odiándose un poco.

— Señorita Catherine, le sugiero que no se meta con las decisiones del joven Brower. – intervino el médico.

— Pero, Ogden…

— Le recuerdo que debe llamarme doctor Mathewson, o en su defecto, doctor Ogden.

Candy, apenada por la intervención de la enfermera, dio un paso atrás y se despidió de Anthony antes de sentarse en la sala de espera. Si él no la quería cerca, entonces esperaría a que estuvieran solos para hablarle y disculparse si era necesario. Pero no desistiría a sus planes originales. Ella debía estar con Anthony, quería cuidar de él, ver sus avances y aprender de ellos. Candy no estaba dispuesta a que su sacrificio fuera en vano. Y aunque no paraba de pensar en la triste despedida de Terry, no abandonaría el hospital. No regresaría al colegio. No sin antes dar todo de sí para que Anthony la aceptara de nuevo, pues confiaba en que detrás de esa máscara de despotismo, aún estuviera ese tierno jovencito que tanto la adoraba. Quizá no debía presionarlo tanto, el rubio saldría de su caparazón muy pronto.

•••••

El médico Ogden puso enfrente de su paciente una ilustración de la columna vertebral en donde unos círculos rojos marcaban un par de vértebras.

— Estas figuras muestran la posible lesión que sufriste el otoño pasado. Las primeras vértebras debajo de tu cabeza son las cervicales. Si el golpe hubiera sido en éstas, puedo asegurarte que estarías muerto. Estos de abajo son los huesos torácicos. Tu caída provocó una lesión en estos dos, el uno y el dos, provocando una paraplejia, no una tetraplejia como se creía en un principio. Lo que significa que no perdiste el movimiento en los brazos, aunque sí de las piernas. Es probable que algunas de tus fibras nerviosas hayan sido lesionadas, lo que provoca que tengas sensaciones en los brazos, como el frío o el calor, pero poco movimiento. Y en caso de no ser así, te ayudaremos. ¿Puedo proseguir con unas preguntas, Anthony? – el muchacho asintió muy interesado. – Bien, responde con toda sinceridad, ¿pudiste moverte después de tu accidente? Cualquier músculo, cualquier hueso, lo que sea.

— No, no me he movido en ningún momento. Desde que desperté, he estado así como me ve ahora. Me pusieron un collarín en el cuello y me colocaron en una silla de ruedas.

— ¿No te permitieron moverte, hacer unos ejercicios, quiero decir? – Anthony negó con un monosílabo. – ¿Puede quitarle el collarín, enfermera Catherine?

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no lo haga. – pidió Anthony aterrorizado, pero la enfermera ya había desabrochado el aparato. En cuanto lo retiró de su cuello, el muchacho sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se concentró en no permitir que esta cayera. Después de unos segundos de nerviosismo, se dio cuenta de lo inútil que había sido llevar el aparato. – ¿Por qué no se me ha caído la cabeza?

— El collarín no une tu cabeza al cuerpo, Anthony. Inmoviliza las vértebras cervicales, pero no tienes daño en ellas, así que no tiene sentido utilizarlo. – explicó el médico, con aire de arrogancia. – Ahora, ¿quieres decirme si te ha dolido algo, has sentido frío o calor, en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?

_"__¿El corazón vale?"_ se preguntó, recordando a su amada. Volvió a negar y la entrevista prosiguió. Después de veinte minutos, el doctor Mathewson dio por terminada la sesión de esa mañana y entregó instrucciones a la enfermera Catherine para que las transmitiera a la muchacha que esperaba afuera del cuarto. No tenía derecho de meterse en los asuntos de sus pacientes, pero la señorita pertenecía a una alta familia americana, así que debía obedecer las indicaciones de sus superiores. Esa adolescente debía estar al tanto de las actividades realizadas con el joven Brower, sin importar si él lo deseaba, o no.

Catherine era una mujer madura demasiado sensible, pero eficaz en su trabajo. No sabía porqué la rubia entregaba tanta atención a un hombrecito que no la apreciaba, pero confiaba en que la situación cambiara pronto. De lo contrario, se prometía que conseguiría que Candy no se deprimiera.

— En punto de las cuatro de la tarde, el señorito debe estar en el cuarto de rehabilitación. – dijo en cuanto se detuvo frente a ella. La joven alzó el rostro, enseñándole unos ojos verdes increíbles que hicieron palpitar su corazón con fuerza. – Usted será testigo de los masajes que se le practicarán en las manos.

— De acuerdo. – contestó Candy sin perder el aplomo. – ¿Y dónde comeremos?

— En las afueras del hospital, Ellen los llevará a comer. Por cierto, señorita Andley, usted dormirá en la habitación contigua del señorito, la número 811. Está en el ala norte del hospital, quizá un poco retirado de aquí, pero estoy segura de que podrá arreglarse.

— Por supuesto, ya estoy acostumbrada al ala norte. En el colegio en donde asistía, el dormitorio de las mujeres estaba justo ahí. – sonrió.

_"__Dios mío, esto debe ser una broma. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, todo debe ser una sucia broma."_ Pensó la mujer adulta intentando regular sus sentimientos.

— Está bien. El señorito Brower saldrá de la habitación en un momento, lo dejamos en sus manos. Con su permiso, señorita.

— Llámame Candy, por favor. Ése es mi nombre. – pidió la chica mirando como la enfermera le daba la espalda. No recibió respuesta.

Parecía que su estancia en el hospital sería más difícil de lo que creía.

Y como Catherine predijo, Anthony se reunió con Candy en menos de un minuto. Ellen le explicó lo sucedido durante su ausencia, apoyándose en la misma ilustración que utilizaron frente al rubio. La joven asintió una y otra vez, grabando en su memoria cada dato escuchado. Si cuidaría de Anthony por el resto de su vida, entonces debía saber todos los detalles de él. No pasó por alto las miradas duras de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que era complicada una nueva cercanía con él, se dijo que lo hablaría con él a la hora de llevarlo a dormir.

•••••

Ellen, a sabiendas de la rudeza con la que Anthony trataría a Candy, los llevó a comer a un restaurante cercano al hospital. No debía llenar a su paciente de grasa, pues el olor a antisépticos podría provocarle náuseas y eso sólo complicaría su situación; pero sí insistió en hacerlo comer los tres platos comunes. Candy se conformó con una ensalada y un plato de espagueti. Aunque intentara aparentar felicidad, se sentía deprimida y débil. Desde que abandonó los jardines de San Andrew, sintió como una parte de ella se desvanecía en la mejilla de Terry. En ese último beso, su despedida, entregó su alma. Cómo deseaba haberse quedado con algo de su Terruce, tan siquiera para no creer que lo que un día vivió con él, no fue parte de sus fantasías infantiles. Quería demostrarse a sí misma, que él era real, que era real y que durante un periodo estuvo enamorado de ella.

— Anthony, la señorita Candy tiene el segundo turno, así que es ella quien irá contigo a tu siguiente cita con el médico Mathewson. No puedes negarte, porque es obligatorio que una de nosotras dos esté en la habitación y no puedo ser yo. ¿Has entendido?

— ¿Y no tengo derecho de pedir un cambio de enfermera? Candy no es más que una colegiala, estoy seguro de que no sabe nada de medicina. – alegó el parapléjico.

— Anthony… – murmuró la rubia bastante ofendida. Apretó los cubiertos y agachó la cabeza. – Por favor, no seas tan cruel conmigo.

¡Cómo le costaba ser tan rudo con ella! ¡Sabía que era la mayor farsa que había cometido en toda su vida, pero lo hacía por ella! Si le pedía que regresara al colegio, ella no accedería, tenía que correrla para que comprendiera que su lugar ya no era atenderlo. Y si ella no entendía por las buenas, sería por las malas. Ignoró el comentario de la chica lo mejor que pudo y esperó la respuesta de la enfermera, quien algo incómoda, carraspeó.

— Me parece que la autorización de la presencia de la señorita Candy vienen directamente del señor Andley, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

— ¿El señor Andley? – preguntaron ambos adolescente. Candy creía que la huida del colegio pasó desapercibida por su tutor, pero ahora estaba confundida.

— Sí, fue él quien nos informó que era probable que la señorita quisiera acompañarlo, joven Anthony. Por eso el director del hospital accedió de inmediato al recibir la propuesta de la señorita.

Entonces no tenía escapatoria. Si el abuelo William ya estaba resuelto a que Candy estuviera en el hospital, Anthony no podía obligarla a regresar al colegio. Era como si no tuviera más opción que aceptar que su tormento y delirio estaría cerca de él. Tan cerca del infierno y del paraíso. Aún así, no quería hacer infeliz a Candy, tenía que convencerla de mantener contacto con Terruce. Suspiró y asintió con tristeza. Candy, su mayor dilema y fortuna.

La pecosa se dio cuenta de que su dramatismo no estaba erróneo. Ella ya no podía regresar al colegio. Aunque no quisiera, su destino estaba con Anthony. Ahora estaba dictado por su protector. Por primera vez desde que tomó su resolución, se lamentó no haber desistido al deber moral. El festival de mayo estaba tan cercano, las vacaciones de verano podían tocarse con la yema de los dedos; miles de oportunidades para estar con Terry se le escapaban de las manos. Todo lo cambió por el bienestar de Anthony. Su corazón se quedó en San Pablo, en el ala este, segundo piso, habitación 124. Pero su sentido de responsabilidad permanecía en el hospital San George, recámara 812.

•••••

El cuarto de rehabilitación era de un tamaño amplio, lleno de imágenes de huesos y músculos colgados en la pared. Una cama individual estaba en el centro, con varios aparatos de aspecto inquietante a su alrededor. El médico ya los esperaba con unos documentos en las manos. Le indicó a Candy que estirara los brazos de Anthony y los mantuviera así durante treinta segundos. Ella no entendía el fin de ese ejercicio, pero se esforzó por no arruinar su primer trabajo, mas después de veinte segundos, el médico se echó a reír y le palmeó el hombro a Candy.

— La curiosidad no es mala, muchachita. Cada vez que te haga una indicación, pregúntame el porqué. Puedes soltar a tu paciente, sólo quería probarte. – admitió guiñando el ojo. – Soy un hombre muy bromista, tendrás que acostumbrarte, pequeña enfermera.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado. Vaya manera de tomarle el pelo. Si tan sólo sus bromas no le recordaran a alguien más, quizá hubiera reído. Pero olvidar esos contados momentos a _su_ lado no era fácil. ¡No era tan sencillo olvidarse de un hombre como Terry!

•••••

**¡Hola! **

**Sé que esperaban capítulo ayer, pero por razones bastante personales no pude ni meterme a la computadora. Igualmente, aquí está. **

**Admito que no es el capítulo más alentador que he escrito, e incluso les parecerá absurdo o quizá ¿tedioso? pero es muy importante. En estos párrafos está un gran peso de la siguiente parte del fic, así que no lo olviden. **

**Por otro lado, Anthony no hizo lo que algunas de ustedes creían, él verdaderamente cumplió con la hipótesis de Patty: ama a Candy de tal manera que insiste en que ella regrese con Terry, que abandone el hospital. A pesar de que eso puede costarle caro. Pobre Anthony. Ah, y sí, ya no fui tan cruel con él, ya le quité el collarín. ¡Jupi!**

**Yo también extraño a Terry, pronto lo leerán, no coman ansias. Y también muy pronto sabrán (por fin) lo que sucedió en la recámara de Terry "aquella noche".**

**En fin, espero no estén tan furiosos conmigo, porque yo sigo estando muy agradecida por su apoyo.**

**Les mando un fuerte, fuerte abrazo. **


	20. Capítulo 20 Un buen actor

**20.**

**Un buen actor.**

•••••

Archie despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Intentó tocársela, pero una mano masculina lo detuvo. Al girar el rostro a su derecha, descubrió que era el hombre al que más odiaba. Las punzadas en su cabeza lo atacaron con más fuerza a causa del enojo.

— Ya sé que no me quieres cerca de la pecosa, no te preocupes. Como puedes ver, ella no está aquí. – dijo el británico soltando la mano del americano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Terruce?

— Decidí venir a visitarte porque estaba aburrido en la clase de economía. Has tenido una siesta envidiable, muchachito. Mira que dormir cuatro días… ¡Wow! Ni en mis mejores días he hecho eso.

— ¿Cuatro días? – repitió Archie intentando incorporarse, pero el dolor en su cráneo lo regresó a las suaves almohadas. Terry sonrió divertido. – ¿Y qué te parece tan divertido, Grandchester?

— Es que tu cabeza se ve muy grande. – respondió intentando ignorar sus deseos por reírse. –Creo que no permitiré que Annie vuelva a visitarte, vas a dejar de gustarle.

— ¿Annie ha venido? – una luz de esperanza se cruzó por su mirada.

— Oh, sí. Viene diario después de su última clase. ¿Sabes que puede hablar portugués a la perfección? El otro día la escuché recitarte un poema, no sé de qué hablaba, pero algo entendí sobre bombas y sangre. Yo que tú me alejaría de ella.

— ¿Y Candy? ¿Ella no ha venido?

Terry estaba preparado para esa pregunta, así que, como si no le afectara su respuesta, colocó las manos atrás de su nuca y miró hacia la ventana.

— Se fue con Anthony. Ya sabes, el cabeza de mostaza y mono pecoso no pueden vivir separados.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Anthony en mi presencia! – atajó el herido intentando sentarse de nuevo, pero por segunda ocasión, el dolor lo regresó a la almohada. – Tienes suerte de que no pueda golpearte ahora mismo.

— Pero lo harás en cuanto te recuperes, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que tomar aire limpio, porque este olor a medicina está matando mis pulmones. – se cubrió la nariz un momento y se levantó de la silla.

— Espera, ¿quieres decir que tanto Candy como Anthony están en el San George? ¿Candy dejó el colegio?

— Sí, así es. – respondió el muchacho sin atreverse a mirar a su interlocutor. – Ella ha tomado la decisión de ser enfermera. – tragó saliva antes de pronunciar la última frase. – Va a casarse con Anthony, y la preparación que proporcionan en este colegio no es la que ella necesita. Adiós, muchachito.

La mente de Archie comenzó a dar vueltas. Entonces Candy no estaría cerca de él, ocho millas los separarían. Y no sólo eso, estaba decidida a casarse con Anthony, su inicio a la enfermería lo demostraba. La guerra terminó, Anthony era el vencedor. Después de esos meses de tortura acerca de quién sería el verdadero dueño de su corazón, el rubio, _cabeza de mostaza_, era el ganador. Aún cuando todas las posibilidades se inclinaran del lado del británico arrogante, Anthony era el triunfador. Era él quien desposaría a esa joya. Era él quien la tendría por el resto de sus vidas. Era él a quien ella le entregaría su tiempo, su cariño, su todo. Anthony era el primer amor de Candy, sería el primero en besarla. Y el único. Esos labios rosas tan puros y vírgenes serían entregados a su primo. A él sería al único al que aceptara en el altar. Y aunque no tuvieran posibilidades de procrear hijos, era él el que sería el que le diera su apellido. Candice White Andley pasaría a ser Candice White Brower. Archie solo aspiraría a ser el padrino. No podía ilusionarse en ser algo más para la rubia. Menos cuando eso significaba arrebatarle la mujer a su misma sangre. Ahora sí debía olvidarse de su sentimiento por Candy. El asunto era serio, ella estudiaría para ser la mujer adecuada para Anthony. No había vuelta atrás.

Pero no todo estaba perdido para él. Aún le quedaba una muy buena propuesta, que tenía que aceptar agradable. Sus encantos quizá fueran burdos para Candy, pero para otra mujercita lo eran todo. Annie, la chica del cabello azulado, estaba dispuesta a ser su pareja, a incluso casarse con él. Existía la posibilidad de que si estaba con ella, si la tomaba como su pareja, conseguiría olvidar por completo a la niña de su corazón. Podría intentarlo, no perdía nada. Annie era una chica de buena familia, tenía modales, talento, belleza. Sería aceptada por los Andley en cuanto la presentara como su novia. Y él sería amado por los Britter si se declaraba el inicio del noviazgo. Sus esfuerzos por ser perfecto para Candy pasarían a manos de Annie. Si su único amor se entregaba a su primo, entonces él no podía hacer más que intentar ser feliz. Moriría de vergüenza las primeras veces que tuviera que viajar con Annie, pues no la amaba; pero podía fingir que sí lo hacía, ya que la estudiante no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Y ella lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón. No sólo lo demostró al entregarle ese pañuelo el día de su cumpleaños; sino cada día, cuando lo miraba, su piel palidecía un tono y sus manos jugaban nerviosas con el pliegue de su vestido. Annie sería su escapatoria para ese amor tan tortuoso que era Candy. Si tenía suerte, ése sería el comienzo de una nueva historia de amor. Se prometía que no sólo se empeñaría en olvidar a la pecosa, sino que intentaría corresponder el amor de la morena, con la mayor intensidad posible.

•••••

Los rumores entre Candice y Terruce no se hicieron esperar, mas ante la ausencia de la rubia se cebaron creyendo que en definitiva lo que Elisa alardeó el sábado anterior, no fue más que una mentira. Terry no sólo no parecía afligido por la desaparición de su dichosa amada, sino que lo ignoraba a sobremanera. Sus actitudes con los superiores y alumnos no percibieron cambio alguno, su apetito nocturno seguía provocándole pequeños castigos, y sólo su adicción por el cigarrillo se vio afectada, cambiándola por una repentina adoración hacia una armónica plateada. Sus aptitudes como actor fueron demostradas con brillantez durante ese mes de abril.

Denise Thompson, cómplice de Elisa Leagan, no dejó de perseguirlo por los pasillos, intentando imitar la voz suave de Candy, pero Terry lo ignoraba de una manera casi cómica. Mientras Denise parloteaba sin cesar a su espalda, el rebelde conseguía deslizarse entre los grupos de alumnos, para provocar que su condiscípulo quedara enfrascado en la multitud. No sólo era un terrible dolor de cabeza, sino que su imitación era terrible. El timbre de la voz de la pecosa era especial, porque podía pasar por el de una pequeña de tres años, aunque no era lo suficiente infantil como para hartar a los oídos. Para el hijo del duque, esa voz era lo que lo mantenía de pie, sin matarlo o deprimirse. Después de todo, ella tenía razón, ese último día en las afueras del San Pablo, era su recordatorio diario para asegurarse de que el verdadero amor sí existía.

Las noches seguían siendo su tortura. Cada vez que se recostaba para mirar el techo, no podía evitar recordar la carta que ya se sabía de memoria.

•••••

El día martes, Terry se acercó con lentitud a Stear Cornwell, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera. Tenía que hablar con él.

— Ya sé que ella no está en el colegio. Sólo dame la carta, ¿bien? – dijo aún con desconfianza. Stear dejó de reparar su invento y lo miró con cierta lástima. – ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes lo que dice la carta, ¿no? Ella ha tomado una decisión que cambiará su vida. – Terry giró el rostro indispuesto a tratar el tema con el moreno. – Comprendo que no confíes en mí, Terruce, pero quiero que sepas que antes de irse, Candy habló conmigo. No quiso hablarme de sus sentimientos, como tú tampoco vas a hacer, pero al igual que ella, tu mirada te delata. No puedo interponerme entre sus elecciones, pero si te interesa charlar con alguien, quiero que sepas que…

— Sólo dame la maldita carta. – lo interrumpió con violencia al sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Stear, dándose por vencido, metió la mano en sus pantaloncillos y le entregó el sobre. Aún olía a rosas. El inglés se despidió de él y caminó hacia la segunda colina de Ponny.

Con la ida de Candy, Klin entregó su fidelidad a Terry, pues sentía que él era quien amaba a su dueña de la forma más increíble, así que cada vez que pasaba por ahí, el cuatí bajaba del árbol y lo saludaba con efusividad. Esa tarde en particular, Terry llamó a Klin desde unos metros antes de llegar a la colina, para que cuando éste saltara se acomodara en el hombro izquierdo del estudiante.

— Aquí está el legado de nuestra adorada rubia. ¿Me harías el honor de leerlo conmigo, hermosa criatura? – lo invitó con un tono seductor. El animal se apegó a él con cariño. – Excelente, entonces comenzaremos... Vaya que es fea su letra, prefiero la de Patty, ¿tú no?

"Querido Terry:

Sé que esta es la peor manera de despedirme, no lo mereces, pero no me atreví a ir a verte a tu habitación.

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo, o en todo caso, contar con más, para decirte todo lo que siento, pero me es imposible. Por eso, he decidido resumirlo en esta hoja de papel. Espero no te enfermes de vergüenza cuando termines de leer, porque mi intensión no es lastimarte o incomodarte de ninguna forma.

El día en el que hice mi presentación ante la inmensa familia Andley, Anthony y yo cabalgamos por un sendero diferente a los demás. Él quería estar conmigo, y debo admitirlo, yo también quería estar con él. Lo entretuve un rato, contándole acerca de mis ilusiones infantiles y el _Hogar de Ponny_, sin darme cuenta de que en verdad estábamos muy lejos de la familia. Por azares del destino, la distracción de Anthony fue tal, que la pata del caballo en el que estaba pisó una trampa, lo que lo llevó al descontrol, y asimismo a la caída de Anthony. El golpe le lesionó la médula espinal dejándolo cuadripléjico. Anthony era un gran jinete, lo demostró durante un rodeo en América. Lo que falló ese día fue la distracción que yo le brindé. Por eso me he sentido culpable desde que me enteré de su estado.

Todos en la mansión de Lakewood, aseguraban que nosotros éramos la pareja perfecta, ya que en nuestras locuras, creíamos que nos amábamos hasta desear el matrimonio. Yo creí que era así. Pero luego conocí a un británico arrogante. Desde que lo vi, mi corazón latió a otro ritmo, ya no era la misma. Y aunque tardé en dejar de sentir algo por Anthony, hoy en día puedo decirte que terminé enamorada de ese inglés. Estoy tan enamorada de él, que mis emociones ya no tienen mayor dirección que su posición. Estoy tan enamorada de él, que incluso olvidé el código de honor al que estoy atada con Anthony.

Esa clase de amor me ocasionó varios problemas y rompió el corazón de mi antiguo novio. Fui egoísta, pero no lo seré más. Decidí seguir a Anthony y acompañarlo en una serie de tratamientos que podrían regresarle el movimiento de sus brazos. Después nos iremos a América para probar suerte. Quizá el destino quiere que termine siendo desposada por él, pero ahora no lo evitaré. Estoy enamorada, muy enamorada, aunque no puedo ignorar el hecho de que es por mí que Anthony está como está. Pagaré por la culpa hasta donde las consecuencias me lleven.

Agradezco tu confianza y amistad, Terry. Espero que comprendas mi desaparición, así como entiendas quién es el británico que se ha robado mi amor. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en el teatro. Lucha por ello, sé que serás un actor maravilloso. Confío en ti.

Siempre tuya.

Candice W. Andley."

Terry suspiró y abrazó la hoja de papel. Todo lo bueno tiene fin, y su corta relación con Candy también. Entonces ella ya había renunciado a todo por Anthony. Admiraba su coraje y su firme resolución, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón a Terruce. Sabía que estaba de más delatar sus sentimientos a Stear, pues de nada serviría. Decidió guardar su amor en secreto, prometiéndose que él tampoco tardaría en irse del colegio. Sólo esperaría a que Archie se recuperara antes de marchar hacia América. Tenía que hacerse de dinero para cuando llegara el momento, así que durante las vacaciones de verano, iría al zoológico para pedir trabajo con Albert. No planeaba humillarse y pedirle dinero a su padre. Para Terruce Grandchester, él era un huérfano, así que no se sostendría ni del poder del duque, ni de la fama de la actriz. Él se alzaría por sus propios méritos, ya era suficiente vivir como rey durante dieciséis largos años, era hora de dejar de ser el bastardo hijo del duque de Grandchester y la reconocida actriz Eleonor Baker, para comenzar a ser simplemente Terruce, un nuevo hombre.

•••••

Pasadas cuatro semanas, cuando Archie por fin estaba de pie sin lesiones en el cuerpo, Terry acudió a Albert para hablarle acerca de sus planes próximos. Aún no le perdonaba que le ocultara su complicidad con Candy, pero después de todo, él era su único amigo verdadero. El rubio escuchó con atención las palabras del muchacho y sonrió al término de estas.

— Me haces sentir orgulloso, Terry. Me alegra que dejes de ser el rebelde mimado del colegio. Debo admitir que de haber estudiado contigo, me serías de lo más desagradable. Pero estoy seguro que en un par de años podré presumir que yo estuve presente durante la transformación de un talentoso artista. ¡Felicidades! – le palmeó el hombro.

— Hablas como si ya fuera el protagonista de Hamlet. – bromeó Terry algo sonrojado. – ¿Entonces accedes a que trabaje contigo en el zoológico?

— Supongo que tendremos que hablarlo con el dueño, pero yo estaría encantado de verte aquí. Conozco tus principios y sé que cuidarás bien de los animales. – ambos sonrieron. Por lo regular, Albert no le hablaba de las cartas semanales que Candy le hacía llegar desde San George, pero temía que pronto la situación de la pecosa se agravaría, así que decidió hablarlo con el británico antes de que fuera tarde. – ¿No te has comunicado con Candy, Terry? Ella estará muy orgullosa de ti cuando se entere de tu pronta maduración. – el inglés frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos. – Terry, ella me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes la tarde anterior de su partida. – el estudiante enrojeció al adivinar lo que su amigo quería decirle. – No te sonrojes que no me contó los detalles; sólo me dijo que estuvo contigo durante casi todo el día y que no tuvieron una agradable despedida. Por ese motivo ella no se atreve a escribirte, pues teme que tú la odies. Yo sé que no es así, pero no importa que se lo diga, no cambiará nada si no eres tú quien se lo afirma.

— Vamos, hombre, ya pasó un mes. Quiero dejar ese asunto a un lado. – mintió Terry poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Albert. – No quiero escribirle porque sé que la medicina es muy complicada; a sabiendas de su usual distracción, prefiero no hacerla perder el tiempo con mis asuntos. Además, al cabeza de mostaza no le gustará, y como su futuro marido, tiene más derecho de absorber su tiempo que yo.

— Hablas como si ya tuvieran el anillo en los dedos, Terry. – objetó Albert acercándose. – No te estoy pidiendo que olvides lo que sucedió y seas su mejor amigo, pero sí te pido de la manera más atenta, que le cuentes tus planes, pues yo no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo; estoy seguro de que no solo es a mí a quien le pregunta por ti. Terry, Candy también tiene planes que estoy seguro, llamarán tu atención.

— Me tiene sin cuidado que ella ya esté planeando una boda, Albert. No hablaré más del tema, ella no volverá a ser nombrada en mis labios, ¡¿entiendes?! – espetó al girar el rostro para arrojarle la más fría de sus miradas. – Si tanto te molesta, dile que estoy bien y que sigo siendo un bastardo sin problemas motrices. Quizá le agrade saberlo. Nos vemos, Albert. – se despidió con el corazón palpitándole con frenesí y los puños apretados.

Con tres zancadas llegó a la puerta, pero cuando quiso abrirla para irse el rubio lo retuvo del brazo. Agradecía la confianza que ambos le brindaban, pero no se creía capaz de ignorar su dolor. Menos cuando tenía una relación tan estrecha con Candy.

— Terry, escúchame, por favor. Ella tiene una noticia que contarte, esto es serio. No es un asunto en el que yo pueda ayudarla, porque yo no nací huérfano. Y sé que tú hasta cierto punto, te sientes como ella en este momento. Terry, por favor, si no lo quieres hacer por mí, está bien; pero Candy te necesita. No es un asunto romántico por el que te pido que le escribas o la veas, sólo quiero que Candy esté bien.

— ¿Y por qué no la ayuda Annie? Si es un asunto de huérfanos y solitarios, Annie es la perfecta para el trabajo, Albert. Conocemos a la pecosa, podrá arreglárselas, ella es fuerte. Yo no pienso ayudarla. – tragó saliva apagando un poco el tono de su voz. – Entiende que si le dedico una sola palabra, no podré detenerme y querré volar para estar con ella con el fin de tenerla para siempre entre mis brazos. Por favor, por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo. – sus hombros se relajaron, Albert supo que en pocos segundos se echaría a llorar si no lo soltaba. – Háblame otra vez de ella, dime que estará bien, te lo suplico, dímelo. – dijo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

No quería separar los párpados, no hasta escuchar que su adorada dama no lo necesitaba, hasta saber que su amor era más feliz que él.

Albert soltó a Terry. ¡Qué herido estaba! Candy no era la única víctima de la separación; aunque ella pasara por un infierno de emociones en aquél hospital, Terry tenía sus propios demonios en su interior.

— Candy estará bien. Ella… ella podrá salir de este problema muy pronto.

— Dime que no me necesita.

— ¡Terry!

— ¡Dímelo!

Albert se estremeció ante tal bramido.

— Candy no te necesita.

•••••

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de que me linchen por la entrega del capítulo, les recuerdo que al principio les dije que publicaría lunes y jueves o martes y viernes. **

**Ahora sí, pueden lincharme por el capítulo. Sé que pocas veces se ha visto a un Terry así de sufrido, lo lamento. Pero tampoco era para poner una escena en donde Terry vagara feliz por los jardines del colegio mientras sonaba "Happy together" de The Turtles. No se preocupen por él, no mucho, pronto se recuperará... espero. **

**Espero que hayan entendido cómo será esta segunda parte del fic, por ahora no pondré a los protagonistas en una misma narración, la historia se dividirá, pero les prometo que se juntará de nuevo. ¡Lo prometo! **

**Y bueno la carta de Candy... no sé, aún la detesto por haber dejado así al hermoso británico, pero pobre, no sé, sentí feo al escribir la carta y luego releerla. Ya no sé. **

**Quizá me odien un poco más por la incertidumbre acerca del nombrado "problema de Candy que Albert no puede resolver". Les juro que no van a esperar nada para averiguarlo, incluso podrían suponerlo. Dejé algunas pistas en los últimos dos capítulos. **

**Creo que no me queda nada más que comentar. Muchas gracia por leer y por apoyarme. Son magníficas, ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Nos leemos la siguiente semana, yo creo que ahora sí publico el lunes. **

**¡Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo!**


	21. Capítulo 21 La familia Mathweson

Capítulo dedicado a annamaria , te extrañé esta semana.

** •••••**

21.

La familia Mathewson.

** •••••**

Una semana atrás, cuando la luna se deslizaba entre la habitación de Candy, y el silencio reinaba en el hospital _San George_, la rubia terminaba una carta destinada al Hogar de Ponny. Prometió a sus madres que les detallaría los tratamientos aplicados en Anthony, para que se enteraran del apoyo de Candy. Pero cuando escribía sus saludos a los niños, un sonido en las afueras del hospital le indicó que un carruaje se acercaba al hospital. Se levantó y asomó su cabeza por el ventanal. Era cerca de la medianoche, bastante tarde para una visita o consulta; quizá se trataría de una emergencia. Una mujer regordeta, de cabellos rubios platinados, bajó del carruaje. Un muchachito de 15 o 16 años la acompañaba. El joven era delgado, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener una necesidad médica urgente.

— Me pregunto qué querrán. — murmuró Candy apagando la lámpara del cuarto para evitar ser descubierta en su curiosidad.

Abrió la ventana con cuidado para escuchar la conversación que se efectuaba a unos metros de ella. El muchacho tenía el cabello negro y rizado, pero aún en la oscuridad, se percibían sus enormes ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué es tan importante que tenemos que hablarlo en este hospital, abuela Bath? — preguntó el joven abrazando su cuerpo para protegerlo del frío.

— Tus padres y sus delirios, Jack. — contestó la anciana con el cuello en alto. — Oh, aquí vienen. Pórtate bien, querido.

La enfermera Catherine se acercaba a ellos tomando el brazo del mismísimo doctor Ogden. Ambos lucían ropas informales. Por su aspecto, Candy dedujo que su nivel socioeconómico estaba por debajo de la elegante abuela y su joven acompañante. Si Annie estuviera con ella, ya estarían deduciendo la plática que ocurriría en unos segundos. Sonrió al recordarla y se hincó para ocultarse un poco más. Algo le decía que ese encuentro no era casual.

— Catherine, hija, ¡qué fachas son esas! Ogden, querido, creí que tu sueldo como médico en Inglaterra la mantendría en mejores telas. — dijo la abuela como saludo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la enfermera.

— Y lo hace, querida Bath. Lo que sucede es que no nos vestimos con elegancia en un hospital, ya que en cualquier momento podrían necesitarnos nuestros pacientes, y vestidos como el suyo podrían estropear el trabajo de mi esposa. Además, estoy seguro de que no querrá que la seda se ensucie con la sangre en caso de una operación urgente, ¿verdad? – se defendió el médico.

Desde la perspectiva de Candy, sólo podía ver el perfil de los cuatro personajes, pero gracias a su buena vista, percibió una sonrisa en tres de ellos. Catherine era la única que se abstenía a dejarse conquistar por los encantos de su marido. Esa noticia le sorprendió a la rubia, pues aunque notó la inusual cercanía entre el doctor y su enfermera, no creyó que se debiera a una relación fuera de lo laboral. Se repitió una y otra vez que debió ser más lista ante los detalles que de vez en cuando se le escapaban por estar al pendiente de Anthony.

— ¿Y cuál es el tema que tanto los intriga? — cuestionó la señora mayor después de los comunes halagos.

— Oh, será mejor que pasen y entonces les haremos saber nuestras inquietudes, madre. — contestó Catherine haciéndole una caricia al joven. – Jack, estás helado, te prepararé una caliente taza de chocolate.

— Vamos a la cafetería, entonces. — dijo Ogden, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

Candy, una curiosa nata, se cambió el pijama por un vestido cómodo, antes de salir de su habitación en puntillas. No estaba dispuesta a perderse ése encuentro. Menos cuando el tal Jack le parecía conocido. Después de tres semanas de una inevitable saciedad de términos médicos, una aventura como esa cosquilleaba su corazón. Se preguntaba qué harían sus amigos de San Pablo de estar en su lugar. Archie, recatado como siempre, se quedaría en su recámara; Stear, un investigador por excelencia, seguiría a la familia, igual que Candy; mientras que Patty y Annie, ni siquiera estarían despiertas a esa hora, pues una dama no podía trasnochar. Y Terry, su hermoso Terry, él les hubiera jugado una broma, quizá simulando ser un fantasma o algo más creativo. No perdería el tiempo entrometiéndose en algo que no le incumbiría, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacerles una broma. Volvió a sonreír, estaba más que dispuesta a presenciar una escena como esa. Recordó que, cuando la abuela de Patty se metió al colegio, fue Terry quien la ayudó a entrar, ocasionando un revuelo en el dormitorio de las mujeres. Se le veía en la postura y en sus ademanes que estaba muy bebido, pero aún así, su corazón noble ayudó a una anciana desconocida a pasar un par de días en un colegio. "_Ay, Terry, ¿será que desde ese momento ligaste mi corazón al tuyo?_" se preguntó en su interior, mientras llegaba a la puerta de la cafetería. Se recargó en la pared contigua y escuchó, lista para huir si era necesario.

— ¿Rubia, de ojos verdes y con pecas en la nariz, dices? — cuestionó Jack con un tono alarmante.

— Deberías verla tú mismo, hijo. — contestó Ogden entre un suspiro. — Al principio me negué ante esa posibilidad, pero tu madre me abrió los ojos, las coincidencias eran sorprendentes y las pruebas contundentes.

— Pero sabes que debe haber cerca de un millón de chicas con las características de Anabelle, Ogden. — sugirió la anciana. Candy escuchó como una silla se recorría, dando indicios de que alguno se puso de pie. — Ésta sólo puede ser otra muchacha de ésas. El acento, el color de ojos y cabello son cosas sin importancia. Muchas americanas tienen esos rasgos.

— ¿Y qué hay del nombre? Es el mismo de su muñeca favorita. — atajó Catherine. — Madre, debes creernos, ella es Anabelle. Tiene la edad de Jack, ella…

— Ella es una Andley, Catherine. No puede ser Anabelle porque es una Andley.

Las piernas de Candy flaquearon provocando que ella cayera al piso. El golpe de la caída atrajo la atención de todos los miembros de la familia, quienes se levantaron para ir a ver qué o quién se quejó fuera de la cafetería. La rubia, más rápida que ellos, corrió con rapidez a una habitación cercana y se encerró aún con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Si su cerebro no le fallaba, apostaría que la chica de la cual hablaban unos segundos antes, era ella misma. Una serie de recuerdos pasó por su mente: las palabras de la hermana María acerca del origen de su nombre esa noche de nieve en la que fue encontrada atizaban su cabeza, revolviéndose con las sospechas de la enfermera de Anthony. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso incapaz de comprender lo que eso significaba. Si ellos conocían su origen y el detalle de la muñeca, sólo podía decir que su verdadero nombre era Anabelle y que ese cuarteto en realidad era su familia. Todo el tiempo en que ignoró el deseo de tener a una madre y a un padre ahora pesaba sobre sus hombros. Le parecía imposible, no podía ser cierto que los encontrara en esas circunstancias. No podía dejar de pensar de ser parte de esa familia, de que ese Jack pudiera ser primo suyo, o incluso su hermano, y que el matrimonio en realidad fueran sus padres. El corazón le dolía a sobremanera, esta vez no era causa de Terry, sino que en verdad latía con peligro. Sus manos apretaron su cabeza, estaba mareada y sudorosa. Su respiración se aceleraba y un miedo incontrolable llenó su cuerpo. La sorpresa que sintió ante esa conversación provocaba un fuerte estruendo en su interior. Sentía como si estuviera montada en un caballo que repentinamente galopaba sin la orden de Candy.

_— __En esos casos, siempre se llama a quien más se quiere. — dijo el señor Whitman cuando consoló a Candy, la vez en la que Annie Britter fue a visitar a los Leagan._

— Terry, Terry, Terry, ¡ayúdame, Terry! —exclamó Candy justo antes de desmayarse.

** •••••**

Anthony esperaba a la pecosa sentado en su cama. Durante esas tres semanas el progreso era lento, apenas podía ser capaz de mover los dedos de ambas manos; pero con ello, demostraba su impaciencia estrujándolos unos con otros. Llevaba media hora de retraso, no era usual que durmiera tanto. Empezaba a preocuparse por su amada. En su misión para convencerla de seguir en contacto con Terruce fracasó, al igual que con la súplica de que regresara al colegio. Pero aún no se rendía ante sus deseos, no le volvería a hablar de sus sentimientos, no le pediría el retorno de su relación. Ella no sería su novia, no importaba cuán perfecta llegara a ser; mientras sus ojos no volvieran a mirarlo como en la primavera pasada, no la trataría como su novia. No negaba que cada amanecer, una parte de sí le recordaba que era él quien ahora la tenía para sí, sin tener que compartirla ni siquiera con Archie o Stear. La oportunidad perfecta para reconquistarla estaba frente a él, pues ya que Terruce ya no estaba cerca de Candy, Anthony podía recuperar su amor. Pero esos pensamientos se cebaban cuando la veían llegar. Un dejo de melancolía se leía en su rostro, era evidente que dejó un amor en el oeste de Londres.

Suspiró recordando el terrible rostro de su rival justo en el momento en que una Candy temblorosa y desvelada entró a la habitación. Enseguida sus miradas se cruzaron, la muchacha abrazó las piernas del rubio y lloró sin control. Anthony deseó poder abrazarla o acariciarle el cabello, pero sus brazos no le respondieron.

— Candy, Candy, ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó, preocupado. — ¡Contéstame, Candy!

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Ellen, quien asustada por la apariencia de la muchacha, se agachó para tomarle el pulso. Era mucho más rápido de lo normal. Miró de nuevo a la rubia y se percató del sudor pegado en su frente. Ella diagnosticaba un ataque de pánico reciente, quizá de unas horas atrás.

— Venga conmigo, señorita Andley. Haré que un médico la revise. — dijo en cuanto pudo levantar a la llorosa joven. ¡Qué frágil se le veía! — Le mandaré una enfermera, señorito Anthony. — aseguró antes de salir con Candy entre sus brazos.

Anthony la vio salir, con un dolor profundo en su pecho. Si tan sólo supiera qué era lo que provocaba su llanto se sentiría un poco mejor.

** •••••**

Jack, un jovencito americano de casi quince años, tuvo una infancia lejos de sus padres. Casi desde su nacimiento fue llevado a la casa de su abuela materna, en donde fue criado durante mucho tiempo, ahí aprendió las reglas de la moral y algunos atributos comunes en la sociedad. Era alto, delgado, de cabello negro como el de su padre, rizado como el de su madre y con unos ojos de un verde esmeralda. Sus padres, fieles esclavos de la medicina, tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir en Londres, Inglaterra, cuando él recién cumplía los doce años, cambiando sus vidas y situación económica de una manera sorprendente. Jack creyó que ese viaje lo juntaría más con sus progenitores, pero de verlos una vez al día, pasó a verlos una vez por semana, ya que al tener un trabajo que los obligaba a permanecer casi 24 horas cerca de los multimillonarios británicos, no se daban tiempo de convivir con su propio hijo. A pesar de eso, el cariño de su abuela evitó que su descontento fuera grande. No podía decir que su vida carecía de amor, pues tenía a su abuela y algunos amigos, así que la soledad no le perjudicaba. Y a pesar de ahora ser de una familia respetable, su percepción por la vida no se vio afectada. Humilde de nacimiento y con un carisma inigualable, Jack creció siendo admirado por muchas personas.

Su carácter siempre pasivo sólo se vio afectado en una ocasión al cumplir los trece años. Una vez al mes, sus padres y él dedicaban un día entero a estar juntos. Ése era el único día en el que no se presentaban al hospital bajo ninguna circunstancia, pues sabían de la descuidada relación que tenían con su hijo y querían arreglarla lo mejor que se les permitiera. Ese domingo en especial, decidieron pasarlo mirando objetos de antaño. En una caja dorada y grande tenían todos los juguetes del niño, que ansioso por recordar su infancia, la vació. Catherine y Ogden rieron cuando el adolescente les contaba alguna anécdota referente a cada juguete, pero sus sonrisas se borraron cuando el niño tomó una muñeca de trapo.

— ¡Qué raro! No recuerdo haber jugado con ella, ni siquiera recuerdo que sea mía. — susurró sopesándola. Su memoria era prestigiosa, así que no existía el margen de error. — Esta muñeca no es mía, ¿qué hace aquí?

— Debe ser de tus primas, querido. — intentó alegar Catherine algo nerviosa. Su mayor defecto o virtud, era que no sabía mentir. Para su infortunio, su hijo conocía ese detalle de ella.

— ¿Conoces a la dueña de esta muñeca?

Su padre dudó un segundó antes de contarle la verdad. Y cuando Jack escuchó la historia, sintió cómo algo dentro de sí se quemaba. Tenía una hermana. Una hermana gemela. Aunque ignoraba su paradero, confiaba en encontrarla algún día. Se prometió no abandonarla jamás cuando la encontrara.

Por eso, cuando su madre le habló de una jovencita idéntica a su hermana, no pudo evitar la emoción. Quería conocerla, quería verla y así saber si era ella, pues estaba seguro de que su fuerte contacto sanguíneo le informaría si su espera llegaba a su fin. Candy Andley, ése era su nombre. Agradeció a Dios que una familia tan honorable como los Andley la adoptaran, aunque temía por su actitud, pues las familias adineradas se caracterizaban por su arrogancia. Durante toda la noche, rodó en el colchón, tratando de recrear la imagen que su madre le describió. Sería hermosa, tenía que serlo, quizá fuera más baja que él, pero sería una verdadera belleza. Y lo que es mejor aún, sería enfermera, igual que su mamá, eso hablaba bien de su humildad. Aún no la conocía y ya estaba orgulloso de ella.

Tuvo que rogarles a sus padres que le permitieran conocerla a la mañana siguiente. Nunca había sentido esa emoción embriagadora, y aunque su padre le advirtió que no debía acercarse a ella, ni insinuarle su parentesco, saltó de alegría cuando le permitieron presenciar el tratamiento al joven Brown en el que siempre apoyaba la señorita Andley.

Se sintió impaciente cuando vio el reloj por tercera ocasión, llevaba media hora de retraso.

— Cambia esa expresión, Jack. — ordenó su padre, con aire altanero. — No debes demostrar tu emoción con tanta indiscreción. Recuerda que por ahora, debemos mantener esto en secreto. Hasta que no tengamos la certeza de que es Anabelle no podremos hablarle de nosotros, ¿estás de acuerdo? — el muchacho asintió tragando saliva.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una enfermera de cabellos castaños y un lunar cerca de la nariz. Traía consigo a un muchachito rubio y de ojos azules que tenía una expresión de preocupación alarmante. Jack ladeó la cabeza, esa enfermera no se parecía en lo absoluto a la imagen de su cabeza. Su melena no era rubia y aunque su lunar fuera adorable, no se comparaba con las pecas de su hermana. De inmediato supo que algo marchaba mal.

– Disculpe el retraso, doctor Mathewson. La señorita Andley amaneció un poco enferma y la enfermera Ellen la ha llevado a revisión. No es nada de gravedad, parece haber trasnochado. — aclaró, al ver la angustia en el rostro de la enfermera en jefe.

Pero Jack ignoró a la enfermera. La mirada del paciente penetraba en sus ojos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, como si lo viera sospechoso de un crimen. Carraspeó, para llamar la atención de sus padres, quienes al darse cuenta de la expresión de Anthony, sonrieron.

— Él es Jack, un estudiante de medicina. Ha sido invitado a ver tus ejercicios matutinos, Anthony. — explicó Catherine, colocándose unos guantes de látex. — ¿Está bien?

Anthony desvió la mirada hacia la enfermera y asintió sin responderle la sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que ese joven le parecía familiar. Algo en él le indicaba que esos ojos verdes los conocía de algún lado. Por el momento no recordaba de donde, pero sabía que pronto lo haría.

La siguiente hora, médico y enfermeras hicieron su ritual: moviendo los dedos y manos de Anthony, haciendo algunas anotaciones de acuerdo a las palabras del paciente. Hasta cierto punto, el rubio se olvidó del asunto del estudiante y se concentró en su propia recuperación. Aunque para él esos ejercicios fueran inútiles, el médico Mathewson aseguraba que pronto podría mover los brazos.

Al dar las once de la mañana, Ogden suspiró y le guiñó al joven Brower. La sesión matutina estaba concluida. Anthony sonrió por primera vez en la mañana y agradeció. Preguntó si podrían llevarlo a ver a Candy, y Jack, aprovechando la situación, propuso llevarlo él mismo. No conocía por completo el hospital, pero sabía en donde estaba la sala de recuperación, así que no tendría problemas. El joven accedió aún con desconfianza.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, Jack comenzó a tararear una melodía con la que soñó meses atrás, impidiéndole a Anthony hacerle una entrevista para descubrir porqué le parecía tan conocido.

— Es aquí. Pasemos. — dijo el muchacho de ojos verde al abrir una puerta ancha.

La habitación era larga, una hilera de camas se extendía con un buró a su lado y algunos floreros. Varios pacientes, muchos de ellos con un brazo o una pierna rotos, dormían con tranquilidad. Jack paseó la mirada entre las camas, tratando de encontrar a la muchacha, pero el joven paciente le indicó que la señorita Andley estaba al fondo del pasillo. Cuando el "estudiante de medicina" fijó sus ojos en la dirección indicada, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Mientras avanzaba con la silla de ruedas enfrente, podía vislumbrar a la mujer que descansaba en la última cama, la más cercana a la ventana y a los rayos del sol. Su cabello, que era rizado y amarillo, se extendía en las almohadas como si tuviera vida propia. Sus párpados cerrados ocultaban unos ojos enormes, pero dejaban lucir unas largas pestañas negras. Su pequeña nariz estaba rodeada de pecas oscuras que se movían cuando ella exhalaba. Y sus labios, rosas y finos, estaban entreabiertos llamando a una persona. Agudizó el oído y arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Quién diantres es Terry?

•••••

**¡Hola! **

**Les dije que el capítulo 19 era muy importante. Esa familia Mathewson no es tan indiferente para nuestra Candy, jeje, ni más ni menos, son su familia. ¿Qué tal?... Sí, la verdad me pasé, comprendo que de conocer a la huérfana Candy que no tiene ni parientes lejanos a conocer a una Candy que hasta con abuela salió, pues... sí, hay un gran abismo. **

**No me odien porque Terry no apareció, finalmente fue llamado una y otra vez por Candy. Además, ya les he explicado cómo será esta segunda parte. **

**En realidad no sé si haya mucho que comentar. Jack me agrada, es como que un Candy pero en hombre. Y con cabello negro. Es agradable, no sé. **

**Vi los comentarios y me llamó la atención uno de ellos. El de Dyta Dragón, la canción está bellísima. No me he basado en ninguna canción para esta historia o para los sentimientos de algún personaje, pero creo que esta vez Terry sí podría relacionarse con la canción. Para los/as interesados, busquen en Youtube "No me digas" de Alux Nahual. **

**Nuevamente, les agradezco su apoyo incondicional, les juro que cada comentario, favorito o incluso visita me emociona a más no poder. Muchas gracias, en serio. **

**Les deseo lo mejor esta semana. **

**Oh, por cierto, ayer pasaron en televisión abierta la película de "La sirenita". Me acordé mucho de una de ustedes con el "¿ya la besó?" del amiguito de Ariel. **

**Nos leemos el jueves. **


	22. Capítulo 22 Festival de mayo

22.

Festival de mayo.

•••••

Archie estiró los brazos al despertarse. Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Anthony y Candy se fueron del colegio, y tres semanas desde que se recuperó de la paliza que el británico arrogante le dio. Desde que despertó Terruce no dejó de visitarlo, a pesar de jamás pedir disculpas. El americano podía leer en sus cuidados y miradas que el inglés estaba arrepentido por golpearlo con tanto empeño. Quizá por eso no quería obedecerlo y responderle con la misma moneda. Aún le causaba repulsión, pero no podía pegarle, su honor no se lo permitía.

Salió de la habitación después de cuarenta minutos y caminó hacia la explanada del colegio. El festival de mayo comenzaría en unos minutos. Stear se había adelantado, pues quedó pasar por Patty, amiga de Candy. Archie estaba decidido a pasar el día con Annie para pedirle que fuera su novia. El recuerdo de Candy seguía taladrando su corazón, pero su resolución permanecía en pie. La olvidaría con el amor y la dedicación de Annie. Tendría que colocarse una máscara de satisfacción para convencer a la morena que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella. Sabía que de otra forma no aceptaría su propuesta.

Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa por tercera ocasión y carraspeó al ver llegar a Annie. Hablando con sinceridad, lucía espectacular. Un fino vestido color rosa entallaba su cintura delgada sin llegar a lo vulgar, enmarcando con una suave tela blanca sus pálidos brazos. Su rostro estaba libre de fleco, pues todo el cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que le daba un aire de superioridad. Archie no creía que esa hermosa dama fuera Annie, incluso dudó de ello, hasta que ella al sentir su mirada, se sonrojó.

— Archie, no me mires así, por favor. – suplicó la tímida muchacha agachando el rostro.

— Annie, estás bellísima. – respondió el castaño aún boquiabierto. Al despertar, creyó que sería necesario fingir todos esos halagos, pero ya que la tenía frente a él, no podían sonar más sinceros.

Ella se ruborizó aún más y acomodó un pequeño mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. No esperaba tal recibimiento. Sabía que Archie estaría con ella, mas no creyó que fuera por deseo propio, sino por obligación. Hasta cierto punto, se sentía culpable, ya que algo le indicaba que él aún no olvidaba a Candy. Pero ahora que se sentía admirada por el muchacho, no sabía qué pensar.

Archie no perdió el tiempo y le ofreció su brazo a la dama, quien cada vez más sonrojada, lo tomó con un ligero temblor en sus manos. Ésa fue la primera vez en que Candy no paseaba por su mente ésta estaba ocupada en cuidar cada paso que daba con Annie.

•••••

Elisa miraba a la joven pareja yendo por ponche. Sus dientes rechinaron de coraje. Estuvo segura hasta aquella mañana, que Archie seguía sufriendo por la huérfana rubia, por lo que ver cómo disfrutaba de la otra huérfana la mataba de enojo. La pelirroja, a pesar de llevar al diablo en su corazón, no era fea, por lo que recibió algunas invitaciones para pasar ese día, pero ya que ella sólo aceptaría una invitación, declinó todas. Y ahora se arrepentía de ello, tan siquiera Denise Thompson se merecía un poco de atención. Tenía que aceptar que el muchacho no era feo, asimismo era cierto que lo tenía a sus pies. Además, todos sabían que Terry no estaba interesado en ninguna estudiante, mucho menos con Candy fuera, que no existía ninguna posibilidad de que la invitara a bailar. Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y se dio la vuelta, enojada por sus propias decisiones. Estaba resuelta a arruinarle la velada a ese par, si ella no era feliz, una huérfana de la clase de Annie tampoco podría serlo. Pero por lo pronto, tendría que salirse de ahí, su cabeza no aguantaría tanto romance.

Paseó por el bosque durante unos minutos, maldiciendo en voz alta a la pareja, ignorando que era escuchada por un joven que acariciaba a un cuatí en lo alto de los árboles. El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras oía los planes de la pelirroja. Se sorprendía de la marcada diferencia entre su pecosa y ella, pues a pesar de convivir con la rubia durante tanto tiempo, no provocó cambio alguno en su alma envenenada. "_Quizá tu embrujo sólo funciona con los hombres, amor._", murmuró para sus adentros al empujar a Klin arriba del árbol. Estaba preparado para saltar y enfrentar a Elisa.

— Una hija de Ponny no puede ser más feliz que yo. ¡No puede! – exclamó la muchacha golpeando con el pie una roca. – ¡Le arruinaré su vestido! ¡La haré pasar una vergüenza enfrente de Archie! ¡Él no la querrá más si la ve así! – rió con malicia, pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa que la imitaba desde lo alto. Giró el rostro y ubicó a su acompañante. – ¡Terruce! – se sonrojó. – ¿Oíste lo que dije?

— Te oí, y también te escuché, jovencita. – respondió él saltando del árbol.

— ¡Es de mala educación escuchar sin antes presentarse!

— Ah, sí. También es de mala educación hablar de las personas ausentes. ¿Vuestra inmaculada madre sabe que usáis ese vocabulario? – sonrió. Él no era tonto, sabía cómo manejar a las mujeres a su antojo. Y entre su repertorio de sonrisas, sabía cuál era la preferida para víboras como Elisa. – Permítame decirle, _princesa_, que si no fuera porque usted es el rostro perfecto de la mala del cuento, con seguridad la hubiera invitado a bailar.

El corazón de Elisa se aceleró. ¡Qué galanura se escondía entre esa máscara de rebeldía! Su tono seductor, junto con esa sonrisa traviesa formaban la perfeccion. Vaya que fue estúpida la hospiciana al desperdiciar a un hombre tan atractivo como aquél. Pero ella no lo haría, ese caballero sería suyo.

— ¿Entonces te gustaría bailar, Terruce?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! – negó con una pequeña carcajada. Ya había jugado lo suficiente, ahora la humillaría. – Creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir. Deberías verte la cara en un espejo, Elisa, es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás. Será mejor que desistas sobre tus planes, porque tengo una deuda con Archibald Cornwell, así que si te metes con su chica, te estás metiendo conmigo, señorita. – puntualizó ensanchando su sonrisa.

— ¡Terruce! ¡¿Estás amenazándome?! – bramó ella, apretando los puños.

— No hagas rabietas, Elisa, o tu cara va a arrugarse con prontitud. Y no, no es una amenaza, es una promesa. Adiós, _princesa_.

Y dicho eso, Terry caminó entre los árboles, perdiéndose de la vista de la pelirroja. Era imposible que aún cuando la trataba de esa forma, ella aún deseara tenerlo entre sus brazos. Ese carácter rebelde y sus modales coquetos la arrastraban a la adoración. Sin hablar de su físico increíblemente hermoso. Él era el segundo jovencito más guapo que vio en su vida. El primero fue Anthony, quien en sus mejores tiempos, parecía salir de un cuento de hadas, pues su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules eran asombrosos. Su perfil era perfecto y su porte era el de un caballero bien formado. ¡Qué lástima lo de su caída! A los dieciseís años, le habría arrebatado a Terry su corona como el estudiante más bello del colegio. Por fortuna, Candy estaba con Anthony, así debaja libre al magno hijo del duque. Espacio que Elisa llenaría, sería ella quien remplazaría a Candy, sería ella quien tendría a Terruce a sus pies. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar su atención. Y ese día tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

•••••

La carrosa del festival se paseó por el colegio. Cuatro personas la miraban con cierta melancolía. Dos hermosas jovencitas y dos elegantes caballeros deseaban que una pareja más tuviera la oportunidad de estar ahí.

— Candy debería estar en esa carrosa. – susurró Patty.

— Sí, Anthony se sentiría muy orgulloso de verla ahí. Él fue quien le impuso su cumpleaños en mayo. – respondió Stear recordando una bella rosa. – ¿Lo recuerdas, Archie? – el aludido sonrió de inmediato.

— ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! Fue la tarde en la que pasamos buscándola durante horas. Recuerdo que Anthony regresó con Candy en su caballo y sin despedirse, cabalgó con fuerza alejándola de nosotros. – ambos Cornwell rieron.

— ¡Eso era trampa! Tenemos que admitir que nuestro querido primo no perdía oportunidad para jugar sucio. – corroboró el inventor, más divertido.

Las damas acompañantes, quizá se encelarían de ser otra mujer la que inundaba sus recuerdos, pero ya que ellas mismas apreciaban a Candy, disfrutaron de las risas de ambos jóvenes. A partir de ese momento los cuatro decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer ése día era disfrutar del festival.

•••••

Horas después, comenzó el baile, y las dos parejas estelares abrieron la pista.

Annie se deleitaba entre los brazos del sonriente Archie, quien no sabía cómo despegar los ojos del rostro de la morena. El rubor en sus mejillas estaba latente y sus latidos desbocados se hacían notar. Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando ese momento, pero sabía que la espera valía la pena, ahora sentía que no quería que la melodía tuviera fin. Ardía en deseo de no soltar la mano del joven para tenerla por siempre acompañándola. Incluso, creyó que estaba soñando, pues una mirada como la que él le dedicaba era digna de sus máximas fantasías. Él ya era parte de sus fantasías, pues antes de conocerlo ya estaba enamorada de Archie.

Años atrás en una tarde cuando su padre sopesaba la lista de invitados para la fiesta de cumpleaños número veintiocho de su mujer, le preguntó a Annie si quería conocer a los hermanos Cornwell. El apellido causó una pequeña sonrisa en la niña.

— ¿Qué te resulta gracioso, querida?

— Perdóname, padre. – se disculpó ruborizándose. – Es que su apellido me parece divertido. – el adulto la miró un segundo antes de echarse a reír.

— ¡Annie! No debes disculparte, te aseguro que ellos mismos han de reírse de lo mismo. Sus nombres son Archibald y Alistear. Archibald es el menor, un chico muy atento y elegante. He escuchado que le gusta el piano, así que estoy seguro que serán buenos amigos.

— ¡El piano! – exclamó Annie juntando sus pequeñas manitas.

Parecía como si Archie hubiera llegado en el preciso momento para marcar la vida de Annie. En esos meses era cuando se sentía más enamorada de ese instrumento, así que encontrar un chico que compartiera su pasión la enloquecía.

•••••

La balada terminó y todos aplaudieron a la banda. La alegría se olfateaba en el ambiente, nada podría arruinar el festival.

— Va a empezar el baile en conjunto. ¿Podríamos ignorarlo e ir a conversar al bosque, Annie? – propuso Archie al tomar la delicada mano de su acompañante. Ya no le resultaría tan difícil cumplir su propósito.

La morena accedió con el rubor en sus mejillas más encendido que nunca. No imaginaba la charla que tendría con el muchacho, pero no le interesaba. Estar a solas con Archie era lo que más deseaba desde que lo conoció.

Caminaron durante unos minutos con ambos corazones latiendo sin control y la sangre subiendo con velocidad a sus rostros. No era usual que unos alumnos de un colegio tan prestigiado como lo era San Pablo se escondieran para conversar.

— Oh, la segunda colina de Ponny. – señaló Annie acercándose con rapidez al lugar preferido de su mejor amiga. – Sentémonos aquí, Archie, por favor. – pidió mientras se acomodaba en el pasto debajo del gran árbol.

Archie, perdido en la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el rostro blanquecino de la estudiante, no hizo más que imitarla restándole importancia a su ropa tan cara. Sí, ése era el lugar perfecto para hacerla su novia. No por el significado tan especial para Candy, sino porque estaban lejos del festival, nadie los podría escuchar. Además, el paisaje era magnífico. Una ligera brisa despeinó el cabello del caballero, quien gustoso, cerró los ojos al recordar América.

— ¡Qué hermoso día! – dijo Archie una vez abrió los ojos. – Annie, ¿te sientes feliz?

La muchacha, no dejaba de sonreírle, feliz de ser ella la dama que lo tenía tan cerca. De entre tantas alumnas en el colegio, era ella quien podía gozar de su presencia y su aroma. Era Annie quien podía deleitarse mirando el perfil de Archie, observando sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, su nariz recta y su cabello castaño rojizo que ondeaba con el viento. No le importaba lo que sus compañeras dijeran de Terruce, para Annie no existía un hombre más guapo que Archie, siempre tan elegante y formal.

— Estoy muy feliz, Archie. Creo que es el día más feliz de toda mi vida. – respondió ella después de unos segundos. – Muchas gracias. – el joven giró el rostro asombrado. – ¡¿Dije algo malo?!

— ¡Annie, no! ¡No me agradezcas a mí, por favor! Eres tú quien accediste a pasar el festival conmigo, ¿lo olvidas? Soy yo quien debe agradecerte una y otra vez que estés conmigo, aún sabiendo que tienes propuestas más interesantes que la mía. – la muchacha se cubrió las mejillas ocultando su sonrojo.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices, Archie?! No recibí ninguna propuesta más interesante que la tuya. – afirmó olvidando su usual nerviosismo. – Incluso me sorprendí cuando tú… cuando me dijiste que sería un placer estar conmigo. – terminó agachando la mirada.

— Annie… – murmuró el americano al levantar la barbilla de su acompañante con la yema de sus dedos. – ¿Acaso crees que podría invitar a alguien más, estando tú en el colegio?

Los latidos de Annie eran cada vez más rápidos, tanto que sentía que pronto llegaría su muerte. Lo que encerraban esas palabras eran los sentimientos que siempre añoró provocarle. Y ahora que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo no podía responder con delicadeza. Un fuerte deseo por abrazarlo inundó su cuerpo, pero las reglas morales se lo impidieron. Admiraba a Candy por actuar de acuerdo a su corazón, como ella no podía hacerlo. Si la dura mirada de su madre no fuera un sombrío recuerdo de cómo se comporta una dama, ella ya estaría declarándole su amor a Archie, abrazándolo y hasta besando sus suaves mejillas.

— Gracias, Archie. – susurró descubriendo su rostro.

El momento había llegado. Archie infló el pecho, preparado para soltar su propuesta; pero cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, una voz que se esforzaba por no odiar, se adelantó.

— Lamento interrumpir su mágica tarde, muchachitos. – dijo Terry recargado en un árbol cercano. – Pero en unos minutos la rectora vendrá a esta colina.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – espetó Archie levantándose de inmediato.

— Elisa los demandó cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían. – explicó con su típica sonrisa socarrona. – Si me permiten la sugerencia, será mejor que tomen un atajo y regresen al festival. Yo les haré ganar tiempo.

— ¡Archie! – suplicó Annie tomándolo del brazo. – ¡Vámonos! Candy me enseñó un atajo. – jaló a su compañero pero éste no se movió. Sus ojos cafés acusaban al inglés. – ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

— ¿Cómo sé que no fuiste tú quién le informó a la hermana Grey? ¿Cómo sé que no lo has planeado todo y ahora nos esperan en el atajo?

La mirada de Terry se endureció. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la pareja, y una vez frente a Archie, lo tomó del cuello provocando que Annie exhalara un pequeño grito.

— Soy un caballero inglés, y los caballeros como yo no faltan a su palabra. Elisa y las monjas vienen en camino. – repitió al soltarlo. – Voy a hacerles ganar tiempo, no porque tú me agrades, Archibald Cornwell; sino porque a la pecosa no le gustaría que fueran expulsados. Ahora, si quieren quedarse aquí, está bien, pero yo iré con la hermana Grey.

— ¡Archie, vámonos, por favor! – rogó la estudiante. El aludido, con los dientes apretados, asintió antes de alejarse de la colina, con la muchacha tomando su mano.

Grandchester los vio partir, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y corrió hacia el camino que tomaría la madre superiora. Cuando vislumbró a las monjas a varios metros de él, se colocó el cigarro en los labios y lo prendió. El sabor ya no le resultaba tan agradable, sobre todo porque tenía tiempo sin probarlo. Una pelirroja embustera que acompañaba a las religiosas, abrió los ojos cual platos cuando lo vio.

— ¡Terruce Grandchester! – exclamó la madre superiora.

— Hermana Grey. – saludó el muchacho soltando humo de su boca. Como buen actor, simuló sorprenderse, escupió el cigarrillo al pasto y lo apagó con la suela de su zapato. – Espero que ignore este error. La verdad planeaba quedarme en el festival unas horas antes de regresar a mi habitación. – mintió rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡Te he dicho que dejes de fumar en muchas ocasiones!

— Ya lo sé, pero el hábito hace al monje, ¿qué no? – respondió sonriendo con burla. Las manos de la hermana se apretaron a causa de la rabia. – No me diga, quiere que vaya a su despacho, ¿no es así? No se preocupe, en cuanto beba un vaso de ponche iré.

— ¡Ve ahora mismo! – explotó dando un paso adelante.

— ¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡¿Y llenar el cuarto de mi sucio aliento a cigarrillo?! ¡No, para nada!

— ¡Tienes que confesarte con el señor párroco, Terruce!

— Entonces haré una cita con él para el próximo martes. Gracias, hermana. – hizo una reverencia. – Adiós, señoritas. – se despidió con un movimiento de muñeca antes de caminar hacia el festival. – Deuda saldada, Archie. – susurró satisfecho.

Después de tomar un par de vasos de ponche, se dirigió hacia el despacho de la monja, sin dejar de pensar en su tema favorito: Candy. Metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y acarició la armónica que siempre lo acompañaba. Cómo deseaba regresar el tiempo y pasar todas sus horas con la rubia en lugar de darle importancia a su orgullo.

— ¡Joven Grandchester! – lo llamó Prudence, la empleada de la cocina. El muchacho giró el cuerpo, interesado en la razón por la cual la señora corría con tanta desesperación hacia él. – Gracias al cielo te encontré. – dijo una vez estuvieron a medio metro. Se oía agitada. – Esta carta llegó en la mañana, es para ti. – Terry miró un segundo sobre. Era extraño, no tenía contacto con nadie que no fuera su madre. – Es del hospital San George. Es de la señorita Andley.

Un sinfín de sentimientos se encontró al escuchar esas noticias. Ella le escribió, ella fue capaz de derrumbar el orgullo. Era ella quien, como siempre, daba el primer paso. Ella reavivó el corazón de Terry con sólo enviarle una carta.

— Candy… – pronunció después de tanto tiempo negando su nombre.

•••••

**¡Hola!**

**Pensé que no alcanzaba a publicarlo, ¡qué horror! Pero la emoción ya terminó, aquí está el capítulo. **

**Como sea, aquí les traigo al protagonista haciéndola de héroe y a una parejita que en lo personal no me agrada mucho porque la siento muy forzada, pero aquí no la quiero poner de ese modo. El amor comienza por lo físico, así que si Archie ve bonita a Annie supongo que algo podrá nacer. Quiero creer, no estoy segura. **

**También se notó la maldad de Elisa. Por suerte nuestro Terruce ha salvado la tarde. **

**Sé que muchas esperaban que el festival de mayo fuera para Candy y Terry, pero ha sido imposible juntarlos. De cualquier modo, hubo romance aquí. Y al igual que Candy, el inglés no despega los pensamientos de su amor.**

**Finalmente, para las que están ansiosas por conocer a fondo el problema de Candy, tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo. Ahí leerán la carta de la pecosa y tendrán de primera mano la reacción de los personajes en el hospital. **

**Nos leemos el lunes. Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**¡Gracias por hacer latir mi corazón con sus opiniones! **


	23. Capítulo 23 Miembro de una familia

23.

Miembro de una familia.

•••••

"Querido Terry:

Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por no explicarte desde un principio mis intenciones con Anthony. Comprendo tu enojo, sé que lo tengo bien merecido. Lo siento con el alma, Terry.

Las cosas en el hospital marchan bien, Anthony ha recuperado la movilidad en todos los dedos de sus manos y el médico afirma que pronto podrá mover los brazos. Ellen y yo confiamos que a finales del verano, estaremos de regreso a América. Tu madre estará de gira por Chicago, ¿te molestaría si voy a verla? Prometo no hablarle de ti, aunque sería una manera de tenerte cerca.

Espero que estés bien, el festival de mayo está por llegar, así que quiero pedirte que no cometas ninguna travesura, ¿de acuerdo?... Olvídalo, diviértete, Terry. Y por favor, dale un fuerte abrazo a Klin de mi parte, ya no pude despedirme de él, pero hazle saber que lo quiero mucho.

¡Se me olvidaba! En el jardín del hospital hay un enorme árbol que me gusta trepar, aunque he dejado la cuerda, por lo que deberás abstenerte a llamarme "Tarzán pecoso".

P.D. Perdona mi letra de la carta anterior, la verdad la escribí con las manos temblorosas. Esta vez me esforcé porque fuera más legible. ¿Lo conseguí?

P.D. 2. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar si conocieras a tus verdaderos padres? Sólo es simple curiosidad.

Siempre tuya.

Candice White."

Candy dobló la hoja y la metió en un sobre, rogando a Dios que Terry la leyera. Ya no pedía su presencia, le bastaba con una letra de su puño. Sólo quería saber que aún la recordaba con cierto cariño.

•••••

Dos días atrás, la rubia estaba trepada en uno de los árboles leyendo la extensa respuesta de Albert. En ella, le sugería ponerse en contacto con Terry, pues era el único que podría identificarse con Candy. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, Terry la odiaría. Sus dolores de cabeza y esa sensación de saber que sus padres biológicos estaban cerca no le interesarían. Un ruido a su lado la asustó, giró la cabeza y soltó un pequeño grito cuando vio el reflejo de sus ojos verdes en otro rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jack? – preguntó recorriéndose en la gruesa rama del árbol. – ¿Cómo es que no te oí cuando trepabas?

El muchacho a su lado era el estudiante de medicina que estaba al pendiente de los tratamientos matutinos de Anthony. Lo había conocido la mañana posterior a su crisis de pánico, que le provocó una pequeña pérdida de memoria. Él se acercó a ella unos centímetros más para mirar con fijeza sus pecas.

— ¿Sabes que cuando frunces la nariz se te mueven las pecas? – murmuró más cerca de su rostro.

Esas palabras despertaron en la rubia recuerdos muy difíciles de olvidar. Tragó saliva y asintió con levedad, aún sin confiar en el muchacho. Era cierto que desde su llegada la trató con una inusual familiaridad, pero creyó que era parte de su carácter. Sin embargo, esa cercanía comenzaba a incomodarle, sobre todo cuando se esforzaba por desaparecer la distancia entre ambos rostros.

— ¡Si te acercas un centímetro más, voy a tirarte! – amenazó la chica con voz temblorosa.

El joven, entendiendo que estaba abrumándola, se alejó de ella hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco. Carraspeó y sonrió. Candy, aliviada, le respondió la sonrisa. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí en ese momento, apostaría que esa sonrisa y esos ojos no tenían diferencia alguna.

— Por un momento temí que quisieras besarme. – confesó Candy al guardar la carta de Albert en sus bolsillos.

— ¡¿Besarte?! ¡No! ¡No podría hacerlo! – contestó la voz cantarina del estudiante. – No me malinterpretes, Ann, eres bonita, pero no te besaría aunque me pagaran.

Jack había decidido llamarla "Ann", ya que decía que si la llamaba por su nombre, sentiría antojo de un caramelo. Candy rió cuando se lo propuso, aceptando su extraña explicación. Se hicieron amigos casi después de la presentación, sentían que una conexión los unía; era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— Bien, entonces explícame por qué estabas tan cerca de mí. ¿Acaso contabas mis pecas? – preguntó divertida haciendo bizcos para mirar su nariz.

— Oh, no. Es sólo que me resultaste similar a una chica que conozco, eso es todo. – respondió Jack desviando la mirada al suelo. – No, no es lo que tú piensas, no es ningún amor frustrado o una jovencita a la que pretenda. Es algo más íntimo aún.

— Explícate, entonces. – lo retó Candy agudizando la vista. Él sonrió con un dejo de melancolía. Le sorprendía que ella fuera tan ingenua como para no percatarse de sus parecidos físicos. – ¿Te ocurre algo, Jack?

— No hablemos de mí, ¿quieres? Mejor dime, ¿quién es Terry? – la muchacha abrió los ojos cual platos y se levantó de un salto a causa de la sorpresa, lo que la llevó a perder el equilibrio y caer al césped. – ¡Anabelle! – exclamó en voz baja preocupado por el golpe de su amiga.

Bajó de inmediato, pero cuando quiso ayudarla a levantarse, ella ya estaba de pie, sonriéndole como si hubiera cometido una buena travesura. ¡Cómo deseó compartir su infancia con esa pequeña niña! Jack se percató de que sus estaturas se diferenciaban por varios centímetros, mas su parecido no tenía comparación.

— Me parece que ese Terry es algo importante para ti, ¿cierto, Ann?

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre, Jack? ¿Has estado leyendo mi correspondencia? – inquirió mientras sacudía su vestido.

— No, cuando tuviste la crisis no dejaste de llamarlo. – la joven enrojeció de un momento a otro antes de darle la espalda. – ¡Dios, Ann! ¿Qué acaso es tan malo que lo llames?

— ¿Anthony me escuchó? – preguntó preocupada y avergonzada. El rubio nunca le mencionó ese detalle, sólo le dijo que estuvo inquieta cuando dormía.

— Sí, pero me dijo que no sabía quién era ese tal Terry. – la rubia arrugó el entrecejo. Durante varios días, Anthony casi le rogó que se contactara con Terry, ¿por qué negaba conocerlo, entonces? – ¿Ann?

— Es un… estudiante del colegio. Nada más. Con tu permiso, Jack, tengo que ver a Anthony. – se despidió preparada para correr a su habitación a desechar las lágrimas acumuladas, pero una mano delgada la retuvo. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho atizó a ambos chicos de ojos verdes. – ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿También lo sentiste? – ella asintió. – Dime una cosa, Ann. – comenzó dándose por vencido. No podía soportar más secretos.

— No responderé nada acerca de Terry. – espetó ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aún le dolía tanto su recuerdo.

— Lo sé, no te preguntaré por él. Sólo dame un minuto, ¿quieres?

Había momentos en los que detestaba a ese jovencito. Varias de sus actitudes le recordaban a Terry; al Terry curioso y agradable, no al Terry rebelde y agresivo. Y esas actitudes la culpaban de abandonar al hombre que más amaba.

Ella asintió de nuevo, sin las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza, como lo hacía desde que despertó de su crisis.

— Creciste en un orfanato en América, sin conocer a tus padres, ¿cierto?

— Así es. – respondió ella despegando los párpados con rapidez. No comprendía el cambio drástico de tema. – Pocas veces los niños del hogar conocen a sus padres, por lo regular son abandonados en la puerta. A mí me encontraron en la nieve.

Una serie de palabras cruzaron la mente de Jack, sobre todo aquéllas que especificaban cómo dejaron a su hermana esa noche.

_"–… __una muñeca que ella apreciaba mucho estaba a su derecha. La compramos en una venta de garaje, su nombre era "Candy". Arropamos al bebé y la metimos en una canasta. La dejamos enfrente de un enorme árbol y nos fuimos con un dolor profundo en el corazón. No tienes idea de cómo nos lastimó dejar a tu hermana ahí, en medio del frío y con unas personas que no conocíamos."_

—… Pero mis dos madres me enseñaron casi todo lo que sé. Si te preguntas si sufrí en mi infancia, puedo decirte que pocos niños tienen una tan divertida como la mía. – contó la rubia mirándolo de frente. A juzgar por su rostro de alegría, llevaba hablando de su crianza por unos cuantos minutos. – Ahí conocí a la que hoy es mi mejor amiga, Annie, quien ahora es hija de la familia Britter. También conocí a Tom, hijo actual de un granjero con enormes manos. Anthony conoce a ambos, pero tiene una fiel amistad con Tom, él fue quien le enseñó a mantenerse en equilibrio sobre un caballo desbocado. Claro que eso fue antes de que se cayera. – sonrió divertida. – Y ahí conocí también a mi príncipe. – suspiró perdida en sus recuerdos. Jack no se atrevía a interrumpirla, pudo sentarse frente a ella a comer caramelos, mientras ella seguía hablándole de su vida. Después de tantos años de estar separados, lo único que le interesaba era saber cómo fue la existencia de su hermana. – ¿Sabes qué es curioso? Cuando conocí a Terry creí que se parecía a Anthony, y cuando conocí a Anthony creí que se parecía a mi príncipe. ¡Eso significa que Terry se parece a mi príncipe!... – enmudeció de repente, quizá recordando más momentos con ese Terry. Su mirada la delataba: estaba profundamente enamorada de ese muchacho. La joven despertó con una sacudida en su cabeza y prosiguió, como si jamás hubiera mencionado ese nombre. – Como sea, el que me abandonaran en la nieve, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. – estiró los brazos y colocó las manos detrás de su nuca. – No sabes cómo agradezco a mamá y papá que me dejaran al cuidado de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María.

Esas palabras fueron como una estaca en el corazón del moreno. Le alegraba que Anabelle no hubiera sido infeliz, pero le dolía saber que ella estaba tan satisfecha que no sentía ni curiosidad por saber cómo sería su vida de haber sido criada por su verdadera familia.

— ¿Y no piensas que quizá tuviste un hermano que te añoró durante muchos años? – preguntó algo deprimido. La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó rompiéndole un poco más sus esperanzas.

— ¡No! Estoy segura de no tener hermanos. Si mis padres me abandonaron fue porque no podían alimentarme. Así que de tener un hermano, es seguro que tampoco pudieron criarlo, y en teoría, debimos estar juntos cuando Tom nos encontró.

— ¿Y si sólo podían mantener a uno de sus hijos?

— Me haría pensar que yo no fui deseada, o quizá no me querían lo suficiente como para hacer un esfuerzo mayor para no separarme de mi hermano. Aunque no me importa, mi hermana, aunque no consanguínea, es Annie, y sólo a ella la aceptaré como parte de mi familia.

— ¿Y si supieras que tu verdadera familia te ha encontrado? – la rubia fijó sus verdes ojos en los de él al comprender lo que le quería decir.

— Mi única familia verdadera son los Andley. No renunciaré a ellos. El abuelo William ha dado mucho por mí y no pienso llamar "familia" a cualquier extraño que crea que soy su hija perdida, Jack.

— Anna, debes analizarlo, piénsalo bien. – sugirió tomándola de las manos. Ese dolor en el pecho se incrementó.

Fue entonces cuando Candy recordó lo olvidado durante su crisis: la conversación entre el doctor Mathewson, la enfermera Catherine, la abuela Bath… y Jack. Negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. No estaba preparada para una sorpresa de esa magnitud. Ahora recordaba porqué llamaba con tanta fuerza a Terry. Un sentimiento de odio comenzó a crecer en ella, invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

— La muñeca con la que te encontraron se llamaba "Candy, ¿verdad? – exclamó Jack leyendo en su mirada la situación. – Tú no eres Candy, ¡tú eres Anabelle! ¡Eres hija del doctor de Anthony! ¡Soy tu hermano gemelo!

— ¡Cállate! – ordenó Candy al empujarlo con la fuerza suficiente para tirar al joven al suelo. Esa era la fuerza recurrente en el británico que adoraba. – ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Yo no tengo padres! ¡Mi familia nunca me abandonaría! ¡Mi verdadera familia son los Andley! – chilló con un mar de lágrimas derramándose en su rostro. Jack se pasó una mano por la cabeza y cuando la separó, descubrió la sangre en su mano. Candy ocultó su rostro con ambas manos y luego se dio la vuelta. Después corrió hacia las afueras del hospital.

Corrió durante un largo tiempo, sin fijarse siquiera cuando cruzaba una calle o cuando golpeaba a los transeúntes. Ella sólo quería escapar, quería irse lejos. Quería desplazarse lo suficiente para llegar a los cobijadores brazos de su Terry.

— ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Te necesito, amor mío! ¡Tengo miedo, me tengo miedo, Terry! – se detuvo justo enfrente de un árbol de tronco grueso. – Quiero oír tu voz, necesito ver tus ojos. – se miró las manos y las estrujó con fuerza. – Si pudiera tocar tus manos, Terry. – acto seguido abrazó el tronco y se echó a llorar sin remedio alguno. Quería regresar al colegio, deseaba volverlo a ver. – ¡¿Cómo hago para tenerte conmigo, Terry?! – cuestionó aferrándose con más dolor al árbol.

Después de varios minutos, por fin se dio cuenta de la respiración agitada que la acompañaba. Giró el rostro unos centímetros y se sorprendió al reconocer al hombre que estaba parado detrás de ella. Sus ropas blancas estaban sucias por el polvo y sus rodillas tenían tierra, prueba perfecta de las caídas en su persecución. Era Jack.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Candy? – cuestionó él con la mirada casi tan triste como la de ella. – ¿Por qué lloras?

— Jack… – respondió soltando al árbol. – Terry… ¡Yo necesito a Terry! ¡Y Terry está tan lejos! – explicó entre sollozos, para después abrazar a su amigo y echarse a llorar.

— Lo amas mucho, ¿cierto? – contestó Jack acariciando el cabello de la muchacha.

— Desde el día en que lo conocí. Y él también me ama, Jack. Es lo que yo necesito. – Jack recargó la barbilla en la cabeza de Candy mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para consolar por primera vez a su hermana. – Él es tan tierno y tan fuerte. Él no lloraba ni se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

— Terry te dio amor, ternura y fortaleza. – afirmó alzándole el rostro lloroso a la pecosa.

— Es por eso que no puedo olvidarlo, Jack. Aunque quiera, no sale de mi corazón.

— ¿Y por qué es necesario que salga, Candy? Si es la persona que más te ha dado no debes pagarle con tus lágrimas y burdos intentos de olvidarlo. Si es cierto que él también te ama entonces no le des sólo tristeza. Tienes que demostrar que has aprendido de su fortaleza, sonreír y seguir con tu vida. No eres la única que tiene tristezas, pero debes atreverte, ¡sólo tú puedes encontrar el camino! Si en verdad lo amas, entonces haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti. – le acomodó detrás de la oreja un rizo suelto. – Procúrale amor para que te procure amor, porque a base de lágrimas no conseguirás nada más que entristecerlo. Anda, Ann, límpiate ese rostro y esfuérzate por enorgullecerlo.

— Jack… – susurró limpiándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo. Un momento antes estuvo decidida a odiarlo, a odiarlo a él y a toda su familia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si le demostraba tanto cariño a una hermana que desconocía por completo. – ¡Oh, Jack! – repitió abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ahora comprendía porqué se sentía a salvo cuando estaba cerca de él, por eso le tenía tanta confianza y por eso sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando tenía contacto con él. Jack era su hermano, compartía sus genes, creció en el mismo cuerpo. Una parte de sí siempre añoró sentir a su familia verdadera, saber que no era un extraño espécimen; pero Candy, como siempre ignorando los dolores sin remedio, dejó pasar aquél sentimiento. Y ahora que estrechaba a Jack con fuerza una felicidad nueva invadió su cuerpo. Pensando en el recuerdo del amor de Terry y abrazando a su hermano, por fin se sentía completa.

— Anda, vamos al hospital. Le diré a Ellen que cubra tu turno, tenemos que hablar con papá y mamá para ver lo de tu presentación social. – Candy escuchó las últimas palabras y se separó de él con rapidez. Sus ojos detonaban sorpresa. – ¿Ocurre algo, Ann?

— Sí. ¿A qué presentación te refieres? – preguntó adivinando la respuesta.

— Por supuesto serás presentada como una Mathewson, eso es lo que eres.

— ¡No! ¡Yo soy una Andley! – exclamó con la imagen del tío abuelo William en su cabeza. No podía traicionar al hombre que tanto hizo por ella. – No seré una Mathewson porque ya soy una Andley.

— ¡Pero, Anabelle! Soy tu hermano, eres parte de la familia. Obviamente tendremos que anular tu adopción, porque está claro que…

— Lo único que tengo claro es que fui abandonada por los Mathewson y no pienso formar parte de una familia en donde me desecharon. William Andley me adoptó en el momento más cumbre de mi vida, y gracias a él he vivido los mejores momentos de mi adolescencia, así que no pienso darle la espalda. – contestó con la sangre hirviendo en su cabeza. – ¡Y yo ya fui presentada a la sociedad! ¡Fui presentada como la señorita Candice White Andley! – explicó con una gruesa capa de lágrimas en los ojos. – Quizá nací siendo una Mathewson, Jack, pero me sacaron de la familia en cuanto me dejaron en el Hogar de Ponny. Y ahora creceré siendo una Andley, hasta que sea desposada por Terr… Anthony. – corrigió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Un segundo después, cuando controló los latidos de su corazón, finalizó. – Agradezco tu atención, Jack, así como el buen trabajo que están haciendo tus padres por Anthony; pero nunca volveré a formar parte de su familia.

— ¿Y en dónde está ese tal William Andley, Anabelle? – replicó el jovencito con el mismo coraje que la muchacha. – ¡Si tanto te ama, entonces dime en dónde está! ¡Un par de días atrás escuché decirle a Anthony que nadie conoce a ese vegete! ¡Eso te incluye a ti! ¡Si tanto lo defiendes, entonces dime cómo es tu padre adoptivo! ¡Si te ha dado mucha felicidad como dices, dime cuándo te ha abrazado! ¡¿Cuántas veces te ha limpiado las lágrimas?! ¡Dime si ese anciano sabe de tu amor por Terry! ¡No ha hecho nada por ti, excepto firmar un insignificante papel! ¡Dime si en verdad se gana el derecho de que le llames "padre"! Él no es tu familia, Anabelle; nosotros sí lo somos.

Candy se mordió el labio. Ese jovencito no sería fácil de tratar. Era igual de terco que ella. La sangre los hacía tan similares que comenzaba a asustarle. En ese momento lo supo, sólo Terry podía ayudarla.

•••••

**¡Hola! **

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho, no sólo porque al fin Candy se deja llevar por sus deseos de ver a Terry y se porta tan desesperada como él. Es la testarudez de Jack lo que me gusta, no sé, es como que inocente su testarudez, además, su historia también da ternura. Bueno, esa es mi impresión, no sé que digan ustedes. **

**¿Recuerdan que hace ya muchos capítulos les dije que habría cambios de personajes en algunas escenas? De acuerdo, aquí está una de ellas. En el anime aparece una escena similar, bastante similar, en donde Candy llora por la muerte de Anthony y el que dice todas esas palabras bellas de la superación y todo eso, es Albert. Es evidente que aquí no era posible que Albert se apareciera de la nada para consolar a Candy, sería todo un caos. También necesitaba mostrar el lado sabio de Jack. **

**Asimismo se vio en este capítulo parte de la historia detrás de cómo encontraron a Candy. Yo siempre me pregunté cómo fueron los padres de Candy, y sólo aquí tuve la oportunidad de suponerlo. Claro que mi hipótesis no tiene base alguna, sólo la imaginé y me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también, no saben como me pone nerviosa eso. **

**En fin, los dejo. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por ahí hubo un comentario en francés. ¡Me impresionó! No creí llegar hasta allá. Como sea, sean del país que sean, su apoyo es mi felicidad entera. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Nos leemos el jueves. **


	24. Capítulo 24 Desesperación

**24.**

**Desesperación.**

•••••

Las rodillas del británico temblaban sin control. Sus manos estaban pegadas a sus labios, ya sucios de la tinta que tantas veces le salpicó durante la dura jornada de tres días tratando de escribir una carta sensata. A su alrededor, varios botes de tinta y un sinfín de hojas se esparcían. El lugar impecable y ordenado que fue una vez la habitación de Terruce Grandchester, estaba hecho un caos, así como su lamentable apariencia. Su cabello sedoso estaba enmarañado a causa de las múltiples sacudidas que recibió durante la temporada en que el muchacho se exilió. Debajo de sus ojos unas pronunciadas ojeras hacían su aparición. Y a pesar de ducharse cada seis horas, para aligerar el sudor y nerviosismo que le provocaba la emoción de responder la carta de una adorable jovencita; no podía quitarse la imagen de un vagabundo. Sus ropas, sucias y arrugadas, eran la prueba final de la desesperación que sentía el adolescente.

Miró una vez la hoja que tenía frente a él y negó con la cabeza, arrojando el borrador número ene de su carta para Candy. Estiró el brazo izquierdo y cuando quiso tomar otra hoja de papel, se dio cuenta de que se habían acabado.

— Debe ser una broma. – se dijo colocando de nuevo las manos en la cabeza, despeinándose otro poco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras unas fuertes punzadas atacaban su cráneo. – Sólo es una carta, Terruce. Sólo es una maldita carta, ¡santo cielo! – exclamó poniéndose de pie en un brinco.

Un terrible dolor el la espalda provocó que volviera a ocupar su lugar en la silla. Esa desesperación lo estaba envejeciendo. Resopló sobándose la espalda. "_Y decían que el amor no dolía…_" pensó Terry al recordar una línea de su obra de teatro preferida.

— "_Se ríe de las cicatrices quien nunca ha sentido una herida._"[1] – recitó con la voz temblorosa. – Vete al infierno, William, eres un genio.

Al levantarse de nuevo, un poco más despacio, se dirigió a la ducha, pero un fuerte deseo por escribir lo embargó por completo tumbándolo de rodillas al suelo, para buscar una hoja en blanco en los cajones y debajo de la cama. Se odió por ser tan ordenado.

Maldijo por tercera ocasión y caminó hacia la puerta, tendría que salir para comprar más papel. Unas risas masculinas lo distrajeron. Eran Stear y Archie en el cuarto contiguo. Parecían felices.

Su espalda se relajó cuando la carcajada de los Cornwell se intensificó. El aprecio que sentía por ellos era causado por Candy, pues gracias a ellos la rubia no fue infeliz durante su estancia con los Leagan. Por eso le tranquilizaba saber que tan siquiera ellos no sufrían.

— ¡Al demonio! ¡Ellos tendrán una mísera hoja de papel que me regalen! – aseguró corriendo al balcón.

Sonrió al recordar a su tarzán pecosa y saltó al balcón vecino.

Las risas cesaron de inmediato al escuchar los pies de Terry aterrizar en su habitación. Era la desesperación personificada. Cualquier atractivo antiguo quedaba casi extinto en ese cuerpo masculino. Sólo su gesto de ironía rescataba la simpatía del muchacho.

— Antes de que me digan algo sobre mi aspecto, quiero aclarar que no estoy borracho. – comenzó Terry haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba en el rostro.

Alistear, quien no tenía ningún resentimiento hacia el muchacho, sintió como la lástima invadía su ser. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, en el _Savoy_, le temió a su aire altanero, temor que se incrementó al verlo entrar con tanta ironía en la iglesia; pero cuando supo de sus sentimientos por Candy, y ésta le contó todos los sacrificios del británico, se percató de que Terruce Grandchester sólo necesitaba que no lo dejaran solo. Además, contrario a lo que pensaba su hermano, creía que no era un mal muchacho, confiaba en él. Y le dolía verlo en un estado tan deplorable. Se prometió que jamás le contaría a la pecosa nada acerca de eso, pues sólo conseguiría lastimarla. Stear no era de las personas que se metían en las decisiones de los demás, su carácter era pasivo; pero no terminaba por creer que Candy pudiera abandonar al hombre que amaba por una inexistente obligación de honor. Él no podría dejar a la pequeña que ahora estaba metiéndose en su corazón, remplazando a Candy. No la dejaría, a menos que eso sirviera para salvarla o hacerla más feliz. El amor de Stear, protector y liberal, nunca ataría a la dueña de su corazón a ser esclava de sus brazos, la cuidaría hasta que el último latido repiqueteara en su pecho. Y algo le decía que el amor de Terry por Candy, aunque más pasional, podía ser comprendido por el amor de Stear hacia Patricia O'Brien.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Terruce?! – exclamó Archie colocándose en posición de combate.

No cabía duda que el americano empezaba a sentir algo por Annie, pero no podía ser comparado con el desenfrenado amor que aún le dirigía a Candy. Y siendo él más celoso que Anthony, aún no toleraba lo suficiente la presencia de Terruce. No era tonto, sabía que ellos dos guardaban sentimientos muy profundos, no tenía que ser un genio para percatarse que Terry estaba enloquecido por Candy, y a costa del dolor de Archie, era correspondido de la misma forma.

— ¡Tranquilízate, hermano! – exigió Stear adelantándose para sonreírle al intruso. – Perdona a mi hermano, creo que no puede evitar odiarte.

— El odio es un sentimiento muy profundo, y no puedo darme el lujo de permitirme tal tontería, Stear. Lo que pasa es que no comprendo que hace en nuestra habitación.

— Está claro que no vine a charlar, muchachito. – respondió Terry con su típica sonrisa desdeñosa. – Si les molesto, me iré enseguida, sólo quería pedirles una hoja de papel, eso es todo. – explicó paseándose por el cuarto. Cuando fijó la vista en una fotografía encuadrada, la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó. – ¿Eleonor Baker? – preguntó tomando entre sus manos el retrato.

— ¿También gustas de ella, eh, Terruce? – preguntó Stear, acercándose a él.

— No digas tonterías, Stear. La mitad del colegio está loco por ella, pero creí que ustedes tendrían un poco más de cerebro. – advertido por los rechinidos de los dientes de Archie, decidió cambiar de tema. – ¿Entonces podrán regalarme una hoja de papel o será mejor que me vaya?

— Me sorprendes queriendo hacer tarea, Terruce. – respondió Stear al abrir el cajón de su escritorio. – Aquí tienes un par.

— Gracias, Stear. – respondió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Tomó las hojas y entendió porqué el inventor era tan especial para Candy. – Aunque lamento decepcionarte, estas hojas no serán para hacer tarea. No pierdo mi tiempo en pequeñeces como aquéllas. – apuntó guiñando un ojo. – Buena suerte, muchachitos. Nos vemos, Stear.

Y con un leve movimiento en la muñeca, se despidió. En menos de veinte segundos, el británico ya estaba redactando una extensa carta a su amada. Una viva imagen de Candy se posaba en su mente mientras le contaba las nuevas con su característico sentido del humor. La sabía mal, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, él sabía que ella necesitaba reír; y con su carta, lo conseguiría. El mensaje oculto detrás de esas líneas era lo que Albert ya le había mencionado: Candy necesitaba de él. Ahora que leía la segunda posdata, comprendía la razón. Y aunque el apellido Mathewson resonaba en su memoria, no podía recordar quienes eran con exactitud, sólo recordaba a una vieja regordeta que conversaba alegre con la segunda mujer del duque de Grandchester.

Al terminar la carta, la releyó en voz alta, pateando descuidadamente las bolas de papel que yacían en el piso de la recámara. Se recriminó por la despedida tan burda, pero aceptó que una confesión amorosa no era lo que la dama sin apellido necesitaba.

"Querida Candice White:

Tus disculpas quedan en el aire, pues no hay nada que perdonar. Jamás podré perdonarte por hacerme perder la clase que más odio. En serio, fue fantástico.

Creo que debí mencionártelo, rompí contacto con Eleonor, estoy seguro de que si le hablases de mí, te respondería como si yo fuera un pleno extraño. Quizá lo soy.

¡Ah! ¡El festival de mayo! Bien dicen que_ "con todo esto y a decir verdad, en nuestros días, razón y amor no hacen buenas migas"__[2]__. _Tus amiguitos, la tímida y el elegante, pasaron una tarde digna de un cuento de hadas. Claro, Elisa formaría parte del elenco como la bruja malvada o el ogro. Tuve otro pleito con Archie, esta vez fue verbal, no te alteres, pecosa, que no lo he lastimado.

He pasado a ver a Albert en repetidas ocasiones y decidí pasar el verano con él en el zoológico. Necesitaba verte y la manera más eficiente que conozco, es tener frente a mí a la jaula de los monos.

Por el momento, no te diré mis planes enteros porque no es algo de lo que esté seguro, además has de saber, señorita Tarzán, que eres de mal augurio.

Y respondiendo a tus posdatas, te diré que en esta ocasión no tuve que acudir al diccionario de jeroglíficos para traducir tus palabras. Te doy un siete, quizá.

Hablando en serio, ¡¿qué clase de pregunta hiciste en la segunda posdata?! Está claro que mi aceptación con la nueva familia dependería de la sazón de la madre y la cartera del padre. Aunque siendo tú, no creo que ellos quieran tener a un mono pecoso en la familia. Dame más información al respecto, Candy.

P.D. Le he dado tu recado a Klin, pero no puedo traducirte su respuesta. Lo siento tanto.

Esperando que estés siempre sonriente.

Terruce Graham."

El muchacho suspiró, dobló la carta en cuatro, y la metió en el sobre. En esa carta iba todo su amor. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, recordando cada momento precioso que pasó con Candy desde que la conoció. Deseaba tanto abandonar el colegio e ir tras su pecosa. Lo haría si tan sólo tuviera la fortaleza para no robarla y escapar con ella al fin del mundo. La cárcel no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de tener que separarse de Candy de nuevo. Sabía que cuando la volviera a ver, la abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas y jamás la soltaría. Ahora sabía lo que era enamorarse y perder, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello una segunda vez.

Una terrible memoria llenó su mente, acribillándolo por tratarla de una forma tan poco caballerosa, esa noche en la que le enseñó su segundo más grande tesoro. Se llevó una mano al cuello y apretó el guardapelo, culpándose por haber hecho llorar a su Candy aquélla velada.

•••••

_– __¿No es obvio, pequeña pecosa? La armónica que me diste._

Ella lo miró sin comprender porqué ese objeto podría tener tanto significado para él. Su historia con esa armónica no era gran cosa, pues la compró un día en que acompañó a Stear a la ciudad para obtener más material de construcción. Llevaba un mes como miembro de la familia Andley, y en realidad era su primer paseo como tal. No tocaba muy bien la armónica pero le pareció bonita, y como no tenía idea de qué hacer con el dinero que su amigo le dio para comprarse lo que desease, lo gastó en esa tienda de antigüedades.

— Pero no conozco su origen. ¿Sabes si es especial? – cuestionó la muchacha curiosa. Su acompañante soltó una pequeña carcajada. Adoraba su ignorancia.

— No seas boba, pequeña pecosa. Esta armónica es especial, no por su origen, sino por la antigua propietaria.

— ¡¿Perteneció a una ilustre dama?! – preguntó Candy arrebatándole el instrumento para buscar algún ícono real o antiguo, pero le seguía pareciendo una armónica común y corriente. – No veo nada… – admitió causando en el joven otra pequeña risa. – Más te vale que seas más explícito, Terry, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

— Me refería a ti, tarzán pecoso. – contestó el aludido levantándose de un brinco de la cama. – Me agradas, y eres la única chica que se ha atrevido a hacerme un regalo en el colegio. – le guiñó el ojo. Ahí nació una pequeña desconfianza por parte de Candy.

Un impulso desenfrenado llevó al muchacho a atreverse a cruzar los límites de la proximidad, tomando a la joven de los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo de cerca. Ella jadeó, insegura. Sus ojos, sus enormes ojos detonaban miedo. Él leyó ese terror, pero lo ignoró. Ella estaba preciosa a la luz de la luna, su vestido sucio no le hacía justicia al cuerpo que debía poseer. Su cabello enmarañado podría lucir perfecto si lo dejara suelto. Candy podría ser la mujer más bella de toda Inglaterra, si se esforzara por serlo. Pero aún así, desarreglada y temerosa, a él le parecía una verdadera joya. Ese impulso de idiotez lujuriosa, lo llevó a cometer el peor acto de su vida. Bajó sus manos hasta tomar la cintura de la muchacha, y ella, adivinando sus intenciones, le suplicó que se detuviera, pero él, de un solo movimiento, la levantó del suelo dejándole unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos rostros. La deseaba tanto.

— ¡He dicho detente! – repitió ella dejando que su mano derecha le atizara una bofetada para conseguir que él la soltara. – ¡Granuja! ¡Lo has estropeado todo, Terry! – gritó sin controlar el llanto acudido a sus ojos. – ¡Al final no eres más que un granuja! ¡Un sucio granuja que besa a las chicas de forma brutal!

Una rabia incontrolable se apoderó de él. No tenía derecho a llamarlo de esa manera, ni ella ni nadie. Con un gemido equivalente a sus sentimientos, le regresó la bofetada a Candy, quien asustada, se cubrió la mejilla golpeada.

— ¡¿Granuja?! ¡¿Cómo puedes saber que soy un granuja?! – explotó él observando ese terror que tanto marcaba la muchacha.

— Esa hubiera sido mi primera vez. – contestó ella con hilo de voz. – Y… Y Anthony jamás me besaría con tanta bruteza. – una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro de Terry.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese Anthony? – acusó tomándola de nuevo de los hombros. – Dime, ¿cómo te habría besado si fuera Anthony? – acercó de nuevo su rostro al de la pecosa. – ¿Es que él te besaría con más ternura? – preguntó con voz seductora. La sentía temblar bajo sus manos, estaba irradiando un sentimiento de horror demasiado grande. Se odió por inspirarle ese sentimiento a Candy. Se odió tanto que no pudo continuar con aquél trato, así que la soltó con fiereza, causando que ella tropezara con la pata de la mesa y tirara uno de los floreros. – ¡No he terminado! – advirtió descubriendo la intención de Candy para huir de la habitación. – ¡¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento?! ¡Siempre es ese tal Anthony, siempre hablas de ese Anthony! ¡Él no está aquí, ¿ves?! ¡Él no es lo que tú mereces!

— ¡Detente! – suplicó ella cubriéndose el lloroso rostro. – ¡Eres malo, Terry, eres malo! ¡Tú eres el que no…! – se detuvo de repente, dejando la frase inconclusa.

Después corrió al balcón y brincó hacia el árbol frente a él.

•••••

No tenía razón para hablarle de ese modo, tratarla como una verdadera bestia. Candy era su mayor tesoro y la trató como a una cualquiera, casi obligándola a que lo besara. Aunque ella se equivocaba, él no era un granuja que besaba a las mujeres, porque nunca existió un plural. Para el corazón y labios de Terry, sólo había una sola musa. No besaría o amaría a otra mujer que no fuera esa diosa de cabellos dorados. Candy era la única dueña de Terruce.

La puerta se abrió, y los elegantes pasos de un caballero despertaron al muchacho de sus pensamientos. No tuvo que abrir los ojos para reconocerlo.

— Hola, Richard. – saludó fríamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

— No me llames así, que no soy tu amigo, soy tu padre, Terruce. – lo regañó la grave voz del duque. – ¿Quieres explicarme qué es todo este desastre?

Por fin Terry dejó ver sus ojos azul verdosos y paseó la mirada por su recámara, ignorando la imponente figura de su padre. Sí que se veía asqueroso. Con una máscara de indiferencia, alzó los hombros y volvió a sus divagaciones.

— Terruce, me han dicho que están preocupados por ti. Has estado encerrado durante casi cuatro días, sin comer o beber algo, y…

— Le recuerdo, duque de Grandchester, que usted sólo viene al colegio a entregar donaciones, no a visitar a su primogénito. Ahora, ya que ha hecho lo que debe, puede retirarse, quiero estar solo. – señaló dándole la espalda. – Prometo que limpiaré el cuarto, si es lo que te preocupa. Y mañana mismo llevaré la ropa a lavar.

El duque miró con pesar al único fruto de su amor por la actriz más bella que sus ojos vieron. Deseaba que la relación con su hijo fuera mejor, pero no se atrevía a acercarse mucho a él, porque sabía de sobra que tenía el mismo carácter que él a su edad; y aunque en su rostro las delicadas facciones de Eleonor se reflejaran, no podía abrazarlo. No sabía cómo demostrarle su amor.

Suspiró dispuesto a irse dejando a Terry en su soledad, cuando un sobre en el edredón llamó su atención. A pesar de su avanzada edad su vista aún era aguda, así que sin problemas pudo leer el nombre del destinatario. Sonrió inconscientemente, al recordar cómo él también se ponía nervioso cuando le escribía una carta a Eleonor, su más grande amor. Ahora entendía la apariencia del cuarto y del muchacho. Se acomodó el saco y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, para la gran sorpresa de Terry.

— Cuando tenía dieciocho años, mi familia y yo viajamos a América, ¿sabes? – comenzó la historia adivinando que su hijo le pondría atención especial. Desde que Terry tenía cinco años, el nombre de Eleonor jamás fue mencionado en su presencia, por lo que no conocía la historia de sus padres. – Era a causa de los negocios de tu abuelo, pero mi carácter no me permitía quedarme encerrado en la mansión en donde nos quedábamos, así que una tarde con la ayuda de un sirviente, salí a pasear por Nueva York. – rió divertido. – Como era de esperarse, me perdí entre una ciudad tan caótica. Pero encontré la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad, cuando huyendo del mayordomo de la mansión, entré a un teatro no muy grande. ¿Sabes, Terry? Antes de eso, no podía definir al amor, pero cuando vi a tu madre, supe de inmediato que era la mujer de mi vida.

— ¿Y por qué la dejaste ir? – espetó el muchacho.

— ¿No es claro? Fui un idiota que se dejó llevar por las obligaciones familiares. Hijo, nunca permitas que los deberes te separen del amor, porque una vez que lo dejas ir, jamás regresará a tu lado.

Terry escuchó las palabras de su padre, palabras que se quedaron para siempre en su corazón. Pero no supo que decir.

— Piénsalo, Terry. Nos vemos.

* * *

[1] Shakespeare William, Romeo y Julieta, acto 2°, escena II.

[2] Shakespeare William, Sueño de una noche de verano, acto 3°, escena I.

•••••

**¡Hola! **

**Por fin se enteraron de lo que sucedió esa noche. Espero no haberlas decepcionado. No ocurrió ningún beso, aunque Terry lo intento no una sino dos veces. La verdad sí se merecía la cachetada, o sea, está bien, le gustaba, se sentía atraído y toda la cosa, pero... hay maneras. Yo nomás digo. **

**Y bueno, me encanta la primer escena del capítulo, díganme, además de cuando está borracho, ¿en qué ocasiones encuentras a un Terry tan destrozado interna y externamente? Para que vean que escribir no es tan sencillo, así me encuentro yo de vez en cuando. Por suerte, yo puedo abrir otro y otro y otro documento de word y nunca se acaban las hojas. ¡Toma esa, Grandchester!... No, ya, sentí feo por él. Imaginen cuánta basura generó en esos días. **

**Lo bueno fue que consiguió escribir la carta. Candy jamás se imaginará todo lo que tuvo que pasar para escribirla. Es tan buen actor hasta en eso. **

**Les quiero adelantar algo, pero no sé si hacerlo... Neh, lo voy a hacer. Como notaron, o eso espero, Richard Grandchester puede decir cosas muy sabias, así que no se despedirán de él. No sé si en uno o dos capítulos más entrará al fic casi como protagonista. ¡Qué emocionante! **

**Finalmente, les agradezco por su infinito apoyo. Les juro que lo que más me gusta de escribir, además del verbo mismo, es compartir y leer sus opiniones. Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. Nos leemos el lunes. **


	25. Capítulo 25 Zafiros contra topacios

**25.**

**Zafiros contra topacios.**

•••••

George manejaba a gran velocidad por la ciudad de Londres. La carta de un abogado había llegado con asunto de urgencia para el señor William Andley. Meses atrás, cuando el magnate adquirió un nuevo empleo, le pidió a su mano derecha que se encargara de todo el papeleo necesario, incluyendo las cartas que llegaran para él. Nunca comprendería el amor que su protegido le dirigía a la naturaleza, pero no tenía derecho a reclamarle, ya que al fin y al cabo, no era un hombre malo.

Aceleró un poco más, el asunto que lo ponía nervioso era el más importante en la vida de la señorita Candy y su adopción con la familia Andley.

Cuando llegó al trabajo de William Andley, pasó directamente a su cabaña de descanso. Olvidó sus modales y entró sin antes avisar. ¡Vaya error! William no estaba solo: un jovencito de unos dieciséis años lo acompañaba, y ambos reían con familiaridad. Sintió la mirada de los amigos y un rubor llenó un segundo su rostro. Gracias a su inteligencia, consiguió controlar la situación.

— Parece que me he equivocado de cabaña. – mintió despidiéndose con una ligera reverencia antes saliendo del lugar aún con el sudor pegado a la frente.

Decidió regresar al coche y esperar a que el adolescente se fuera del zoológico. El conflicto que trataba la carta del abogado era un asunto muy delicado. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo. Los documentos venían anudados a unos estudios sanguíneos que comprobaban las palabras en la misiva.

No tuvo que aguardar más de cinco minutos para que la puerta del copiloto se abriera y un hombre rubio abordara el coche, listo para alejarse para conversar sin testigos. George sentía como si el bolsillo que cobijaba la carta le pesará más de cinco kilos.

— Es suficiente, George. Dime qué es lo que tanto te preocupa. – pidió William a varios metros del puerto.

El hombre maduro suspiró y sólo pudo entregarle el sobre que guardó después de leer la enmienda. Su mirada permaneció fija en el mar, incapaz de ver el terror dibujado en el rostro de su protegido y amigo. Cuando se comprometió a cuidar del heredero de los Andley no creyó que pudiera sentir un cariño hacia ese joven, que ahora a pesar de su corta edad era padre adoptivo de una traviesa adolescente. Paternidad que querían arrebatarle.

— La familia Mathewson. – repitió William con voz apagada. – Candy es una Mathewson. George, ¿podemos hacer algo para detener la anulación de la adopción?

— Sí, podemos alegar abandono, incluso puedo contactar con el Hogar de Ponny y que nos envíen sus condiciones de adopción. Si es necesario un juicio, traeremos a la señorita Ponny o a la hermana María para que atestigüen acerca de las condiciones en que encontraron a Candy. Será un proceso muy difícil, pero estoy seguro de que se ganará el caso.

Su acompañante, quien tampoco era tonto, se dio cuenta de que algo más lo perturbaba, así que dejó los papeles en sus piernas y volteó a ver el perfil de su protector. Después de veintiún años de estar cerca de él, ya lo apreciaba como a un padre. Aunque siempre lejano, nunca permitió que algo o alguien le hicieran daño. Lo que empezó como mera precaución para salvaguardar la economía de los Andley, terminó en una muy buena relación.

— ¿Pero…? – lo incitó William. George suspiró con pesadumbre.

— La prueba de ADN. Eso es lo que me preocupa. El padre es médico y la madre enfermera, los resultados no pueden ser más exactos. Si entregan eso a cualquier juez, que estoy seguro de que lo harán, sus posibilidades aumentarán un treinta por ciento. La parte sanguínea siempre se introduce en los jueces de manera sentimental.

— Hablando de sentimentalismos, ¿qué crees que sea lo que Candy quiere? Sabes que no podría hacer algo que ella no aprobara, menos si se trata de algo tan importante como lo es la familia, así que no quiero responder a la demanda hasta no saber la opinión de mi hija adoptiva. Deberemos viajar al sur de Londres, George. – los ojos oscuros del conductor se abrieron asustados. – No, aún no me presentaré como el tío abuelo, no te preocupes. Tú eres quien hablará con ella, pero por favor, no seas tan frío. Hazle saber que yo la aprecio de verdad.

— Con todo respeto, señor Andley, la señorita debe sentirse muy confundida y necesitará de una mano amiga para poder soltar con libertad su opinión. Si me lo permite, propongo llevar a los señoritos Cornwell o a su amiga, la señorita Britter.

— Archie, Stear y Annie. Llámalos por su nombre. – sugirió el divertido rubio. – ¿Sabes qué? Una pareja ha estado separada el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar. El siguiente domingo salen de vacaciones en el colegio San Pablo; alabado sea el verano, George. Irás al instituto y preguntarás por Terruce Graham Grandchester. Te lo advierto, George, Terry puede llegar a ser muy indulgente, así que ten cuidado con el jovencito. Debe entender que debe hablar con la señorita Andley respecto a sus familias. Cuando termine, cerca de las cuatro o cuatro y media, haz que te cuente un breve resumen, estoy seguro de que no te contará todo. En punto de las seis, lo dejarás en el parque de San James. Ahí es donde entraré yo, simularé pasear por el lugar y luego lo encontraré por casualidad. Me contará los detalles porque confía en mí. Te pondré al tanto el lunes en la mañana. Te veré aquí mismo y entonces decidiremos qué hacer con Candy. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los delgados labios de George. Aunque el joven Andley no heredara los gustos por los negocios de su padre, con seguridad afirmaba que su inteligencia no era menor.

•••••

Después de dos meses de tratamiento, Anthony tenía el control de movimientos desde el codo hasta los dedos; y al paso en el que iba, pronto podría abrazar a Candy. Aunque de momento se sentía satisfecho, pues pasaba horas frente a un escritorio escribiendo borradores de una carta que mandaría a la tía abuela, quería ser él quien le diera las nuevas noticias y no Ellen. Aún era asistido para asearse o desvestirse, pero actividades como limpiar flores, pasar las páginas de un libro, e incluso comer, ya lo hacía con sus propias manos. No podía esperar a regresar a Lakewood y atender sus rosales.

Sin embargo, algo todavía lo mantenía intranquilo: la sonrisa de Candy estaba extinta desde hacía dos semanas. Sabía que no era por completo feliz a raíz de su llegada al hospital, pero no creyó que pudiera ser tan infeliz como para olvidar como sonreír. Varias veces intentó que le confesara su pesar, mas la dama siempre consiguió salirse por la tangente, dejándolo con la angustia que no le permitía dormir. Suponía que tenía relación con la presencia del doctor Mathewson o la enfermera Catherine, ya que cada vez que ellos estaban cerca, la muchacha palidecía a un nivel alarmante. Y cuando Anthony le reveló sus inquietudes a la enfermera, un ápice de dolor cruzó por su rostro, pero negó saber algo al respecto. El rubio desde luego no le creyó, aunque adivinó que no conseguiría información de ambas mujeres.

Así fue como decidió entablar una charla severa con ese "estudiante de medicina" que tanto le desagradaba. Desde que vio a Candy descansando por la crisis de pánico, no dejó de acosarla para averiguar todo de ella. Si antes temía por la cercanía inevitable de Terruce Grandchester, ahora que conocía a Jack, prefería tener como rival al aristócrata.

Citó a Jack en la sala de reposo, un cuarto rectangular tapizado por una gran biblioteca que Anthony gustoso aprovechaba. La alfombra, de un color grisáceo, hacía más complicado el movimiento de la silla de ruedas, pero tanto Candy como Ellen, tenían fuerza suficiente para pasear al rubio de un extremo a otro.

En aquélla ocasión, Anthony pidió que lo sentaran cerca de uno de los tantos sofás que rodeaban una redonda mesa de cristal, justo al lado del librero de medicina. Anthony estaba interesado en las teorías de un psicólogo de reciente renombre, Sigmund Freud, por lo que tenía en sus manos el libro que lo convertiría en el aclamado "padre del psicoanálisis": _La interpretación de los sueños_. La entrevista con el estudiante comenzaría en veinte minutos, por lo que podía darse el lujo de perderse en el psicoanálisis.

No llevaba más de siete minutos leyendo, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente sacando al rubio de su concentración.

— No te esperaba hasta dentro de unos minutos, jovencito. – le dijo al intruso mientras doblaba la esquina superior de la hoja que leía.

– Y yo no esperaba encontrarte el día de hoy. – contestó una voz que no era cantarina y alegre como la de Jack, sino engreída y con un desdén marcado.

Anthony giró la cabeza al reconocer el aire altivo propio de esa voz. Su apariencia aristocrática seguía igual que hacía dos meses, aunque su cabello estaba un poco más largo y el flequillo que usaba, cubría un tercio de su ojo derecho, dándole un aspecto más maduro. En esos ojos se asomó un dejo de asombro al saberlo recuperado y con más movimientos en los brazos.

– Terruce. – susurró Anthony con un nudo en la garganta. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿En dónde está ella? – fue la respuesta sin dureza, pero con seguridad del británico.

El muchacho no esperaba menos, sus ojos azul verdoso lo delataron aquella última tarde en que lo vio. Las sospechas que nacieron de los celos, se convertían en hechos. Los celos no son otra cosa que el temor de ser desplazado, mas no la prevención de perder lo que se ama. Y en vez de cuidar el cariño de Candy, quiso poseerlo con egoísmo, privando a la rubia de la libertad que la caracterizaba sin darse cuenta que con ello sólo estaba alejándole y permitiendo que otro hombre la cobijara entre sus brazos llenos de un amor cálido y tierno, mas no abrasador. Y ese ladrón ahora estaba de pie, debajo del marco de la puerta, buscando al objeto de su amor.

— Salió. – se limitó a responder regresando a su lectura.

— ¿A dónde? – cuestionó Terry acercándose al muchacho con una impaciencia marcada en sus pasos.

— No lo sé. El médico dijo que quería que descansara y ella salió. Dijo que regresaba a las cuatro y media. – una pizca de celos pasó por su mente recordándole las palabras exactas de Candy en la mañana en que deliraba.

— Pero yo tengo que irme a esa hora. ¿En serio no sabes en dónde puedo encontrarla? – su acompañante no respondió, mantenía los labios sellados en una tensa línea. – Mira, sé que te desagrada mi presencia, pero no es por mí por lo que estoy aquí, necesito hablarle acerca de su familia, y…

— Yo soy su familia, ¿lo olvidas, Terruce? – replicó Anthony cerrando con fuerza el libro para fijar, por vez primera, todo su odio en una mirada. – Soy su primo, así que todo lo que le concierne a ella de su familia, tendrás que decírmelo a mí.

— No me refiero a los Andley, cabeza hueca. – exclamó el castaño sin poder controlar su desesperación. – Hablaba de los Mathewson, una familia de descendencia americana y con una abuela portadora de un humor desdeñoso y ácido. – en un segundo, los ojos de Anthony tomaron otro brillo más apagado y frío que antes.

Esa familia no era otra que la misma que lo atendía en el hospital. Una serie de imágenes cruzó por su cabeza, en donde los rasgos de Candy eran reflejados en el rostro de Ogden, Catherine, e incluso Jack. Así que ése era su secreto, ése era su pesar. Candy encontró a su familia, pero no le mencionó nada, ¿por qué? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué se lo dijo a Terruce, y no a él? "_No debes olvidar que ya no es a ti a quien entrega su amor._", le recordó una burlona vocecilla en su cabeza.

— Salió con Catherine, su… su madre, a comer. – explicó Anthony con la voz quebrada.

Si Terry fuera más egoísta hubiera dejado al rubio en su angustia, pero al verse reflejado en esa expresión tan dramática, suspiró y se sentó frente a él. Anthony lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, aunque no dijo nada. Lo odiaba por no ser lo que Candy requería, pero lo envidiaba por soportar la distancia entre el colegio y el hospital. Sabía que en su lugar, abandonaría la escuela para estar cerca de Candy.

— Me... me contaron que estás recuperándote. Te ves bien. – comenzó Terry. – Quiero decir, sin el collarín y con cierto movimiento en los brazos.

— No te atrevas a burlarte, "_Terry_". – el colegial lo miró confuso. – Así te llamó _ella_ cuando estaba dormida. – explicó como quien no quiere la cosa y soltó un largo suspiro. – Te necesita, ve a buscarla, por favor. Ha sufrido mucho desde que salió del San Pablo. Además, hace dos semanas que no sonríe.

Nunca había deseado tanto ser el protector del corazón de Candy. Daría todo porque no estuviera en las manos de ese ingrato la felicidad de la mujer que todavía amaba. Y daría aún más por recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo. Si antes envidiaba al rebelde, ahora no encontraba la definición de ese sentimiento que lo carcomía.

— Iré, no te preocupes, pero necesito tu opinión, ¿sabes? – contestó Terry con una sonrisa tímida. – Un tipo extraño de la familia Andley me dijo que necesitaba sacar información de una persona cercana a la pecosa, y… bueno, ¿qué más cercano puedes ser, si te la pasas todo el día con ella, Anthony? – preguntó atreviéndose por primera vez a hablarle por su nombre.

— Ella está conmigo, pero se comporta como si fuera una enfermera más. – respondió el aludido acariciando con la yema de los dedos la delgada tela de sus pantalones. – Ni siquiera estaba enterado del asunto de la familia Mathewson. – se mordió el labio inferior dándose valor para alzar la cara y enfrentar esos iris tan desafiantes. – Es estúpido que no me diera cuenta de los parecidos. Mi enfermera en jefe tiene el cabello de ella y su hijo es una réplica de su rostro. Y bueno, algunas de sus expresiones son reflejadas en el doctor Ogden. – rió burlándose de sí mismo. – Me esforcé tanto por mejorar que ignoré las pistas que se presentaron ante mí desde el primer día. He intentado ser perfecto para ella, sin darme cuenta que lo único que necesitó este tiempo fue un oído que la escuchara.

— Sabes que ella tampoco es una mujer muy atenta, lo descubrió hace unas semanas, quizá tres. No debes sentirte mal, Anthony.

— No te atrevas a defenderme que no sabes lo terrible que me siento ahora. La conoces, sabes que ella no está preparada para un cambio tan drástico. Tendrá que abandonar a una de sus dos familias, y es obvio que no querrá deshacerse de ninguna. A veces odio su altruismo.

— Te entiendo muy bien. El verdadero problema, colega, es que no será ella quien elija. Sus padres han enviado al señor Andley una demanda para recuperar la custodia de Candy. Está de más decir que con las pruebas genéticas y un rostro suplicante en su madre, ganarán el juicio. Por eso necesitaba hablar con Candy, necesito saber si quiere que los Andley peleen su custodia o si quiere ser una Mathewson.

Esas palabras tomaron a Anthony por sorpresa. En un impulso repentino, levantó ambos brazos para tomarse la cabeza sin darse cuenta que eso era algo nuevo que debía revisarse en presencia de doctores o enfermeras; Terry, dándose cuenta del avance, quedó asombrado por el amor del rubio, y una parte de su corazón le indicó que la rubia estaría bien con un hombre cuyos sentimientos estuvieran en extremo ligados con su cuerpo. No le sorprendería que fuera él quien saliera corriendo del hospital para buscar a Candy.

— Ella no va a querer ningún enfrentamiento legal, Terry. – aseguró exasperado al girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo. – Detesta los arreglos legales, ¡pero no pueden obligarla a dejar a los Andley!

— ¿Es normal que tú sólo puedas desplazarte por la habitación? – preguntó Terry ya siguiendo la silla de ruedas por toda la habitación, preocupado por su ignorancia en el tema médico. – Sólo dime qué libro estás buscando, y deja de arrojarlos al suelo que vas a conseguir que me caiga.

— Entonces mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. – respondió Anthony con ironía. – Estoy seguro de haber visto un libro de derecho por aquí. Estoy seguro que el tío abuelo puede contrademandar por…

— Abandono. – completó el inglés deteniendo la silla de ruedas. – William Andley estaba en todo su derecho de adoptar a una niña que fue abandonada en el Hogar de Ponny, pero ese juicio sería muy largo y difícil, pues citarían a las madres de la pecosa, a Annie, e incluso al mismísimo señor Andley. No importa la vergüenza pública por la que pasarían los Britter y los Andley, sino que sería un trauma muy grande para ella ver la pelea entre sus dos familias. Pero si no se contraataca, es probable que la terminen alejando de ustedes para ser presentada a la sociedad como la hija perdida de los Mathewson.

Anthony sintió como toda su desesperación se perdía, dándole paso a la tristeza que sería separarse de su Candy. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no era necesario que ella le amase, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera enamorada de un hombre que no la merecía; pero se complacía lo suficiente sabiéndola cerca. Y si otra familia la custodiaba entonces todo trato con los Andley se censuraría. Podía aceptar cualquier futuro, menos el de desaparecer a la muchacha de su vida. Podría caerse del caballo otras cien veces, podría entregar a Candy en el altar para que Terruce la desposara cien veces más; aceptaría perder todas las extremidades con gusto, si eso le impedía perder el contacto con la razón de su vida.

— De cualquier forma va a sufrir. – concluyó su acompañante. – Sólo quiero saber cuál de las dos opciones sea la que menos la lastime. – susurró también destrozado.

•••••

Detrás de la puerta entreabierta, un jovencito de cabello rizado y ojos color esmeralda se mordía los labios, indeciso. No sabía qué le pesaba más, el hecho de que su hermana sufriera, o el no poder llamarla así nunca.

•••••

**¡Hola! **

**Buenas noches, ya sé, algo tarde, lo sé. Lo que sucede es que estoy haciendo tarea de lingüística. ¡Es fantástica esa materia!... En fin, eso no importa. **

**Antes de comentar algo respecto a este capítulo (que también amo porque se ve bien claro el amor de dos caballeros... ¡mi vida!), quiero aclarar una duda que quedó del anterior. Terry perdió contacto con su madre tras la carta que ésta le envió antes de que el chico golpeara a Archie. No sé si necesite decirlo, pero en ella le confirmaba que dejaría cualquier contacto con él porque le estaba causando problemas en su reputación. Sí, fue algo tremendamente duro, pero... allá ella. **

**Ahora bien, ¡amo este capítulo! Primero porque al fin se ve una pequeña parte del pensamiento del taciturno George (no sé porqué, pero siempre me ha encantado ese personaje, es tan adorable), luego se ve a Anthony recuperándose poco a poco e interesándose en la psicología, que es otra ciencia increíble que también me fascina; después aparece bien gallardo nuestro adorado Terry. ¡Oh, cielos, amo eso! Me encanta ver a Terry y Anthony juntos, a pesar de la rivalidad que sienten, en realidad nunca se han lastimado (ahora que lo pienso, Archie es el más afectado, y eso que Terry no lo ve como rival), incluso aquí Terry se preocupa por Anthony. Y bueno, para cerrar con broche de oro, uno de mis personajes favoritos está escuchando todo como su querida hermanita lo haría. Ay, yo sí adoro a Jack. **

**Creo que en esta ocasión sí se notó cuánto me gusta este capítulo... no sé si a ustedes les gustó también, pero... ¿qué mejor que compartir mis emociones con ustedes? **

**Les mando un enorme abrazo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. En verdad, les agradezco con el corazón. **

**Nos leemos el jueves. **


	26. Capítulo 26 Un pasado inolvidable

26.

Un pasado inolvidable.

•••••

El carruaje de la actriz corría con fuerza. Un rumor estaba volando en Broadway acerca de una actriz muy talentosa, y lejos de perturbar siquiera a la mujer involucrada, ésta no pudo esperar un segundo para visitar a su hijo e informarle que ya no habría secreto que los separara. Habían pasado meses desde que ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón, le avisó que perderían el contacto con el fin de mantener limpia su reputación; pero después de ser testigo de cómo una de sus criadas recibía la visita de su hijo de dieciséis años, la rubia comprendió que no importaba su reputación, sino la calidad con la que mantuviera la relación con su más grande tesoro, es decir, su Terry. Así que ella misma mandó una carta anónima a la prensa relatando que la exitosa Eleonor Baker tenía un guapísimo hijo del que se sentía muy orgullosa. Y minutos después de colocar el sobre en el buzón, cogió el primer crucero a Londres. Conociendo el temperamento heredado de Terry, su cariño hacia ella estaría en juego, por lo que debería poner todo de sí para conseguir su perdón. Arriesgando sus presentaciones en América, ella estaría en Inglaterra hasta finalizar su cometido.

Entre sus mayores desafíos del viaje estaba el tocar el timbre de la mansión de los Grandchester, pues desde hacía más de diez años no cruzaba ni una mirada con quien pasó la mejor etapa de su vida. Un par de meses después de que Terry fue separado de ella la sección de espectáculos en los periódicos publicó una noticia que le destrozó el corazón a la actriz: el único hombre que amó había contraído matrimonio con una mujer que apenas conocía, pero que favorecía a su familia. Entonces no sólo perdió a su único hijo, sino también al amor de su vida. Diez años tenía de no verlo de frente, diez largos años tenía de no saber nada de él, de ocultárselo a su propio corazón y de sepultar sus tiernos sentimientos en el fondo de su alma, saliendo sólo cuando de Terry se trataba.

Una mujer anciana y con ropa de segunda abrió la gran puerta.

— Perdone la molestia, buenas tardes, busco al joven Terruce. – saludó la señora Baker con su nerviosismo marcado en el sutil y juguetón movimiento de sus manos.

¿Terruce? – repitió la sirvienta. – ¿Quién le digo que le busca?

La rubia tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

— Eleonor.

La vieja asintió con levedad, se disculpó para ir por el más grande de los hijos del señor, y dejó a la mujer sola con su ansiedad. Un minuto le pareció una eternidad al notar la tardanza de la criada. Quiso poner un pie adentro de la lujosa mansión, pero temió encontrarse con la señora Grandchester. Su mente, pasándole una mala jugada, le recordó que un día el mismísimo duque le prometió que el título de duquesa lo portaría la americana. Para distraerse de esos incómodos recuerdos, una de sus manos se entretuvo jugando con las perlas que rodeaban su delgado cuello, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los retratos colgados en el recibidor. Todos los hombres tenían el mismo mentón delgado y tenso, y en su mirada se delataba la seriedad de la aristocracia. En contraste a su familia, con la expresión siempre vivaz y alegre, comprendía porque ella nunca hubiera sido aceptada en la familia Grandchester, aunque no le dejaba de doler.

— Tendré que comer con la reina esta tarde, Abigail. – dijo una voz en el cuarto contiguo del recibidor. Era _su_ voz.

El jugueteo de los dedos de la dama se aceleró al igual que los latidos en su corazón. Y justo cuando decidió abortar su misión, una mano cubierta por un guante de piel se asomó por la puerta por donde la sirvienta había salido a buscar a Terry. En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, el cuerpo entero se asomó aún con el rostro en dirección contraria a Eleonor. En ese momento, la actriz se arrepintió de no leer las noticias que hablaban de él o ignorar las fotografías que las acompañaban. Siendo de esa forma no se habría sorprendido al encontrarse de nuevo con ese hombre con la gracia marcada en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ya no era el muchacho que conoció cuando apenas estaba alzándose en el teatro, ya no tenía ese aire arrogante y presumido que veía reflejado en su hijo; en cambio, la elegancia y distinción que lo hacían una de las más grandes figuras inglesas se apoderaban de él de una manera tan natural que derretiría a la dama si ésta fuera un copo de nieve. Lamentándose se dio cuenta que aún no podía olvidarlo.

— Señor. – lo saludó la anciana sirvienta agachando el rostro.

— Esperanza, ¿quién tocaba el timbre? – preguntó el caballero aún sin percatarse de la presencia de la mujer de ojos azules.

— Esa dama, señor. – contestó Esperanza apuntando con la mirada a la puerta.

Los grises ojos del duque se tornaron repentinamente asombrados y sus gruesos labios se entreabrieron al reconocer a la belleza parada en el marco de la puerta. Los años transcurridos no hicieron más que ponerla más hermosa. Su cabello no estaba amarrado como lo acostumbraba en días plenos y felices, sino que caía como una cascada dorada en sus hombros y un pequeño rizo adornaba esa adorable frente blanca. Sus ojos, con un toque rasgado, aún eran los dos topacios más bellos que conocía. Y un fino vestido color carmesí, parecía ser obra de los ángeles, pues a pesar de no moldear la aún cuidada figura de la mujer, le daba un aire magistral e incluso divino. La fina tela de encaje que cubría sus brazos no ayudaba demasiado al duque en sus arduos intentos de no estrecharla, pues sólo le provocaban la envidia que era acariciar su suave piel. Esa piel que sólo poseyó en una ocasión.

— Eleonor. – murmuró sin siquiera saber cómo moverse.

La sirvienta, ajena al tumulto de sentimientos encontrados en esa habitación, caminó hacia la visitante y habló con normalidad.

— El joven Terruce ha salido. No se encuentra en la casa y lamento informarle que desconozco su hora de llegada. Sin embargo, puedo dejarle un recado, si es lo que desea.

Eleonor fijó sus ojos en los pequeños de Esperanza y asintió, soltando las perlas de su cuello. No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para despedirse o dirigirle una última mirada al hombre que todavía la enloquecía con una sola mirada, por lo que agachó el rostro y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a no regresar a la mansión, pero planeando cómo encontrarse con Terry.

— No. – dijo Richard Grandchester olvidando su compromiso con la realeza. – ¡Eleonor! – la llamó cruzando el cuarto con sólo tres zancadas.

Esperanza, cansada ya de los cuentos de amor, decidió seguir con sus tareas en la casa, dejando sola a la pareja.

La aludida se congeló al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Richard. Después de tantos años, aún podía controlar sus movimientos con sólo mover los labios. Era irónico que siendo actriz, se comportara como un títere cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

— ¿A qué viniste? – preguntó el duque tratando de recuperar el aplomo.

— A ver a Terry. – contestó ella buscando en su repertorio de tonos el más frío que tenía. – Pero si no está, me temo que lo buscaré en otro lado. – continuó tras encontrar el perfecto.

Y como si de un balde de agua helada se tratara, el cuerpo del magnate se estremeció al escuchar esa voz. No había noche en la que no recordara esa misma voz haciendo eco en los teatros. Cuando abordó el trasatlántico, creyó que no volvería a verla e incluso se hizo a la idea de que pronto la olvidaría; pero al tenerla tan cerca, al escucharla, sin importar el tono, se dio cuenta que en su corazón ella era inolvidable.

De repente, la respuesta de Eleonor se repitió en la mente del duque, para analizar sus palabras. Comprendió desde que se separaron, que ella no permitiría que se supiera el verdadero origen de su primogénito, así que no entendía cómo era capaz de arriesgar tanto yendo a Londres. Un sentimiento familiar llenó su corazón protegiendo a su propio lugar en la sociedad.

— Sabes bien que Terruce pasa sus vacaciones de verano en Escocia.

— No quería recordarte que mantengo una buena relación con la madre de Mark. – contestó ella olvidando de momento el nombre de aquella señora. – Ella me informó que mi hijo pasaría las vacaciones en casa de su padre. Por eso he venido aquí, pero si te molesta, puedo dejarle un recado y encontrarlo en un lugar más apropiado.

Estando con Richard, sus dotes de memoria disminuían a causa de la concentración que mantenía para evitar mencionarle todos los sentimientos que la embargaban.

— Lo que me interesa saber es qué asunto te trajo a descuidar tanto tu imagen, presentándote sin un solo disfraz. Sabes que cualquier reportero puede estar rondando por las afueras de la mansión.

Siguiendo los pasos de Eleonor, el duque también dejó de revisar la sección de espectáculos, con el fin de no encontrar notas o fotografías de su actriz predilecta; así que aún desconocía el rumor que crecía a gran velocidad en el otro lado del océano.

— Ya no quiero esconderme, Richard. – confesó ella por fin girando el cuerpo para enfrentarlo de frente.

Una fuerte punzada en su corazón le informó que ese había sido un movimiento muy peligroso, pues ahora no estaba a metros de Baker, sino a la mínima cantidad de veinte centímetros. Si su hijo no fuera el tema de conversación, ambos se tomarían su tiempo para admirar los rasgos del otro.

— No quiero perder a Terry, no me importa mi carrera o mi reputación, él es el más grande triunfo de mi vida, y quiero que él lo sepa. – continuó con el mismo tono calculador.

— Por algo existen las cartas, Eleonor. No vendrás a decirme que quieres que él viva contigo. Si a ti no te importa las calamidades que dirán de ti, está bien, pero Terry sigue siendo un Grandchester, y la relación tan estrecha contigo ya ha sido bastante riesgosa. Él cree que ignoro todo lo que sucede en su vida, pero conozco de tus múltiples cartas, sé con exactitud que él dejó de responderte desde el otoño pasado y también sé que no recibió una carta de ti desde hace casi cinco meses. Cuando eso pasó, supuse que lo dejarías en paz, que por fin Terry no tendría que responderle a una simple actriz americana poniendo en riesgo el alto nombre de los Grandchester.

— ¡Soy su madre! – contestó con la voz ahogada. – No me importa tu apellido, ni el de Terry, mi sangre sigue corriendo en sus venas, y fue mi vientre el primero que sintió sus movimientos cuando apenas era un bebé. No quiero recordarte que fui yo quien lo amamantó y que fue "mamá" su primera palabra. Así que tengo el derecho de buscar y conseguir el amor de mi hijo.

Sus topacios estaban endurecidos. Sólo una vez Richard la vio tan desesperada y enojada. Esa dureza que atravesaba su corazón como una espada, esa dureza que provocó que él la callara con la presión de sus labios en los suyos. Y si no estuviera en juego su reputación, estaba seguro de que lo repetiría con gusto, pues desde que la vio parada en la puerta deseó besarla con la misma pasión que aquella tarde en su único viaje a Escocia.

— Esto no es una obra de Shakespeare, Eleonor. Aquí no se sigue un guión, esto no es un teatro y nadie te aplaudirá si consigues arrebatarme a mi Terry. Aquí el único que manda en dónde estará mi hijo soy yo. Sí, fuiste tú quien lo tuvo nueve meses y dos días en el vientre, fuiste tú quien lo alimentó y procuró hasta sus cinco años, pero no eres tú quien le va a heredar un título o una fortuna con la que podrá vivir sin problemas. No me importa que ante la sociedad él sea un bastardo, yo haré que Terry sea el próximo duque de Grandchester y no lo arruinará ni tu romanticismo moderno, ni tus débiles intentos por hacerme entrar en razón. La educación, como el futuro de Terruce, está en mis manos, y hasta que yo no muera nadie podrá decidir sobre su vida.

— ¡Él no es un juguete, Richard! Terry tiene deseos propios, no puedes obligarlo a nada. No quieres decir que serás tú quien escoja un perfecto matrimonio que favorezca a tu linaje ¿cierto? – la mirada desviada del duque le dio la respuesta a la actriz. – ¡No! ¿Qué ocurre si él se enamora? ¡¿Te atreverías a hacerle lo mismo que tu padre a ti?! – desafió ella a sabiendas de entrar a un terreno más peligroso. – ¿Acaso no has pensado que Terry podría enamorarse de alguien y querer casarse con esa persona? ¡No lo hagas infeliz arreglándole una boda que él no desea!

— ¡¿Y quién dice que soy infeliz, Eleonor?! – explotó el duque tomándola de los hombros con fuerza. – ¡Mi mujer me ha complacido con tres hijos más y tengo todas las comodidades con las que un día soñé!

Sin saber que con cada palabra dicha le rompía más el corazón a la mujer de su vida, la soltó con la misma fiereza con la que la tomó y se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirar de nuevo aquéllos ojos que dolidos se tornaban de un color más oscuro. Aprovechando que su esposa no le tomaba importancia a las joyas que él coleccionaba, se tomó la tarea de comprar zafiros, topacios, e incluso aguamarinas de todas las formas o tamaños disponibles, con el fin de encontrar los tonos exactos de cada expresión de Eleonor, y así creer que podía estar más cerca de ella. Mas se daba cuenta que todas sus gemas no tenían ninguna similitud con los ojos de la dama a quien evitaba. Esas piedras no eran más que una barata imitación.

— Ahora vete de aquí y será mejor que no regreses. Le prohibiré a Terruce que mantenga contacto contigo, ya ha sido suficiente de tu intromisión en la educación de mi hijo.

— ¿Encerrarlo en un colegio de monjas le parece una manera de educación, duque de Grandchester? Sólo estás consiguiendo que Terry te odie por no enseñarle el cariño que sientes por él, si es que en verdad sientes algo en tu frío corazón. Que pases una agradable velada con la reina. – se despidió alzando con orgullo la barbilla antes de volver a darle la espalda.

Cuando miró hacia el jardín que se extendía en las afueras de la mansión se encontró con unos ojos azul verdosos que la veían confusos algunos metros adelante. El portador de aquellos ojos mantenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios estaban tensos, al igual que la barbilla. Su camisa de algodón tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando entrever un joven pero fuerte pecho; y unos pantaloncillos color crema marcaban con suavidad los músculos de unas piernas que se ejercitaban a base de cabalgadas matutinas. Su mano derecha asía una armónica plateada. Estaba igual a cuando lo vio por última vez en el invierno pasado; sin embargo, una nueva luz se cobijaba en los matices verdes de sus ojos.

— ¡Terry! – exclamó abriendo los brazos hacia él. Pero en esta ocasión su niño no corrió a ellos. La dureza en su mirada se incrementó. – ¡Terry! – repitió asombrada.

Richard Grandchester giró el cuello TRAS escuchar a la rubia llamar a su primogénito. Después de muchos años, por fin se deleitó mirando el parecido entre madre e hijo. Ahora que Terruce era más grande sus rasgos faciales tenían mayor concentración de la similitud sanguínea. Sus ojos eran grandes y estaban oscurecidos por una gran mata de pestañas; sus labios, finos y apenas sonrosados; y la nariz era afilada, como si estuviera tallada en mármol. No importaba cuánto quisiera negarlo, pero Terry era la viva imagen de su madre. Aunque si de algo se sentía orgulloso en la perfecta combinación de genes, era del cabello lacio de color café oscuro que caía sobre los hombros del muchacho dándole un porte y elegancia que no le daría ningún título aristocrático. No obstante, sus mayores atractivos eran esos matices verdes en sus ojos que jugueteaban con los cambios climáticos. Aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho, Richard Grandchester se sentía tan orgulloso de su hijo Terruce, como un pavorreal de su plumaje.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Eleonor? – preguntó Terry avanzando una zancada hacia su madre.

— He venido a verte. Necesito un momento para hablar contigo, hijo. – contestó la actriz con tono suplicante avanzando hacia el colegial.

— ¿Hijo? ¡No! ¡No te conozco, ¿lo olvidas?! ¡Yo no tengo madre! – exclamó rompiendo ambos corazones de sus padres.

Una extraña sensación por defender a la que una vez fue su mujer se apoderó de Richard, quien haciendo a un lado a Eleonor, se plantó frente a su primogénito. La mirada desafiante de ambos Grandchester preocupó por un segundo a la rubia madre. Mientras la mano derecha de Terry sostenía con cariño la armónica, la izquierda se cerraba en un puño dispuesto a utilizarse como herramienta de defensa o ataque, de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

— Discúlpate ahora mismo, Terruce. – ordenó el duque.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho.

— Así que después de tanto tiempo ignorando a Eleonor Baker, por fin la defiendes, ¿no, Richard? Creí escuchar a los doce años que no querías que me comunicara con mi madre de ninguna manera. – alegó cruzándose de brazos. – De acuerdo, ocurre que ella misma me ha desconocido como su hijo, así que estoy en mi derecho de negarla.

— No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a la mujer que te dio la vida. Te lo repetiré una vez más, Terruce: ¡discúlpate de inmediato! ¡Discúlpate o cancelaré tu correo! – los ojos de Terry se abrieron cual platos. Se preguntaba cómo era que su padre conocía la importancia del correo. – ¡Hazlo!

— ¡¿Qué derecho tienes tú de intentar obligarme a hacer algo que no deseo?! ¡Tu deber es envolver a tu hijo con el calor de tu corazón, si no lo cumples, entonces no eres un padre! ¡Y ella tampoco será mi madre! – exclamó con rabia en la voz.

Terry ignoraba, y poco le interesaba, el hecho de que esa misma tarde, gracias a esas palabras, una llama de amor y comprensión creció en dos fieles corazones que ya se creían ajenos.

•••••

**¡Hola! **

**Les dije que no se despidieran del duque de Grandchester. Una vez más les recuerdo el efecto mariposa, si Terry no hubiera ido a Escocia en el verano, ¿en dónde creen que Eleonor lo habría buscado? ¡Claro! ¡En la mismísima mansión del duque! Bueno, no, a ciencia cierta no sé, pero es una suposición que me agrada. **

**Yo siempre creí (mi teoría es bastante larga, tengo toda una lista de razones que no pienso publicar aquí porque serían otras 3,000 palabras) que el duque seguía enamorado de Eleonor, y creo que merece una oportunidad de volver a verla. Y como soy piadosa como nadie, se lo he concedido. **

**Ahora bien, responderé una cuestión que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: las pruebas genéticas se iniciaron a principios del siglo XX (nadie me sabe decir que tan "a principios"), no eran tan fiables como ahora ya que se utilizaban microscopios de aumento 2,000 y en sí, muchísimas personas tienen un ADN parecido en un microscopio. Sin embargo, como era la novedad, no tenían otra salida más que confiar en ella. Esto me lo relató una licenciada en química hace unos meses, cuando todavía asistía al bachillerato (no sé si en algún momento lo mencioné, este semestre comencé a estudiar la licenciatura en Letras Hispánicas). **

**Y otra cosa, sé que muchas ansían el reencuentro de Terry y Candy, pero antes que eso ocurra quiero aclarar y desenvolver ciertos aspectos que no puedo dejar escapar. Me parece que todos los personajes que he puesto tienen repercusión en la relación con los protagonistas, así que desenrollar eso es algo tardado. Les juro que pongo todo de mí para no perder el hilo de la historia y así retener el interés de mis lectores. **

**Por último, estamos llegando al final de la segunda parte, la tercera es la más pasional, así que ya no coman ansias: las hormonas atacarán. **

**Les agradezco su apoyo y les mando un abrazo enorme. **


	27. Capítulo 27 Las peticiones de Terry

**27.**

**Las peticiones de Terry.**

•••••

Jack miraba por la ventana cómo el verano estaba por concluir. Las hojas del árbol preferido de su hermana estaban cayendo con lentitud.

Aún tenía fresca en su memoria la charla que tuvo con su padre aquella tarde en que el renombrado Terry estuvo en el hospital. La mirada del médico era determinante, no comprendía la repentina resolución de su hijo.

— Anabelle es tu hermana, no puedes pedirme que me redima. ¿Acaso no quieres que sea tu hermana ante la ley? – preguntó Ogden mirando su impecable bata con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Por supuesto que sí, pero no deseo que ella sufra. Y sé que si la sometemos a un juicio, se decaerá. Miénteme y dime que no has notado su cambio de humor desde que le dijiste que la recuperarías. Dime cuándo fue la última vez que la viste sonreír. Es normal que Ann le tenga un enorme cariño a los Andley; siendo sensatos, ha pasado más tiempo con ellos que con nosotros. – agachó el rostro recordando el arranque de recuperación en Anthony. – Y ellos darían todo por verla sonreír. Sé que estarían dispuestos a no meter la mano en el juicio con tal de que ella sonriera. El señor Andley desea conocer la opinión de Ann, es capaz de renunciar a ella si se lo pide. ¿Nosotros la amamos hasta ese punto, padre? – cuestionó alzando el rostro. – Mírame y dime que tú también harías eso por Anabelle.

Pero el moreno hombre no respondió de inmediato. Con la mirada fija en la ventana, comprendió lo que su inteligente hijo quería decir, mas no estaba listo para admitirlo. Durante años deseó tener entre sus brazos a sus dos gemelos, pero una decisión repentina hizo que perdiera todas sus esperanzas. Aún no era capaz de perdonarse por dejar a su Anabelle en la nieve. Y ahora que las pruebas sanguíneas revelaban su parentesco con la rubia, no pudo evitar desear que fuera legalmente su hija. Llamó a uno de los abogados más privilegiados en Londres y le explicó la situación; su decisión estaba tomada: recuperaría a su pequeña, costase lo que costase. Su amor era tan egoísta que ignoraba la profunda depresión en la que se sumió la muchacha, sólo le interesaba el hecho de que en unos meses podría llamarla "hija" frente a un gran tumulto de gente. Ardía en deseos de ser él quien la entregara en el altar o quien fuera llamado para atender el nacimiento de su nieto. Sin saber de lo poderosa que era la familia Andley, los desafió a contraatacar. Si no estuviera cegado por su amor quizá se habría percatado del daño que le hacía a su hija el ponerla en una situación tan complicada.

— No me pidas que renuncie a mi hija, porque tampoco seré capaz de hacerlo. – confesó regresando su mirada a los ojos verdes de Jack.

— Ann nos ha tomado aprecio, no importa que no lo sea legalmente, estoy seguro de que ella no nos abandonará. En cuanto Anthony pueda irse a América, nosotros podremos seguirlos. Después de todo, Ann estudiará para enfermera en América.

Ogden Mathewson miró a su hijo unos largos minutos debatiéndose en su interior acerca de qué decisión tomar. No soportaría el peso de lastimar a su propia hija, pero tampoco era tan fuerte como para dejarla en una familia en donde nadie conocía al patriarca.

Finalmente, escribió una carta a su abogado informándole que había cambiado su decisión acerca de pelear por la custodia de Candice White Andley.

•••••

Jack salió de la oficina de su padre con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Un impulso por colgarse de las ramas del árbol que Ann tanto amaba inundó su ser; así que riendo a carcajadas cruzó las puertas del hospital y se quitó la bata blanca que su padre lo obligaba a portar. Sus enormes ojos verdes estaban fijos en un solo objetivo: el tronco del árbol. Pero un segundo después, se estrelló contra un brazo que se ondeaba distraídamente. Un quejido en coro se escuchó. Cuando Jack alzó el rostro se encontró con una mirada azul verdosa. El dueño de esos ojos tenía una expresión asombrada y petrificada.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó después de unos segundos de mutismo.

— Perdóname, no te vi. – respondió Jack algo confundido. – No quise molestarte, lo juro. – sonrió aunque eso sólo agrandó el asombro de su acompañante. – ¿Te ocurre algo? – cuestionó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

"_Esos ojos… es imposible que sean idénticos a los de la pecosa. Y esa sonrisa… ¿qué diablos pasa aquí, amor?_" se preguntó Terry mientras daba un paso atrás para admirar al jovencito que estaba frente a él. "_¡Dios! Tiene la misma expresión que tú cuando estás confundida. Tu querido Brower mencionó que tenías un hermano, pero jamás dijo que era tan idéntico a ti. Vaya que fue estúpido si no notó que esos ojos verdes son la réplica exacta de los tuyos._"

— Eres el hermano de la pecosa. – murmuró aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Después de esas palabras, Jack comprendió quién era ese joven tan elegante. Le dio una rápida revisada a su aspecto y sonrió un poco.

— Y tú eres Terry. – afirmó alegre. Recordó la razón de su visita y se ruborizó. – Supongo que irás a buscar a Anabelle, ¿verdad?

Una socarrona sonrisa torció los labios del inglés. Conocía esa actitud. Y aunque le desagradaba el nombre con el que se dirigía a la dueña de su corazón, admitía que el joven no era despreciable.

— ¿Estuviste espiándonos, muchachito?

— ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó más apenado. – Sí, bueno, en realidad fuiste tú quien se interpuso en mi charla con Anthony. Era a mí a quien Anthony entrevistaría, no a ti, intruso. – lo acusó tomándose una familiar confianza. En tan pocos segundos consiguió agradarle al aristócrata.

— Me recuerdas a tu hermana. Su debilidad es entrometerse en asuntos privados, igual que la tuya. Pero me temo informarte que te has equivocado, no la buscaré. No sé si el cabeza de mostaza te reveló algo de mí, pero mi presencia sólo conseguirá alterarla más, así que decidí dejarle una carta en su habitación. – explicó con un tono casi lúgubre. – Que pases buena tarde, muchachito.

Se despidió, dando un paso hacia adelante, mas la mano delgada pero fuerte del mucho, lo retuvo. No podía dejar ir de esa forma al hombre que su hermana tanto amaba. Antes debía saber muchas cosas, no sabía la alegría que sentiría Ann si lo veía una vez más.

— Mi nombre es Jack, no muchachito. Y tú no has sido testigo de todo lo que Anabelle ha sufrido a causa tuya. No estuviste presente cuando ella te llamó mientras convalecía de una crisis de pánico, ni…

— Anthony ya se ha encargado de contarme todo lo que ha ocurrido desde su llegada al hospital, así que sí tengo idea de cómo ha sufrido. Pero no me atreví a revelarle todo el dolor que yo cargo desde esa última tarde en que la estreché entre mis brazos. Y comparando ambos dolores sé que una separación más podría matarnos. Soy pésimo en las despedidas, Jack, yo no tengo la fortaleza necesaria para decirle adiós, aunque sigamos en contacto. Si accedí a venir hasta aquí fue sólo porque me creí con fuerzas para hablar con ella y luego irme; pero después de conversar con Anthony me di cuenta que ni siquiera podría escuchar su voz sin desear callarla con mis labios. Si crees que ella ha sufrido es porque no conoces el infierno en el que me he sumido desde su partida.

— Y si la amas tanto, ¿por qué debes dejarla? ¿Por qué no quedarte aquí con ella?

— Con ella y con Anthony, quieres decir. Jack, la única razón por la que soportaría un exilio así sería para estar cerca de ella, pero no porque me interese la medicina. Mira, no sé si existe un sueño al que persigas, pero el mío no está en un hospital; mi sueño es ser actor. – enmudeció repentinamente. – No sé porqué te dije eso. El color de tus ojos ayuda a que te tenga una confianza sobrenatural. De igual forma, no puedo quedarme porque ya he trazado mi futuro.

— ¿Y acaso mi hermana no está en ese futuro?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero antes de que me atreva a pelear por su corazón, tengo que ser alguien, tener éxito en el escenario para poder mantenerla como es debido. Necesito que ella tenga razones para sentirse orgullosa de mí, y sobre todo, tengo que estar seguro de mí mismo. Para eso es debido que parta solo, sin mi amor, y brillar en Broadway. Sólo hasta ese momento permitiré que tú y yo seamos familia. – concluyó un poco hastiado del tema.

— ¿Piensas casarte con Anabelle? – cuestionó Jack sin poder imaginarse a ese par de tortolos manteniendo la compostura aún en una ceremonia sagrada.

— ¡No la llames Anabelle! ¡Es Candy, Candice White Andley! – pronunció mirando enardecido al moreno. Era la primera vez en varios días que se atrevía a nombrar a la rubia.

Sentía que su simple nombre era un tabú irremediable. Por eso le temía, pero por eso lo adoraba. Cada vez que mencionaba o siquiera pensaba en ese nombre, una serie de recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente; a veces lo hacían sentir feliz, pero en otras ocasiones no dejaba de recriminarse por dedicarle tanto tiempo a una esperanza muerta.

— Y sin embargo, tú la llamas por apodos, Terry. – atajó Jack sin dejarse intimidar porque el cuerpo de su interlocutor estaba más fornido ni porque en su voz se asomaba la furia. – Sólo respóndeme a la pregunta, Terry.

— Hasta entonces, quiero que la cuides, ¿has entendido? – amenazó el castaño lanzándole la más dura de sus miradas. – No puedo dejarla en manos de ese americano de ojos azules, serás tú quien la cuide cuando yo esté lejos. No quiero saberla sufriendo, así que más te vale que convenzas a tu familia que cancelen la demanda por su custodia. Me enteraré si no lo hacen, y no querrás que el duque de Grandchester se interponga en sus planes, Jack. Haz feliz a esa dama, o te juro, por vida de Cristo, que no tendré piedad contigo. – una sonrisa divertida alumbró el rostro del jovencito, y en respuesta, un ligero rubor llenó las mejillas del británico. – Y no le digas que te he amenazado, por favor. Creerá que he perdido todo mi orgullo. Hasta entonces, Jack. – se despidió acomodando el cuello de su camisa.

Jack lo vio partir en un carruaje que lo esperaba en las afueras del hospital. Con ese carácter, comprendía bien porque estaba enamorado de una criatura tan dulce como Candy. Eran como el agua y el aceite. Una con esmeraldas en los ojos, y el otro con un par de zafiros que repentinamente eran tan fríos como la hiel. Al principio, cuando se percató de la mirada y tono de voz de Anthony, creyó que Candy correspondería de inmediato ante ese amor, pero ahora que conocía a Terry entendía porque era irremplazable. Mientras el carácter de Anthony por lo regular era blando y tierno, el de Terry era apasionante y desafiante. Justo el contraste exacto para Candy.

•••••

Al término del verano, Albert leyó una y otra vez la nota que tenía frente a sus ojos. Una caja de chocolates la acompañaba, pero a pesar de su favoritismo por esa clase de golosinas, se concentró en las palabras de la carta de su amigo.

"Querido amigo:

Lamento no despedirme en persona, sabes que no soy bueno con eso. Me iré a América este martes. Te prometo que pronto recibirás noticias de mí en los periódicos. No le digas a ella.

Terruce G."

El día mencionado era el presente. Y los cruceros partirían en un par de horas. Sus manos temblaban a causa de la indecisión. Sabía que su pareja predilecta tenía pocas oportunidades para encontrarse, y después de ese largo viaje, quizá disminuyeran hasta convertirse en nulas. Pero no podía arriesgarse a no llegar a tiempo para ir por Candy y despedir a Terry. Tenía que hablar con él, explicarle que no era bueno ocultarle la noticia a su amada. Y también temía que el británico jovencito abandonara su sueño después de ver a Candy. Ninguna de las opciones era admisible. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

En menos de dos minutos, el rubio hombre ya conducía a gran velocidad en un coche prestado. Guardaba en el bolsillo el dinero suficiente en caso de tener que ofrecerlo por su tenía algún percance. Ahora las señales de tránsito eran lo de menos, tenía poco tiempo para cruzar Londres e ir por la pecosa, después volver a cruzar la capital, y llegar a despedir a Terruce. Sí, ya no tendrían tiempo para charlar, pero quizá sí para despedirse. No le parecía justo que estando tan enamorados tuvieran tan escasas oportunidades para verse. El destino a veces era muy cruel con las parejas que más se amaban. Y Albert estaba particularmente harto de las supuestas pruebas de amor pues la mayor prueba que tenía, era la mirada de ambos muchachos.

Detuvo el coche en la entrada del hospital San George, y salió del coche con un brinco. Para su fortuna, la jovencita estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo con Anthony un libro de cuentos de terror. Se plantó enfrente de ellos y en el momento exacto en el que Candy esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, motivada por la repentina aparición de uno de sus amigos favoritos, Albert se adelantó a hablar.

— No hay momento de alegrías, Candy. Debo llevarte con urgencia al puerto de Southampton. – dijo tomándola del brazo. – Lamento mucho llevármela así, Anthony. – se disculpó mirándolo con sinceridad. – Y me alegra mucho que estés recuperándote. ¡Vamos, Candy! – susurró corriendo hacia el coche.

La rubia volteó a ver a su amigo una y otra vez, tratando de disculparse con la mirada. El pobre rubio estaba absorto, sin poder comprender qué tenía que hacer Candy hasta el otro lado de Londres. Pero admitía que en un carácter tan blando como el de Albert se tomaba como una situación única aquella grosería que era el arrebatarle a la dama sin antes pedir permiso.

En tanto, Candy se trepaba al carro preguntándole al rubio en dónde consiguió el auto, pero este aceleró apenas la muchacha se sentó. La velocidad se hizo partícipe de nuevo. La joven miró con nerviosismo los rápidos movimientos del volante olvidándose por completo del asunto que lo provocaba. Varias veces sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas cuando fue el conejillo de indias de Stear, pero ahora la situación era diferente. Albert no conducía de esa forma para probar que el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones, sino porque de verdad sentía urgencia para llevarla al puerto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Albert? – se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha con ambas manos agarradas del asiento y la mirada fija en el camino. Podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, pero un rezo interior consiguió calmarla. – ¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

— Cállate, Candy, que me desconcentras. – espetó Albert por vez primera alzándole la voz a la adolescente. Arrepintiéndose al instante rebasó un carruaje y respondió con un tono más sereno. – Terry está por irse a América.

— ¡Terry se va a América! ¡Por todos los cielos, Albert! ¡¿Qué esperas para acelerar?! – bramó la muchacha olvidándose por completo de su rosario interno. Su corazón latió aún más rápido por el temor de perder a su alma gemela.

No se perdonaría nunca el no ver a Terry antes de partir, no podría permitirse el lujo de no volverlo a ver. Esa desgracia será el colmo de su vida. Terruce no tenía ningún derecho de abandonarla, no importaban los motivos, él no debía dejarla sin despedirse. Y aunque Candy tuviese que arrojarse al mar no permitiría que él se fuera sin que antes le dijera cuánto le amaba.

El camino pareció durar una eternidad. Cuando llegaron al puerto, el rubio no se detuvo a esperar que el coche estuviera bien estacionado, y Candy incluso no esperó a que estuviera en alto total antes de saltar y correr en directo a las orillas del puerto. El amor de su vida estaba por irse al otro lado del globo terráqueo y ella no dejaría que se fuera sin antes haber visto sus ojos una última vez.

Albert la siguió de cerca, pero aún con la ventaja de tener las piernas más largas, la muchacha lo sorprendió con su agilidad para escabullirse entre el gentío abriéndose paso al crucero que esperaba para marcharse. Y a unos metros de él, escuchó la voz de Candy llamando con suma desesperación a su amado.

— ¡Terry! – bramó una y otra vez haciéndose lugar entre los transeúntes. – ¡Te amo tanto, Terry! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert desvió la mirada de su amiga y la fijó en el crucero. Sonrió esperanzado, aún estaban abordándolo, llegaron a tiempo. Y aunque la multitud era abrazadora con claridad escuchó la respuesta a los alaridos de la pecosa.

— ¡Candy! – contestó Terry buscándola entre el gentío a su alrededor. – ¡Candy, ¿en dónde estás?!

— ¡Terry!

Mil sentimientos y hasta más colapsaron cuando dos pares de ojos por fin se encontraron. Él dejó de subir al trasatlántico, pero ella no se detuvo. Siguió avanzando hasta que una maleta enorme le impidió acercarse más. Era él. Él estaba ahí, de pie, a algunos metros encima de ella. Mirándola con ferviente amor y con la mano derecha en el corazón. Él sentía lo mismo, sus latidos eran irregulares y sus labios estaban resecos a causa de la impresión.

Cuando por fin las piernas del muchacho le respondieron, Terry empujó a una y varias personas, para regresar a la orilla del puerto sin dejar de murmurar el nombre de su amada. Qué estúpido fue al no informarle que se iría. Ella no era un peligro, era su inspiración a seguir adelante. Era por ella por quien triunfaría en Broadway. Ella era su dueña y se lo demostraría, tenía que darle una prueba de amor que sólo ella comprendiera, por eso debía llegar hasta sus brazos.

Un cuerpo ancho de un caballero cortó la comunicación entre los enamorados e incluso obligó a Terry a retroceder varios pasos.

— Déjese de tonterías, jovencito. Estamos por irnos, ya no hay marcha atrás. – le dijo la gangosa voz del gordo hombre.

— ¡Quítese! – susurró tratando de hacerlo a un lado, pero cuando se percató, demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba arriba del trasatlántico y un grupo de marineros había derribado la tabla de madera por la que abordó. – ¡Imbécil! – insultó al hombre ancho y corrió hacia el barandal de la cubierta.

Las típicas cintas de colores unieron a los viajantes con sus seres queridos. Terry negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mirando a su llorosa adorada. Una idea brillante cruzó por su cabeza y a la velocidad de la luz, se quitó el guardapelo del cuello y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su colegiala.

— ¡Candy! ¡Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver! – bramó silenciando a todos los presentes. – ¡Cuídalo hasta entonces, que ahí he dejado mi corazón!

•••••

**¡Hola!**

**Les pido una disculpa, mañana me la pasaré doce horas fuera de casa, por lo que hoy tuve que hacer toda la tarea para mañana y el miércoles. Esa fue la razón de mi demora, en serio, discúlpenme. **

**Como sea, este capítulo es el final de la segunda parte. La siguiente es la final y consta como de diez capítulos, más o menos. En lo personal, es mi favorita. En fin, este capítulo es totalmente para Terry. Si bien no se narró casi nada respecto a sus sentimientos, aparecieron los pensamientos de Jack (el adorable hermano de Candy) y Albert acerca de cómo ven a este muchacho. Les dije que Jack era la onda... o si no se los dije, pues ahora lo afirmo. Y bueno, ¿qué decir de Albert? ¿Alguna vez creyeron que Albert condujera de esa forma tan Stearniana? No sé, fue cómico cuando lo escribí, me sonó tan Ciudad de México. Pero dentro de todo fue un lindo detalle. **

**Y la última parte, ¡qué Terry tan romántico! Por algo adora a Shakespeare. Iba a poner el insulto en francés, pero me pareció que sobraba. En todo caso, ustedes pónganlo en el idioma que deseen. Pasajero amargado. ¬¬ **

**Quiero que constaten que ahora no fue mi culpa, si ellos dos no se encontraron fue por culpa de ese hombre. De todos modos, no coman ansias, por favor, el jueves quizá subo dos capítulos. ¡Ojo! Dije: quizá. **

**Como siempre, les mando un fuerte abrazo y les agradezco mucho su apoyo. **


	28. Capítulo 28 Nuevas esperanzas

** Unas disculpas, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué pasó, quedé exactamente igual que ustedes cuando regresé del pan.**

**En fin, espero que ahora sí se vea bien. **

**•••••**

**28.**

**Nuevas esperanzas.**

•••••

"_Cuídalo hasta entonces, que ahí he dejado mi corazón._" Esa fue la última frase que Terry le dedicó a Candy esa mañana en Londres. Esas fueron las palabras con las que se despidió de Inglaterra, el país que fue su hogar durante más de diez años. Así se fue Terruce, sin despedirse de su padre y sin otorgarle el perdón a su madre.

Cuando ya no pudo visualizar el puerto de Southampton, soltó un largo suspiro y se metió a su camarote. Y cuando se dejó caer en la cama escuchó ruidos en su maleta. Su sentido común le ordenó que no abriera el equipaje, pero su curiosidad lo arrastró a hacer todo lo contrario.

— ¡Klin! – exclamó asombrado. – ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – preguntó sacando al animal de su maleta. El cuatí respiraba con cierta dificultad, después de estar encerrado durante horas era comprensible. – Yo ya te había dado la orden de quedarte con Archie y Annie. ¿Por qué me has desobedecido, criatura del demonio? – Klin lo miró dolido. – Tienes razón, no es bueno que cambies de dueño con tanta facilidad, aunque la verdad no sé si en algún lugar me permitan mascotas y no te lo tomes a mal, pero no es muy usual que las personas tengan como mascota a un cuatí. – acarició la cabeza de la adorable criatura. – De todos modos, veré qué puedo hacer. Ahora vuelvo, te daré agua, debes estar agotado, ¿cierto?

•••••

Candy abrazó con fuerza el guardapelo de plata, mientras el trasatlántico se perdía de su vista. Qué envidia sentía por todas esas personas que viajaban en el mismo lugar que su adorado Terry. Y para la alegría de la joven, él todavía la amaba. El guardapelo que ahora ella portaba en su cuello, eran prueba suficiente. Y con la promesa del inglés, se sentía más segura de que la felicidad no le daría la espalda. Le sonrió a Albert antes de pedirle que la llevara de regreso al hospital. Aunque sus labios no lo dijeran, era evidente que la muchacha estaba decidida a esperar el tiempo necesario para volver a ver a su Terry. Entonces estaría lista para abandonar sus planes iniciales de matrimonio con el Brower. Su corazón como todo su ser sólo pertenecían a un hombre. A Terruce Grandchester.

•••••

Dos días después, Richard Grandchester estaba de pie en una de las salas de las suites del hotel Savoy. Miraba la delgada espalda de la rubia actriz, esperando la reacción ante la desaparición repentina del único vínculo que aún compartían: su hijo. Un telegrama de la madre superiora le informó que el británico había dejado un recado escrito con su profesor de historia, a quien le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento en clase unas horas antes. No dejó carta alguna, no se despidió de nadie, pero a todas las personas a quienes les tenía cierto aprecio, les entregó un pequeño recuerdo. Investigando en el colegio, el duque de Grandchester se enteró que en la cocina dejó la llave que le dieron justo al lado de la taza amarilla que usaba con frecuencia. En el balcón de Annie arrinconó una sombrilla que combinaba con los ojos de la muchacha, y un dibujo de un cuatí en un árbol del colegio. Y en el de los hermanos Cornwell, colocó un pingüino de peluche anudado a una nota en donde se disculpaba por no ser el creador del peluche; y un sable de esgrima que a su vez, llevaba otra nota en la que se excusaba de las futuras peleas. A nadie le dijo adiós, pero de alguna forma, todos los incluidos en esos detalles, supieron que ésa era la despedida del hijo del duque de Grandchester.

Pero a su padre no le dejó más que tres palabras escritas en una hoja de papel. "Partí a América." Richard se lamentó por dormir hasta tarde y no despedir a su hijo como era debido. O en todo caso, obligarlo a permanecer en Londres. Después de corroborar la nota en el colegio creyó que la huida de su primogénito era obra de Eleonor Baker, así que le ordenó a su chofer que lo llevara con rapidez hacia el _Savoy_, hotel en donde por excelencia se hospedaban las personas como su ex novia. Sabía de sobra que Eleonor partiría de Londres en dos días, por lo que en teoría seguiría en su suite.

Pero cuando entró al enorme cuarto, la encontró cepillándose la larga melena dorada con la mirada clavada en el espejo, seguramente admirando el parecido que tenía con su único hijo. El pleito con Terry aún no se resolvía, lo que provocaba que la dama no sintiera ni un ápice de alegría.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver en la partida de Terruce? – preguntó el duque tratando de ignorar esos dorados cabellos que tanto le atraían.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, pero respondió casi de inmediato mirándolo a través del espejo.

— No sé de qué me hablas, Richard. ¿A dónde fue Terry?

— Me dejó esta nota hoy en la mañana. Supongo que ahora él ya está en el mar. – dijo el duque, extendiendo la nota en su rostro. – "_Partí a América._" Sólo eso me dejó, así que supongo que tú sabes más, Eleonor.

El movimiento de las piernas de la actriz al levantarse fue tan brusco que la silla cayó de espaldas. El nerviosismo se apoderó de inmediato de la americana. Desde su infancia, la rubia presentó un inusual cambio de comportamiento que alteraba hasta el idioma en el que hablaba. Igual que su hijo, ella hablaba francés sin problema alguno.

Como buen aristocrático, el duque de Grandchester dominaba varios idiomas, entre ellos, aquél que las dos personas que más amaban usaban cuando no se sentían tranquilas. Observó como la actriz se movía de un lado a otro buscando su cartera, estaba dispuesta a partir a América para continuar con su misión; y además de algunas majaderías, sus palabras afirmaban que se sentía culpable.

— Yo ya sospechaba que Terry se iría pronto. – la interrumpió el duque, también en francés. – Él no era feliz de verdad. Pero creí que esperaría un poco más, la chica a la que le escribe aún está en Londres.

— ¿La chica? – cuestionó ella tomando la cartera que había dejado encima de la cama. – ¿A qué te refieres, Richard? – cuestionó ya en inglés.

— Cuando me preguntaste si tenía planeado casarlo con alguien que favorecería a los Grandchester yo recordé a la familia Andley, debes conocerla, es de origen americana. – la mujer asintió con frenesí. – Bueno, Terry mantenía una relación, desconozco de qué tipo, con la hija adoptiva del patriarca. Es una familia muy buena, y tanto a ellos como a nosotros nos conviene una unión de esa clase. Claro que tendré ciertos problemas con el hecho de que ella en realidad no tiene sangre Andley, pero podré ignorarlos porque sé de sobra que nuestro hijo está enamorado de la joven. – explicó ignorando que esas palabras enamoraban aún más a Eleonor, porque para ella no existía un hombre más atractivo que aquél que fuera buen padre. Una mirada enternecedora hondó los ojos azules de la actriz. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que nuestro bebé estaba enamorado?! – cuestionó con el mismo tono que una niña pequeña usa al hacer un berrinche. – Deberás contarme todo, Richard. – afirmó tomándolo de la orilla de la manga del saco y jalándolo hacia uno de los sofás de la suite. – ¿Quién es ella? ¿En dónde lo conoció? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Dónde está? ¿Ella lo ama? ¿Puedo ir a verla antes de irme? ¡Dímelo todo!

La repentina actitud de la rubia tomó por sorpresa al duque, quien esforzándose más para no tomarla del rostro y besarla en ese mismo momento, carraspeó y evitó los tiernos ojos azules que lo miraban con admiración. Utilizó todas las pistas que consiguió de la muchacha y los ordenó de acuerdo al cuestionario de Eleonor.

— Su nombre es Candice, de quince años, es rubia y de ojos verdes; bonita, supongo. Ella iba en el colegio de Terry, me parece que ahí se conocieron. Y según los testimonios de los amigos que compartía con Terry, Candice también lo ama, aunque tuvo que dejar el colegio para acompañar a otro de los Andley que necesita un tratamiento especial en el hospital San George. Te recomiendo que no la visites, no estoy seguro de que Terry le haya confesado quién es su verdadera madre. – recitó como si de un discurso frente a la reina se tratara. Después se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y carraspeó satisfecho de la información que poseía.

— ¡¿Rubia y de ojos verdes, dices?! ¡Oh, pero en qué belleza tan exquisita se fijó mi niño! – exclamó poniéndose de pie con la gracia de un cisne. – ¿Recuerdas cuando apenas era un niño, Richard? ¡Pensar que ahora es todo un hombre! – una lágrima se derramó en su mejilla. – Su cabello castaño apenas le rozaba las orejas cuando pequeño y ahora le sobrepasa los hombros. ¡Ya decía yo en invierno que pronto se enamoraría! ¡Está tan guapo que ni yo creo haber parido a un joven tan hermoso! Además es inteligente, ¿verdad, Richard? Dime, ¿sacaba buenas calificaciones en el colegio?

El aludido, sintiéndose como un pavorreal presumiendo sus conocimientos de Terruce, se acomodó en el sillón y sonrió. Por primera vez en varios años, por fin sonreía con alegría. Esa alegría que sólo una mujer era capaz de provocarle.

— Sí, tiene buenas calificaciones. Te alegrará saber que en literatura era muy bueno, Eleonor.

— ¡Mi Terry! ¡Oh, entonces es el partido perfecto, ¿no es así, Richard?! Escucha esto: guapo, de cuerpo atlético, inteligente, todo un caballero y de seguro un buen ejemplo para sus compañeros, ¿verdad? – miró de nuevo a su ex novio mientras éste miraba a la ventana dudando que aquéllos últimos adjetivos pudieran identificarse con su primogénito. – ¿Richard?

— Bueno, Eleonor; no creo que haya sido una blanca palomilla en el colegio. Recuerda que yo no era lo que se podía considerar como un joven aplicado y decente. Digamos que le heredé parte de mi rebeldía, aunque hay cosas que no sé de donde las toma. – y tomándose la confianza que creía muerta, añadió. – Por ejemplo, en la cocina me contaron que él tiene un extraño apetito nocturno, por eso le dieron una copia de la llave.

— ¡Yo no hacía eso! – replicó ella sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Yo tampoco!

— Bueno, entonces Terry ha sacado sus propias virtudes.

— Lo sé, yo prefiero los aviones a los caballos. Aunque entiendo que no se pueden volar en el colegio.

Una risa femenina reinó en la habitación. Eleonor se sorprendió del sonido de su risa, una risa sincera, llena de amor. En pocos segundos, fue acompañada por la divertida carcajada del duque. Después de once años, por fin podían decir que en ese momento eran felices. Cuando debieran de estar preocupados por su hijo, ambos padres de familia pasaron una tarde inolvidable.

La repentina partida de Terruce Grandchester, lejos de ser una desgracia para sus conocidos, se convirtió en el nacimiento de nuevas esperanzas.

•••••

Dos años pasaron a partir de esa despedida. Candy, Anthony y la familia Mathewson estaban en Chicago. La rubia estudió durante un año y ocho meses en Maine, en la _escuela de enfermeras Mary Jane_, luego cinco alumnas fueron trasladadas al hospital de Chicago. Y como lo prometieron, los Mathewson siguieron a la jovencita, en tanto Anthony, con el movimiento en sus brazos de regreso, se mudó a la mansión de Lakewood para continuar su cuidado con las rosas. Candy le prometió que en cuanto se graduara como enfermera, que sería en unos cuantos meses, volvería a cuidar de él como cuando vivían en la casa de los Mathewson en Maine. Durante esos largos años, ninguno de los Andley se atrevió a hablar de la "boda" que todos esperaban anunciándose en los periódicos, pues con los sentimientos de Candy aclarados, Anthony no creía que fuera buena idea. Y aunque ella jamás le reveló nada acerca de la despedida en el muelle de Southampton, Anthony notó una nueva esperanza en los verdes ojos de su amiga, por lo que supuso que el asunto que la despegó de él esa mañana estaba relacionado con el británico arrogante. Y aunque pasaran los años, no podía evitar percatarse que los ojos de la muchacha no delataban el amor que aquél último otoño que pasó cabalgando. Así como la estudiante de enfermera seguía manteniendo esos sentimientos que nacieron en Londres, los del rubio seguían siendo los mismos que provocó la pequeña niña llorona en su portal de rosas. Y seguro estaba que aunque pasaran diez años más, él no podría dejarla de amar.

Mientras tanto, Archie y Annie ya habían dado a conocer su noviazgo y ambas familias estaban satisfechas por la relación. Stear y Patty, siendo más tímidos, dieron a conocer su relación meses después que el otro Cornwell, pero cuando eso sucedió la abuela Martha no pudo esperar viajar para conocer a la pareja de su nieta. Se quedó sorprendida al verlo y le dijo a Patty en secreto que era demasiado alto para ella, pero que cuando la besara podría cargarla, así que sería más romántico. Como es natural, la muchacha se horrorizó al escuchar esas palabras de la anciana. Los cinco personajes estaban orgullosos de su amiga Candy, quien siempre demostró ser más independiente que ellos; además, al estudiar enfermería, a pesar de los frecuentes quejidos de la tía abuela, no dejaba de parecerles un claro ejemplo de madurez. Ninguno de ellos conocía del guardapelo de Terry, aunque sí sospechaban que el corazón de Candy le seguía perteneciendo al inglés.

Elisa y Neil regresaron a América al mismo tiempo que Stear y Archie, pero aún no hacían nada más por evitar los logros de la rubia. Mas no faltaba mucho tiempo para ello, sobre todo tras recibir una carta de Denise Thompson informándole a su aún objeto de cariño, Elisa, que pronto estaría viviendo en Chicago igual que ellos.

A sus diecisiete años, Jack ya era un pintor reconocido en un tercio de América, por lo que se convirtió en uno de los solteros más codiciados del país. Con unos ojos de un marcado verde esmeralda y un cabello chino que le cubría las orejas, era de los jóvenes más atractivos que pocas veces se veía en los periódicos. Y como aún no encontraba una chica que le atrajera la atención lo suficiente, prefería asistir a sus exposiciones acompañado por su abuela o, en ocasiones, por Candy. Y cuando la rubia lo acompañaba varias veces se hacían especulaciones de la supuesta relación entre la heredera de los Andley y el artista. Sin embargo, una entrevista con el artista reveló que la estudiante de enfermería no era el tipo de mujer que él buscaba, así que pronto esos rumores desaparecieron.

Y en esos días, otro rumor era el que andaba en boca de todos: a pesar de las consecuencias sociales que acarrearía, el duque de Grandchester se había divorciado de la que fue su esposa durante más de doce años. Aún se desconocían las razones, pero se decía que el duque haría un viaje a América, por lo que tanto jóvenes como mujeres maduras se acicalaron una y otra vez con la esperanza de que el aristócrata se fijara en ellas.

Para Elisa Leagan, quien era muy joven como para intentar seducir al que una vez deseó que fuera su suegro, le parecía más viable la opción de conquistar al artista que estaba haciéndose de una fortuna que tanto le agradaba a la pelirroja.

Albert, el adorable amigo de Candy, estaba desaparecido, pues después de una última carta, recibida hacía casi dos años en donde informaba que estaba en África, nadie sabía nada acerca de él.

•••••

Candy estaba admirando la luz del sol cayendo sobre su rostro. El verano estaba concluido, pero no por eso el calor en la piel de Candy era menos. Cada vez que su mano se aferraba del guardapelo de Terry sentía cómo el amor del inglés recorría cada vena en su cuerpo calentándola al instante. No importaba que ahora desconociera el paradero de su adorado, algo le decía que pronto la espera llegaría a su fin.

— Candy, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? – preguntó Frannie su compañera de cuarto y la estudiante más estricta del colegio.

La rubia se sonrojó, escondió el guardapelo y bajó del árbol con bastante agilidad.

— Discúlpame, Frannie. ¿Ya terminó el descanso?

— Recibiste un paquete ésta mañana, ¿acaso no lo viste en tu cama?

— No. ¿Lo traes contigo? – cuestionó mirando las manos vacías de la morena.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo quería avisarte, porque si no lo recoges de inmediato, algún conserje podría tirarlo, al levantarte lo has tirado al suelo. Me tropecé con él hace un momento cuando entré a dejar algunos libros de la biblioteca a mi escritorio.

— ¡Perdóname, por favor! – se disculpó dando un paso hacia atrás. – Entonces me apresuraré a revisar el paquete. Muchas gracias, Frannie. Nos vemos en clase.

Acto seguido, se echó a correr al interior de los dormitorios. Recordó las palabras que con seguridad le diría la directora Mary Jane, así que se frenó en seco casi provocándose una caída dolorosa. Resopló aliviada y abrió la puerta de la recámara que compartía con su condiscípula más severa. Y tal como Frannie dijo, un paquete color café aguardaba en el piso. No era tan grande como creyó, y cuando lo alzó se dio cuenta que sólo era un periódico. Rió ante aquélla posible broma y cuando despedazó el papel que lo envolvía una nota cayó a sus pies. Siguiendo sus aptitudes curiosas, levantó la nota y la leyó.

"Candy:

Estoy seguro que te agradaría leer una noticia en la sección de espectáculos, pero a sabiendas que pocas veces tienes tiempo de leer el periódico, me tomé la libertad de enviarte uno. Si no sabes que ponerte para ese día, te recomiendo el vestido morado con mangas largas; ah, y amárrate el cabello en una cola de caballo, te hará ver espectacular. Por el boleto no te preocupes, entrarás conmigo.

Jack."

Candy releyó la nota una vez más y luego abrió el periódico en la sección de espectáculos. No tuvo que buscar la noticia a la que se refería Jack. Sus dedos, temblorosos, se pasearon por el contorno de esa hermosa imagen. Sus facciones eran más maduras, su cabello estaba más largo y el pequeño copete que conoció en el colegio ahora se acomodaba justo al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Si antes creyó que Terry era un seductor nato, ahora que veía esa imagen se daba cuenta de que a los diecinueve años, Terruce Grandchester era el hombre más guapo del planeta. Inconscientemente, apretó el guardapelo que era el símbolo de su amor y una lágrima de felicidad se derramó sobre su mejilla.

"Terry Grandchester, la nueva estrella de Broadway, en dos días se presentará en Chicago por única ocasión."

•••••

**En serio no sé qué pasó, no sé porqué aparecieron esos códigos tan extraños, ni en clases de Griego aparecen esos símbolos. **

**Como sea, para no alargar más su letanía, el lunes les informaré acerca de un nuevo proyecto que está naciendo en mi cabeza. Sólo... en serio, perdónenme, no pude ver el error porque enseguida lo publiqué, fui por pan y apenas regresé me dediqué a editar el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	29. Capítulo 29 Ira y lujuria

_**Ya he arreglado el capítulo anterior, creo.**_

**29.**

**Ira y lujuria.**

•••••

Un muchacho de diecinueve años se paseaba por la sala de la mansión Leagan con un periódico en sus manos. Su cabello negro estaba recortado con sumo cuidado y el traje azul marino con el que se envolvía hacía destacar su pálida piel y sus ojos casi tan oscuros como su alma. Sentía tanta envidia por el joven que era publicado cada tercer día en el periódico americano casi desde que lo conoció. Los dos llegaron al colegio San Pablo al mismo tiempo, el mismo día, a la misma hora. Aún recordaba la expresión desdeñosa con la que lo miró en aquélla ocasión; sin importar que tuvieran más posibilidades de hacerse amigos, el hijo del duque se comportaba como si estuviera a un lado de una cucaracha. Así era Grandchester, siempre creyéndose superior a los demás. Y aún con ese carácter que lo caracterizaba, era el alumno más popular del colegio y a los catorce años, su altura y su voz lo convirtieron en el galán que nadie poseía. Era la envidia de todos los hombres, pero no podían compararse con el resentimiento que guardaba Denise Thompson hacia él. Mientras éste se esforzaba día a día por mantener arreglada su apariencia, el bastardo aquél no hacía más que caminar con el cuello alzado para llamar la atención de cada jovencita a su alrededor. Lo que más enojaba no era su magnetismo, sino su ignorancia, pues se paseaba por todos lados sin dar aviso del encanto que provocaba en el alumnado femenino. Mientras Denise pasaba horas en la biblioteca tratando de reforzar sus conocimientos en las materias, a Terruce le bastaba con asistir a clases una vez a la semana, para llegar al examen final y obtener la nota más alta. Envidiaba su memoria prodigiosa. Y ahora, después de dos años de abandonar el colegio, el maldito bastardo fue capaz de combinar esas dos virtudes en un solo trabajo.

— No pudiste conseguir una mejor forma de humillarme que haciéndote actor, ¿verdad, "Terry"? – farfulló entre dientes mientras esperaba a la dama a quien todavía le entregaba parte de su cariño.

— Suelta ese periódico, querido. – le dijo la voz de Elisa. – Vas a destrozarlo y aún no he leído la sección de espectáculos.

— ¿Y para qué quieres verle la cara a ese actorcillo de cuarta? – espetó él olvidándose por un momento de sus modales. – Discúlpame, Elisa, no quise hablarte de esa forma. – dijo al enfrentar el rostro de la pelirroja. Para su sorpresa, no estaba ofendida, sino satisfecha.

— Veo que aún le tienes algo de rencor a Terruce. – comentó paseándose a su alrededor con su falda ondeando en el suelo. – Entonces todavía eres de mi agrado, querido Denise.

Una sonrisa socarrona y coqueta se dibujó en los labios del muchacho, quien soltó el periódico y se postró frente a la dama.

— Dígame si soy bueno para algo, bella señorita.

La aludida sonrió. Ahora que Denise estaba cerca sus planes se efectuarían con mayor perfección.

•••••

Annie Britter le suplicó a su novio que aquélla mañana la pasaran en los suburbios, pues no dejaba de insistir que la siguiente noche su mejor amiga debería lucir como una princesa, así que planeaba comprarle el vestido más bello de América. Archie la perseguía por toda la ciudad, pues temía que entre su ansiedad olvidara que su falda larga podría provocarle una caída. Sus sentimientos por Annie eran muy fuertes, pero aún no cumplían con su tarea, todavía podía sentir el amor hacia Candy salirse de su cuerpo. Confiaba en que pronto conseguiría que su corazón se entregara por completo a la morena que se empeñaba por comprar los mejores accesorios.

— Sus ojos son verdes, debe llevar uno o dos accesorios de ese color, pero también quiero que lleve algo plateado, pues no quiero ataviarla, no irá bien en esta época de otoño. – parloteaba Annie mirando el escaparate de una joyería. – Además, aún no tenemos el vestido, y no he decidido cómo llevará el cabello.

— Annie, creo que deberías detenerte a pensar que Terry estará en el escenario, no en las butacas. – comentó Archie tratando de refrenar su fiebre por las compras.

— Tienes razón, tendrá que usar algo llamativo. Estando en el palco, será más difícil que Terry fije sus ojos en ella. – contestó con efusividad. Archie suspiró.

— Me refería que no creo que Terry se fije en esos detalles, porque estará…

— ¿Enamorado cuando la vea? ¡Lo sé! Por eso debemos conseguir los mejores artículos para realzar la belleza de Candy. – explicó saliendo de la undécima tienda. – Vamos a Tiffany's, ¿quieres? Estoy segura que encontraremos el tocado perfecto para los rizos de Candy.

— Quiero decir que él va a estar actuando, no puede distraerse demasiado. ¿Por qué no sólo le compramos un vestido anaranjado con toques dorados y una tiara del mismo color? Eso será suficiente y no distraerá a la nueva estrella de Broadway. Candy ya tiene suficiente belleza como para adornarla con más joyas. Aunque creo que un collar de perlas quedaría excelente.

— ¿Perlas, Archie? ¡No! ¡No estamos en invierno! Será mejor un collar de oro y un brazalete finísimo. Esos artículos resaltarán la piel de Candy a la perfección. Pero opino que le compremos un vestido azul o verde. Acuérdate que debe lucir esos ojazos que tanto admiran ustedes los hombres. – señaló Annie sin dejo de celos. Cuando de Candy se trataba, la morena no medía sus palabras, aún cuando éstas provocaban un ligero rubor en las suaves mejillas de Archie.

Mientras se debatían acerca del color del vestido que utilizaría su amiga la noche posterior, la morena tropezó con el pie de una mujer delgada que también discutía con una joven rubia. Archie alanzó a tomar de la cintura a Annie evitando que se cayera. De inmediato, ambas parejas comenzaron las usuales disculpas.

— Susie, querida, no debiste distraerme, ¿acaso no ves que estos dos tortolos están buscando el artículo perfecto para que luzca la belleza de esta señorita? – dijo la mayor de las mujeres mirando de reojo a la muchacha que la acompañaba.

— ¡Oh, no! No es para mí, estas bolsas son para mi mejor amiga. La noche de mañana se reencontrará con el amor de su vida y queremos que luzca espectacular. – respondió la tímida de Annie ante el asombro de su novio. – Yo ya tengo mi vestuario, pero ella está muy ocupada para hacer estas compras.

— ¿Mañana, dices? ¡Vaya, qué casualidad! El día de mañana mi Susie hará suspirar a todo Chicago, ¿verdad, hija? – la aludida, delgada y de facciones hermosas, se ruborizó.

— Vamos, madre, no es para tanto. Estoy segura que será Terry quien se lleve las grandes críticas de los periódicos.

— ¿Terry? – repitió Archie mirando con confusión los ojos azules de la muchacha.

— No digas tonterías, Susie. Discúlpenla, inmaculados jovencitos, lo que sucede es que mi hija es actriz, es extraño que no la reconozcan, ella es Susana Marlowe. Terry es un novato que entró hace una temporada a la compañía Stamford y ahora se cree el dueño del lugar.

— Mamá, no digas eso. Terry es un gran actor, y además un caballero. – lo defendió Susana sorprendiendo a la pareja. Tenían un muy mal presentimiento ante el tono de voz de la actriz.

— ¡Bah! Como sea, espero que sus compras tengan éxito. Un gusto haberlos conocido. – se despidió con elegancia y luego miró a su hija. – Anda, Susie, aún tenemos que comprar el vestido para el estreno. Si quieres asombrar al actorcillo ése, entonces tendrás que esforzarte porque parece hecho de hielo.

– Con permiso. – se disculpó la rubia antes de irse.

Annie y Archie no tenían que ser unos genios para darse cuenta de qué actorcillo hablaban. Un gesto de malhumor apareció en la cara de Annie, quien indignada sacudió la falda de su vestido y entró a la tienda más cercana con el castaño siguiéndole de cerca.

— Qué gente tan poco sutil. – dijo Archie mirando distraídamente uno de los vestidos que colgaban en los maniquíes. – Supongo que estos años no han sido en vanos para Terruce. Vaya que no ha perdido tiempo conquistando hermosas damiselas.

— ¿Esa rubia desabrida te parece hermosa? – espetó Annie pasando con rapidez los vestidos colgados a espaldas de su novio. – Candy es mucho más bella, mucho más bella. Y no creo que Terry sea tan distraído como para cambiarla por esa actriz. ¿Qué no escuchaste que no puede conquistarlo? Es obvio que Terry sigue enamorado de Candy. Y si no es así, entonces seguiremos mi plan inicial. Escúchame bien, Candice White Andley será la dama más hermosa de todo Chicago para mañana en la noche. Y si Terruce no la voltea a ver cuando entra, seguramente arderá en celos cuando se percate que no habrá hombre que no la desee. – amenazó la joven girándose sobre sus pies.

Pocas veces podía enojarse, su novio lo sabía, sin embargo, después de la culpabilidad que sintió a raíz de que su amistad floreciera de nuevo Annie dispuso todo su ser a hacer feliz a su mejor amiga.

Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en ese rostro tan dulce.

— ¡Ése será su vestido, Archie!

•••••

El padre de Denise Thompson era dueño de uno de los más grandes diseñadores de periódicos de América, por lo que el joven ya tenía grandes conocimientos al respecto. Sólo necesitaría dos empleados y una buena y convincente fotografía entre los dos involucrados para hacer funcionar el magnífico plan de Elisa. Lo que más lo animaba a falsificar una nota periodística era la promesa de la pelirroja acerca de su primera cita. Después de dos años de larga espera, Denise por fin tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de heredar la exquisita fortuna de los Leagan. Si bien era cierto que antes perseguía a la muchacha por deseos del corazón, ahora que conocía el dinero que poseía su familia era su avaricia la que la pretendía. No negaba que fuera bonita, pero cierta actriz con la que su enemigo nato trabajaba, era en verdad la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían visto.

Y mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para consolidar su plan, disfrutaría de la imagen de su amor platónico en el escenario, aún cuando fuera Terruce quien tuviera el papel como el rey de Francia dándose así el derecho de cortejar a la belleza de Susana Marlow.

Sin embargo, al llegar a las afueras del teatro encontró a Neil Leagan, a quien saludó con familiaridad.

— No sabía que gustaras del teatro, Neil. – confesó el moreno. El pelirrojo resopló.

— Y no me gusta. Es sólo que Elisa quiere ver al británico ése. – contestó con aburrimiento cruzado de brazos.

— Ah, Terruce. Él sí sabe cómo ganarse a las damas más guapas, ¿no es así?

— Ni que lo digas. Hace un momento vi llegar a Candy. Lo admito, es un mal ejemplo de decencia, pero esta noche luce como una diosa. Y puedo asegurarte que se esmeró tanto en el tocador sólo para satisfacer a ese engreído. – replicó molesto.

— ¿Acaso son celos los que noto en tu voz, Neil? – preguntó con sorna.

— No digas estupideces, Denise. Sólo te digo lo que vi. Esta será la noche de la hospiciana.

— Que Elisa no te escuche o se enfadará. – Neil se alzó de hombros restándole importancia a la opinión de su hermana.

— La obra empieza en veinte minutos. ¿No quieres comprobar lo que te dije de Candy? Estoy seguro de conseguirnos un espectáculo privado. – afirmó con cierta satisfacción.

Una sonrisa más bien lujuriosa apareció en el rostro de Denise.

•••••

Candy esperaba impaciente en el lobby del teatro. Por el permiso de su jefa para ir al teatro y tras cambiar su guardia con una compañera, se olvidó que la ley femenina implicaba llegar hasta diez minutos tarde a una cita y segura estaba que Annie la regañaría por su puntualidad. Aunque la rubia no era del tipo romántica, admitía que tendría muy merecido el regaño; a pesar de que no era una cita de verdad, ya que Terry no sabría de su presencia hasta que el telón se alzara y él fijara su vista a los palcos. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para la primera llamada, su hermano estaba conversando a tres metros de ella con unos amantes del arte moderno, por lo que Candy esperaba a sus amigos de pie. Su vestido de seda era azul pálido, con un discreto escote en la espalda y un cuello en uve que no reflejaba más que la delgada cadena de plata del guardapelo de Terry. Sobre su cintura, un pequeño moño de un color más oscuro hacía su aparición, enmarcando con ligereza la curva de las caderas de la pecosa. La falda caía sin una sola arruga hasta los delgados pies de la rubia moldeando con suavidad sus largas piernas. Su melena estaba amarrado en una alta cola de caballo que causaba que su cabello luciera como una cascada de oro combinando muy bien con el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Y para rematar, una bolera blanca cubría con coquetería los hombros y unos centímetros de sus brazos. Estaba más que divina, aunque para Candy el estilo era demasiado atrevido.

Suspiró por enésima vez mientras observaba la puerta añorando ver a Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty entrar. Se sorprendió cuando Neil Leagan fue el que pasó al teatro sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

— ¿Eres enfermera, cierto? – preguntó sin halagarla por su aspecto, aunque sus ojos lo delataban. Candy, sin querer explicarle que aún no hacía su examen para titularse, respondió con un monosílabo positivo a lo que Neil asintió. – Un amigo mío acaba de caerse, está afuera. ¿Podrías atenderlo? – preguntó no sin cierta diversión.

— ¿Afuera? ¿Y por qué no lo has traído? – preguntó la pecosa olvidándose de las maldades que antes había sufrido a causa del pelirrojo. – No importa, llévame con él, por favor. – giró el rostro hacia su hermano, pero notando que éste seguía conversando con aquéllas elegantes personas tragó saliva y salió con Neil.

El muchacho caminaba frente a ella indicándole el camino hacia uno de los costados del teatro, aquélla típica calle de mala muerte. Un repiqueteo en el corazón de Candy le indicó que algo no marchaba bien, pero su sentido de responsabilidad como estudiante de enfermera hizo callar todas sus sospechas. Fuera quien fuera el herido, ella tendría que atenderlo. Sin embargo, cuando la única luz que veía era la de la luna el temblor en sus piernas le impidió seguir caminando, así que se sostuvo de la pared de ladrillo justo antes de escuchar una risa que identificó en menos de un segundo. Giró el rostro en el momento exacto en el que una figura masculina salía de las sombras. Lo reconoció de inmediato, cuando quiso echarse a correr fue tomada con brusquedad por la espalda.

— Creo que estabas en lo correcto, querido Neil. – murmuró la voz de Denise Thompson. – Candy, ¿cuándo fue que te pusiste tan hermosa? – cuestionó acercándose a ella con tres zancadas.

— Éste es mi amigo, Candy. Ha caído bajo porque no tuvo tu presencia durante dos años. – bromeó Neil estrellándola en la pared.

— ¡Suéltame! – exigió Candy sacudiéndose con fuerza. – Tú nunca puedes hacer las cosas solo, eres el mismo cobarde de siempre, Neil. – intentó darle una bofetada, pero él fue más rápido y tomó su mano con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Neil, creo que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo una pequeña torpe. – comentó Denise colocándose a un lado del pelirrojo. – Creo que se ha puesto el vestido al revés. – agregó con la lujuria marcada en su voz y su mirada. – ¿Te molestaría si te ayudamos, _Candy_? – preguntó acercando una de sus manazas al torso de la muchacha, pero esta vez la dignidad pudo más que la fuerza, por lo que con un movimiento ágil se deshizo de las manos de Neil y empujó a Denise fuera de su alcance.

— Es fuerte porque trabajó en un establo. – explicó el más joven de los hombres tomándole los brazos por la espalda para sacar a relucir el encaje que rodeaba el cuello del vestido de Candy. La mirada en Denise se intensificó.

Y justo cuando el moreno intentó de nuevo tocar a la rubia, una espada cruzó la penumbra aterrizando justo entre el victimario y la dama.

— Espero no molestarlos. – dijo una voz muy conocida en la oscuridad.

Candy jadeó asustada y los dos hombres voltearon hacia la dirección de donde venía el arma, mas no hubo necesidad de buscar mucho, ya que un caballero aterrizó a unos metros de ellos. Su ropa era más bien medieval y exagerada, pero la furia en sus ojos azul verdosos era actual y verdadera.

— ¿Hm? – dijo Terruce Grandchester avanzando hacia ellos. Candy sintió como Neil la soltaba tembloroso y retrocedía al mismo tiempo en que ella se sentía desfallecer, aunque imploraba que el caballero la mirara. – Pregunté si molesto. – repitió acercándose a Denise, quien asustado por la terrible mirada de su antiguo compañero, caminó hacia Neil sin dejar de sudar. – ¿Cómo te sientes, Denise? – preguntó Terry tomando la espada clavada. Se detuvo teniendo a los dos malnacidos enfrente de él y lejos de la rubia. – Entiendo, sigo siendo el hijo del más alto noble inglés. – metió la espada en la vaina que estaba anudada en su cintura y le dirigió una corta mirada desaprobatoria a las piernas temblorosas de Candy antes de continuar con los cobardes frente a él. – Y ustedes son ricos. Dos americanos ricos atacan a una chica, ¿no? Si ustedes fueran valientes y tuvieran una espada les demostraría cómo un caballero inglés responde ante tales situaciones, pero teniendo en cuenta sus debilidades seré benévolo con ambos. – dio un paso a la derecha y tomó a Denise del cuello de su camisa hasta alzarlo unos centímetros del piso. – ¡Toma! – gritó antes de golpearlo en la nariz, haciéndolo caer. De inmediato, antes de que Neil tuviera tiempo de huir, le asentó un puñetazo en el estómago. – Atrévanse a siquiera acercarse a ella – comenzó con una voz tan llena de ira que asustó a Candy. – y les prometo que no saldrán vivos, ¿entienden? – volvió a tomar a su enemigo colegial del cuello y acercó su rostro unos centímetros. – Intenta tocarla de nuevo, no me importa si sólo rozas sus dedos, y te juro que yo mismo te cortaré aquello con lo que te haces llamar hombre. – amenazó desenvainando su espada y apuntándola a los pantalones del moreno.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y les dio la espalda mientras volvía a meter la espada en la vaina, aún sin mirar de frente a la pecosa, quien recargada en la pared podía ver los frenéticos movimientos de sus hombros causados por la ira.

— Ahora váyanse. No quiero verlos a menos de cien metros de aquí.

•••••

¡**Hola!**

**¿Ya vieron por qué les dije que era la más pasional? Sé que todas deseábamos golpear a esos dos infelices lujuriosos... Por suerte llegó el príncipe azul a amenazar como no cualquier caballero en ese entonces se atrevía. ¿Acaso se necesitan más pruebas del amor que le tiene a Candy? Y no se exalten, pronto habrá interacción entre ambos personajes. Mientras sigan disfrutando de ese hermoso espadanchín. **

**Y sí, ya apareció Susana. Creo que en algún momento alguien me preguntó si ella aparecería... pues sí, sé que casi tercer capítulo repito lo del efecto mariposa y todo eso, pero tampoco voy a desaparecer a un personaje tan crucial en la historia de Candy y Terry. **

**Por último, me estoy preparando para recibir sus amenazas de muerte, el plan de Elisa es bastante cruel. Todavía voy a hacer sufrir más a nuestros protagonistas, lo siento mucho. **

**En fin, les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y todo su tiempo dedicado a este fic, nos leemos el lunes, ya con un sólo capítulo. Disfruten su fin de semana. **


	30. Capítulo 30 Como el rey de Francia

**30.**

**Como el rey de Francia.**

•••••

Diecinueve años tenía ese jovencito. Dos años habían pasado desde que lo vio por última vez en el trasatlántico, y si en ese momento estaba más que apuesto, en la actualidad vestido como el rey de Francia y con los hombros más anchos, dejaba en claro que el adolescente buscapleitos ya no existía, dándole lugar al hombre elegante y responsable. Estando de perfil, aún sin mirarla, le provocaba las más tiernas emociones a la rubia que no lo olvidó. Sus extremidades no le respondieron cuando ella deseó correr a abrazarlo. ¡Al demonio las reglas de la propiedad, deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, aún con el riesgo de no querer soltarlo nunca! Sencillamente no podía refrenas sus deseos por arrojársele al cuello y llenarse los labios con sus besos. Aunque existía un deseo que superaba todos los demás: a pesar de estar a sólo unos metros de distancia, él aún no la miraba. Sus ojos azul verdosos aún no se reflejaban en los verdes de ella. Mientras el muchacho evitara fijarse en Candy, ella podría tener varias suposiciones, pero no una afirmación acerca de los sentimientos del británico, y le atormentaba la sensación de ignorar si Terry todavía la amaba.

— ¿Por qué accediste a venir a solas con ése par de imbéciles? – preguntó el actor con tono frío. Sus puños y párpados se cerraron con fuerza. Aún estaba furioso.

Era _su_ voz, aunque distorsionada por sus sentimientos actuales, Candy se sintió bendecida por escuchar esa voz dirigiéndose a ella. Sus piernas cada segundo le temblaban más, se sentía desfallecer por tener tanta suerte. Y sin embargo, le temía al caballero que estaba con ella. Le temía a su tono y a su indiferencia. Le temía a su dureza y a las palabras con las que amenazó a sus dos antiguos condiscípulos. Le temía a que pronto dirigiera todo su odio a ella, a la mujer que un día juró amar por toda la eternidad.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy con torpeza para luego carraspear y responder con más aplomo. – ¡Ah! Lo que sucede es que Neil me dijo que uno de sus amigos se había caído y que necesitaba revisión médica.

— Y tú le creíste con ingenuidad, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todos los maltratos que sufriste a causa de él?

— No, pero el código de enfermeras ordena que atendamos a los heridos, sin importar de quién se trate.

Terruce abrió los ojos, para fijar su mirada en el piso. A pesar de la noche que los embargaba, Candy pudo vislumbrar en los ojos del joven que su mirada estaba más endurecida de lo que se imaginaba. Sólo una vez los vio de esa forma y el recuerdo todavía le erizaba la piel.

— Ya, y el código del patán dice que no importa cómo, pero se debe atraer a su víctima a la trampa para jugar con ella. – no cabía duda, la rabia en él crecía ante cada segundo transcurrido.

— Terry… – pronunció Candy con voz queda. – Por favor, basta. Ya pasó, no importa. – dijo en un intento de hacerle ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Falló. El británico sacudió la cabeza, huyendo de unas monstruosas ilusiones que pasearon por su mente.

— Me da rabia tu inocencia. Tu corazón es tan blando que no puedes siquiera imaginarte que sus verdaderas intenciones no eran "acomodarte el vestido". – farfulló entre dientes antes de dirigirle una fugaz mirada al vestido azul de la muchacha.

— No soy tonta, sé con exactitud cuáles eran sus planes conmigo, sólo quiero decir que ya no estoy en peligro. Tú me has salvado, estoy contigo.

Por fin el deseo más añorado de la rubia se cumplió, aunque no reveló lo que ella esperaba. Como lo temió, la rabia del muchacho se concentró en esos ojos tan asombrosos, y fue dirigida al rostro de Candy. Eran como dos sables azules que atravesaban todo su pálido cuerpo.

— Exacto. Estás a solas conmigo, en medio de la noche, en un oscuro callejón, y sólo a ti se te pudo ocurrirte verte aún más hermosa de lo que te recordaba. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, Candy? – espetó con la desesperación marcada en la voz y la expresión de su rostro.

— ¡Eres un caballero inglés! – afirmó ella con tono tajante. – Terry, no eres el mismo de hace dos años, créeme que también me has asombrado.

— El asombro es un burdo sentimiento comparado con lo que sentí al verte desde el alfeizar de la ventana. ¡Demonios, Candy! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que me distrajiste incluso de salvarte?! Tuve que esforzarme mucho para desviar la mirada de ese vestido y forzarme a arrojar la espada para impedir que esa rata de alcantarilla tuviera la satisfacción de sentir tu piel. – su rostro enrojeció abochornado. En menos de medio segundo se dio la vuelta para evitar esas selvas que eran los ojos de la rubia. – Y para todo esto, ¿en dónde está tu hermano?

Y antes de que Candy siquiera absorbiera la confesión disfrazada del dueño de todas sus emociones, unos pasos rápidos trajeron a un muchacho de ojos verdes a la escena.

— ¡Ann! – exclamó Jack abrazando a Candy e ignorando a su acompañante. – Acabo de ver a Neil y otro joven correr de aquí. ¿Te hicieron algo? – cuestionó tomándola del rostro.

— ¡¿En dónde estabas, idiota?! – bramó Terruce jalándolo del saco. Éste lo reconoció de inmediato, pero sabiendo que ése no era el momento para alegrarse del reencuentro de la pareja, respondió con su usual tono amable.

— Estaba atendiendo a unos aficionados del arte. Cuando me despedí de ellos, Ann ya no estaba a mi alrededor. No me percaté de cuándo salió del teatro. – esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – Te agradezco por estar aquí, de seguro fue por ti que esos dos huyeron.

Los hombros del actor se relajaron a sobremanera. Suspiró y soltó al artista.

— No me agradezcas. Ambos tienen suerte, porque sólo estaba practicando un ritual que consiste en tocar la armónica en la ventana quince minutos antes de la primera llamada. De no haber sido por eso… – enmudeció de nuevo frunciendo el entrecejo. Tres segundos después, se acomodó el cuello del traje y le habló con frialdad a Jack. – No la pierdas de vista.

Y sin dedicarle otra mirada a Candy, avanzó entre la penumbra. La pecosa, desilusionada por el encuentro, corrió hacia él.

— Terry, quiero entregarte tu…

— No, Candy. – la interrumpió el aludido de con fiereza. – Ahora no. – repitió, más bien con tono de súplica.

•••••

Terruce subió por la escalinata hasta llegar a la puerta de emergencia que se encontraba en la parte trasera del teatro. Después de dos años de la despedida, aún podía sentir cómo el calor del amor recorría sus venas cuando veía a esa chica. Se odió por el trato tan seco que le dio unos momentos antes, pero la odiaba un poco más por ser tan inocente. Mil veces Terry vio a las jóvenes lucir vestidos más atrevidos que el de Candy, pero en ninguna ocasión, le produjeron tantas sensaciones como ella. Esa noche, justo cuando se acomodó en el alfeizar de la ventana preparado para tocar en la armónica aquélla melodía que le recordaba a su colegiala, escuchó el delicado roce de la tela de seda en el suelo. Un latido en su corazón le indicó que _ella_ estaba cerca. Apenas tuvo que girar unos grados la cabeza para percatarse que no lo engañaban, Candice White Andley estaba a unos metros de él. La pequeña pecosa con la que se divirtió en el colegio San Pablo, la habilidosa joven que trepaba árboles al caer la noche, la rebelde que escondió a una anciana en su habitación, la altruista dama que le entregaba una parte de su corazón a cada persona que conocía; y sobre todo, la dueña de sus labios. Era ella la que estaba de pie en el callejón. Mas no era la misma. Por más que Terry intentó recordar, sabía que a los quince años Candy no poseía esas curvas tan peligrosas que ahora el vestido tanto se empeñaba por enmarcar. El moño en su cintura, la falda apenas ceñida, el cuello en uve, todos esos detalles eran más de lo que podía soportar. Se deleitó mirando cada centímetro de la piel de la muchacha, como si allí encontrara la respuesta a su pregunta: ¿cuándo dejó de ser una tierna y adorable adolescente, para convertirse en una mujer endiabladamente bella? Una delgada línea en su vestido era marcada por la larga pierna derecha de la muchacha al arquearse un poco por el forcejeo de la pelea que el británico aún no notaba pues, para éste, cualquier persona en el mundo sobraba mientras ella estuviera cerca. ¡Qué deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos!

Fue hasta que la muchacha ordenó que la soltaran, cuando Terry pudo observar el entorno en el que Candy se encontraba. Se sintió como un completo estúpido al recordar que las sensaciones que ella le provocaba, también las sentían los hombres que la tuvieran cerca. Pero cuando entendió las intenciones de Denise, una rabia que fue enterrada en el fondo de su corazón un par de años atrás, emanó por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó de inmediato en la orilla de la ventana preparado para saltar. Vio como su adorada y valiente rubia conseguía evitar el contacto de la mano de ese animal segundos antes de que el imbécil Leagan la tomara de nuevo en brazos arqueando aún más su espalda y descubriendo parte del escote frontal. Si la rabia no hubiera poseído por completo al actor, con seguridad también se habría perdido en ese encaje. Por fortuna, su amor era aún más grande que su deseo, así que actuó como su ira demandaba.

•••••

Caminó por el largo pasillo de camerinos hasta llegar al suyo, en donde se dejó caer enfrente del espejo. Klin, quien momentos antes dormía en el sofá aterciopelado cercano al armario, se sentó frente a su actual dueño. Ése animal era el único recuerdo que conservaba de su amada Candy, por él era porque no se sentía solo. Además, lo consideraba su amigo, así como Albert lo hacía con Puppé, su mofeta. Al principio fue difícil que lo contrataran cuando un cuatí le seguía por todos lados, pero terminaron por aceptar que el talento del muchacho le restaba importancia a su mascota.

Terry acarició a Klin una y otra vez, hasta que escuchó la segunda llamada y Robert Hathaway golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del camerino.

— Dos minutos, Terry. – avisó antes de seguir su camino.

El actor suspiró y cerró los ojos absorbiendo con maestría su personaje, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Si por algo amaba el teatro era por el escape que lo alejaba de su realidad, fuera la que fuera. Siendo Terruce Grandchester sufría, reía o maldecía por lo que a Terruce Grandchester le sucedía; pero entrando a escena, él dejaba de ser el bastardo hijo de un noble inglés para darle lugar al personaje que le asignaban. El británico era tan buen actor que algunos decían que todo lo que en el guión estaba escrito carecía de alma comparado con el sentimiento del novato. Y sólo otra actriz estuvo a su altura en sus inicios y era, por casualidad, la mujer que tenía rasgos muy similares a los de él: Eleonor Baker.

•••••

Richard Grandchester entró a los palcos justo antes de la tercera llamada. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pues tenía diecinueve años que no veía una obra de teatro, y de nuevo lo hacía para ver a la persona que más amaba en la vida. Aunque ahora no se tratara de su amada, sino de su primogénito. Cuando éste tenía tan sólo ocho años de edad, le confesó a su padre que había encontrado un libro de teatro y que estaba dispuesto a actuar para él. Como es obvio, el duque le ordenó que se olvidara de esa ridícula idea y lo castigó durante tres días. Cuán arrepentido se sentía por reprimir la pasión de Terry, de su Terry.

— _¡Mucho me espanta! La que era hasta hoy vuestra mejor presea, asunto de vuestras alabanzas, bálsamo de consuelo en vuestra ancianidad, la predilecta, la mejor, la más amada, ¿ha podido en tan breve tiempo cometer acción tan monstruosa, para deslucir así todas sus gracias?…"_ – retumbó la voz de su hijo en el teatro.

Una delgada lágrima de orgullo resbaló sobre la mejilla del duque. Aún no podía creer que esa figura masculina que tanto magnetizaba a su público, mantuviera conexión sanguínea con un hombre como él.

— _"…__Preciso es que la culpa sea monstruosidad fuera de la naturaleza, o vuestra manifiesta adoración de antes era sólo aparente,…"_ – susurró una voz femenina a su lado, siguiendo los labios del joven actor.

Hasta ese momento, Richard no se había percatado de la presencia de la dama que lo acompañaba, aunque no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, o siquiera enamorarse más, pues sus labios se abrieron de par en par.

— _"…__Pues hallar en ella acción culpable, es creencia que mi razón no admite si algún prodigio no viene a convencerme…_"[1] – finalizaron el diálogo padre, madre e hijo. Y en ese momento, los tres corazones se sintieron más unidos que nunca.

Como si durante se diálogo los dos padres hubieran olvidado como respirar, soltaron un largo suspiro. Estaban satisfechos. Su hijo sería el rostro de la primera plana de todos los periódicos estatales.

— La piel se me eriza cuando lo veo en el escenario. – confesó Eleonor Baker una vez el rey de Francia y Cordelia salieron de la escena. El duque pudo percibir un nudo en su garganta.

— Tiene el mismo talento embriagador que tú, Eleonor.

— En eso estás equivocado, Richard. Terry nació con un talento aún mayor. Observa a todos, parece que la magia de la obra ha salido junto con él. Es por él, es por esa única escena, que el teatro se ha llenado. Terry es una estrella, nuestro Terry ha brillado sin nuestra ayuda. – murmuró con las lágrimas empañando su rostro.

— Le sucede lo que a ti, créeme. – insistió el duque sacando del bolsillo de su saco un pañuelo que le ofreció a la madre de su hijo. – Busca entre las jovencitas del palco derecho a una rubia pecosa y encontrarás el secreto de Terry.

La actriz, comprendiendo las palabras de Richard, se limpió el rostro con rapidez y en menos de treinta segundos, una enorme sonrisa llenó de luz su rostro. Una muchacha hermosa se enjugaba las lágrimas con un fino pañuelo. Aún estaba absorta.

— Es ella. ¡Oh, por Dios, es bellísima! – exclamó poniéndose de pie.

El duque, divertido por la impulsividad siempre joven de la rubia, tomó con delicadeza su cintura y la regresó a su asiento sin forzar una risita traviesa. Cuando estaba con ella, olvidaba que ya no tenía veinte años, sino lo doble.

— No comáis ansias, mi Cordelia, vuestra impaciencia provocará un descenso terrible por las malvadas butacas del recinto. Si tanta es vuestra emoción, os suplico aguardar a que el primer acto concluya. Os prometo llevarla yo mismo a conocer a la benévola joven que tanto admira vuestra sangre. – bromeó Richard recordando lo que se sentía tener sentido del humor.

La actriz, rememorando los días más felices de su vida, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que para su acompañante sonaba más bien a una caja musical. El sonido de su risa era de sus mejores recuerdos. Y ahora que no tenía ningún compromiso social, estaba dispuesto a hacer el mismo sacrificio del rey de Francia. No importaba el dinero o posición social de esa mujer, pues su mejor dote era ella misma. Y siendo así, consiguió robarle el corazón durante más de veinte años.

— Eleonor, te invito a cenar. – dijo dejando a un lado su orgullo inglés.

Lo único más valioso que el orgullo, es el honor, y no existe honor más grande que el de ser correspondido en el amor.

•••••

Anthony miraba de reojo al palco de su derecha. Él estaba sentado junto a la tía abuela, rodeado de Elisa Leagan y los hermanos Cornwell, que eran acompañados por sus fieles parejas. Mientras que el rubio, quien una vez fue el más perseguido de los tres primos, estaba prácticamente solo. Después de sentirse así, se prometió no volver a salir de su jardín. Era la última vez que le cumplía el capricho a la tía Elroy de no dejarla sola.

El corazón se le rompió cuando Terruce Grandchester entró a escena y de reojo pudo ver como Candy se despegaba unos centímetros del asiento sin dejar de mirar al "rey de Francia". Si desde antes era obvio su amor permanente por el británico, ahora que Anthony la observaba mientras Terry hablaba, dejaba en claro que nunca podría ser remplazado aquel amor londinense. Las pocas esperanzas que guardó en secreto se desvanecieron. Sobre todo cuando admitió que el arrogante aristócrata era un maravilloso actor. ¿Cómo podía un "jardinero" superar a un actor? Debió darse cuenta desde la primera vez que vio el rostro de Terry en los periódicos, una semana antes de que Candy fuera transferida a Chicago. Aquel día en el que la guerra por fin estalló. Anthony no era competencia para Terruce. Y aunque le doliera, nunca lo fue. No era sólo el hecho de que el británico pudiera caminar, no era el hecho de que él si pudiera cabalgar, no. Lo que le daba la ventaja es que él sí tenía un talento artístico. Al mirar a los espectadores, el joven fue consciente de la magnitud de su talento, pues en ese momento, Terruce Grandchester era el dueño total de todos.

— Anthony, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Stear acercándose al hombro de su primo justo al término de la primera escena.

— No, creo que iré a dar una vuelta. Ya regreso, tía. – se disculpó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y con la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos movió la silla de ruedas fuera del palco.

Sus pensamientos le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Un sentimiento de confusión le adormilaba los brazos por lo que no consiguió llegar lejos, quedándose a mitad del pasillo. No, no odiaba a Terruce; sin embargo, sabía que no toleraría volver a verlo. No era odio, no podía odiar al hombre que su Candy amaba. No debía, tenía que esforzarse por no hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes, Anthony? – preguntó una desdeñosa voz a su espalda. Elisa. – Sé cómo aliviar tu corazón. Tengo un plan que podría ayudarte.

* * *

[1] Shakespeare William, El rey Lear, acto 1°, escena I.

•••••

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Apoco no aman a mi segunda pareja favorita, el duque y la actriz? ¡Son una monada! Siempre me los imaginé así, Eleonor la extrovertida y Richard siguiéndole la corriente con la misma imaginación que su hijo. De verdad, me encantan esos dos. **

**Sé que varias me pidieron un encuentro pasional entre Candy y Terry, pero también entiendan la situación, nuestro pobre caballero inglés estaba pasando por una no muy agradable primera experiencia, no hubiera sido normal que de un momento a otro, entre tanta rabia, tomara a Candy entre sus brazos y le jurara amor eterno e inolvidable. Denle un respiro para afrontar que la pequeña pecosa ahora es una Venus encarnada. Cinco minutos, por fa. **

**Y bueno, el final. No tengo palabras, pobre de Anthony. **

**Por último, quisiera contarles un secreto: tomen sus calendarios en mano, porque el veinte de noviembre comenzaré a subir otro fic, igual de Candy-Candy. Éste será diferente, algo extraño, incluso, pero a mí me gusta y tengo muchas esperanzas en él. No les puedo dar muchos detalles, por ahora sólo tendrán el nombre: "Habrá poesía". **

**Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, y en serio, discúlpenme por los fallos que tuvo mi internet/computadora/sistema de hace unos días. Ya le di vueltas al asunto, pero no alcanzo a entender qué fue lo que sucedió. De cualquier modo, mil disculpas y muchas gracias por sus doscientos cinco comentarios, son un amor. **

**Les mando un abrazo enorme de oso gordo. **

**P.D. Si alguien tiene la oportunidad y el deseo, en serio les recomiendo que lean la obra que cité en el capítulo,es bellísima. **


	31. Capítulo 31 Venganza

**31.**

**Venganza.**

•••••

Las rosas se marchitaban en la mansión de los Andley, mientras su amado cuidador esta vez no despedía a su estirpe favorita con poéticas palabras. El rubio prefería mirar por el balcón cómo todos sus sueños se deshojaban, al igual que su jardín. Pensaba en la conversación ocurrida con Elisa dos noches atrás. Con esa pelirroja que tanto dolor le causó a su pequeña Candy. Aún se sentía culpable por casi aceptar la malvada propuesta. Esa arpía consiguió que Anthony admitiera que detrás de esos brillantes ojos azules existían sentimientos tan oscuros como el odio o la envidia.

— Aún recuerdo aquélla época en la que Candy no tenía ojos para nadie más que tú, no olvido cómo te miraba o te sonreía. – continuó hablando la pelirroja recargada en la pared. Sus ojos de un color casi rojo lo miraban con satisfacción. – Si tan sólo Terruce Grandchester no hubiera aparecido en su vida ella ahora sería tu prometida enamorada, y en sólo unos meses, la harías tu esposa.

— Yo no puedo _hacerla_ mi esposa, Elisa. Importa poco de quién esté enamorada, no puedo satisfacerla como hombre ni ella a mí como mujer. – explicó evitando el contacto visual. No entendía porqué estaba confesándose con la prima que menos le agradaba.

— Lo dices por tu parálisis, ¿verdad? – su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Bueno, tiene sentido, Terry sí puede poseerla de todas la formas… incluso las prohibidas. – señaló con cierta burla. Anthony apretó los puños al escuchar esas palabras, no tenía que repetirle lo que él ya sabía. – Comprendo tu envidia.

— ¡No lo envidio! – se defendió alzando por fin el rostro. – Le estoy agradecido por amar a Candy con esa intensidad.

— Y de maneras que para ti ya son imposibles. Ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano, ahora que se han reencontrado, él la hará su esposa a los ojos de los hombres y en el lecho. – le recordó mirándose las uñas como si aquél fuera un tema de todos los días. – Y siéndote sincera, estoy segura de que Candy no se opondrá.

— ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué es lo que ganas tú haciéndome sentir tan desdichado?! – espetó aferrando sus manos a la silla. – ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Sé todo lo que ese patán hará con ella una vez se casen! ¡¿Acaso crees que ignoro los deseos prohibidos que nacerán en él una vez la mire tan hermosa?! ¡No soy un niño, Elisa! – bramó furioso antes de mover la silla de ruedas de tal forma que le diera la espalda a su prima. – También soy un hombre, Elisa. Conozco esos deseos tan bien como Terruce.

— La diferencia es que él sí puede hacer todas sus fantasías realidad. Terry sí podrá besar cada centímetro de su piel, él sí podrá descubrir todos los secretos femeninos de Candy, él sí puede…

— Detente. – ordenó Anthony con una ira apenas perceptible en su bajo volumen. – Por favor, Elisa, ya basta. Está bien, sí lo envidio. Pero no es porque él pueda tenerla físicamente, no sólo eso. Es porque tiene talento, es porque puede ser feliz, sea con Candy o sin ella, porque Grandchester vive del teatro. Incluso me atrevería a decir que aunque ama a Candy, podría ser feliz teniendo sólo su talento. Mientras que un inválido como yo, sólo sabe ser feliz teniendo el amor de esa pecosa. Lo envidio tanto, Elisa. Lo envidio porque mi pasión por las rosas no me satisface como el teatro a él.

— Sí, su trabajo es envidiado por muchos, pero estoy segura de que nadie lo envidia como tú. – respondió la pelirroja tomando las manijas de la silla y encaminándolo a la ventana. – La admiración que un actor reluce sólo se compara con la de un noble. Y por si fuera poco, Terry será duque. – sintió como los hombros de su primo se tensaban. Sonrió cada vez más excitada. – Y anudado a eso, tendrá como esposa a la heredera de la fortuna Andley.

— No. No puede tenerlo todo, incluso para él es demasiado. No tiene derecho de ser tan feliz. ¡Él no! ¡Yo he sido mejor humano que él! ¡Nunca he pecado, soy obediente y amable con todos! ¡¿Entonces por qué él es más feliz?! ¡¿Por qué puede él, de entre todos los hombres del planeta, ser más feliz que yo?!

— Conozco ese sentimiento, querido primo. Lo he sentido desde que tenía doce años. Pero sé también de la mejor solución. Sé del camino más efectivo para acabar con este sentimiento, que si no has identificado, te lo presentaré: es el odio.

— ¿Y cuál es tu solución?

— Simple. – pegó los labios a la oreja derecha del rubio y susurró con un ápice de sensualidad. – Venganza.

•••••

Esa palabra lo persiguió durante toda la noche. Esa palabra lo persiguió incluso después de eso. Esas ocho letras lo atormentaban todavía. _Venganza_. Y taladraron en su cabeza cuando, al término del primer acto, los dos Cornwell se juntaron con los Mathewson e intercambiaron opiniones sobre la obra. Annie, Patty y Candy reían ante las ocurrencias de los tres muchachos, por lo que ignoraban que una pareja al fondo del salón se debatía entre acercárseles o no. Anthony conocía bien los favoritismos de sus primos, por eso pudo reconocer a la actriz Eleonor Baker y, para su infortunio, también al duque de Grandchester. _Venganza_. Verlos así, charlando con una pizca de alegría en sus ojos, sin dejar de bromear, le recordó a la pareja colegial que nunca fue. Su mente jugaba con él, imaginando que en un par de años o meses Candy y Terry se verían así. _Venganza._

— ¿Anthony? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la estudiante de enfermería justo antes de que la pareja del fondo comenzara a caminar hacia ellos.

— Sí, estoy un poco friolento, no es nada. – respondió Anthony con una sonrisa falsa que la rubia no comprendió.

— Estábamos discutiendo acerca de las hijas del rey Lear. Todos sabemos que Cordelia es la blanca palomilla, pero dime, ¿quién es más mala, Goneril o Regan?

— Ninguna. Ambas son ambiciosas, solamente. – respondió una tercera voz. Era la de Eleonor Baker, por supuesto. – Hola. – saludó a Candy, quien sonrojada por completo, apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza reconociéndola en el acto. – Sólo quería presentarme, soy…

Eleonor Baker. Otra americana rubia de ojos claros. Y recargado en la pared, con medio cuerpo cubierto por la oscuridad, estaba otro aristócrata británico mirándola con admiración. _Venganza_. No importaba hacia donde mirara, Anthony no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se arrepentía por no haber aceptado la propuesta de su fastidiosa prima. Tenía que aliviar rápido ese sentimiento, tenía que eliminarlo, no podía vivir con eso. _Venganza_. Necesitaba encontrar una forma eficaz de desaparecerlo. _Venganza_. No importaba que esa noche Candy no hubiera charlado con Terry, era obvio que todavía se amaban. Y era aún más evidente que mantendrían contacto. _Venganza_. Y en sólo unos meses se comprometerían, pues Candy estaba por titularse como enfermera y Terry pronto sería un millonario, por lo que no tendría problemas de mantener a la pecosa. _Venganza_. Llevándosela a Nueva York. _Venganza_. Para hacerla su esposa. _¡Venganza!_

Sintió como la sangre ardía en su cabeza, así que se acercó a su escritorio y escribió un corto mensaje. Llamó a uno de los sirvientes y ordenó que llevara el sobre a la señorita Leagan. Había cambiado de decisión.

•••••

La guerra sólo sirve para demostrar la imposibilidad de los humanos, para arreglar sus problemas de manera verbal. Es un pretexto para demostrar su estupidez. Aunque claro, no sólo acudían a ella los soldados, sino también el personal médico. Y esa semana, una de las compañeras de Candy partió hacia Europa. Frannie, aquella enfermera necia que nunca sintió verdadero agrado por la emotiva rubia. Aquélla que siempre se ocupó en hacerle notar sus errores, pero nunca sus aciertos. Esa enfermera que le enseñó tanto a la pecosa. Esa mujer que nunca fue amiga de Candy, pero supo ganarse su afecto. A dos meses y medio de presentar el examen para titularse, ella se presentó como voluntaria de "El colegio de enfermeras Mary Jane".

La rubia suspiró con pesadumbre y salió de la biblioteca con un libro de anatomía en los brazos. Cuando pasó por la recepción, la enfermera a cargo le entregó una carta sin remitente que estaba dirigida a ella. No pasaron más de dos segundos para que Candy reconociera la letra. Casi olvidándose del pesado libro, corrió a su recámara sin dejar de reír. Cuando creía que el mundo estaba de cabeza, siempre _él_ le daba más razones para sonreír. Quizá enamorada no tendría los pies en la tierra, pero prefería seguir volando en las fantasías románticas que aterrizar en el mundo egoísta y avaro en el que completos desconocidos se mataban por causas que muchos de ellos no entendían.

— Terry… – pronunció una vez encerrada en su habitación dejando el libro en el escritorio para dejarse caer en la cama con el sobre aún sin abrir frente a su rostro. – Cuando me ignoraste en el teatro creí que te habías olvidado de mí. Pero si me has escrito apenas cinco días después de nuestro encuentro, entonces deberás seguir queriéndome, ¿no? – suspiró de nuevo. – Y si no es así, qué lástima, porque yo sigo amándote como el primer día. – bromeó abriendo el sobre.

"Hola, mi pequeña pecosa:

No tienes idea de cómo me alegra haberte visto de nuevo. Sé que no fue la escena romántica que esperabas, pero espero entiendas que no podía darme el lujo de besarte justo después de que sufrieras semejante acoso. Sin embargo, no me fui sin antes dejarte una sorpresa. Si mis cuentas son correctas, esta carta te llegará el jueves, así que te diré: el viernes tienes que ir al restaurante "Narcisse" en tu descanso. Fui a preguntar al hospital a qué hora te dejan salir de tu nueva cárcel y una de tus amargadas compañeras me respondió antes de correrme casi a patadas. ¡Debí hacerme el enfermo para que me permitieran quedarme! Aunque no permitiría que ninguna enfermera me cuidara, ¡mucho menos tú!... Es broma, sólo quiero ser cuidado por ti, mona pecosa. Cuando llegues al Narccisse, di tu nombre completo al gerente. Entonces comenzará la magia.

Quiero verte vestida de enfermera, me pregunto si el blanco te queda bien. Aunque nunca he visto a un mono vestido de blanco… Como sea, tú eres una especie única. No necesariamente es un insulto, no te enojes.

Mucho me temo que estamos llegando a Nueva York, pecosa, tendré que dejar de escribir si quiero enviar esta carta en el buzón de la estación.

Por favor, cuídate mucho. Pronto nos veremos y entonces podremos hacer un intercambio, me entregarás mi guardapelo y yo… bueno, ya lo verás.

Respóndeme cuando tengas tiempo, al final de la carta está mi dirección.

P.D. Klin te manda saludos. Es una lástima que no se hayan visto, no me ha perdonado por eso.

Siempre, siempre amándote.

Tu mocoso atrevido."

Candy apretó la hoja de papel a su pecho durante unos minutos incontables. No importaba que algunas frases provocaran que frunciera el entrecejo, aquélla despedida era la más romántica que había leído. Cuántas ansias tenía de contarle a Annie y Patty las nuevas y qué deseo tan grande el de ir al restaurante francés más costoso de Chicago. Se preguntaba qué clase de sorpresa le tendría su Terry, su mocoso atrevido. Nunca unos pronombres la hicieron sentir tanta alegría, pues aún cuando nunca lo acordaran, Candy entendía el significado de esas palabras. El hombre por el que suspiraba la hizo su novia con sólo una carta.

— Siendo tú, es seguro que me hayas preparado un show de monos en la mesa. – murmuró de nuevo vagando en la sorpresa del _Narcisse_.

Un segundo después, escuchó murmullos en el pasillo. La pecosa sintió que debía asomarse; aunque esos murmullos no fueran tan inusuales en el hospital en donde diario llegaban pacientes interesantes, algo la forzó a guardar la carta debajo de su almohada para ir al pasillo y saber cuál era el asunto que estaba en boca de todo el personal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Candy acercándose a un grupo de compañeras suyas.

— Parece que es un espía.

— También dicen que es un criminal.

— Ese tipo de personas no deberían estar en este hospital.

Una algarabía se desató segundos antes de que unos camilleros se abrieran paso a gran velocidad. Candy observó la camilla, un hombre rubio estaba en ella, se veía pálido. Una corazonada arrastró a Candy a seguir a los camilleros, sin dejar de mirar el rostro del herido.

"_Con esa palidez, cualquiera creería que está muerto._" Pensó Candy, antes de ver en ese rostro a uno de sus amigos preferidos. "_Esos labios… esos ojos… ese perfil… Está más delgado, pero podría jurar que es…_"

— ¡Una bestia! – gritó alguien a espaldas de la joven. Y cuando ella giró el rostro, se percató de la presencia de una mofeta que corría sin cesar.

Si el de la camilla era quien Candy creía, entonces esa mofeta no podría ser otra que su mascota.

— ¿Pu-Puppé? – llamó la indecisa rubia. El animal reconoció el timbre de la dama y saltó a sus brazos mirándola con dolor, segundos antes de brincar a la camilla, en donde enterró el rostro en las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del herido. – Entonces él es…

Una ráfaga de escenas pasaron por su mente, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. Era imposible, el hombre que siempre la protegió, aquél que la ayudó en sus peores momentos, ése que jamás la dejó sola. El fuerte, valeroso y atrevido señor Albert. Era él el que estaba en la camilla. Tan débil, delgado y pálido. Era sencillamente imposible creer que un hombre tan intimidante como el señor Albert pudiera estar en una camilla. ¿Qué lo colocaría en semejante estado? Un sinfín de escenas se cruzaron por la cabeza de Candy, mostrándole las posibilidades, todos los peligros que habría enfrentado. Aunque si su memoria no le fallaba, la última noticia que tuvo de él fue que estaba en África. ¡En África! ¿Qué hacía entonces en América?

— ¡Doctor Lenard! ¿En dónde ponemos al paciente? – cuestionó uno de los camilleros.

— ¡En la habitación cero! – contestó un robusto doctor con cejas y cabello canos.

"_No, en esa habitación sólo entra la luz del sol en pocas ocasiones. No puede ponerlo ahí, no donde se colocan a los delincuentes, no donde terminan muriendo por falta de cuidados. No a él, no al señor Albert._" Suplicó Candy en su mente. Tomó a Puppé de la camilla y se acercó a su profesor de neurología.

— Profesor Lenard, por favor, no ponga a ese paciente en la habitación cero. Yo lo conozco, el señor Albert es amigo mío.

El médico la miró con atención tronando los dedos para llamar a otra enfermera a su lado.

— Así que lo conoce. Bien, proporciónenos su apellido y dirección. – la muchacha palideció a causa de su ignorancia. – ¿Y bien? – preguntó ansioso. – ¿Edad? ¿Ocupación?

— Bueno, yo… no lo sé, sólo me dijo su nombre. Pero si es problema, bastará con preguntarle, si me lo permite…

— ¡Basta! No se hable más, será ubicado en la habitación cero.

— Pero, profesor Lenard, yo puedo…

— El paciente está amnésico, Candice. – espetó antes de darle la espalda y seguir a los camilleros.

La enfermera a su lado miró a la pecosa con cierta lástima y luego se disculpó para seguir con sus tareas rutinarias.

— Amnésico. No, no puede ser verdad. En cuanto despierte, el señor Albert nos reconocerá a Puppé y a mí. – murmuró mirando la dirección que los camilleros tomaron. Un leve movimiento en sus brazos llamó su atención. La mofeta tenía lágrimas en su rostro. – ¿Quieres decir que no te reconoce, Puppé? – la mofeta negó con la cabeza. – ¡Oh, no! ¡Pero él te quiere tanto, pequeña!

— ¿Sabes, Candy? – le dijo Judy, una de sus compañeras de clase que la veía con cierto temor. – No es buena idea alardear que conoces a un criminal.

— El señor Albert no es ningún criminal.

— El tren en el que viajaba transportaba a varios criminales. ¿Te enteraste de dónde viene? Del frente de Italia, el tren explotó, pero él se salvó porque consiguió saltar antes protegiendo a esa mofeta. – señaló con una cabezada al animal que Candy protegía. – Lo trajeron aquí porque en delirios mencionaba "América" y "Chicago". Pero nada bueno se espera de él.

—Entonces tendré que cuidarlo yo. Si nadie en este hospital quiere darle los cuidados especiales, seré yo quien lo haga. Ya una vez atendí a un amigo en su recuperación, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Y dicho esto, Candy se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación. Dejó a Puppé en ésta, suplicándole que no hiciera ruido alguno, y luego regresó a la biblioteca. Cuando cuidó de Anthony en Londres leyó una cantidad incomparable de libros acerca del sistema motriz, ahora le daría turno al sistema nervioso. Candy estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su reputación en el hospital para responderle con creces a su protector.

Pasó ahí cerca de una hora, antes de terminar sus deberes como estudiante de enfermería: tomó la presión de algunos pacientes, cambió vendajes en otros y les dio su medicamento a unos más. Al terminar, se sentía tan agotada que no notó al rubio en silla de ruedas que la miraba desde la sala de espera. Esa noche, Anthony estuvo dispuesto a contarle sus sentimientos, emociones y dilemas, pero al verla tan ocupada y con la boina al revés, comprendió que si le hablaba en ese momento le haría perder su valioso tiempo.

— Será mañana durante su descanso.

Estaba confundido, se arrepentía cada dos minutos de las decisiones tomadas. Aunque sabía que al fin Elisa ya contaba con su participación, y en una semana todo estaría listo para completar el malvado plan. Con la consciencia sucia, Anthony ya sabía que el reencuentro en el teatro y el posible inicio del noviazgo sólo serían un fugaz recuerdo en la vida de Candy, porque la única persona que podía terminarlo, además de ella, era Terruce Grandchester. Y conociendo su punto débil, la mente de Elisa había trazado el plan perfecto para separarlos.

Y el muchacho, mirando al ángel torpe vestido de blanco, sabía que el plan tendría éxito. Mas todavía no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Esa voluble llama de esperanza, como un ave fénix, renacía de sus cenizas, aunque el deseo oscuro de la venganza poco a poco desvanecía los buenos deseos del joven Brower.

•••••

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! **

**¡Cómo me encanta este capítulo! No sé que me gusta más, los oscuros pensamientos de Anthony (sí, soy mala), la carta de Terry tan divertida o la torpeza de Candy. No, de verdad, no sé qué me gusta más. **

**Sé que me he puesto la soga al cuello por la primera parte, pero hay que recordar que Anthony no es más que un humano, y como tal, tiene sentimientos. O sea, sí, ama a Candy, acepta su amor hacia Terry, pero si le ofrecen la panorámica de todo lo que harán pues... pues como que deja de ser atractiva la idea. Digo, la envidia es completamente normal, y la verdad, Elisa ha sabido ganárselo. Así que no me apedreen a mí, todo fue culpa de esa niña malcriada. **

**Me encantan todos los apodos que Terry menciona en la carta, es tan... Terry. Aunque por ahí dejé escondido uno de sus ocultos deseos, espero lo hayan visto. Me gusta mucho escribir cartas de Terry, podría pasar horas y horas escribiendo cartas de Terry. **

**Y bueno, por fin apareció Albert, por-fin-papito-suegro-de-Terry, William. Esa escena la copié idéntica del manga, así que no hubo gran magia, sólo añadí ciertas emociones y gestos. Ah, creo que no lo he mencionado, pero lo que es Klin y Puppé, los amo. **

**Por último, quiero aclarar algo acerca del fic del próximo mes, ****_Habrá poesía_****. También será un Terry fic, aunque de una vez les advierto, tendrá más parejas y la trama será quizá enredada, pero ya saben que yo les puedo aclarar cualquier punto. Prometo ser lo más clara posible. Les confieso que he metido un personaje que me tiene enamorada, literal... bueno, quizá no tan literal, pero sí me fascina. Ya lo conocerán. **

**Nuevamente, agradezco el infinito apoyo de todos. Han sido unos lectores muy atentos, tiernos y dedicados. Muchas gracias, de verdad, por ustedes reviso mi correo cada dos horas, me encanta leerlos y me sonrojan mucho con sus halagos. Si puediera, les mandaría un chocolate a cada lector, pero no se puede, así que tendrán que conformarse con mis saludos y abrazos virtuales. **

**Nos leemos el lunes, un abrazo a todos. **

**:)**


End file.
